Dejate Amar: En cuerpo y alma
by Zoalesita
Summary: Asignatura Pendiente-Cambio de nombre Una boda.. una exnovia..una acompañante..pero esta es una bailaria.Las cosas son simples..solo le tengo que enseñar que necesito..pero el no contaba con las decisiones que toma Bella para vivir..
1. Acompañante de Noche

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente.

Summary: Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward escondido en su propio mundo.

**Muchas gracias a mi beta ****PKNAPCOSA **** que me apoya :D te quiero amiga.. y por ayudarme aun que fuera bn tarde.. te lo agradesco.. ntp.. ya ando buscando la piedra filosofal **

* * *

**Recordare por siempre, aun si no querrás, me casare contigo no te lo esperas mas, te he buscado y te he encontrado todo en un solo rato, y por la ansia de perderte te tomare una foto te llamare porque tu no contestaras, ahora me haces reír pensarte como un juego, te perdí, entonces te tomo otra foto, porque escaparías pequeña desde mi mano y será hermosísimo…**

**Y quisiera solo que ahora pueda irse pronto esta noche y lo que siempre me dijiste nunca más regrese, y quiero amor y todo lo que siempre sabes darme, y quiero indiferencia si solo quieres herirme, reconocí tu mirada en otra semejante, y para ser más honesto me siento muy pequeño, mi pesadilla más grande mi enorme sueño somos hijos de mundos distintos de misma memoria, y te olvidaras de mi y será hermosísimo por ti tienen un solo sabor alegría y dolor…**

**Te tomare una foto – Tiziano Ferro**

* * *

**EPVO**

Llevaba media hora viendo la invitación una y otra vez, el maldito papel me pesaba y mucho, y no era para menos, me estaban invitando a la boda de mi ex novia, ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque yo le había dicho que quedáramos sin rencores cuando ella decidió terminar conmigo porque esto no nos estaba llevando a ningún lado, ella se quería casar y yo no, no figuraba ni figura en mis planes adquirir una esposa, estaba casado con mi trabajo y así era feliz.

Me hundí más en mi sillón de cuero, alargué la mano hacia la mesa y apagué la lámpara, hundiéndome en una apreciable oscuridad, que solo duró unos segundos porque por la gran ventana de la sala de mi apartamento la grandiosa ciudad de Nueva York alumbraba, desde mi vista parecían como muchos pinos de navidad prendidos al mismo tiempo, vivía en lo alto de un edificio frente a Central Park, obviamente mis vecinos eran la crema y nata de la sociedad y no era para menos, desde que mi papá me había dejado entrar a trabajar a las empresas Cullen mi vida había cambiado, no por ser el hijo del dueño de ese emporio me iban a dar todos los privilegios.

Empecé desde cero, y poco a poco había ido subiendo hasta lo más alto, arriba de mi solo estaba mi padre, yo era el vicepresidente y estaba orgulloso de ello, me había ganado mi lugar con esfuerzo, y por lo mismo que he pasado por todos los puestos, había conocido tanta gente que me si me preguntaran de muchas no recordaría su nombre, pero lamentablemente había unas de las que no me podría zafar y esas eran todas aquellas que están metidas en mi mundo.

Conocí a Tanya cuando estábamos en el Instituto y de ahí no nos habíamos separado, todo mundo predecía boda, una que nunca llegó, ya que mi mundo era muy superficial, duro, frio, algo en lo que yo no quería que mi esposa estuviera, inconscientemente siempre busque un pretexto para no tocar ese tema hasta que ella se cansó y terminó nuestra relación, realmente no me dolió mucho la ruptura, más bien era costumbre, después de tanto tiempo Tanya estaba habituada a mí como yo a ella, sabia sus gustos e intereses, y ella sabia mis manías, era fácil, pero lamentablemente ella pidió algo que no le quise dar.

Sin embargo, al saber que se casa sentí como un golpe bajo, ella por fin continuaba con su vida, había logrado lo que quería, y me dolía en mi orgullo, el pensar que alguien estaría donde solo yo había estado, yo pensé que un día ella regresaría a mí y me diría que esperaría hasta que yo me quisiera casar, pero nunca llego, y también obviamente estaban los celos, Tanya es hermosa de una manera exquisita, de esas mujeres que entra en un salón y no puedes evitar voltear a verla, eso sin mencionar su seguridad y su personalidad; muchos hombres me envidiaban, ahora yo iba a envidiar al tal Félix Vulturi, un empresario podrido en dinero tanto como yo.

Me levanté y me fui a la ventana para ver hacia el parque, aunque desde mi ventana se veían pequeñitos, me gustaba saber que había gente allá afuera, y que entre ellas debía de estar a la mujer que estaba esperando. Necesitaba a una mujer y lo sabía. A mis 26 años en una familia como la mía ya debería de estar casado y por lo menos esperando a mi primer hijo.

Y no solo por eso, ya me había cansado de mis encuentros ocasionales, estaba agotado de eso, quería tener a alguien en mi apartamento, platicarle cosas, que me hiciera cariñitos y al final de la noche hacerle el amor. No es mucho lo que pido ¿O sí?, pero es que eso de andar de hotel en hotel, me había colmado la paciencia tanto que hacía un mes que no estaba con ninguna mujer. Nunca había traído a ninguna a mi casa, me encargaba de conseguir las mejores suites para nuestros encuentros, pero mi casa no la pisaban, no iba a convertir mi hogar en un desfile de mujeres, aunque viviera solo.

Me paré y fui por un whisky, tenía hambre, pero solo pensar en que tendría que salir me hizo aguantarme las ganas de comer, me comí unas galletas que encontré en la alacena y me fui a la cama, mañana comería algo mejor.

El día siguiente, fue horrible, accionistas peleando por obtener más ganancias, contratos firmados, mas edificios para la famosa Constructora Cullen y un sinfín de planos que revisar, estaba tan metido en eso, que me sorprendió la voz de mi amigo llamarme.

_-Edward, pasan de las 10, vete a casa- _me dijo Jasper desde la puerta de mi oficina

_-No te preocupes, ya voy a terminar-_ volví mi vista a los documentos que tenía en la mano, Jasper era siempre así de cuidadoso y procuraba que estuviéramos bien, lo había conocido en la Preparatoria, el me presentó a Tanya, y de ahí seguimos juntos en la Universidad cuando también decidió estudiar Arquitectura.

_-Sabes… recibí la invitación para la boda de Tanya-_ me di cuenta que se había sentado en las sillas frente a mí, mostrando siempre esa paz que lo envolvía.

_-Sí, yo también-_

_-¿Iras?-_

_-Sí, solo que no se con quien, debo de buscar a alguien, pero la tengo que elegir bien, que sepa que solo es fachada, que voy a ir para no quedar mal frente a la que fue mi novia por muchos años-_ levanté mi cara para verlo.

_-No es necesario que vayas, no tienes por qué hacerlo Edward-_

_-Si tengo que hacerlo, pero no he encontrado a nadie, he revisado toda mi agenda y no hay ninguna mujer que me sirva, todas son chismosas, vanidosas, tengo que elegirla apropiadamente, se que Tanya la observara bien, y no quiero que se dé cuenta de que le voy a pagar-_

_-No entiendo qué haces separado de Tanya, te hubieras casado con ella y asunto arreglado-_

_-No quiero casarme-_

_-¿Y harás toda una faramalla para asistir a una boda solo porque quieres darle celos a tu EX NOVIA que se casa?-_

_-Sí, pero en vez de regañarme, ayúdame, tengo que encontrar a la persona correcta, para poder enseñarle todo lo que necesite, no quiero que haya errores-_

_-¿No te hare cambiar de opinión verdad?- _me tentó.

_-No-_

_-Entonces, por qué no vienes conmigo hoy al club, creo que hay alguien perfecto para lo que buscas-_

_-¿Pretendes que me lleve a una bailaría?-_

_-¿Por qué no?, al fin y al cabo, no quieres un relación, quieres a alguien que cubra tus necesidades y yo sé de alguien que te ayudaría-_

_-¿Pero, no son muy corrientes las mujeres de ahí?-_

_-Edward que trabajen en eso no significa que sean malas, muchas tienen razones de peso para hacerlo, además la persona que te digo tiene tiempo ahí, y sabes que no te recomendaría a alguien que no fuera lo que buscas-_

_-¿Te acuestas con ella o qué?-_ me burlé, pero la mirada seria de mi amigo me hizo ver que me había pasado.

_-Sabes que no, yo estoy con Alice, aunque ella aun no me deja sacarla de ese mundo, confió en ella y la quiero-_

_-Si lo sé, solo que esa pequeña es muy testaruda y no se deja ayudar-_ le bromee la verdad es que Alice era simpática, digo no me complacía su manera de ganarse la vida, pero ella solo bailaba, no se prostituía, y mi amigo y ella llevaban un relación discreta, sabía que Alice hacia esto porque había intentado pagar una clínica de rehabilitación para su hermana que estaba metida en el mundo de las drogas, pero lamentablemente Alice no pudo hacer nada, y su hermana murió de una sobredosis meses después, ella decidió quedarse con ese trabajo porque era bien pagado y seguro, ya que la dueña ponía especial atención en su seguridad, y así la pequeña duende se pagaba su escuela de diseño durante las tardes.

_-Sí, pero vas a ver que pronto haré que lleve un anillo de compromiso-_

_-¿Te vas a casar?- _grité.

_-Claro, amo a Alice y no tengo dudas, yo no funciono sin ella, y obviamente tiene que ser mi esposa_- declaró orgulloso.

_-Sí, realmente no te imagino con nadie más-_

_-Bueno mucha charla, mueve tu trasero Cullen y vámonos-_

_-Deja le aviso a Emmett que me voy, me dijo que se quedaría trabajando-_

_-Jajaja, claro que Emmett se quedó trabajando, pero ya se fue hace rato, el ya ha de estar en el club-_

Me levanté y negué con la cabeza, mi hermano era todo un personaje, el se encarga de las Relaciones Publicas de la empresa, pero al igual que Jasper, también ya tenía dueña y ni más ni menos que la dura dueña del famoso Club de hombres, Rosalie Hale, una mujer hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, y era un as de negocios, había heredado ese Club cuando su padre murió y se desenvolvía muy bien en el. Había hecho cambios importantes, según lo que supe por Emmett, ella había puesto especial seguridad en sus empleadas, y para ella no había nada más importante que el bienestar de estas, también cuidaba mucho que nadie las lastimara y las forzara a nada, su Club era muy bien reconocido por el buen servicio, pero también por la gran calidad que ofrecía, pero al estar envuelta en todo esto era dura y fuerte, ninguna como ella, que sabía manejarse en un ambiente fiero como ese tipo de negocios, pero con mi hermano era todo corazón, se apapachaban y Emmett la consentía en todo, para Emmett no había nada mas valioso que su Rose.

El trataba de ir todas las noches por si algo se le ofrecía, como si fuera necesario, Rosalie parecía capaz de matar a un hombre ella sola, sin desacomodarse ni un solo cabello.

Llegamos después de las 11 al famoso club, estaba ubicado sobre una de las calles principales de la ciudad, pero no podías adivinar que era un lugar así, ya que por fuera solo eran unas enormes puertas de vidrio un una Venus tallada sobre el cristal, entrabas por un pasillo elegante como un museo Ingles y al final un par de hombres vestidos de negro te esperaban y hacían una revisión de rutina ya que éramos gente de confianza, digo, no por nada mi hermano anda con la dueña.

Al entrar te envolvía un ambiente acogedor, había venido muy pocas veces a este lugar, no me gustaba tener que recurrir aquí para buscar una mujer y mucho menos es que lo necesitara, tenía por lo menos 2 invitaciones diarias de alguna fémina que quisiera una noche de pasión.

Todo estaba iluminado muy tenue, se veía elegante y refinado, y no era para menos, las tarifas de cada chica eran buenas, debían de ganar muy bien, y por lo tanto al lugar le iba de maravilla, venia gente de los más altos círculos sociales de Nueva York y sus alrededores, políticos, empresarios, artistas, inversionistas, en fin gente "bien".

Avanzamos un poco mas, Jasper me guió hacia más adelante y en una zona preferencial estaba Emmett viendo su celular, subimos unos escalones antes de llegar hasta él.

_-Pero que milagro, Edward Cullen en estos rumbos- _se burló.

_-Calla- _me senté en el sillón de cuero negro en forma de U que ocupaba solo mi hermano, Jasper nos acompaño y se puso a buscar con la mirada por la sala.

_-Jazz-_le habló Emmett_- todavía no sale, faltan 5 minutos para que Alice_ baile-Mi amigo asintió con la cabeza y se giro hacia nosotros, su mirada se torno triste y prefería hacerme el que no había visto nada.

_-Bueno y que te trae por acá, querido hermanito-_

_-Vengo, buscando a alguien- _

_-¿Aquí? ¿No imagino a quien podrías buscar tu aquí?-_

_-Le voy a presentar a Isa-_

_-¿A Isa? ¿Por qué a ella?- _preguntó mi hermanote.

Le conté resumido mi plan y me veía divertido, para Emmett no había nada serio en esta vida, bueno si, el trabajo y Rose, pero aparte de eso todo era diversión, sabía que no entendía mis motivos, pero tampoco era que le pidiera permiso.

_-Creo que no deberías ir_- Me contestó cuando termine de explicarle.

_-Tú también-_ dije con fastidio.

_-Mira es la verdad, es lo que pienso, pero eres bien cabezota así que se que iras, y tu solo te darás cuenta de que no sirvió de nada, y por Isa, es la mejor opción, digo Alice sería una buena opción, pero dado que está casi casada con Whitlock, Isa es buena-_

_-Hablan de ella como si la conocieras-_

_-Claro que la conozco, desde que llego se hizo amiga de Alice, y tiempo después también se hizo amiga de Rose, son muy buenas amigas, por eso te dije que te la podía recomendar, no porque me estuviera acostando con ella, idiota-_ se burlo Jasper golpeándome la cabeza.

_-Quiero que me la presentes, pero no voy a hablar con ella del trabajo hoy, prefiero verla y revisar si es mi mejor opción-_

_-Qué bueno que lo aclaras porque ella y Alice suben al escenario a la misma hora y después vendrán con nosotros-_ me dijo Emmett señalándome hacia las diferentes barras de baile.

Se subieron dos mujeres, vestían vestido cortos, una la reconocí como Alice por su pequeño cuerpo y el cabello en 20mil direcciones, y la segunda era una castaña con el cabello suelto cayéndole como cascada en risos hasta la altura de sus senos, no le podía ver la cara, porque había una característica de las chicas de aquí, todas usaban antifaz, no negros ni comunes, usaban unos preciosos, adornados con pedrería y tela, eran como sacados de los bailes de reyes de hace muchos siglos, y desde mi lugar pude apreciar algo que no me había dado cuenta, estos antifaces le daban privacidad a las mujeres, pero iban de acuerdo a todo el toque del lugar.

Era como crean una especia de harem, un lugar único, con las mujeres más hermosas. Ellas empezaron a bailar y como cada vez que empezaba un show, atraían la atención, se movieron con delicadeza y sensualidad, brincaron, movieron y tentaron a todos los hombres del lugar, mientras se iban desprendiendo de las piezas de su atuendo, utilizaron un tubo metálico e hicieron piruetas raras, pero muy eróticas, cuando llegaron a la parte final de la canción, ya solo portaban su diminuto conjunto de ropa interior y liguero, pensé que se desnudarían por completo pero lo último en quitarse fue el liguero y después termino el show, todos aplaudieron, creo que todos sabían que así acababa menos yo, mientras ellas bajaban de la barra.

-_Digo no es por ser morboso, pero, no se supone que se desnudan_- pregunté algo avergonzado.

-_Eddie mente cochambrosa_- se burló Emmett.

_-No le hagas caso Edward-_ interrumpió Jasper- _pero no, no se desnudan por completo, a Rosalie eso no le parece, dice que no quiere ver mujeres encueradas por el lugar, para eso están los privados y si se quieren desnudar ya es cuestión de cada chica, la mayoría no lo hacen, pero hay algunas que si, ya que por ese "plus" los hombres pagan más-_

_-Me gusto lo del antifaz-_ dije.

_-Claro, es muy bueno, así nadie las molesta si las ve en la calle, es muy difícil reconocerlas con el antifaz, te digo porque yo he salido con Alice y me encontrado con gente que viene aquí y ni siquiera se percataron de que era ella-_

_-Bueno, seguro que no quieres hablar con Isa de una vez, no vas a encontrar nadie mejor para eso que buscas-_me preguntó Emmett.

-_No, primero prefiero evaluarla-_

_-Ok, que bueno que lo aclaras porque vienen para acá-_

Me giré hacia donde veía mi hermano y si, efectivamente se acercaban las dos mujeres ya con sus vestidos otra vez, se movían con gracia, levantaban miradas por donde quiera que pasaban, pero ellas parecían venir en una profunda platica, hasta que llegaron a nuestra mesa, Alice se dirigió a Jasper, obviamente no se besaron, pero se sonrieron tan íntimamente que me dio pena estar viendo ese momento privado, me giré hacia Emmett justo cuando la mujer le hablaba.

_-Buenas noches-_ saludó ella_- Señor tengo su encargo-_ le dijo a mi hermano.

-_Ahh no te preocupes Isa, puedes hablar con confianza, este individuo es mi hermano Edward Cullen-_

_-Mucho gusto-_ dijo con una sonrisa, que era lo único que podía ver de su cara, y tampoco es que me molestara, junto con su vestido blanco su precioso antifaz con piedras brillosas y gasa le regalaban un toque de una hada combinada con una ninfa y su voz era suave, delicada, el tipo de voz que me gustan, esa que te gustaría oír antes de dormir.

_-Igualmente-_ contesté secamente sin querer, no quería usar ese tono tan frio pero era el que usaba para conocer a la gente, pareció sorprenderla, su boca borro su sonrisa y sus ojos, o lo poco que vi de ellos se giraron hacia mi hermano sin ninguna expresión.

_-Siéntate Isa-_

Hizo lo que le pidió y pensé que se sentaría a un lado de mi que era el lugar vacio, pero en vez de eso, se sentó junto a Alice frente a mí, Emmett me mando un mirada seria, como diciéndome que era por mi culpa y corrió más hacia mí para que ellos entraran mejor en el lugar. Quedando sentados en forma de U: ella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y al final yo, frente a las dos féminas.

_-Hum, le sigue gustando Buzz LightYear ese mono de la película Toy Story, y supe que le pido a Rose un viaje a Disney para su cumpleaños, pero creo que Rose no va a poder llevarlo, ya sabes, está metiendo nuevo material aquí, y pues creo que se lo cumplirá hasta Navidad-_

_-¿Navidad?, pero estamos en Abril-_ dijo tristemente mi hermano.

_-Si lo sé, pero que se le hace-_

_-Ok, ¿y crees que podrías comprarlo? cuando anduve buscando y no supe que comprarle, vi un mono de ese Buzz de tamaño real, pero la verdad a mí se me complica mucho salir de la oficina durante la tarde en estos días, ¿si me harías el favor?-_

_-Claro-_

_-Bueno yo te doy el dinero mañana-_

_-Ok, bueno creo que nos tenemos que ir, no podemos quedarnos tanto en una mesa-_

_-¿Ni en la mía?-_ preguntó Emmett.

_-Jajaja sabes que Rose no me diría nada si me quedo aquí, pero yo vengo a trabajar, recuerda que tengo que sacar más dinero-_

_-¿Sigues con lo mismo?-_

_-Es quincena, tengo cosas que comprar-_ dijo tristemente.

-_Entiendo-_

_-No te preocupes, nos vemos mas al rato o mañana, Alice, vamos-_ dijo poniéndose de pie.

Alice y Jasper hablaban tan bajito entre ellos que me había olvidado de su presencia, Isa se dirigió a mí y solo me dijo un _buenas noches_ y a Jasper le sonrió amigablemente en forma de despedida antes de irse seguida de Alice.

_-¿Siempre tienes que ser un hombre serio de negocios?- _me regaño Emmett.

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?-_

_-Te dijimos que era una buena opción, pero además pensé que había quedado claro que era amiga nuestra, idiota-_

_-Lo siento, no lo capté así, pero sabes qué, no voy a esperar varios días, hoy mismo hablare con ella-_

_-Está bien-_ Jasper pareció más preocupado en otra cosa_- Se me había olvidado el cumpleaños de Max-_

_-¿Quién es Max_?-pregunté

-_Bueno, yo nunca te lo comenté, pero Rose tiene un hijo_-habló Emmett.

-_No lo sabía, digo tampoco es que la haya tratado mucho, pero pensé que Rose era soltera, con eso de que sale contigo_-

-_Es madre soltera_-lo soltó orgulloso de decirlo, yo no supe que responderle.

_-¿Convives con el niño?-_ pregunte finalmente.

_-Claro, es maravilloso ese niño, le tengo mucho cariño, es inteligente, y ama a su mama, la primera vez que lo vi, me dijo que si le hacía algo a su mamá, le iba a tener que dar cuentas a él_- nos reímos de eso.

_-¿y cumple pronto?-_

_-Pues sí, bueno mejor prevenido, cumple en casi tres semanas, pero ese muñeco de la película se ha vendido mucho, así mejor tengo el regalo desde antes, después veré lo del viaje_- parecía el padre orgulloso.

_-¿Dónde está el papa del niño?-_ pregunté y la cara de mi hermano se puso seria, lo que nunca.

_-Edward, lo contaré una sola vez y no lo volveré a decir… a Rosalie la violaron, un tipo amigo de su papá, y ella quedo embarazada-_

_-Lo siento yo no lo sabía, pero y ¿el papá del niño?-_

-_Se que no lo saben, porque ni tu Jasper lo sabes, pero solo para que nunca lo pregunten… Digamos que en ese tiempo este club mantenía otra conexiones, la familia de Rose no se ganaba la vida conforme la ley, cuando el papá de Rose se enteró, persiguió al tipo, se lo llevó y supe que una semana después de su desaparición lo mató… Rosalie tenía 16 años y cuando nació el bebe acababa de cumplir 17_- un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

_-De verdad lo siento mucho-_ le dije sinceramente.

_-No te preocupes hermano, eso ya quedo en el pasado, Rose es una nueva mujer, y bueno, para mí su hijo representa un signo más de fortaleza de ella-_

Seguimos hablando un rato mas, al poco tiempo Rosalie llegó y nos saludo, obviamente iba especialmente dirigida a mi hermano, pasaron unos minutos y obviamente tuve que hablar con ella de lo que planeaba proponerle a Isa, ya que siendo ella la dueña del lugar, no sabía cómo lo tomaría, me dijo que no habría problema y que si ella aceptaba serían cuestiones por fuera de ella, y que estaba contenta con que yo la hubiera elegido a ella, que Isa lo necesitaba mucho, no me dijo nada más.

Al paso de la noche, me di cuenta de que ni Jazz ni Emmett se iban, era imposible que se quedaran despiertos toda la noche aquí, y en la mañana se fueran a trabajar como si nada, Jasper me dijo que algunos días si se quedaba toda la noche, y en otras, iba a su casa, y ponía su despertado para a las 5 venir por Alice y llevarla a casa, según decía él, era muy peligroso que anduvieran solas tan tarde, y porque también llevaban a Isa a su casa.

Le pedí que hoy nos quedáramos toda la noche y yo llevaría a Isa si me lo permitía, y él le explicara que necesitaba hablar con ella, mi amigo dijo que me ayudaría y un poco antes de la cinco, cuando ya casi el lugar estaba vacío, vi que se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del lugar donde supe que estaban los camerinos y lugares donde se arreglaban las chicas, le dije que lo esperaría afuera junto a mi coche.

Salí y un frio azotaba la ciudad, era normal, apenas iba a salir el sol, me detuve frente a mi carro, y me recargue en el, ya no quedaba casi nadie en el estacionamiento del lugar, y vi como por la puerta de servicio salía Jazz tomado de la mano de su Alice y junto a ellos venia ella.

Cuando llego a mí, supe que mi imaginación se había quedado corta, era hermosa, su piel era blanca, bueno eso ya lo sabía, pero su cara, era como la de una obra bien pintada de Monet, tenía un simetría tan peculiar pero tan divina, y sus ojos mostraban una calma absoluta, pero hubo algo que me sorprendió y es que no se veía muy grande, le calculé que a lo mucho tendría la mayoría de edad, y ella estaba aquí trabajando cuando debería de estar en su casa, levantándose para ir a la escuela.

-_Hola Isa_- la salude cuando estuvo frente a mi.

-_Buenas noches señor Cullen_- respondió tímidamente, mi mente no compaginaba a una mujer tímida con la mujer que había visto bailar hace algunas horas.

-_Bella, Edward te llevara a tu casa, no te preocupes, sabes que nunca te dejaría ir con alguien malo, él es como mi hermano, solo quiere hablar contigo, y si se llega a portar como un patán, cosa que dudo mucho, mañana me dices a mí y yo le doy su merecido_- Jazz le explicó riéndose.

_-Ok, te creo- _se despidió de ellos y se fueron no sin que antes Alice me mandara unas miradas dudosas.

-_Sube_- le abrí la puerta del carro.

Me subí y yo, y puse el carro en marcha, cuando le pedí su dirección supe que no estaba muy lejos, llegaríamos en menos de 20 minutos en carro, ella no dijo nada y yo tampoco, aunque si me sorprendió ver donde vivía, cuando estacionamos afuera del edificio pude ver que era bonito pero muy modesto, y me extrañó ya que era bien sabido que ellas ganaban bien.

_-Muchas gracias por traerme, aunque no me dijo para qué me quería-_

_-Hum debes de estar cansada, por qué no te vas a dormir y mañana paso por ti para ir a comer-_ me miro con ojos sorprendida.

_-Tranquila, no te estoy invitando a salir, digamos que es una comida de negocios-_

_-No se preocupes, nunca imaginaria que usted me invitaría a salir, sabiendo donde trabajo- _contestó duramente.

_-Exactamente-_ no supe ni por qué, pero contesté lo primero que se me ocurrió y supe que fue una respuesta estúpida, traté de remediarla pero antes de poder decir algo, abrió la puerta del carro y bajó.

_-Lo espero a la una, para hablar de negocios, buenas noches o buenos días como lo quiera tomar-_ cerró la puerta y la vi entrar al edificio.

Maldita sea Cullen, así nunca te va a aceptar si la haces sentir como una cualquiera.

* * *

**Hola.. si soy yo otra vez.. con una nueva historia corta.. espero les agrade.. ya que a mi me tiene emocionada...**

**no sera muy larga.. yo digo a lo mucho 5 o 6 cap.. ya saben.. el tiempo... bueno espero les guste. y si es asi.. nos veremos en le proximo cap...**

**un besotee... y grax por tomarte el tiempo de leerme...**

**me ragalas un sonrisa.. me regalas un review que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz....**

**Aclaracion... mis fics.. fiel a Bella/Edward... y tengo pavor a los finales tristes.... porque hay mucha gente que me ha preguntado... cualquiera aclaracion.. tmb lo puse en el perfil.... digo se sufre mucho en la vida real. como para aqui tmb ponerme a llorar.. todos necesitan un camino dificl antes de su felices para siempre... si soy una romantica empedernida.... :D**


	2. Detras del Antifaz

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente.

Summary: Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward escondido en su propio mundo.

NOTA: SI CAMBIE EL NOMBRE ANTES ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE... HOY DEJATE AMAR.. LO CAMBIE POR GUSTO, CREO QUE QUEDA MEJOR... AUNQUE ALGUN CAP LLEVARA EL NOMBRE PASADO.

Gracias miles y miles de abrazos de oso para mi hermosa Betta.. **PKNA PCOSA **... te requetequiero amiga... y por corregir mi horrografia :D si te portas bien.. hare una peticion a Mattel para que te regalen los muñecos de la serie.. Edward Posesivo.. Modelo 1,2, y 3... :D y tu le jalas lo que quieras.. yo solo lo hare hablar.. :D

* * *

**Desde cuando te estaré esperando Desde cuando estoy buscando**

**Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando Te he buscado en un millón de auroras**

**Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes Y me he dado cuenta ahora**

**Puede parecer atrevimiento Pero es puro sentimiento Dime por favor tu nombre**

**Yo te llevo por las calles a correr Vamos lejos más allá de lo que crees**

**Y si pregunto bien, si pregunto mal Tengo tanto que ofrecer**

**Abro puertas que alguien me cerró Y no busco más sentido a mi dolor **

**Mira no me vuelvas loco**

**Desde cuándo-Alejandro Sanz**

* * *

**BPOV**

Entré a mi departamento, todavía faltaba cerca de una hora para que llegara el amanecer en la ciudad, tantee la pared y prendí la luz, la verdad mi departamento no era nada lujoso, pero era mío, y sin duda era acogedor.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada, mi estomago gruñía un poco, así que decidí ir al refrigerador, no tuve que pensar mucho en que comer, y no es porque lo supiera, si no porque no tenía mucho de donde escoger, agarré el bote de leche, busqué en la alacena unas galletas y me fui a mi cuarto, dejé las cosas sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de mi cama, y me metí al baño.

Mi ducha no duro mucho, solo hasta que mi cabello estuvo libre de olores típicos de un club. Salí con mi pijama puesta, que no era para nada sexy, conformada por unos pantalones negros con una playera blanca, la verdad es que tampoco era una pijama, las dos piezas las había comprado por separado y en un bazar, y tampoco es que tuviera que ser sexy, dado que vivía sola, y novio nunca he tenido, como iba a tener uno si muy a fuerzas tenía tiempo para dormir, mucho menos tendría para dedicarle a una persona, sentía que a mis 20 años me estaba perdiendo muchas cosas que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad estaban viviendo, como fiestas, novios, relaciones físicas, amigos, pero tampoco me quejaba, yo había tomado mi decisión y sabía que era la correcta, con este trabajo me podía pagar mi escuela, muy a fuerzas pero la pagaba, y también todos los demás gastos.

Me senté en mi cama y prendí la televisión, obviamente no tenia televisión de paga, solo me conformaba con los canales de señal abierta, y bueno, le puse en las noticias matutinas que estaban por empezar. Mi pequeño desayuno me sentó de maravilla y después de acabarme mis galletas – cosa que me puso triste porque no sabía cuándo volvería a comer mis galletas favoritas – dejé el bote de leche por un lado, apagué la televisión, puse en la grabadora un disco de música clásica y la programé para que se apagara cuando terminara – lo que menos necesitaba era una cuota más cara de luz – y me acosté. Estando así, con mi ambiente relajante, me pude poner a pensar en algo que no había querido.

Edward Cullen, lo conocía por palabras de mis amigos, pero yo nunca lo había visto, y ¡Dios Mío! me arrepentía de nunca haberlo visto, era guapísimo, tenía el porte y la masculinidad que a cualquier mujer le gustaría, suspiré inconscientemente, y es que me imaginaba que ese hombre podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, pero nunca querría a una mujer cualquiera con él.

La duda me rondaba, no imaginaba que podría querer de mí, ya que sabía bien que Jasper le hubiera explicado desde el principio que yo no me prostituía, pero aun así me dijo que no debía de temer nada, que me fuera con él, que solo quería hablar de negocios, cosa que no entendí, pero confiaba demasiado en Jasper como para saber que era una buena persona que nunca me pondría un 4.

Y aunque la duda me carcomiera, en este momento había más cosas de las cuales preocuparme, como el dolor de mi cuerpo dado que hoy me había lastimado sin querer con el tubo a la hora de bailar, o el dolor de mis pies por las zapatillas, ya estaba acostumbrada a traerlas puestas, pero eso no quitaba que al final de la noche, mis pies gritaran por descanso.

Me acurruqué mejor en la cama y abracé mi almohada, a veces, y aunque nunca se lo dijera a nadie, me gustaba pensar que mi almohada era un hombre, mi hombre, e imaginar que estaba conmigo en la cama, acariciando mi cabello antes de dormir, asegurándome que todo estaría bien.

_Hay Isabella si te gusta soñar_. Suspiré fuerte antes de hundir mi cara en la almohada y caer dormida, no tenia segundos de sueño que perder, ya que dentro de unas horas vería al Señor Cullen, para hablar de negocios, negocios que simplemente yo no imaginaba.

**EPOV**

La desvelada me había pasado una factura enorme, me dolía mi cabeza horrible, y eso que no había tomado mucho, después de las 10 que había pedido a mi secretaria Heidi que me trajera un poco de fruta y jugo junto con unas aspirinas, eso aminoró un poco el dolor y me permitió concentrarme en los documentos que tenia frente a mí, aunque esa concentración duró muy poco ya que Isa rondaba mi cabeza, me desconcentraba mucho, pues que aunque mi comentario fue equivocado, pensé que las mujeres con ese trabajo lo pasarían por alto y hasta me hubiera invitado a pasar a su casa, pero no hizo ni uno ni lo otro, muy dignamente se fue a su departamento, dándome la espalda, cosa que nadie había hecho en años.

Y no solo eso, su cara, hoy tenía que preguntarle cuentos años tenía, le calculaba a lo mucho los 18, de hecho podría apostar mi fortuna a que tenia 18. Me recargué mejor en mi enorme silla de cuero mientras giraba en ella para quedar con la vista de la gran manzana frente a mis ojos, quería irme a dormir un rato a mi casa pero sabía que no podría, mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 12 en poco tiempo me tenía que ir por Isa a su casa.

Me relajé un poco sobre mi silla, pero no pude durar mucho tiempo, no quería hacerla esperar. Me levanté y recogí mi saco del perchero, salí y le di indicaciones a mi secretaria que a partir de ahora no estaba para nadie, que cancelara mis citas y las reacomodara para otro día, caminé hacia el ascensor cuando Jasper me intercepto.

_-Huyes del trabajo Cullen_- bromeó, sabía perfectamente que yo nunca dejaba el trabajo tirado.

-_Voy con Isa-_ le susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él me oyera.

_-Oh, eso es genial, salúdamela mucho-_

_-Sí, lo hare, pero Jazz te quiero preguntar algo-_

_-dime-_

_-¿Realmente crees que ella es lo que busco?-_

-_Eddie confía en mí-_ torcí los ojos por el estúpido apodo que no me gustaba- _no te enojes, pero sabes que soy hombre derecho, y nunca te haría nada malo, solo que estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen lo que les hace falta a cada uno-_

_-Calla Jasper, ya te pareces a la duende con sus historias de amor-_ se rio pero no dijo nada mas, y se fue justo cuando llegaba el elevador.

_-Solo dile a Isa que confié en mi, dale mi recado-_ gritó mientras se metía en su oficina, las secretarias nos vieron un momento, por la mención de una mujer, y mi secretaria no fue la excepción, al oír que vería a una tal Isa, y yo le acababa de decir que cancelara mis citas, sus ojos negro me miraban curiosa, sabía que Heidi no era chismosa, pero obviamente como toda buena mujer haría conclusiones en su cabeza, aunque solo se las guardara para ella, ahí estarían.

Estuve 10 minutos antes afuera del edificio, yo no tenía su número de celular, ni sabía exactamente en qué departamento vivía, por lo que decidí escuchar un poco de música en lo que salía, no sé por qué, pero tenía la seguridad de que ella llegaría y no me dejaría ahí plantado, y dicho y hecho, a la una en punto salió por la puerta principal del edificio, vestía tan bonita que ningún hombre pensaría que se dedica a bailar en un club, me golpeé mentalmente, debía de dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma ya que estaba a punto de proponerle algo por lo cual la tendría muy cerca.

Ella usaba un pantalón negro con una blusa color uva, y unos zapatos no tan altos del mismo color, me bajé y con un saludo de palabras le abrí la puerta del carro, así había sido educado, no importaba si la mujer que me acompañara no fuera mi pareja, yo tenía que ser siempre un caballero.

_-Antes que nada, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?-_ pregunte para saber a dónde dirigirme.

_-Pues no sé, la verdad con que sea comida yo estoy feliz-_ dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna.

_-¿Dónde quiera que vayamos estará bien?-_

_-Donde no esté muy caro, no creo poder costear algún lugar de los que de seguro acostumbras-_ se puso roja cuando lo dijo, pero vi que no se arrepentía porque jugó con sus dedos.

_-Ok, dime de qué tienes ganas y yo veo-_

_-Comida Mexicana -_

_-¿Mexicana?-_

_-Sí, ¿no te gusta?-_

_-Sí, de hecho hay uno lugar muy bueno al que fui hace días con Jasper y Emmett-_ le aclaré mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

Otra vez puse el estéreo con música de fondo, ahora puse a un grupo llamado Blue Foundation, no dijimos nada mas, pero a los pocos minutos la vi buscando algo en el bolso (algo grande) que traía sobre sus piernas.

_-¿Se te olvido algo? Podemos regresar al departamento_- le ofrecí parándome en un semáforo en rojo.

_-No, ya lo encontré, pensé que se me había quedado pero aquí está-_ no me dijo que era lo que buscaba, pude ver un libro salir de su bolsa, lo agarro fácilmente y lo volvió a guardar, no distinguí bien de que se trataba. Durante el camino me preguntó cómo había estado mi mañana, le conté que me sentía horrible por no haber dormido mucho, a lo que solo se rio de mi, ¡se rio de mi en mi cara!, esta niña realmente me sorprendía, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie excepto mi familia me bromearan; me dijo que recordó lo que Alice le había contado de los primeros días de Jasper quedándose toda la noche, aunque después lo había convencido de que solo fuera por ella y no se quedara todos los días, una sonrisa de lado se formo en mi rostro, otra cosa más por extrañarme, yo no acostumbraba reír con extraños, pero la forma en la que lo contaba era graciosa, con ademanes y demás.

Cuando llegamos al restaurant se quedo viéndolo un poco sorprendida, pero antes de que bajara del carro le hable.

_-Siento mucho si mi comentario de ayer te molestó-_

_-No te preocupes-_

_-Claro que si, esa actitud no es nada digna de un hombre, y me sorprende mas que no me dejaras plantado y más aun que estés bromeando conmigo-_

_-Dijiste la verdad, no tengo porque sentirme ofendida, mi trabajo no es bien aceptado, así que no veo porque te tuviera que tratar mal-_ cuando terminó de hablar abrió la puerta para bajar, al darme cuenta de su acción salí apresurado, pero ya no la alcancé, ya me esperaba frente al carro.

_-No hagas eso-_ le dije cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Espera a que yo te abra la puerta-_

_-¿Qué tiene de malo que yo me baje solita?-_

_-No tiene nada malo, pero cuando estés conmigo deja que yo haga esas cosas, nada de bajarte sola del carro, espera a que yo te abra la puerta de los lugares, etc.… ya sabes lo normal-_

_-No te tienes que tomar tantas molestias, a mi no me molesta abrir mi puerta Cullen-_

_-Si tengo-_dije serio y ella me vio sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud, pero es que me era imposible cambiar mi forma de ser, y tampoco estaba acostumbrada a que me dijeran que no_- Solo por mi salud mental, son cosas que a mí me gusta hacer, y que creo que toda mujer se merece, además de que así fui educado, deberías de saberlo, ya que Emmet y Jasper están cortados por la misma tijera que yo-_ solo asintió pero no dijo nada.

Entramos al lugar y pude ver su cara, se sorprendió mucho, ella me pidió comida mexicana y yo la lleve, este era el mejor Restaurante de comida mexicana de New York, se llama Papatzul, y era muy elegante.

-_Edward, esto es demasiado-_

_-Pasa Isa, no nos podemos quedar parados en la puerta-_

La empujé un poco para que pasara y puse mi mano sobre su espalda, inmediatamente que llegué nos asignaron una mesa, y la hostess se desvivía en cordialidades, diciendo que en cualquier momento tendríamos un mesero que estaría a mi entera disposición, educadamente le sonreí y agradecí, siempre era lo mismo, me reconocían y todos querían caerme bien.

Isa colgó su bolsa en un pequeño perchero que habían puesto a un lado de nuestra mesa, vi que miraba a su alrededor como buscando una puerta de salida de emergencia, me reí despacio.

_-No te deberías reír de mi_- dijo aunque no me veía a mí, seguía buscando algo-_no cuando tu sonrisa con la pobre muchacha que nos atendió es lo más falso que he visto en mi vida, y no ando buscando huir, solo busco el baño_-Me quede impresionado, ella no me conocía y se había dado cuenta de que no me gustaban esas atenciones.

_-El baño esta allá-_ le señale un pasillo hacia el fondo del lugar- _ve, espero a que regreses para ordenar-_

-_Gracias-_ dijo regalándome una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al baño.

El mesero llego en un momento a mi lado dejando las dos cartas sobre la mesa, le dije que cuando quisiera ordenar yo lo llamaría y que por favor no se quedara parado a lado de mi mesa, que tampoco necesitaría un mesero para mí solo, y era cierto, a mi en que me serviría tener al mesero ahí conmigo mientras comía.

A los pocos minutos llego Isa y me paré y le ayudé con su silla para que se sentara, vi que se sonrojó, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a una mujer sonrojarse.

_-Puedes ordenar lo que sea, Isa-_ le dije cuando vi que meditaba el menú.

-_No, no puedo, a menos que me quiera quedar lavando platos, esto es muy caro-_ se rio mientras seguía viendo el menú.

-_Yo voy a pagar-_

_-Siendo así, quiero todo el menú- ella_ no levantó la vista y yo le hice una seña al mesero para que se acercara.

-_Dígame-_ dijo cuando estuvo a mi lado.

-_Quiero todo el menú_- vi como Isa se tensó y levantó su vista asustada.

-_Estás loco-_ estuvo a punto de gritar pero solo le salió un susurro.

_-Algunas veces-_ dije divertido por su reacción, la verdad con esta niña sonreía más de lo común- _pero entonces elige algo, y que sea algo que te guste, porque si me doy cuenta de que lo haces por el precio, te pido todo el menú-_

_-Ya, ya, quiero la especialidad, un Papatzul-_

_-Yo quiero lo mismo, y traiga el mejor vino tinto que tenga- _le entregué los menús al mesero y se retiró de la mesa.

-_Sabes, no me gusta que me digas Isa, siento como si estuviéramos, en ya tu sabes dónde-_ dijo poniéndose roja-_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me llaman Bella-_

_-Me gusta Bella, bueno pero me tienes que decir por mi nombre, nada de señor ni Cullen, solo Edward-_

_-Está bien Edward-_

_-¿Tengo una pregunta?-_

_-Dime-_

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?-_

_-20_- cuando contesto agradecí que solo apostara con mi conciencia porque si no hubiera perdido toda mi empresa en este momento.

_-Eres muy chica para trabajar donde trabajas-_ por algo tenía que empezar.

_-Puede ser, pero me pagan bien, y Rosalie nos cuida mucho_- dijo a la ligera.

_-¿Te gusta trabajar ahí?-_

_-No es lo que yo hubiera escogido, pero con cualquier otro trabajo no podría mantenerme-_

No pudimos seguir hablando porque nos sirvieron nuestros platillos, comimos en un ameno silencio, alguna vez leí en una tonta cadena que me mandaron a mi correo que los hombres amaban ver comer a las mujeres, o mejor dicho a la mujer que te acompañara a comer, nunca le había puesto atención a esto, dado que las mujeres con las que yo acostumbraba salir nunca querían probar nada raro, ni picante, y mucho menos que las hiciera aumentar un gramo, cuando yo comía un buen pedazo de carne ellas comían plantas.

Pero Bella comía delicioso, y no es con ningún doble sentido, comía como si fuera el mejor manjar que hubiera probado en su vida, disfrutaba cada bocado como si fuera su última comida, y aun así nunca perdió su perfecta figura, tranquila y serena como siempre había visto su cara.

_-Sabes, creo que debes de querer algo realmente grande para invitarme a comer algo tan rico-_ dijo cuando terminamos de comer y solo degustábamos nuestras copas de vino.

_-Es algo grande, pero también importante-_

_-Este es un buen momento para que empieces a hablar-_

_-Necesito una mujer-_ sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

_-Yo no doy esa clase de servicio-_ bajó su vista avergonzada.

A lo lejos pude ver a un abogado que había conocido hace tiempo, mantenía contacto con mi empresa por varios proyectos, pero no me gustó para nada las miradas que le mandó a Bella.

_-Vámonos, hablaremos en otro lado-_

Me vio un momento y asintió, me puse de pie y la ayudé a retirar su silla, el mesero se acercó rápido a mí por mi repentina necesidad de irme, le dije que todo había estado perfecto y volvería en otra ocasión, dándole algo de calma, saqué un buen monto de dinero y pagué.

_-El resto es tu propina_- le dije mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de Bella, el mesero me vio sorprendido por la gran suma que le tocaría, pero se lo había ganado, no me había querido atosigar y mi comida había trascurrido calmada.

Aunque mi intención no era regresar a las empresas supe que no tenía muchas opciones por lo que me dirigí hacia allá, y es que ahora que lo pensaba, hablar de ese asunto en un lugar público y fijar honorarios no era nada discreto ni bueno para la imagen de Bella.

Entré al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y me coloqué en el puesto asignado para mí, cerca de mi familia, y cerca de los elevadores. '_Edward Cullen, vicepresidente'_ decía en una placa plateada a lado de la de Emmet, donde marcaban nuestros lugares de estacionamiento.

Me bajé del carro y en esta ocasión si esperó a que yo fuera a abrirle la puerta, me miró raro por el lugar donde estábamos.

_-Tranquila, este edificio es donde trabajo, es la Constructora Cullen, vamos a mi oficina-_ caminamos hacia los ascensores y cuando marqué el piso 30 las puertas se cerraron y gracias al cielo solo íbamos nosotros.

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor- _le dije.

_-Dime-_

_-¿Puedo tomar tu mano?-_

_-¿Por qué?, dices así ¿tomarla, de ir agarrados de la mano?-_ preguntó nerviosa.

_-Sí, mira, lo que te voy a proponer es sencillo, necesito una persona que me acompañe a un evento en un par de meses_- vi como marcaban mas números del ascensor y que pronto llegaríamos a nuestro destino_- pero ante la mayoría de las personas necesito que seamos una pareja estable, no acostumbro tener este tipo de relaciones, así que por eso te necesito, lo demás te lo explico llegando a la oficina, pero lo más seguro es que las secretarias nos vean-_ El aire me faltó por decirlo todo tan rápido y ella me veía entre confundida y divertida.

-_Estoy loco ¿verdad?-_ me reí un poco- _no te preocupes, en este momento regreso el ascensor y te llevo a tu casa-_ realmente estaba loco por pensar en que podía comprar este tipo de compañía.

Iba a apretar el botón para ir otra vez hacia el estacionamiento, cuando el elevador pitó marcando el piso 30, y las puertas se abrieron ante mí, y en el mismo momento ella tomó mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

_-Vamos, podemos ser dos locos_- con una sonrisa sincera me incitó a salir del elevador.

La miré un momento y vi nuestras manos, esta pequeña no me conocía, y aun así vi que no lo hizo tanto porque yo le fuera a pagar, si no por mi cara de desesperación, apreté un poco su mano y salí como siempre, mostrando mi gran seguridad, en mi piso estaban las oficinas de Emmet, Jasper y de mi Padre, estaban muy bien separadas una de otras, a lo lejos pude ver la cara de asombro de María, la secretaria de Jasper, al verme de la mano de Bella, seguí caminando con ella y me detuve frente a Heidi.

_-Estaré en mi oficina, pero aun así no me pases ninguna llamada, a menos que sea de alguien de mi familia_- le indiqué.

_-Claro señor Cullen- _

_-Ah y otra cosa, te presento a la señorita Isabella Swan, es mi novia- _no dije nada más y nos dirigí hacia mi oficina, cerrando mi puerta a mis espaldas.

**BPVO**

Mi cara debía de ser un enorme foco rojo en este momento, nunca he sido la novia de nadie, y mucho menos de mentiras.

Pasé a la oficina y me impresioné, era hermosa, tenía su gran escritorio de madera con su silla de cuero y a sus espaldas en vez de pared había un vidrio que mostraba una hermosa vista de la ciudad. También había una especie de sala, con sillones de cuero negro y tenía como buen arquitecto que era, -y lo sabía porque Jasper me había dicho a lo que se dedicaba ayer antes de irme con él- un restirador frente a otra parte del gran ventanal, por un segundo me lo imagine ahí, concentrado dibujando.

_-Siéntate-_ me invito a pasar a su mini sala- _Ok, antes me había equivocado, ahora si es una buen momento para hablar-_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba, el se sentó a lado de mi, pero en una actitud desinhibida, ligera, hasta se quito su saco y l0 aventó a otro sillón, estábamos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y no dos perfectos –casi- desconocidos.

Me contó la historia de una invitación de boda que le había llegado, que era de su ex novia y que por orgullo él quería y tenía que ir, entonces necesitaba a alguien que fuera discreta y lo pudiera acompañar, me decía del tiempo porque necesitaba preparar a la persona que lo acompañara, y también que frente a la mayoría de la gente que lo conocía hacerles pensar que tenía una novia a la que amaba y que no solo era un despechado.

-_A ver déjame ver si entendí… ¿lo haces porque la amas, o por tu orgullo?-_

_-Creo que más que nada por mi orgullo, con Tanya era costumbre, pero soy hombre, y ella se casa y aun así me invitó, no puedo llegar solo y ser el hazme reír de todos-_ esto me tranquilizó por lo menos no lucharía y soportaría a un enamorado deprimido.

-_Me parece bien-_

_-¿me ayudaras?-_ preguntó esperanzado.

-_Claro, vas a tener que tener un poco de paciencia conmigo, pero si, si te ayudare_- se levantó y fue a su escritorio por algo, y luego regresó con un papel que me entregó.

_-¿Crees que esto será suficiente?, te doy la mitad ahorita y la otra mitad cuando se acabe todo-_

_-¿Estás enfermo de la cabeza?-_ grité.

La cifra del papel, era algo que yo no podía aceptar, digo aun quitándole un cero, seguiría siendo mucho.

-_Te parece poco, pues agrégale los ceros que quieras_- dijo como si nada.

-_No, es demasiado, de hecho le quitaremos algunos ceros_-

Tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre el dinero, pero es que dejarle pagar más por mi compañía era demasiado, así que después de pensarlo lo convencí de que me pagaría lo que gano en el club, osease que sería como tener doble sueldo, a él no le pareció bien, pero le dije que era eso o no aceptaba, aun refunfuñando acepto, y también se enojo cuando le dije que no aceptaría que me pagara hasta que todo terminara, por lo que discutimos otros 5 minutos, y otra vez volví a ganar.

-_Bueno señorita "yo todo lo hago a mi manera" hay cosas que me gustaría preguntarte-_

_-Claro-_

_-Bueno, lo principal ¿tienes novio, pareja, concubino, free, o algo que pueda interferir en nuestro "noviazgo"?-_ pregunto riendo.

-_Jajaja, no, si lo tuviera no hubiera aceptado esto_- dije riéndome.

-_Buen punto, ahora ¿Por qué trabajas en el club?-_ bajé mi cara, no me avergonzaba de mi trabajo, pero es que tratar con alguien que tenía una vida perfecta, si me hacía sentirme muy inferior.

**EPOV**

-_Mi papa está enfermo-_ comenzó a contar seria, y no me gustó que su sonrisa desapareciera- _tiene insuficiencia cardiaca y estamos esperando a que haya un donador de corazón, pero tengo que juntar para su operación, además de sus medicamentos, y luego mis gastos, la universidad, y lo demás… Gano bien con Rosalie, me alcanza para pagar las cosas de mi padre y me da tiempo para ir a la Universidad en la tarde-_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_-¿Estudias?-_

_-Si-_ esto me sorprendió- _En un año me graduó, estoy en la Facultad de Derecho de la NYU, conseguí una media beca para estudiar ahí, y bueno también adelanté cursos de la Secundaria por lo que pude entrar antes a la Universidad-_dijo orgullosa

-_Me sorprende que seas tan chica y ya en poco tiempo te gradúes, pero con esfuerzo todo se logra-_

La plática fluyó muy bien, me contó que no conoció a su madre porque esta había muerto al darla a luz, y su padre siempre se había hecho cargo de ella, hablaba de él con amor, y cuando mencionaba algo de su enfermedad no lo decía con fastidio por ella tener que cargar con eso, algunas veces la noté con preocupación y desesperación, me platicó de su adolescencia en un pueblo llamado Forks donde su papá había sido Jefe de Policía hasta que se enfermó, y que su padre siempre la trató muy bien, por eso ahora ella tenía que ayudarlo, se notaba a leguas que amaba a su padre. Cuando le pregunté por sus novios ahí, me dijo que nunca había tenido novio, que había salido con algunos jóvenes, pero no habían llegado a nada. Le pregunte sobre el modesto departamento donde vivía, a lo que contesto muy contenta que su madre lo había comprado antes de que Bella naciera, y era como una herencia para ella.

Yo le conté resumida mi vida, que había nacido en Londres, pero toda la vida había vivido en N.Y., le conté sobre Tanya, mi familia, mis amigos, y la empresa, le dije que un día de estos tenía que conocer a mis padres, logrando que se pusiera más nerviosa.

-_Oye ¿a qué hora entras a la escuela?-_ pregunté, cuando me di cuenta de que ya iban a dar las 4.

-_Hoy a las 6, es que no iba a tener las primeras horas porque tenían junta académica-_

_-Bueno deja hago unas llamadas y en un rato te llevo a la escuela-_

_-No es necesario, yo me puedo ir sola- _

_-Oh Bella, tu no me causas molestias, aparte debes de acostumbrarte a que a partir de ahora te voy a consentir y cuidar_- dije acariciando su cara, ella se estremeció nerviosa bajo mi tacto. Aunque en este momento no la quisiera, después de oír su historia, quería cuidarla y sin dudar que era hermosa y me hacía verla indiscutiblemente como una mujer muy bella. Me acerqué a ella despacio, y ella no se quitó, con mi mano todavía sobre su cara delineé con mi pulgar sus labios, a lo que ella soltó un suspiro, junté mi cara con la de ella, y rocé sus labios, solo acariciándolos.

-_Pero todo es mentira_- sentí sus labios moverse juntos a los míos, que no nos besábamos solo estábamos demasiado cerca con su cara pegada a la mía.

_-Pero una mentira muy verdadera, podemos disfrutar esto mientras dure-_

_-¿Me quieres cuidar?-_ no pude distinguir si era su aliento o el mío el que respiraba pero tampoco me importaba.

-_Sí, ¿me dejaras hacerlo?-_

_-Si- _susurró, entonces me incliné un poco más para poder besarla, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el sonido del teléfono nos separó.

Maldije mentalmente a quien hubiera interrumpido este momento, vi que suspiró y se hizo para atrás, con su cara sonrojada a más no poder.

Me paré para contestar, era Emmett, que me tenía que consultar sobre unos contratos, lastimosamente no podía colgar rápido, lo que él me comentaba era importante, le dije a mi hermano que me esperara y tapé el teléfono con mi mano.

-_Es Emmett, tengo que atender, discúlpame_- dije viéndola desde mi escritorio.

-_No te preocupes, yo entiendo, atiéndelo, ¿puedo usar tu mesa por un rato en lo que terminas con tus asuntos? voy a adelantar un ensayo que tengo que presentar en unos días-_

_-Claro, mi oficina es tu oficina- _

_-Gracias-_

Hablé con Emmet y resolvimos su problema, cuando terminé de hablar con él, me puse a revisar unos documentos, pero a cada rato volteaba a ver a Bella, sentada sobre la alfombra en el piso, y sus libros en la mesa de centro, estaba demasiado metida en su ensayo, porque la veía escribir mucho, parecía solo una adolescente, y es que de hecho eso era, una pobre muchacha que le había tocado madurar muy pronto.

Lo que le había dicho cuando la iba a besar era cierto, la quería cuidar, yo a esa edad me divertía, y andaba de viaje mientras estudiaba, así que me decidí que mientras duraba esto la iba a consentir en todo lo que pudiera, y es que inconscientemente, ella me había dado una excelente opinión sobre su persona al no dejar que le pagara mas, y sobre todo al exigirme que le pagara solo su sueldo del Club, entonces no era interesada. Bella Swan era toda una joya y yo me encargaría de descubrirla, pero solo para mí.

Le pedí a Heidi que le hablara al jefe de seguridad del edificio y que lo hiciera pasar a mi oficina. Le indiqué a Bella que nos iríamos en un momento, para que fuera recogiendo sus cosas, terminó justo cuando tocaron la puerta y pasaba Heidi con Ben, el jefe de seguridad de aquí, les pedí a los dos que se quedaran, y tomé a Bella de la mano para llevarla hacia ellos.

-_Ella es mi novia Isabella Swan, se los informo porque tú Heidi eres mi secretaria y si ella me habla me la comunicas inmediatamente-_

_-Si señor-_

_-Y a ti Ben, porque si ella viene por aquí, no quiero ningún problema con su ingreso a la Constructora, ella puede entrar y salir de aquí cuantas veces quiera, y cualquier cosa que ella llegue a necesitar se la proporcionas, ¿entendido?-_

_-Descuide Señor Cullen, no habrá ningún problema con la señorita Swan-_

_-Eso espero, saben que no me gustan los errores de ningún tipo, y pueden estar seguros que mucho menos voy a dejar pasar alguno que tenga que ver con respecto a mi novia-_

_-Si señor-_

_-Bueno es todo, se pueden retirar, gracias-_ en cuanto salieron me recargué en mi escritorio y jalé a Bella de un brazo para que quedara entre mis piernas, apoyé mis manos en su cintura, ella me veía expectante, y su rostro se volvía a poner rojo.

_-Sabes, hace rato nos interrumpieron_- le dije.

_-¿Me vas a besar?-_

_-¿No quieres que lo haga?-_

_-Estás en tu derecho de hacerlo- _dijo agachando su cabeza.

_-No-_ tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos e hice que me viera- _no voy a hacer algo que no quieras, es cierto que te pagaré por hacerte pasar por mi novia, pero no por eso tengo derechos sobre ti, si quieres que te suelte dímelo en este momento, no me enojaré contigo porque me hables claro_- no me contesto nada, ni se movió, solo su vista estuvo profundamente clavada en mi.

Llevé mi mano a su cuello y lo acaricié haciendo que cerrara los ojos, y ahora sí sin esperar que nadie nos interrumpiera tomé su boca con la mía, tardo unos segundo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, fue una sensación indescriptible, besaba con delicadeza, y también con pasión, bajé mis manos a su cintura y la pegué mas a mí, ella se sostuvo de mis hombros, y me tocaba indecisa, pero no temerosa y eso me animo a continuar con el beso, probé y probé sus labios hasta que nos hizo falta aire, pero se quedo en el mismo lugar con su frente recargada en mía, podía sentir sus labios rozar mi cara, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

-_Actúas muy bien, con todo esto de la novia y los empleados_- dijo de la nada.

_-¿Quién te dijo que actuaba?-_ Incline mi cara y la volví a besar, ahora me encargaría que después del beso, no pensara en nada…

* * *

**Hola.. muchas gracias primero que nada a todas aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi nueva locura.. y que si les gusto me dejaron un review.. se les agradece mucho...**

**Bueno primero que nada.. Papatzul* si existe esta en la calle 55 en NY. no es tan elegante ni tan caro.. pero lo modifique para el fic...**

**Y con las frases del principio de cap... dejenme decirle que talvez ahorita no las entiendan.. pero cuando dentro de unos capitulos se den cuenta como se desarrolla todo.. vuelvan a leerlas.. y veran que mandan un msg como subliminal... con lo que cada cosa que pasa en el cap representa para ellos...**

**Les mando un besotee. y espero verlas pronto.. yo por mi parte me despido que el muso anda suelto y tengo mucho que escribir...**

**Regalame una sonrisa si?**

**Xoxo... Nos leemos pronto... Ciao**


	3. Mi Angel Guardian

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente.

Summary: Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward escondido en su propio mundo.

Obviamenteee gracias a mi preciosa amiga **PKNA PCOSA** que te amoo peke por toda tu paciencia conmigo. no me pongas en no admitir... y por corregir mi horrografia... es dedicado a tu salud y que te recuperes pronto.. pk tenemos que estar atentas con nuestros O.S :D

* * *

**Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo…Yo me trago tus palabras, tú me das un juego y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego... cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo, tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo, aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro...**

**Mientes tan bien, que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das, y ya te estoy amando mientes tan bien que he llegado a imaginar que mi amor llenas tu piel, y aunque todo es de papel, mientes también… Mientes lo sé…**

**Mientes tan bien –Sin Bandera**

* * *

**BPVO**

1, 2, 3,-solte otro fajo de dinero sobre el piso de mi cuarto-4, 5, 6, todavía me faltaba más, cuando terminé me di cuenta que tenía alrededor de 9 mil pesos, era muy poco, _¿Qué haría?,_ había hablado con el doctor que atendía a mi padre y sabia que me darían plazo, pero tenía que buscar por lo menos la mitad de la operación antes, y solo contaba con una semana.

Empecé a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, no podía recurrir a Edward, de por sí se porta muy bien conmigo, no podía pedirle dinero, solo tenía una solución, la forma en la que las mujeres del Club consiguen más dinero cuando lo necesitan.

Tenía miedo, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? No tenía nada de experiencia, pero no me podía poner a llorar por eso ahora, tenía que ser fuerte por mi padre, el siempre me ayudó y sacó adelante cuando mi madre nos dejo, fue padre y madre y yo haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlo, aunque eso me trajera problemas con Edward.

Edward, tenia días sin verlo, yo tuve que hacer un viaje a Forks porque mi padre se había puesto mal, y justo ahí me dijeron que en una semana le harían el trasplante. Estaba sentada en el piso, y recogí mis piernas para abrazarlas por las rodillas mientras hundía mi cabeza. Por muy novia ficticia que fuera de Edward no podía llegar a pedirle una suma tan grande de dinero. _Vamos Bella tienes que ser fuerte, tu puedes._

Me levanté y me di cuenta de que ya iba a anochecer, gracias a Dios que hoy era viernes ya había faltado a la escuela, me tenía que dar prisa, o si no me quedaría a oscuras en mi casa, mi estomago comenzó a gruñir, pero me había dado cuenta los últimos días que si pensaba en otra cosa podía aguantar hasta encontrar alguna comida rápida, o una botana y engañar al estomago.

Me di un baño rápido y en lo que esperaba a que se me secara el cabello, le marqué a Rosalie. Cuando le conté de mis planes me trato de persuadir por todos los medios, pero yo sabía que ella ahorita estaba invirtiendo más en el club y no podría pagarme la operación, así que por mas, no di mi brazo a torcer.

Le pedí que me contactara con un el señor Newton, un famoso abogado que ya varias veces había insistido en que yo le brindara esta clase de servicios, tarde más de media hora en convencerla para que me arreglara la cita, y ya al final, me dijo que era mi decisión y que en unos 20 minutos me mandaba la dirección del hotel y todos los datos.

Traté de no pensar en nada mientras me arreglé y mucho menos cuando ya iba al lujoso hotel, me coloque mi antifaz en el taxi y cuando bajé el señor me mando una mirada significativa, entré por una puerta lateral del lugar, con la cabeza agachada, y me dirigí rápidamente al cuarto que me había indicado Rose hace unas horas.

Cuando llegué toqué la puerta, y juro que por un momento rogué que no hubiera nadie, pero oí como giró el pomo de la puerta, y después me mostró al asqueroso Mike Newton dentro.

-_Esta sí que fue una sorpresa, pero pasa, no tengas miedo_- me tomó de la mano y me metió al cuarto.

_-Buenas noches, dos simples reglas, no me quito el antifaz, no me besa en la boca-_

_-Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado ver tu preciosa cara, pero tampoco es que me importe mucho, te voy a pagar por otra cosa-_ me mostró una sonrisa que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. _¡Dios mío en que me había metido!_

Se acercó a mí y quitó mi abrigo, y junto con mi bolsa las puso sobre un sillón, después volvió a mí y con su boca comenzó un recorrido en mi cuello, me daba asco pero tenía que soportar, todo esto tenía una buena explicación.

Me hizo caminar aun con él pegado a mi cuerpo, hasta que me pegó en la pared, sujeto mis manos fuertemente y las puso sobre mi cabeza, sujetándolas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

_Esto no está bien, no está bien, detenlo Bella_, lo quería detener, pero no podía, necesitaba el dinero.

Metió su mano bajo mi vestido y tocó mi ropa interior sentí como se intentó abrir paso entre mis pantis pero yo apreté mis piernas.

_-Abre las piernas niña, nada te va a pasar, vas a ver cómo te va a gustar- _me susurró pero yo no las abrí.

_-No-_

_-No tengo mucha paciencia, así que no te pongas difícil-_me amenazó_-Mira-_ me soltó y empujó contra la pared- _pagaré una suma muy considerable por ti, así que vas a hacer lo que yo diga_- con sus manos hechas puño sobre mi vestido lo sujetó del escote y lo rompió, dejándome ahí solo con mi coordinado interior

_-No, sabes que, me arrepentí, ya no hay trato, yo me voy- _me iba a ir por mi abrigo, cuando me sujetó del brazo y me regresó de un jalón.

-_Aquí decido yo-_

Maldita sea, nunca debí de haber hecho esto, no puedo, seré una mala hija, pero yo no puedo hacer esto, ¿tal vez si vendo mi departamento?, me tengo que ir, rápido, pero lamentablemente fue más fuerte que yo, y de otro jalón sentí como caí en la cama.

**EPVO**

Tomé entre mis manos una pequeña foto que tenía en mi oficina, éramos Bella y yo en una cabina de fotos instantáneas de un centro comercial, no recuerdo como me convenció de meterme, pero habíamos sacado seis fotos estupendas, una ella haciendo muecas, en otras besándonos, una que era la que más me gustaba, ella tenía su frente junto a la mía, y nos veíamos a los ojos riéndonos, obviamente esa salió de perfil pero su sonrisa era algo hermoso de ver.

Lo últimos días antes de su viaje los había pasado con ella, procuraba ir al club, o por lo menos iba a las 5 am a recogerla para llevarla a su casa y es que no lo podía evitar, era celoso y posesivo, siempre he sido así con lo que es mío y me daban ataques de cólera cada vez que ella subía a bailar o le pedían un privado, me había explicado que era su trabajo y que por favor no le hiciera una escena, ya que necesitaba el dinero… Siempre dinero, siempre lo mencionaba, pero algo que me llamaba la atención es que nunca me lo pedía, y no aceptaba que yo se lo diera. Simplemente una mujer única.

Bella me había envuelto en su pequeña burbuja de paz, últimamente me daba tiempo en mi agenda y la había liberado para poder, aparte del club, llevarla a la escuela o traerla y no era para menos, ya que me había enterado de que caminaba desde su casa hasta la universidad y era una distancia considerable, y salía una hora antes de su casa para poder llegar. Además de que salía con ella en los ratos libres que teníamos, o simplemente a veces iba a estar conmigo en la oficina, mientras yo trabajaba ella hacia tarea, tal vez esa niña necesita descanso, ahora que recuerdo, la noté un poco rara los últimos días que la vi, se veía un pálida, tal vez la llevaría hacer un chequeo.

Bella, Bella, Bella, la había extrañado, después de pasar dos semanas enteras con ella, estos últimos cinco días se me habían hecho eternos. Me enojé mucho cuando llegué al club y supe que no estaba, pero Rosalie me explicó de la emergencia de su papá y que ella había tomado el primer vuelo hacia Forks, ahora solo tenía preocupación ya que su teléfono perdió señal y Rose no tenía ningún numero donde localizarla, dijo que regresaría en 5 días.

Y dicho y hecho, tomé mi saco y me dirigí al estacionamiento. Hoy se cumplían esos 5 días, ya no quedaba mucha gente en el edificio, y pude suponer que mis hermanos se adelantaron al lugar, tomé las avenidas principales, puse la música a todo volumen, iba de buen humor ya que hoy vería a la pequeñita que me había hecho extrañarla mucho. Quién viera al importante Edward Cullen pensando cursilerías.

Cuando llegué al lugar entré rápido, Rosalie ya había dado indicaciones de que Jasper y yo éramos gente de confianza. Me dirigí rápido al lugar donde estaba mi hermano, y desde lo lejos pude ver como hablaba con Rosalie, la cara de mi hermano no era nada buena, y también pude ver a Jasper que estaba ahí sentado con una preocupación plantada en su rostro.

-_Hola, ¿Por qué esa cara de funeral?-_ dije riéndome mientras me sentaba a lado de Jasper, todos se quedaron callados mientras me veían. _– ¿Pasa algo?-_ pregunté nuevamente pero no me contestaron_- Bueno dado que no pasa nada, Rosalie ¿sabes dónde anda Bella? no la veo por ningún lado-_ dije buscándola con la mirada.

_-Bueno… ella anda ocupada_- dijo con voz temerosa… espera un momento ¿desde cuándo Rosalie le teme a algo?

_-Rosalie, ¿Qué pasa?_- clavé mi mirada en ella, y vi como se pegó mas a Emmett tratando de esconderse.

_-Pues si pasa, y creo que debes de saberlo, pero no sé cómo decírtelo, de hecho creo que debí de decírtelo hace mucho rato desde que me llamó_- soltó todo tan rápido.

_-¿Qué me quieres decir?-_ mi cara cambió, hasta yo lo sentí, y es que el tono de Hale me indicaba que nada bueno se venía.

-_Mira Edward_- iba a hablar Emmett pero Rosalie lo calló.

_-No amor, esto yo se lo tengo que decir, en parte es mi responsabilidad-_

_-Rose_- insistí.

_-Bella no estará esta noche disponible-_

_-¿Se puede saber por qué?- _mi tono se volvió más furioso.

_-Bueno Edward, lo primero, y no es porque yo me lave las manos, es que debes de saber que yo no puedo hacer nada en contra las decisiones de las chicas por mucho que me disgusten -_

_-Está bien, continua-_ vi como bajo su mirada a sus dedos, ¡Dios mío yo realmente debería de dar miedo para poder intimidar a una leona como Rosalie!

-_Y bueno, Bella, salió, y no regresara hoy-_

_-¿Salió? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién?_-

_-Salió con un abogado_-susurró

_-¿Se puede saber qué hace mi novia con un abogado?- l_e exigí.

_-Es que… ¿Cómo te lo digo?, ella… empezó hoy con otra clase de servicios-_

_-¿Qué servicios?- _le urgí y es que ojala mi mente me jugara una mala pasada o me imaginaba que era lo que venía.

_-Bella se empezó a prostituir_- soltó.

_-¿QUE QUEEEEEE?-_ dije golpeando la mesa con mi puño- _estás loca, me estas mintiendo, o explícame que pasa-_

_-Emmett, Jazz sostengan a Edward mientras yo le explico_- vi como mi dos hermanos se pusieron a mis costados y me sujetaron para que no me parara.

_-Déjenme, tengo que ir a buscarla_- forcejee pero ellos eran más fuertes.

_-Primero tienes que saber porque lo hace-_

_-Primero quiero verla y romperle la cara al estúpido que esta con ella-_ gruñí.

_-No, primero vas a oír lo que yo te digo-_ me indicó Rosalie.

Me contó en manera resumida sobre el viaje de Bella a Forks, sobre el estado de su padre, la operación que tenia encima y el anticipo que tenía que dar, su desesperación al hablarle a Rosalie y como ella la contactó, entendía un poco la desesperación de mi pequeña por su padre, pero pudo haber recurrido a mí, también me dijo que tenía todos los datos porque pensaba ir por ella, ya que Emmett y Jasper ya la habían regañado sobre dejarla ir a ese lugar.

_-¿Por qué no recurrió a mí?- _

_-Ella no quería darte molestias y que pensaras que te iba a sacar más dinero-_

_-Dinero, dinero, dinero… siempre habla de dinero, pero sé que no lo hace de mala manera, y sé que lo necesita, no solamente porque se quiera comprar joyas o ropa, pudo haber recurrido a mí, en vez de estar en quien sabe donde_- bufé

_-Lo sé, pero…-_ apenas iba a hablar cuando sonó su celular.

_-Bella… Bella ¿estás bien?_- la oí que contesto- _¿Qué? No te muevas voy para allá, espérame en la habitación ahora llego-_

_-¿Qué paso?-_

_-No lo sé_- vi que se puso de pie- _Voy por ella, está llorando histérica y no sé qué diablos pasó_-

_-Voy contigo- _

_-No_- me contestó y me les zafé a mis hermanos.

_-No te estoy preguntando, vámonos_- la tomé del brazo y la saqué del lugar.

_-Emmett, te quedas a cargo_- oí que le gritó, mientras salíamos del lugar le dio indicaciones a varias personas y explicaba que Emmett era el jefe por el momento.

El camino fue todo un espectáculo, en cuanto Rosalie me dio la dirección y subimos al carro, manejé como loco por la ciudad, Bella estaba llorando en un cuarto de hotel y lo único que yo quería era llegar a su lado y decirle que todo estaba bien y luego matar al perro que se había atrevido a hacer llorar a un ángel.

Me mal estacioné y bajé casi corriendo con Rosalie pisándome los talones, ella me indicó la habitación, y gracias al cielo no había nadie en el lobby, quiero pensar que por cambio de turno, ya que era media noche, cuando llegamos a la habitación marcada con el numero 627, nos detuvimos afuera, la puerta estaba entre abierta.

_-Bella-_ susurré asomando mi cabeza por la puerta, pude ver varias cosas en el piso, entre ellas lámparas, vasos; comencé a entrar y Rosalie me seguía, vi la bolsa de Bella en el piso con sus cosas regadas y también pedazos de tela rota, deduje que eran de ella.

Pero la cama estaba vacía, hice una revisión visual del cuarto.

_-Isabella-_ la llamé más fuerte.

_-¿Edward?- _se quejó.

Siguiendo el sonido de su voz, me fui hacia el otro lado de la cama y ahí en el piso había un bulto cubierto por una sabana, la destapé un poco y la encontré hecha un ovillo en el piso.

_-Bella… ¿estás bien?-_ era una pregunta estúpida pero la tenía que hacer.

_-Sí, pero por favor vete, no me veas así-_

_-¡Claro que no me iré!_- la tomé entre mis brazos y ella ocultó su cara en mi pecho mientras sollozaba.

_-Tranquila, estoy aquí, nada te pasara_- me senté con ella en la cama, cuando busqué a Rosalie la vi en el marco de la puerta viéndonos con cara de culpa, pero ella tenia razón, Bella era alguien "grande" y podía tomar las decisiones por ella sola, le dedique una mirada significativa, pero ella solo me veía perturbada por ver a su amiga tan mal.

-Déjame aquí, no quiero que me veas- murmuró Bella contra mi pecho.

_-No me iré, pero ¿Por qué diablos hiciste esto?, sabes que yo estoy ahí para ti_-traté de levantar su mentón con mis dedos, pero puso una fuerza asombrosa en su quijada que no me dejo_-¿Bella?-_

La dejé sentada sobre el borde de la cama, y me agaché en cunclillas delante de ella, sentí como mis manos se hicieron puños y pensé todas y cada una de las groserías que me supiera en todos los idiomas.

_-Dime que ese perro no te tocó_- le gruñí

_-No es nada_- tembló

_-¡Cómo que no es nada!-_

Tomé delicadamente su mentón y levanté su cara, descubriendo más de lo que ya había visto, en el lado derecho de su boca tenía una fuerte marca roja y un poco de sangre seca, de repente lloró más fuerte y se tapó la cara con las manos.

_-Debí de haber sido más fuerte, y no llorar como una niña, tal vez si lo alcanzo-_ dijo con desesperación pero la tomé de los hombros antes de que se pudiera parar.

_-Ni se te ocurra Isabella, no buscaras a ningún hombre, para eso me tienes a mí, y te vas a ir conmigo ahora_- la levanté sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos, y le miré enojado ¿cómo se podía sentir mal por defenderse?, pero mi enojo duro tan poco cuando se aligeró en mis brazos y la sentí desvanecer, fue como en cámara lenta, su cuerpo se aflojó y cayó hacia atrás, solamente mis brazos la sujetaron.

_-Rosalie_- grité.

_-Bella-_ le llamó con desesperación su amiga, mientras yo la ponía sobre la cama, la llamaba moviéndole la cabeza-_Vamos a llevarla a un hospital-_

La cargué y Rosalie le colocó el abrigo para cubrir su cuerpo semi desnudo en el cual solo portaba su conjunto interior negro, caminé con ella por el pasillo y no me detuve en ningún lado, Rosalie se detuvo en la recepción para preguntar por la habitación pero le dijeron que ya estaba pagada, me metí con mi novia en el asiento trasero, aunque nunca dejaba que nadie manejara mi precioso Aston Martin Vanquish, pero en este momento teniendo a Bella inconsciente en mis brazos eso era lo que menos importaba, le di las llaves a Rosalie y manejó igual de loca que yo hacía el hospital más cercano, vi que era uno privado y de los más caros, pero poco me importaba, le daría solo la mejor atención medica costara lo que costara, pude ver durante el camino que a Rosalie se le escaparon unas lagrimas, pero no dijo nada. Cuando la trate de reconformar, me pidió que me callara, que no había nadie que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Llegando al hospital, la metí rápido a urgencias y la entregué en una camilla, aunque yo hubiera preferido ir con ella no me dejaron, me quedé en la sala de espera con Rosalie quien después de una media hora se despidió de mi ya que Jasper vino por ella, y mando de parte de Alice, que ya se había enterado de todo, una maleta con artículos personales de Bella que tenía en el camerino del Club para que no anduviera en paños menores.

Pase otra media hora sentado solo en la sala de espera, caminé, me senté, me volví a parar, hasta que salió el médico, exactamente 1: 45 minutos después de haber llegado.

_-¿Cómo esta?-_ me apresuré a su lado.

_-Señor…-_

_-Cullen-_ cuando dije mi apellido pude ver una mueca de asombro, era normal, oía un apellido como el mío y ya querían caer bien, aunque este doctor solo parecía sorprendido.

_-Señor Cullen, déjeme decirle que realmente no sé cómo esta niña-_

_-no es una niña, es mi novia-_ le aclaré.

_-Disculpe, no sé cómo su novia, anda de pie, le hicimos unos análisis de emergencia porque no reaccionaba, carga con una fuerte anemia, ya se le suministro suero y medicamento, y en 20 minutos se la podrá llevar, yo le recomiendo descanso y una buena alimentación, tomé en cuenta que si sigue por ese camino no le pronostico mucha vida-_

_-¿quiere decir que está enferma?-_

_-anémica y desnutrida, le recomendaría que pusiera mucha atención en su alimentación, ya que por lo que pude observar, su novia tiene bastante tiempo sin comer bien y también necesita descanso, por lo menos un día de reposo absoluto-_

Me dio más indicaciones, y luego se retiró indicándome la habitación de Bella, antes de ir a verla pagué la exorbitante cuenta pero no me importó, la salud de ella valía cada peso. Me dirigí a su cuarto ya la encontré sentada sobre la cama, cubriéndose con la bata que le habían dado en el hospital. Cuando me vio sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez, corrí a abrazarla.

_-Tranquila no pasa nada, ya nos vamos de aquí-_

_-No me gustan los hospitales, paso mucho tiempo con mi padre en ellos- _murmuró.

_-No te volveré a dejar sola-_

Le di la ropa que le habían mandado y se cambió en el baño, no tardo nada y salió despacio, la tomé de la mano y salimos de ese cuarto, el silencio era incomodo, ahora que ya estaba conmigo, miles de preguntas asaltaban mi cabeza ¿en serio había estado con él? ¿Por qué le había pegado? ¿Ahora que iba a pasar con nosotros?

El trayecto a su casa fue en silencio, ella iba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, pero no me pude resistir y en un semáforo en rojo lo solté.

_-¿Te acostaste con él?-_

_-no-_ murmuró. Esa sola palabra me había regresado algo de calma.

-¿_Qué paso entonces?-_ la vi jugar con sus dedos- _cuéntame Bella, sabes que ya no tienes nada que temer-_ le dije mientras avanzaba otra vez por el verde del semáforo.

_-A mi me dio miedo, y cuando le dije que me negaba, me aventó a la cama, trato… trato de ya tu sabes… y como yo empecé a gritar me dio una bofetada, pero le dije que hablaría a la policía si me hacia algo, ahí fue cuando se quito de encima y se fue-_

_-¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no recurriste a mi?-_

_-No quería darte más problemas_- frené de repente frente a su edificio.

-¡_Debes de entender algo, eres mi novia, ficticia o verdadera, mía al fin y al cabo! ¡Y no eres una molestia, prácticamente lo mío es tuyo, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza!_- asintió mientras volvía a llorar por mi tono enojado- _no llores cielo, todo está bien, ahora solo olvidemos esto por favor-_

_-Si-_

Bajé del carro y abrí su puerta, cuando íbamos caminando hacia las escaleras la sentí desfallecer un poco, así que la tomé rápido en brazos y la cargue, el doctor me había dicho que todavía no estaba bien del todo. Hice lo que nunca, la acompañé hasta su casa. Cuando entramos me di cuenta que su departamento era pequeño pero bonito, tantee la pared para encontrar la luz.

_-No tengo luz_-susurró

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-No tenía dinero para pagarla y me la cortaron-_ admitió apenada. A tientas me dijo donde estaba su cuarto y la dejé sobre la cama.

_-¿Desde cuándo no tienes luz?-_

_-Hace una semana-_

_-Bella…- i_ba a empezar a regañarla.

_-Por favor Edward, ahorita no, ¿me podrías dar agua por favor?- _sabia que luego arreglaríamos ese problema, lo primero era que estuviera bien.

_-Está bien-_ salí de la pequeña habitación y me dirigí alumbrándome con mi celular a la modesta cocina, busqué el garrafón y lo encontré sobre la mesa, medio vacío, busqué un vaso en la alacena y cuando lo encontré sin querer abrí otro cajón, pude ver que estaba vacío, entonces abrí todos los cajones y puertas de su cocina encontrándomelos vacios, Bella no tenía nada de comida, cuando busqué en su refrigerador encontré solo un bote de leche… ahora entiendo esa anemia, le serví el agua rápido y regresé al cuarto.

_-Toma- _

_-Gracias-_ dijo incorporándose un poco mientras lo tomaba.

_-¿Desde cuándo tampoco tienes para comer?- _sus ojos se abrieron temerosos.

_-Yo…-_

_-Dime la verdad_- le urgí

-_Mi última comida, me la termine el primer día que salí contigo-_

_-¿Qué? Llevas más de dos semanas ¿comiendo qué?-_

_-Pues pan, o lo que sea que encuentre en el club, y pues de las veces que salía contigo-_

_-¿pero por qué?_

_-Necesito ahorrar dinero, y solo me alcanzaba lo justo para la universidad y mi papa, así que deje de comprar comida y solo pagué el agua- _admitió avergonzada viendo hacia el piso.

_-Dios Mío, estas muy mal, te entiendo pero ¿no te das cuenta de que te estás matando?-_

_-No importa-_

_-Claro que importa, y en vista de que tú tienes ideas suicidas me tendré que hacer cargo-_

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_

No le contesté la tomé entre mis brazos otra vez y la saqué de la casa.

_-Edward ¿a dónde me llevas?- _chilló cuando íbamos en el pasillo.

_-a mi casa, a partir de hoy vives conmigo-_

* * *

**Gracias amiga abogangsta que me diste el nombre del cap. :D te adoro con locura viciosa:D**

**Hola muchas pero muchas gracias a todas las que me agregaron y se tomaron un poco de tiempo para pasar.. se les agradece horrores que me regalen 5 min.. ya que por ustedes yo sigo subiendo... las quieroooo**

**No maten a mi Edward.. se que ahorita lo aman.. pero.. **

**bueno nos leemos prontooo**

**un besotee**

**me regalas una sonrisa?**

:D


	4. Nuestro Momento

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes son de la grandiosa Sra Cullen… bueno de la única que se puede llamar asi…osease Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente.

Summary: Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward escondido en su propio mundo.

* * *

_**Eres todo lo que pedía Lo q mi alma vacía Quería sentir**_

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba Lo que en sueños buscaba Y que en ti descubrí**_

_**Tú has llegado a encender Cada parte de mi alma Cada espacio de mi ser**_

_**Ya no tengo corazón Ni ojos para nadie Solo para ti**_

_**Eres el amor de mi vida El destino lo sabía Y hoy te puso ante mí**_

_**Y cada vez que miro al pasado Es que entiendo que a tu lado Siempre pertenecí**_

_**Solo para ti-Camila**_

* * *

**BPVO**

Cuando Edward se detuvo en el estacionamiento de su edificio me quede petrificada, obviamente no sabía que esperaba ver al ser él alguien de mucho dinero, pero bueno, nunca me había preguntado donde vivía. Y digo vivir frente a Central Park solo acrecienta tu poder.

Bajamos del automóvil, y me tomó de la mano guiándome por el estacionamiento hasta el elevador, que nos llevó hasta el penúltimo piso del edificio, cuando la puerta se abrió, nos condujo hacia un pasillo y al final de este estaba una puerta negra, el pasillo se fue iluminando conforme nosotros avanzamos, al llegar frente a la puerta, marcó un numero de seguridad y con un pitido giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar.

Tanteo la pared y prendió la luz, a primera impresión me mostro una imagen que no creía, era realmente hermoso su departamento, ese tipo de lugares que ves en las revistas y dices: en mi vida estaré en un lugar así.

_-¿te gusta?-_ me pregunto cuando vio mi mirada impresionada

_-Es muy bonito… Bonito se queda corto-_

_-Lo decoro mi madre-_ me guio hacia un sillón pegado a la ventana, desde ahí podía contemplar Central Park, esto era asombroso.

_-Desde mi departamento solo podía ver callejones o mas departamentos, tú ves Central Park-_ recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, perdiéndome en la vista tan hermosa que me ofrecía el amanecer.

_-Espero te guste la vista, ya que la veras durante un buen tiempo- _

_-Edward, yo no puedo vivir aquí, eso no estaría bien-_

_-¿Exactamente para quien no estaría bien?- _pregunto sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano.

_-Pues tú tienes una reputación, y yo, bueno, mi reputación no es nada buena ante ti, pero…-_ puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

_-Tu reputación para mi es algo muy valioso, y aunque trabajes donde trabajes, se que lo haces por razones muy poderosas, y para mi sigues siendo toda una dama-_ besó el dorso de mi mano.

_-Creo que a veces me sobrevaloras-_

_-Yo creo que no, pero como sé que esto es algo que yo no voy a ganar, deja te enseño un poco el lugar para que te familiarices- _

Me tomó de la mano y me ayudo a levantarme, me enseño el comedor, la sala, la cocina, su estudio, y al final me enseño el cuarto donde yo dormiría, era grande y tenia impregnado el olor de Edward por todos lados, la cama era enorme –pero bueno en este lugar todo es enorme, digo para que me tenga que dar un recorrido de un departamento- y todo estaba con diferentes tonos de azul, oscuro, marino, turquesa, era el típico cuarto de un hombre, solo que este era de un hombre muy ordenado y elegante.

Me mostro el baño con el que contaba la habitación, y que tenía todo lo que yo pudiera necesitar.

_-Aquí encontraras de todo, pero si necesitas algo más me puedes decir-_

_-Gracias, en serio, no deberías de tomarte tantas molestias-_

_-Deja de agradecer, lo hago porque quiero-_

_-¿Dónde dormirás?-_pregunte cuando me di cuenta de que no me había mostrado su cuarto.

_-En la sala-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Este es mi cuarto Bella, pero tu dormirás en el, yo dormiré en la sala en lo que acondiciono el cuarto de huéspedes, es que nunca lo he utilizado, tendré que comprar una cama-_ se tocó la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

_-No, tú te quedas en tu cuarto, yo duermo en el_ _sofá_- caminé hacia la sala cuando me agarró y cargó.

_-Edward- _chillé.

_-Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy testaruda-_

Me sentó sobre la cama y él se puso en cunclillas frente a mí.

_-No lo hagas complicado, ¿ok?, solo te quiero cuidar-_

_-Pero no te puedo sacar de tu cuarto-_

_-Eso no está a discusión, ahora, por favor, iré a buscar algo ligero para que comas, en lo que tú te das un baño si gustas, así dormirás más tranquila-_

_-No tengo ropa_- dije apenada.

Se puso de pie y buscó en su armario, cuando regreso a mi lado, en sus manos traía un pijama negro, parecía de seda.

_-Es mía, lo más seguro es que te quede enorme, pero puedes ponértela-_

_-Gracias-_ le regale una al ver su gesto.

-_Ves como puedes ser buena_- me dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie_- Ahora sí, tú encárgate de eso y yo iré a la cocina-_

Lo vi salir del cuarto, y entonces si pude apreciarlo mejor, su habitación era muy bonita, como buena mujer me fije en su armario, y me impresiono ver todo arreglado, hasta los zapatos, y sus trajes colgados en sus respectivas bolsas.

Agarre la ropa que me había dado y entre al baño, que otra vez, casi se me cae la quijada de verlo. Tenía tina, el en su cuarto tenia tina…pegada a una ventana. Cuando yo a lo mucho había llegado a una alberca, la toque, pero no me atreví a meterme, primero le comentaría y la probaría en otra ocasión.

El baño fue relajante me quede el tiempo necesario para tranquilizarme, había sido una noche espantosa lo único que quería era olvidarla. Al salir me puse la misma ropa interior también, me quise poner los pantalones de Pijama de Edward pero por más que lo intente no pude, me quedaban excesivamente largo y tarde o temprano terminaría en el piso por tropezarme con ellos. No supe si fue la decisión correcta, esperaba que a él no me molestara, pero solo me vestí con la camisa negra de botones del pijama, me llegaba como dos manos arriba de la rodilla. Saque y peine mi cabello con lo que encontré en su tocador, nada femenino debo decir, más bien del mismo tipo del cuarto.

Nunca había vivido con un hombre que no fuera mi padre, y me ponía muy nerviosa, yo no quería ser una carga para Edward aunque a la vez era un poco emocionante porque tendría la experiencia de una pareja, verdadera para los demás, ficticia para Edward y real para mí.

Me vi en el espejo y lo supe. Mi sonrisa ligera y sincera en mi rostro, mis mejillas un poco sonrojadas de solo pensar en él y mi mirada con una paz y seguridad que solo tenía con él.

Sí, estaba enamorada y estaba contenta con eso porque me había enamorado de un gran hombre, el problema era que yo no soy la mujer correcta. Él se merece a una mujer culta de mundo, alguien a su alcance, yo no… solo me quedaba algo en esto, y es que lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera, aprendería de él, viviría cada minuto como si fuera el último, este era un trato, pero a nadie afectaba si me enamorada al fin y al cabo no saldría de mi boca nunca.

Y el día de mañana me iría cuando la boda pasara, cuando el recuperara o olvidara a su novia y solo volvería si yo pudiera ser digna de él.

**EPVO**

Definitivamente mi alacena no estaba muy diferente que la de Bella, necesitaba hacer una visita urgente al supermercado. Agarre un plato hondo y serví cereal que tenia, ya que cuando desayunaba en casa me gustaba comer ese, de azúcar, le serví un poco de leche y lo puse sobre la mesa.

Le hice unas rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada, me queme un poco la mano, había perdido practica, pero después de quemar dos, el tercero quedo perfecto, hice unos también para mi, y me serví mi taza de café, ese que nunca faltaba en mi casa.

Lo iba a poner en una charola cuando la vi en la entrada de la cocina, gracias al cielo sabia controlar muy bien mis emociones, porque hubiera jurado que estaría babeando, venia vestida solo con la playera, y resaltaba mucho su piel blanca. Su cabello todavía se veía húmedo y caía algo desordenado en sus hombros, sin una gota de maquillaje, y con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas… simplemente hermosa, me gustaba tal como era, sencilla y tan ella.

_-Apenas te llevaría el desayuno-_

_-¿puedo ayudarte?-_ se acercó a mí.

_-No, bueno solo agarra un par de servilletas-_ puse todo en la bandeja y esperé a que agarrara las servilletas.

_-¿Podemos comer en la sala?-_ me dijo cuando vio que iba hacia el cuarto-_me gustaría ver el amanecer desde tu vista de Central Park- _

_-Claro-_

Nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba pegado al ventanal, el cielo se teñía un poco de rojo, en unos cuantos minutos amanecería. Le indique cual era su desayuno y aunque lucia apenada, se comió todo, pobre de mi pequeña, era alguien fuerte, testaruda pero fuerte, mira que hacer ese ayuno por juntar dinero para la operación.

_-Quiero que me des todos los datos sobre la operación de tu padre- _le dije cuando terminamos de desayunar y tuvimos un momento de silencio.

_-No-_

_-Creo que había quedado claro que yo correría con los gastos-_

_-Es demasiado, tal vez Ross me ayude- _

_-No-_ ahora fui yo quien corte su plática.

_-Necesito que entiendas algo_- tomé su mano entre la mía y le dije- _Quiero que estés bien, y en este momento yo te puedo ayudar, quiero hacerlo, tómalo como mi obra de buena del mes- le sonreí y me gané una sonrisa suya- Te quiero, eres una niña muy especial para mí, y desde que te conocí eres una de mis prioridades-_ me acerqué más a ella y junté su frente con la mía.

Yo con mi cuerpo parecía que la envolvía. Sentí sus labios rozar los míos y su aliento tan dulce me inundo, la había extrañado tanto.

_-Dime por favor que él no probó tus labios-_ le susurré

_-No, nunca-_

_-Sabes que son míos, verdad- _

_-Si- _cerró sus ojos en anticipación a lo que venía, pero había algo más importante que yo quería saber.

_-¿Por qué?-_ bese su mejilla_- no estuviste_- recorrí su mandíbula- _con el-_ mordí su cuello- _si estabas-_ la oí suspirar- _tan decidida_- deposité un beso en el inicio de su cuello.

_-Soy virgen- _soltó tan bajito, que si no fuera porque estaba unido a ella no la hubiera oído.

_-¿Qué?-_ me retire un poco para verla, y por su cara me di cuenta de que era algo que no me quería contar.

_-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir-_ se levantó pero la tomé por la mano.

_-¿Por qué?-_ pregunté aturdido, muchas ideas pasaban por mi cabeza.

_-Porque tengo sueño_- parecía nerviosa.

_-No eso no, que ¿Por qué te ibas a entregar a él si eres virgen?-_

_-Porque estaba desesperada y lo único que me importa es juntar el dinero de la operación, si mi padre se muere, yo me muero con el-_

_-No lo puedo creer-_ solté su mano y agache mi cabeza.

_-¿estás enojado?-_ se puso de rodillas frente a mí para poder verme.

_-No, no enojado, estoy sorprendido, lo que ibas a hacer era un sacrificio, un gran sacrificio, ibas a entregar algo muy preciado para una mujer, solo por ayudar a tu padre- _recordé cuando me había dicho que no había tenido novio pero que si había salido con algunos chavos, yo me imaginaba que ella ya no era virgen, la idea no me gustaba del todo, al pensar que otro hombre la pudo tener, pero bueno, en estos tiempos ¿qué mujer de 19 años es virgen? Y más en el lugar donde trabaja. _Deja de pensar en prejuicios Edward habíamos quedado que nada de prejuicios_ me dije a mí mismo.

La vi durante un largo momento, su mirada se veía preocupada y supe que había algo que yo no estaba entendiendo, el cielo por alguna razón me había mandado a este ángel a mi lado y me trataba de dar un mensaje y yo sentía que todavía no lo captaba. Alguien con un alma tan buena no aparece en tu vida sin tener un propósito, pero en mi jaula de oro yo sentía que todavía falta algún tiempo para entenderlo.

La jale hacia mi mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos, hundí mi cara en su cabello.

_-No lo vuelvas a hacer, ahora me tienes a mí-_

_-Lo sé_- enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello y me abrazó.

Pasaron unos instantes y de repente se puso a llorar.

-_Pensé que nunca lo harías_- le dije acomodándola sobre mi regazo para que estuviera mas cómoda.

_-¿Qué cosa?-_ balbuceó

-_Llorar, lo que te paso no fue nada simple, y es común que las mujeres lloren para liberar su frustración-_

_-Deja de hablar tanto-_ se rio- _solo quiero que me abraces._

Solté una carcajada y la apreté más a mí, el cuarto clareo un poco y después de 20 minutos ella estaba profundamente dormida en mis brazos.

La tomé bien entre mis brazos y la lleve a mi habitación, la acomode en la cama y la cobije, cerré las cortinas del cuarto no quería que la luz la despertara más adelante. Tomé una almohada de mi cama y una cobija del armario y me fui al sillón de la sala, definitivamente necesitaba una cama para el otro cuarto, me acomode como pude, puse mi alarma para medio día ya que tenía que hacer unas llamadas y me dormí

Oí mi celular sonar a lo lejos y me dije: ¡no! Apenas me acabo de dormir, cuando contesté supe que era de la oficina, era mi secretaria que me confirmaba como todas las mañanas que me confirmaba una reunión, le dije que había tenido un problema y que no presentaría hoy y tal vez mañana tampoco, que se encargara de todo.

Cuando colgué, me quise dormir otra vez, pero quería ver que Bella estuviera bien, me di cuenta por el reloj que eran las ocho de la mañana, teníamos menos de dos horas de habernos ido a dormir. Me senté en el sillón y cuando estaba a punto de pararme pise algo y la oí quejarse.

_-Me pisas-_ se quejo.

-¿_Qué diablos haces ahí?-_ le pregunte cuando vi en el piso a lado de mi sillón, una almohada y las cobijas con las que la había tapado en mi cama.

_-Yo no dormiré en esa cama, mientras tu duermes incomodo en el sillón-_

_-Eres muy terca, además_- la mire sorprendido- _te hiciste la dormida_- la acusé y ella solo se rio

_-Obviamente, si no, no me hubieras dejado confiado en tu cama-_

_-Eres temible-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-Bella-_ le dije mas tiernamente- _entiende que tú tienes que descansar, te indicaron un día de reposo, por favor- _me puse de pie y le estire mi mano para que me acompañara-_ Vamos a que te acuestes ¿sí?-_

-_Vamos-_ dijo resignada.

Recogimos las cosas del piso y nos fuimos al cuarto, se acostó y yo me senté a lado de ella.

_-Acuéstate a mi lado, cuando me haya dormido si quieres te vuelves a ir a la sala_- puso una carita tan tierna que me pareció ver un signo de Alice en ella.

_-Solo en lo que te duermes-_

_-Si-_

Me acomode a lado de ella, y se puso a contarme sobre la escuela, recuerdo que la escuche hablar, y después acaricio mi cabello haciéndome piojito hasta que me quede dormido, lo último que recuerdo es a ella sonriendo, me dio un beso y después el cansancio me venció.

Me desperté cuando sentí que algo se movía en mi cama, cuando lo localicé supe que mi celular estaba vibrando, no era difícil preguntarse como llego hasta aquí, yo siempre lo traía conmigo, a veces hasta inconscientemente lo cargaba.

_-Diga-_

_-Edward, soy Alice, ¿esta Bella contigo?-_

_-Si Alice-_

_-Ahh es que estoy tocando en su apartamento y no me abre-_

_-Ella está en mi casa, está dormida, ¿quieres que la despierte?, aunque la verdad eso no es muy recomendable ella necesita descansar-_

_-No, no, está bien, yo le hablare después, gracias, salúdamela mucho, y por favor cuídate, no queremos embarazos- _se rio a todo pulmón.

_-Alice_- le bufé.

_-Hasta el que no te gusta, si bien que he visto como la ves-_

_-Nos vemos luego-_

_-Ciao, besitos tortolitos-_

Solo me reí de las ocurrencias de Alice, me agradaba demasiado la duende, me gustaría tener un día una hija con el carácter de Alice. Puse el teléfono en la mesita de noche, y me gire para ver a Bella que me daba la espalda y estaba en posición fetal, profundamente dormida, destapada y cuando la toque la sentí helada. La jale hacia mí y la abrace por la espalda hundiendo mi cara en su cabello y pasando mi brazo por su vientre, la tape con las cobijas.

_-Tramposa_- le di un beso en la cabeza. Y así me volví a dormir.

Desperté al medio día por la alarma de mi celular, lo apague, y tantee en mi cama para abrazar a Bella pero ella no estaba.

_-Bella_- grité.

_-¿Qué pasa?_- dijo alarmada saliendo del baño con la cara mojada.

_-Ah nada solo no te vi- _

_-Eres muy posesivo, fui a lavarme la cara-_ se rio mientras se subía a la cama- _Ya dormí demasiado-_ se acomodó a mi lado.

_-No, debes de dormir mas, duérmete_- le ordené.

_-Jajaja, ridículo, no me puedes hacer dormir nada más porque se te dé la gana-_

_-¿te burlas de mi?-_ espera había otra cosa que me sorprendió - ¿_me llamaste ridículo?-_ asintió- _debes de saber que nadie me llama ridículo y se queda como si nada-_

Puse mis manos sobre su vientre y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

-_Basta-_ gritaba mientras reía- _Por favor_- sus carcajadas inundaban mi habitación y me encantaba como se oían en el- _Lo siento, no más ridículo-_

_-Está bien-_ la deje cuando su cara se puso roja de las carcajadas.

Me encantaba verla así, tan feliz, tan tranquila, que no me resistí y me agache para besarla, se sorprendió pero en cuestión de segundos, se acoplo al beso, sentí sus labios tiernos y ligeros contra los míos que eran demandantes, el beso subió poco a poco de intensidad, y se pego mas a mi cuerpo.

Yo con mi mano comencé a delinear el contorno de su cuerpo pero sin dejar de besarla, dirigí mis labios a su cuello luego baje hacia su escote, desabroche unos botones, mientras besaba sus senos por arriba de la camisa, ella me envolvió con una pierna, pegándome más a ella.

Me sentía bien, dado que la deseaba, pero sabía que esto no era lo correcto.

-_No puedo_- le dije separándome de ella.

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-_

_-Es que-_ me levante de la cama y me puse a caminar por el cuarto, tenía frustración pero sabía que hacia lo correcto- _No está bien que yo te llegue a tomar en un acto de pasión-_

_-No quieres hacerlo conmigo…-_ dijo muy bajito.

_-Hey yo no dije eso_- la vi fijamente_- solo digo que tú tienes que tomar esa decisión-_

_-Edward-_ gateo hasta el extremo de la cama donde yo estaba parado- _Si yo te dijera que me gustaría dar ese paso contigo, ¿me rechazarías?-_ me quede plasmado de su pregunta.

_-No quiero que lo hagas por compromiso-_

_-No lo hago por compromiso-_ refunfuño – _sé que soy testaruda pero se pensar bien cuando son decisiones importantes, contigo tengo cosas que no conocía y se siente bien-_

_-¿Cosas?-_ de seguro materiales- ¿_Qué clase de cosas?-_ dilo y quítame esa fachada de niña buena.

_-Seguridad, tu impones y no me refiero a tu poder, tú me das la seguridad de ser yo misma, y me dejas reír cuando quiero, y estoy viviendo esto con intensidad, sacas lo mejor de mí, y me has ayudado a entender que esto que estoy viviendo es solo un mal trago y que tarde o temprano saldré adelante…-_

Whoo eso si me sorprendió… yo pensé que se refería a mi protección económica.

_-Pero eso no quiere decir que yo te pida algo_- le contesté

_-No es que me lo pidas, es que yo lo quiero hacer, no por ti… por mí, se que pase lo que pase, mas adelante me podre topar con mas hombres en esta vida, pero esto, estoy segura de que es algo que solo quiero vivir contigo-_

_-¿Estás segura?-_

_-Varios me han pedido acostarme con ellos, aun cuando vivía en Forks, y yo he decidido hacerlo contigo, claro si tu quieres… y tu no me lo has pedido, te has ganado mi confianza ciega, creo que eso dice más que mil palabras-_

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la hice verme a los ojos.

_-No quiero que te equivoques, eso que tú me estas ofreciendo es algo muy valioso para una mujer… yo estaría feliz de que tú me eligieras a mí, porque sé que eres una buena mujer que ha sabido esperar y para mí es como un privilegio, pero lo más importante es que estés completamente segura… que no te vayas a arrepentir cuando no haya marcha atrás-_

_-Edward, estoy segura, quiero dar este paso contigo-_ sus ojos profundamente decididos se clavaron en los míos, y por primera vez en todo mi vida tuve miedo…

_-Está bien, pero no será hoy, tampoco tenemos que hacerlo tan de prisa, que pase cuando tenga que pasar, o por lo menos dame tiempo para que sea una ocasión especial-_

_-¿especial?-_

_-Si especial- _le di un beso-_Te prometo que será bueno, solo que no quiero que sea algo fruto del momento-_

_-Gracias- _se abrazo a mí.

_-Bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?-_

_-Comida mexicana de Papatzul_- aplaudió como una niña.

_-Hablare para que nos traigan la comida, hoy nos quedaremos en casa_- sin querer no me di cuenta que lo dije como si fuera la casa de los dos.

Ese día lo pasamos en la casa, comiendo en la cama, el golpe de su labio había disminuido pero aun así todavía tenía una marca roja, ese día volví a dormir en la cama con ella, pero no paso nada… hacia tanto tiempo que no dormía con una mujer y me refiero a dormir exclusivamente.

Al día siguiente, Alice vino en la mañana acompañada de Jasper, le trajeron ropa y vieron como seguía, primero ellas lloraron en la cocina, me imagino que cuando Bella le conto todo, y al poco tiempo se fueron, por primera vez la pequeña duende no bromeo, solo tomo la mano de su novio y se fueron.

_-Le tengo que avisar a la señora Cope para que haga la despensa-_

_-¿Quién es la señora Cope?-_

_-Ah ella viene dos veces a la semana a mi casa, y hace la limpieza y surte la despensa por si yo lo necesito-_

_-Hum, ¿Por qué no vamos nosotros a comprar la despensa?-_

_-¿Tú y yo?-_ inquirí

_-Sí, tu y yo, es lo normal, si nosotros somos los que comeremos, es lógico que sepamos que compramos-_

_-Bueno, si quieres-_

_-Si-_ me dio un beso y se fue a dar un baño.

Una hora después íbamos entrando a Food Emporio*, me sentía raro, ya que esto era algo que nunca había hecho, pero bueno, siempre había una primera vez. Bella me comentó que el tiempo en el que ella estuviera en el departamento le gustaría hacer la comida o la cena, cosa que por supuesto acepte, tendría que probar su arte culinario.

Anduvimos buscando cereal y café, yo empujaba el carrito con las compras y ella iba eligiendo, pero me pedía opinión de todo aunque yo le decía que no era necesario. Cuando pasamos en el área de galletas ella se detuvo frente al estante vio unas con un brillo especial, pero inmediatamente se giro para seguir caminando.

_-¿Esas te gustan?-_

_-No importa-_ avanzó viendo una marca de leche en el estante de enfrente.

Me acerque a esas galletas que ella no me quería decir que le gustaban, pero que se veía a leguas que así era, tomé todos los empaques que pude y los fui echando al carrito, mientras ella no me veía.

_-¿Qué te pasa?-_ grito cuando dejo unos botes de leche en el carrito y vio todas las galletas.

_-Solo dime algo y te dejo en paz-_

_-que-_

_-¿Qué tanto te gustan estas galletas?-_ hizo una mueca enojada.

-_Mucho, pero no voy a permitir que las compres, ya te debo demasiado como para también vaciar el estante de galletas-_ se acercó a sacarlas cuando la detuve.

_-No_- agarré su mano

_-Dijiste que me dejarías en paz-_

_-Lo dije, pero no mencione nada de dejar las galletas, además se acaban de convertir en mis preferidas- _

_-Ridículo_- masculló_- no se puede contigo_- caminó por el pasillo.

Compramos de todo, hasta verduras, y carnes frescas, papel, jabón, en fin, todo lo que una casa necesita.

_-Edward, deberías de estas mas al tanto de lo que compras, aparte de que es tu responsabilidad, hacer el mandado de tu casa-_

_-Lo intentaré-_

_-Bueno-_me ayudó a subir todo al carro y regresamos a casa.

Acomodamos todo en la alacena, y me sorprendió ver que nunca sabía exactamente que comía, solo me dedicaba a digerir lo que esporádicamente hacia la señora Cope. Justo cuando terminamos sonó el timbre.

_-Yo voy, tú termina de colocar lo que va más arriba_- me dijo y salió corriendo hacia la entrada.

-_Hola… ¿Quién eres?-_ Oh diablos, esa voz…

_-Me llamo Bella-_

_-Mucho gusto Bella, soy Esme Cullen_- mi madre_…-¿esta Edward?-_ pregunto amablemente.

_-Claro, pase, yo le hablo-_

No necesitaba que me hablaba ya había oído quien era, me dirigí a la sala y encontré a mi madre observando a Bella muy detenidamente, cuando me vio como que volvió en sí y me sonrió.

_-Mi vida, ¿estás bien?-_

_-Claro mamá ¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque no fuiste a trabajar-_ contestó mi padre que iba entrando al departamento- _Eso es algo sumamente raro, que tu no vayas a trabajar-_

-_Bueno_- ¿Cómo les explicaba que por primera vez tenía una razón para quedarme en casa?

-_Lo que veras es que…-_ me acerque a Bella y la tome por la mano- _ella es mi novia Bella Swan-_ mi madre abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y hubiera jurado que mi padre se hubiera desmayado de ser posible.

-¿_Tu novia?, y ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?-_ mi madre se sentó y nos indicó con la mano que la acompañáramos.

_-Es que era algo íntimo-_

_-Ah que mal educado eres Edward_- después se dirigió a Bella- _no le hagas caso querida, mi hijo a veces está loco, debió de haberte llevado a casa para conocernos, pero bueno, podrían ir un día a comer a la casa- _

Mi madre era alguien tan buena y noble que no me preguntaría ni me juzgaría sobre quien eligiera como pareja, solo me animaría a nunca dejarla ir.

_-Bueno, es un gusto conocerte, soy Carlisle Cullen, el padre de este joven_- soltó una risita por el formalismo y estiro su mano, Bella se la tomó tímidamente.

-_Bueno es un gusto que tengas novia hijo… pero ¿por eso no fuiste a la empresa?, tampoco es que me moleste pero se me hace raro-_

_-Lo que pasa es que le pedí a Bella que viviéramos juntos-_ Esta me vio con cara asustada por mi declaración, pero ella no sabía que entre mis padres y yo había demasiada confianza- y _bueno anduvimos ocupados con eso, además de que solicitare unos días de mis vacaciones-_

_-¿Qué? Tú solicitaras vacaciones-_

_-Claro-_ dije enojado porque ya sabía por dónde iba todo.

_-No lo puedo creer, tienes que decirme que hiciste, porque nosotros no hemos logrado en todo lo que lleva trabajando en la Constructora, que se tome unas vacaciones, y ahora por ti se quedara en casa-_ mi madre le dijo a Bella haciéndola enrojecer.

_-No hice nada-_susurró

_-Claro que si, si eres una niña muy linda-_

_-Bueno mujer será mejor que nos vayamos, todavía tenemos varios asuntos que atender-_ Carlisle se puso de pie.

_-Claro, pero bueno_- se acerco mi madre a mí y me abrazó- _Yo que pensé con encontrar a mi hijo en cama enfermo, y solo lo encuentro enamorado y feliz, que alegría_- me dio dos besos y después abrazo a Bella- _debes de ir a la casa pronto_- le dio un beso en la mejilla- _llévala_- me ordenó.

_-Si mamá-_

-_Bueno vámonos Carlisle, dejemos a los tortolitos-_ gritó mi madre, mientras jalaba a mi padre hacia afuera- _adiós_- y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

_-Eso fue raro_- dijo Bella después de unos minutos.

_-Lo siento- _me volví a sentar y ella me imitó.

_-No te preocupes, aunque me extraña que tu madre tome todo tan bien, sobre todo al saber que viviré aquí-_

_-Es que… después de Tanya yo no he tenido ninguna relación no novia, solo pues amores de una noche, y eso les preocupaba a mis padres, y bueno te ven aquí, viviendo conmigo, tu entenderás-_

_-Sí, yo entiendo-_ suspiro tristemente, pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo, se levantó y se fue al cuarto.

Los siguientes días pasaron tan tranquilos y relajantes para mi, pensé que me tomaría tiempo acostumbrarme a Bella, pero no, la verdad es que era demasiado fácil, ella era alguien, que se ganaba tu confianza muy rápido, además de que cocinaba delicioso. Tomé unos días de vacaciones, y me la pasaba con ella, salíamos, íbamos al teatro, al cine, o simplemente nos quedábamos en casa, pasando momentos románticos, entre ella y yo había demasiada atracción, que normalmente nos besábamos o yo la abrazaba nada mas la tuviera a mi alcance.

La operación de su padre se pospuso, dado que al final de todo el donador no era compatible, fuimos al hospital aquí en New York donde lo atenderían, y después de hablar con el doctor, pague un tratamiento más caro que el que Bella pagaba, pero era mejor, además de que contrate una enfermera para que se fuera Forks a cuidar a mi suegro.

Obviamente me gane una pelea campal con Bella, pero la convencí y tranquilicé diciéndole que pensara en su padre. Aunque no le pareció, sabía que era lo mejor, le tuvo que decir a su padre que ella pagaba la enfermera y el nuevo tratamiento, cosa que no le extraño a Charlie dado que Bella siempre había corrido con los gastos, y prometió ir pronto a visitarlo.

Mis amigos venían seguido al departamento, habíamos hecho un buen grupo entre Emmet, Rose, Jazz y Alice, junto con nosotros. Obviamente Rosalie mando de vacaciones a Bella y le prohibió regresar a trabajar hasta que no estuviera recuperada… pero bueno eso es algo de lo que me ocupare después.

Así pasaron dos semanas, y Bella y yo cumplíamos un mes de pareja, un mes que sentía que había sido de los mejores de mi vida. Deje el vestido sobre la cama y me senté ahí, yo estaba casi listo, solo me faltaba la cortaba, pero la pondría al salir. Ella salió envuelta en su toalla y se sorprendió de verme ahí, no acostumbraba entrar cuando ella se vestía.

_-Perdón, solo vine a dejarte tu vestido-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Si tu vestido, Alice lo escogió, es un regalo mío-_

_-No debiste-_

_-No empieces-_ me reí_,- te espero_- y Salí del cuarto.

Me senté en la sala a ver un partido de los Yankees, paso hora y media después que Bella salió del cuarto con su hermoso vestido y parecía toda una princesa.

_-¿Lista?-_ dijo con duda.

_-Lista amor te ves hermosa_- me vio raro, pero no dijo nada.

Se veía irreal en ese vestido verde aqua largo y de satín, e iba con su cabello recogido, de su cuello colgaba un hermoso collar de diamantes que yo le había regalado a juego con unos pendientes. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso.

_-Sera la mujer más guapa-_

_-Oh calla-_

Me iba a hacer mi nudo de la corbata para poder irnos cuando ella la tomo entre sus manos y me arreglo, me gusto como se veía esto, ella preocupada por mi apariencia, me acomodo el cuello de la camisa.

_-Listo-_

_-Vámonos- _

Iríamos a una cena de Arquitectos, un evento del cual no me había podido zafar y que era importante, me dirigí en mi Aston al Marriott Downtown, cuando llegamos todos veían a mi novia, y no era para menos, era su primera aparición en público como tal. No la hice pasar por tantas presentaciones, dado que se veía muy nerviosa, le lleve directamente a la mesa de mis padres, donde estaban Jazz y Emmet con sus domadoras.

Al llegar Bella se relajo, y en seguida se puso a platicar con sus amigas y mi madre, todas le decían lo hermosa que se veía, yo me encargue de lo mío, fui rápido con las personas que me interesaba hablar y cuando estuvo arreglado los negocios, hice mi escapada, tenía que ser rápido.

**BPVO**

_-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Edward?-_ pregunté.

_-No-_ se rio Alice muy nerviosa y Rosalie la siguió

_-¿Dónde?-_ levante mi ceja de manera inquisitiva.

_-No sabemos, tienen más de una hora que salió con Jasper y Emmet_- se defendió Alice

_-¿paso algo malo?-_

_-Tranquila, no paso nada malo, si no, ya nos hubiéramos enterado_- ¿y si me había dejado aquí en medio de tanta gente que no conocía? Bueno tendría que irme con Alice a su casa… empecé a maquinar mi plan de escape.

_-Se puede saber ¿Por qué mi hermosa novia tiene ese gesto de molestia?-_ me susurró en mi oído, automáticamente sonreí

_-Volviste, pensé que me habías dejado aquí-_

_-Por supuesto que no- _dijo fingiendo enojo- _Pero bueno_- me beso deliciosamente, suave y tentador, solo como el sabia-¿_Por qué mejor no nos vamos a casa?-_ dijo cuando estuvieron libres sus labios y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado donde estaba Alice a mi lado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mis amigas ya no estaban ahí.

-_Sí, vamos a casa-_ lo jalé a mi devolviéndole el beso.

Después de andar dando nuestro espectáculo de besos por el evento, lo mejor era irnos, nos despedimos solo de la familia y nos retiramos discretamente.

Durante todo el camino, cada vez que había un semáforo en rojo nos besábamos, era como si esta noche no pudiera dejar su boca en paz, llegando al departamento fue otro cuento, todo el pasillo fuimos abrazados y besándonos parecíamos un par de adolescentes, yo recorría su espalda con mis manos, no supe como entramos pero de un momento a otro me vi en la sala.

-_Espera, quédate aquí, 5 minutos-_

_-¿Qué?- _porque me cortaba tan brusco

-_Hazme caso_- y se fue hacia la habitación.

Tardo un par de minutos en salir y me tomo de la mano, me llevo hacia el cuarto con su mano sobre mis ojos, cuando entramos percibí un olor a Rosas, muy delicioso, me hizo caminar un poco y me descubrió los ojos.

_-Ábrelos-_

Cuando hice lo que me pidió me quede sorprendida, nuestra habitación era iluminada por muchas velas, la cama que antes teníamos ahora, contaba con dosel y las cortinas de gaza caían a su alrededor haciendo el interior de la cama algo misterioso pero excitante, y sobre el piso miles de pétalos lo adornaban.

_-Esto es…-_ quería encontrar una palabra para decirle lo que sentía pero no la encontraba así que le dije las más cercana- _increíble_-

_-¿te gusta?-_

_-Mucho- _se acerco a mí y me tomó de la cintura.

_-Sabes que me puedes decir que no en este momento… ¿estás segura?-_

_-Estoy segura, yo no tengo dudas-_

_-¿Ni una sola?, te puedes arrepentir todavía-_

_-No, ni una sola- _me puse de puntitas y lo bese, puse mis manos en su cuello y jale mas a mí, haciendo que jadeara de la sorpresa.

Me beso con pasión, me beso de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, porque sabía que a partir de esta noche cambiaria todo, y yo estaba feliz de eso, había tomado mi decisión y sabía que era la correcta.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda hasta mi cabeza, donde soltó el prendedor que amarraba mi cabello haciéndolo caer libre por mi espalda.

Dejo mis labios para dedicarse a mi cuello, donde sentí que dio un beso algo fuerte, eso me dejaría un morado, caminamos un poco hasta pegarme al poste de la cama.

_-¿Confías en mi?-_ me preguntó y su voz sonaba tan ronca que me produjo una sensación rara en mi cuerpo.

_-Sabes que si- _

Me dio un beso en los labios pero muy rápido y me tomo por los hombro y me giró, quedando el atrás de mi, sus manos recorrieron mis hombros y después fueron remplazados por sus labios, me gustaba demasiado la delicadeza con la que hacía cada movimiento, me sujeté del poste y recargué mi frente en el.

Sentí como empezó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, poco a poco, hasta que lo soltó, y sentí mi vestido caer en mis tobillos, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Pero era felicidad… esta noche me dejaría amar….

* * *

**Hola por fin.. es que nombree.. ustedes no saben todo lo que paso para subir este cap... pero soy libre y regreso a mis historias... :D al fin...**

**Cap dedicado a : MI porque es mi cumpleaños y me lo queria regalar... :D ojala que me regalen a Edward ojala ojala (yn)**

**tambien dedicado a mi hermosa amiga Maggice :D que estuvo conmigo al pie del cañon con esta historia y junto con mi preciosa Ruby que normalmente me bettea pero ahorita anda de loca por algun lugar del mundo :D asi que si hay horrografia disculpenme :D**

**Y bueno.. espero los guste ya que es un cap muy largo que me esforce demasiado... ahh otra cosa.. les recomendaria que hoy en la tarde o mañana se pasaran por mi blog.. pondre una pequeña aclaracion sobre este fic... digo no es nada que interfiera en la historia.. pero talvez les aclare dudas que tengan.. de pk Bella va tan rapido... en fin... si desean lo colgare pronto para que lo lean y entiendan que pasa por mi retorcida mente... ahi esta el link en mi perfil uno que dice Eterna enamorada o algo asi.. ahora no relaciono bn ando medio dormida... **

**Ahora si me voy... las amoo :D grax por seguirte pasando... me regalas una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen reketefeliz :D**


	5. Confusion de Sentimientos

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente.

Summary: Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward escondido en su propio mundo.

Gracias a mi amiga y beta : **Pkna Pcosa **que me apoya siempre... y les dedico el cap a** Ruby y Magg **que se preocuparon porque desapareci... tuve mi momento emo... las quiero muchoo gracias por su apoyo...

* * *

**Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos, mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**

**-Pablo Neruda-**

**Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor. El nos hará.**

**-Julio Cortázar-**

* * *

**EPOV**

El vestido cayó al suelo, descubriendo su hermosa figura blanca, era pequeña en complexión pero tenía todo en su lugar, besé un poco mas sus hombros que estaban descubiertos ya que llevaba un sostén sstraple color verde aqua a juego con su panty.

Tenía experiencia con las mujeres, y mucha, me consideraba un buen amante, pero al saber que yo era el primero hombre de la vida de Bella quería que fuera algo especial, esta noche, pasara lo que pasara con nosotros, siempre la recordaría y sé que nunca en su vida la olvidaría.

La sentí temblar, cuando mordí ligeramente su cuello, pasé mis brazos por su cintura y desde atrás hundí mi cara en su cuello.

_-Tranquila-_ le susurré

-_Estoy tranquila, solo que tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien-_ giró su cara hacia el lado contrario a donde yo tenía mi cara. De su cintura la sujeté bien con mis manos y la giré hacia mí.

-_Bella-_ me vio con sus preciosos ojos café- _esta noche es tuya, no miedos, no preguntas, no mundo exterior, solo tú y yo-_

_-¿Solo tú y yo?-_

_-Si…y si en algún momento quisieras que parará, me lo dices inmediatamente, no hay prisas, y no hay problema, te quiero mucho, y por eso quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable, velo de este modo…-_ me acerqué a ella para susurrarle al oído._-Esta noche voy a ser tuyo y juntos comenzaremos un nuevo camino-_

_-__Solo tenme paciencia-_

_-Bella ¿te puedo preguntar algo antes de seguir?-_

_-Si-_

_-Tú quieres hacer esto porque lo deseas, o solo porque ya no quieres ser virgen-_ su mirada no se sorprendió ni nada, solo una pequeña sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

_-¿Crees que te uso?-_

_-La verdad yo me dejaría usar por ti-_ admití riéndome- _pero me gustaría saber la razón verdadera-_

_-La verdadera razón-_ suspiró- _es que yo sé que es lo c0rrecto, ¡Por dios Edward! vas a decir que no me has visto como te veo- _se puso roja- _me da pena admitirlo pero te deseo y mucho… pero aparte de mis hormonas, es como cuando sabes que estás con la persona correcta en el lugar correcto-_

_-¿No solo es la calentura?-_

_-Jajaja, lo siento, no solo es la calentura, eres todo tu… tu eres la persona que siempre había esperado, y sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto, no sé si para ti sea una razón de peso, pero para mí seguir mis ideales lo es-_

_-Para mí es importante, y más por lo que me acabas de decir-_

_-¿Entonces estamos en la misma sintonía?- _una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-_Sí, pero cualquier cosa, paramos ¿ok?-_

_-Cállate y bésame Edward-_ se puso de puntitas para alcanzar mis labios, que ya extrañaban los suyos.

No tenía prisas así que me dediqué a besar sus labios, su cara, oler su cabello, quería guardar todo de ella en mí. Sentí como sus manos recorrieron mi pecho hasta llegar a los botones, nerviosa trataba de desabrocharlos pero no podía. Tuvo que romper el beso para fijar su vista en los pequeños malhechores que no la dejaban continuar.

Fue abriéndolos con calma uno tras otro, cuando quedaron todos abiertos, me vio muy decidida y se acerco a mi pecho mientras daba ligeros besos, al tiempo que sus manos deslizaban mi camisa por mis brazos, hasta dejarla caer al suelo.

Sus besos eran tímidos, y sin una sincronía, besaba mi hombro y luego mi pecho, algunas veces aspiraba mi aroma, y volvía a besarme, sus manos se dirigieron a mi pantalón donde lo zafo más que nada a la fuerza - ella no quería volver a batallar con los botones - Dejándome ahí en ropa interior.

No me gustaba estar sumiso durante el acto, pero debía de esperar a que ella se acostumbrara a todo esto, tenía que estar cómoda con mi desnudez y con la de ella y es que aunque a sus 20 fuera virgen no suponía que fuera a ser menos estresante la primera vez, todo era nuevo, todo era un misterio y ella tenía que describirlo.

Vio interrogante mi bóxer donde se marcaba mi fuerte deseo hacia ella.

-_Eso me va a doler mucho… no va a caber-_ dijo asustada

_-No te puedo prometer que no te dolerá, pero te aseguro que después todo el malestar pasara… te lo juro-_

_-Creo en ti-_ Tartamudeo –_Ahora yo estoy en paños menores… tu estas en paños menores… ¿pretendes que te desnude? Por favor dime que no porque me va a dar mucha pena hacerlo- _Su cara se puso roja como nunca

_-Hey tampoco tenemos que llevar un protocolo, esto es un acto carnal, deja de pensar con la cabeza, siente el corazón y tu cuerpo que es lo que te piden-_

_-Me daría mucha pena decirte lo que mi cuerpo me está pidiendo-_

_-Entonces no me lo digas, yo te lo daré porque es lo mismo que mi cuerpo me pide-_

_-¿Tan seguro de ti?-_ se rio nerviosa

-_Seguro de que nos queremos amar de la manera más antigua posible-_ acaricié con mis nudillos su mejilla- _seguro de que te necesito como mujer_- cerró sus ojos- _seguro de que tú también me necesitas-_ suspiró- C_ompletamente seguro de que quiero hacerte mi mujer Isabella… Tienes que ser mía, solo mía-_

La besé apasionadamente y la cargué en mis brazos, pero sin dejar de besarnos, ella se movió un poco mientras con algo de dificultad se quitó sus zapatillas. Yo abrí las cortinas de la cama y nos acomodé sobre el colchón. Traté de que no sintiera mi peso sobre ella, solo que sintiera mi piel.

Ella enredó sus manos en mi cuello mientras me besaba, yo delineaba con mi mano el contorno de su cuerpo, su cintura bien marcada, sus piernas tan suaves, toda ella era un regalo celestial. No tuve que pedírselo, ella sola arqueó su espalda cuando puse mi mano debajo de ella, y le solté el broche del sostén.

Soltó mi boca y se quedó muy quieta con los ojos cerrados, no dije nada y permanecí quieto viéndola hasta que abrió los ojos y me vio apenada.

-_Puedes dejar de hacer eso… Me gustas, tal como eres-_ le dije.

Ella solo sonrió, bese su cuello, tampoco me podía ir directo, le di suaves besos algunas veces saque la punta de mi lengua para probar su piel, ella solo suspiraba, seguí mi camino hacia el centro de su pecho y en esa divina división de los dos di una ligera mordida.

Muy despacio casi con temor fui girando mi cara, si ella me quería detener lo podía hacer antes de que yo llegara a mi meta. Pero no lo hizo, siguió acariciando mis hombros y yo tomé el pequeño monte rosado.

Gimió cuando lo probé, arqueando su espalda tan ligeramente que solo sé que lo hizo porque sentí su estomago tocar mi pecho, me demoré en cada uno, era de las pocas veces en las que quería que durara mucho nuestra unión, creo que la única vez que pasó eso fue la primera vez que estuve con Tanya.

Mi mano derecha fue bajando lento por su cuerpo, me entretuve en su vientre, toda su piel era suave, acaricié la perfecta curva de sus caderas y de ahí tomé el costado de su panty, acariciaba con mis dedos el lugar donde estaba el tirante mientras lo jalaba, dejé mis glorias para poder quedar a su altura.

No había miedo, no había dudas, no había absolutamente nada de temor, lo único que podía ver en sus ojos era deseo, dulzura, confianza, y ¿amor?... decidí no hacerle caso a la última. Sus ojos era unos grandes diamantes*… en mi mente me gustaba llamarlos así porque el diamante, si lo ves de cerca, tiene un pequeño toque de café, pero solo para aquellas que tenga el diamante un significado especial, y para las que se den el tiempo, la voluntad y la maravillosa oportunidad de verla tan de cerca como yo en este momento.

Bajé lentamente su última prenda, nuestras miradas nunca se separaron, flexionó un poco las piernas para ayudarme a sacar la panty, y aunque estaba rojísima, sus ojos siguieron en los míos, hicimos lo mismo con mi bóxer, sabía que al nunca despegar mi mirada de la suya le daba confianza el hacer las cosas.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas, ya no había marcha atrás, y no había nada que pensar, ella seria mía. Comencé a entrar despacio, poco a poco, no había prisa, fui entrando mas y ella se sujetó de mis hombros, pegué mi frente a la suya, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, yo ni siquiera sabía porque la mía era agitada pero lo estaba.

Sentí su barrera, sabía que le dolería, así que tomé sus labios entre los míos y con un poco más… ella era mía por completo. Soltó un gritito más bien como un gemido ahogado.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ mi voz fue un susurro

_-Si…-_

_-Si te duele, me puedo…-_

_-No Edward, es raro, no me duele como creía, es un placer diferente… solo necesito unos segundos-_

Agaché mi cabeza y la hundí en su cuello dándole ligeros besos, era un momento de paz al sentir su respiración irse equilibrando, y sus manos navegar por mi espalda. Sabía que este momento era especial, algo en mi me lo decía y otra vez entre tanta felicidad, sentí que había algo que yo no apreciaba, mi mente no daba para entender un regalo tan grande.

Giro su cara para buscar la mía y encontró mis labios, los probé de una manera delicada, limpia, era como si quisiera que de su boca saliera el elixir de la vida y quedarme ahí siempre.

Nuestros movimientos fueron lentos, aprendiendo una nueva sincronía, una nueva forma de amar, soltaba pequeños suspiros cada vez que entraba en ella, y le gustaba apretar ligeramente mi espalda, decidí no movernos, teníamos muchas noches para probar… hoy solo era el inicio

Me incorporé un poco y sujeté sus caderas mientras las levantaba para darle más placer, era hermosa la imagen, en mi cama un ángel, mordiendo su labio, con sus diamantes mostrándome su entrega, y sus manos sujetando fuertemente la almohada que descansaba bajo su cabeza.

Sujeto mis caderas con sus piernas, y yo comencé a perder la cordura, probamos, besamos y acariciamos cada parte de nuestros cuerpos que alcanzábamos, pero al final siempre regresábamos a el beso de nuestro aliento, era como imán, mis labios buscaban los suyos inconscientemente.

-_Edward… te quiero-_

_-Yo te…- _no terminé de hablar porque su cuerpo se arqueó y sus piernas me abrazaron muy fuerte aprisionándome para siempre ahí con ella.

Su respiración se disparó y el cuarto se lleno de nuestros nombres, y como una estrella fugaz nuestros cuerpos vibraron y tocamos el cielo con nuestras manos mientras caía sobre ella

No había palabras… no había distancia entre nosotros… algo había cambiado y por primera vez… lo desconocido se me hizo hermoso.

**BPVO**

Desperté con una sensación rara en mi cuerpo, como cansada pero satisfecha, con mis ojos cerrados me acomodé mejor sobre mi almohada, umm… mi almohada que tenía un delicioso aroma, y que estaba un poco más dura de lo normal y también tenía latido y sentí desnudez de dos cuerpos cubiertos por una sabana.

Edward…

Abrí los ojos para ver la piel blanca de su pecho, me levanté un poco y su brazo que sujetaba mi cintura cayó a mi costado. Estaba profundamente dormido, no roncaba y ya eso lo hacia el hombre perfecto, solo un ligero silbidito demasiado tenue salía de sus labios.

Me gustaba mucho Edward, sabía que si me hubieran pedido hacer una carta describiendo a mi hombre ideal… ni siquiera le hubiera llego a los talones a él.

Creo que lo vi fácilmente media hora dormir y podría haberlo hecho otra media, si no fuera porque oí su celular sonar a lo lejos, no quería que se despertara, normalmente el trabaja mucho y algunas veces anda estresado, tenía derecho a descansar un poco.

Me puse de pie tratando de no mover mucho la cama, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, busque mi ropa interior, y me la coloqué con la camisa que Edward traía en la noche.

Corrí por todo el departamento hasta que lo encontré en un sillón de la sala, vibrando como loco.

_-Diga-_

_-¿Edward?-_

_-No, el no puede contestar en este momento, ¿gustas dejarle algún recado?-_

_-¿Eres su secretaria?-_

_-No, soy su novia_- el silencio se hizo por unos minutos desde el otro lado de la línea- _¿Sigues ahí?-_

_-Si- l_a mujer que hablaba se notaba molesta- _Dile que hablo Tanya, que se comunique conmigo, que ayer ya no le pude hablar… bueno en fin, el sabia que saldría de viaje…-_ y sin mas colgó

El teléfono me pareció muy pesado, y lo vi como esperando que explotara o algo así, tenía un coraje inmenso y más que nada quería hablarle a esa tipa y decirle que Edward era mío, que anoche me había hecho suya y que me amaba… pero yo sabía que no era cierto.

**EPVO**

Me despertó el sonido de llamada de mi celular, cuando abrí mis ojos, solo alcancé ver a Bella salir corriendo del cuarto, supuse que contestaría, en fin, me levanté despacio no tenía tanta prisa, ella podía contestar mi celular con toda la confianza del mundo.

Me vestí con mi bóxer que encontré en el piso, y fui al baño a lavarme la cara, ummm mi baño… la tina… no me caería nada mal un baño con Bella. Me decidí a ir por ella para que viniera conmigo, pero cuando llegué a la sala estaba muy concentrada viendo mi celular.

_-¿Pasa algo malo?-_ le pregunté aproximándome a ella.

_-No-_ me contesto enojada y sorprendida por verme ahí.

_-Entonces ¿por qué esa carita tan seria?- _me acerqué a ella para besarla pero giró su cara y mi beso quedo en su mejilla- _Bueno…_ - me empecé a molestar, no me gustaba tener problemas tan temprano- _ahora me dirás quien tuvo la osadía de hacer enojar a mi princesa que la puso tan de mal humor_- la tomé de la cintura

-_Te habló Tanya_- me apretó el celular contra mi pecho, mientras se soltaba de mi agarre_- que le hables… se ve que tiene urgencia_- dijo torciendo la boca

_-Mi princesa está celosa- _me burlé para hacerla reír

_-Me daré un baño, y en un momento hago el desayuno-_ ignoró mi comentario

_-Bella, yo venía por ti para ir a la tina un rato-_

_-Preferiría que no, además tengo prisa-_

_-¿Prisa? ¿A dónde vas?-_

_-En el desayuno te cuento, me daré un baño rápido-_

_-Como gustes- _

Me quedé ahí en la sala un momento, maldita Tanya justo esta mañana tenía que hablar, hice varias llamadas para cancelar mis citas de hoy, al ser viernes tenía la agenda llena, pero le pedí a mi secretaria que hiciera los arreglos necesarios, también le pedí una información especial que quería que me mandara a mi correo en cuanto la tuviera lista.

Después le marqué a Tanya. Estaba moviendo las últimas piezas de mi mentira y tenía que ser convincente o tal vez solo tenía que decir la verdad.

_-¿Edward?-_ me contestó dudosa

_-Si, Tanya soy yo-_

_-¡Oh querido! qué gusto volver a oírte-_

_-Igualmente Tanya-_

_-Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado? Tiene mucho que no hablamos-_

_-Estoy bien gracias, pero bueno la verdad tengo un poco de prisa y se para que me llamabas, Isabella me dio tu mensaje-_

_-Ahh si esa… ¿Por qué no me habías contado de ella?-_

_-No habíamos hablado, ya lo has dicho tú-_

_-Es cierto… pero Edward, explícame porque ella si puede contestar tú celular y cuando fuimos pareja tú nunca me dejaste ni tocarlo, no te gustaba que yo contestara tus llamadas-_

_-Bueno de hecho Tanya, no tengo porque explicártelo, pero te lo diré, Isabella es mi novia, vive conmigo, y estamos tan compenetrados que no veo por qué no pueda contestar mis llamadas cuando yo este dormido-_

_-¡¿Vives con ella?-_ gritó

_-Si-_

_-Edward Cullen ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Cómo que vives con ella? Tú y yo nunca vivimos juntos- _se oía muy enojada

_-Tanya que yo no haya hecho cosas contigo, no significa que no las pueda hacer-_

_-¿La amas?-_

_-Hay cosas que no se necesitan decir ¿no crees?, solo te diré, que estoy donde debo de estar y con la persona que debo de estar-_

_-Tú la a…_- la interrumpí antes de que siguiera con sus cosas

_-Hablabas para confirmar mi asistencia a tu boda, y te la confirmo, Mi Bella y yo iremos-_

_-¿La traerás?-_

_-Por supuesto, donde este yo, ella estará-_ se quedo callada por un minuto

-_Me parece perfecto Edward, te veo en mi boda, y no habrá regalo más grande que conocer a la tal Isabella-_

_-Tanya no quiero que le vayas…-_

_-Shh Edward, tu eres el que la vas a traer hacia mí, en mi territorio, tu medirás a mi marido, yo mediré si está a la altura tu noviecita- _y con eso colgó.

A veces detestaba la actitud de Tanya pero algo que si agradecía es que era demasiado sincera y no me mentía, ella realmente mediría a Bella cuando la conociera.

Bella, Bella, Bella, mi pequeñita celosa, fui a nuestra habitación para sacar un cambio de ropa y me fui a bañar al otro cuarto, el cuarto que estaba habitado a medias, había comprado la cama y las cosas que necesitaba, pero a partir de hoy no lo necesitaríamos, Bella dormiría en mi cama, ¡como que me llamo Edward Cullen¡

Después de veinte minutos salí vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra, mis zapatos pulcramente boleados y con el cabello… bueno ha sido un desastre toda mi vida no sé porque tenga que dejar de serlo ahora.

Seguí el delicioso aroma a comida casera, esa que mi casa se estaba acostumbrando a tener todos los días, cuando entre en la cocina, Bella estaba muy metida en la estufa, tanto que no se percató de mi presencia hasta que se dio la vuelta para hablarme.

-_Justo a tiempo-_ le dije

-_Está listo_- contestó secamente. Me quería reír, porque a pesar de que estaba enojada conmigo, cosa que no me gustaba pero que delante de ella no reconocería, me divertía y me hacía sentir bien el saber que eran celos eso que la tenia tensa.

En un silencio absoluto colocó el plato frente a mí y un fuerte y delicioso olor me impacto. Ella se sentó frente a mí y empezó a comer. "Edward no seas collón si ella come tú también"

_-¿Dónde aprendiste hacer esto?-_ dije antes de meter el tenedor en mi boca.

-_Tengo una compañera mexicana en la universidad, me ha enseñado algunas cosas-_

Me comí el primer bocado y juro que de mi boca estuvo a punto de salir fuego, pero yo era Edward Cullen y los Cullen no se echan para atrás, además, ella comía como si nada.

_-¿Te gustan?- _preguntó divertida mientras veía como iba a mitad de plato

_-Sabes que me encanta que hagas de comer-_

Cuando terminé con mi plato de chilaquiles puse los codos sobre la mesa y escondí mi cara en mis manos, no sabía si llorar o aventarme al grifo y beber toda el agua del mundo, y ni que decir con el sudor de mi frente… si en N.Y. y yo sudando.

-_Como puedes comer como si nada- _solté entre un trago de mi vaso de agua y otro y veía que ella estaba tranquila.

_-Ah porque los míos los hice aparte, tienen más tomate que los tuyos-_

Una vez me dijeron que una mujer cocinando algo que lleve chile y si está enojada es peligrosa, pero nunca pensé que lo fuera a este extremo. Agaché mi cabeza y me puse a hacer repaso mental de algo que me pudiera quitar lo enchilado.

-_Ten, bébelo, con esto se pasara y no te dolerá el estomago-_ estaba parada a un lado mío con un vaso de leche.

-_Gracias-_

Necesite dos vasos y medio para sentirme mejor.

_-¿A dónde iras?-_ le pregunté mientras yo lavaba los platos y ella recogía y limpiaba la cocina.

-_A la Universidad, no he ido en mis dos semanas de incapacidad y tengo que ponerme al corriente, ya estaré en exámenes finales y no puedo reprobar-_

_-Es cierto, tienes que estudiar mucho-_

_-Si, además tengo que regresar al trabajo-_

_-No nada de eso, sabes que conmigo no necesitar trabajar-_ tomé una toalla de tela para secarme las manos y verla de frente

-_Edward, eso no está a discusión, yo tengo un trabajo, yo me mantengo de el, y debes de respetar mis decisiones-_

_-No lo apruebo-_

_-De hecho no te estoy pidiendo permiso-_

_-Isabella-_

_-Lo siento Edward, pero el día de mañana que salga de esta fortaleza de oro, regresaré ahí hasta que termine mi carrera, hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar-_

_-Debemos de ver que dice Rosalie-_

_-Pues sí, hablaré con ella en un rato, pero bueno se puede saber ¿a dónde vas tú que no andas vestido de oficina?-_

_-Contigo-_

_-No, yo no quiero que vengas-_

_-Iré de todas formas, a que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, y después usted y yo tendremos una conversación sobre la llamada de Tanya- _me acerqué a ella tocando con mi dedo índice su nariz

_-Esas son cosas que no me incumben-_

_-Esas son cosas que yo te quiero decir-_ contraataqué

_-Ash te odio cuando empiezas con tus cosas de "yo lo puedo todo"-_ manoteó en el aire enojada

_-Lo sé, por eso lo hago, ahora mi pequeña, agarra tus cosas que tenemos asuntos que arreglar-_

A regañadientes y todavía con el gesto molesto nos fuimos a su universidad. La acompañe hasta la oficina de asuntos estudiantiles, donde le dijeron que por ser becada y por tantas faltas tenía que hablar con el director personalmente. Ella casi lloraba cuando estuvimos esperando afuera de la oficina de su director, ya que presentía que la iban a correr.

_-Señorita Swan, puede pasar-_ anunció su secretaria.

-_Vamos-_ me puse de pie con ella.

_-No Edward, espérame afuera-_

_-No, eres mi novia, vives conmigo, yo hablé con los doctores, se que tu incapacidad fue justificada porque te teníamos que tener checada, así que yo también entraré-_

_-Pero-_

_-Pero nada-_ la jalé adentro de la oficina

Yo iba dispuesto a pelearme con el que fuera necesario para que ella siguiera en la Universidad. Pero que sorpresa me lleve cuando entramos

_-¿Edward Cullen?-_

_-Profesor Morgan-_ lo saludé amablemente

-_Pero tú no cambias nada muchacho, sigues siendo el mismo-_

_-Me conservo_- seguí su juego

_-Me da gusto, pero bueno, yo iba a recibir a una señorita Swan, que supongo eres tu- _dijo señalando a Bella a mi lado

_-Si-_

_-Bueno, creo que esta plática será interesante-_ vio nuestras manos entrelazadas

En vez de sentarnos en las sillas frente a su escritorio, nos sentamos en la salita que tenía a un costado en su enorme oficina. El Profesor Morgan había sido mi maestro durante la carrera, y nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos durante ese tiempo, yo era su mejor alumno, así que supe que esto sería fácil.

Bella le explicó su situación, y que había tenido que estar en reposo, el profesor se mostró compresivo pero explico que sería algo complicado.

-_Yo se que tu podrás hacer algo Morgan_-lo tuteé porque a pesar de haber sido mi profesor, éramos colegas el también era arquitecto- _mi novia es una persona muy responsable, de hecho tenemos la documentación medica y las ordenes del doctor por escrito-_ le pedí

_-Pues veras Edward, si es complicado-_

_-Lo sé, pero mi padre y yo estaríamos muy agradecidos contigo, mis padres adoran a Isabella y de hecho ahorita iremos a comer con ellos porque quieren saber en qué quedó todo el asunto de la universidad- _lo meditó durante unos minutos, el profesor Morgan era alguien muy inteligente y que la Constructora Cullen te debiera una cortesía o un favor (algo que casi nunca pasaba) eran grandes oportunidades en nuestro campo de trabajo.

_-Ok, está bien Edward, yo se que eres hombre de palabra y no te prestarías como protector de alguien que no fuera honesto-_

_-Me conoces-_

_-Isabella, yo me encargare de resolver esos asuntos, de hecho tengo tu expediente aquí, porque ya te íbamos a dar de baja, los exámenes comienzan la otra semana, así que espero te presentes a estos puntual, tu beca depende ello-_

_-Gracias-_ contestó Bella soltando el aire contenido por la preocupación

-_Lo hago por dos razones, una es que eres una excelente alumna, eso ya lo sabes, y la segunda, realmente ayuda mucho que estés respaldada por nombres como Carlisle Cullen-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-Gracias Morgan- _nos pusimos de pie para irnos

_-Nos vemos pronto. Y ven mas seguido Edward, a veces me hace falta alguien que cuestione mis métodos de enseñanza-_

_-Vendré-_ le dije riendo

Salimos de allí y aunque su cara ya no se veía enojada, como quiera estaba seria, habló con Rosalie por celular y para mi buena suerte, ella le dijo que no había 'pero' que valiera, que ella no podía regresar a trabajar hasta la otra semana, debo admitir que ayudo mucho que yo le mandara un discreto mensaje a Rosalie diciéndole que Bella tendría exámenes finales pronto.

_-¿Iremos a tu casa?- _pregunto cuando vio que no me dirigía a la casa

_-No-_

_-Le dijiste al director-_

-_Sé lo que le dije y fue cierto. Mis padres estaban preocupados por tus estudios, Bella yo tengo buena comunicación con ellos, lo único que no saben es donde trabajas y de nuestro arreglo, pero fuera de eso, saben todo, además ellos te aprecian y mucho_-

-_Me da pena con tus padres, han de pensar que me aprovecho de ti, y aunque debo admitir que quiero ponerle un altar a tu padre porque su solo nombre me dejó quedarme, esto me hace sentir más abajo-_

_-¿Mas abajo?-_ no entendí su comentario

_-Sí, algunas veces me siento como una perfecta equis en la vida, pero depender de favores para poder seguir con algo que yo llevaba tanto esfuerzo, no me hace sentir bien, aunque te lo agradezco mucho-_

_-Eso lo has ganado tu, eres una excelente estudiante, y creo que esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido, pero te diré algo… si tengo que decirte todos los días la maravillosa mujer que eres, y lo lejos que llegaras por tu esfuerzo, para que tú te sientas bien, lo hare-_

_-Gracias-_

No le dije nada más y seguí manejando, me dirigí a un camino que conocía muy bien dado que iba seguido a Manhattan, Bella permaneció callada durante todo el trayecto viendo por la ventana, el clima favorecía mucho, era uno de esos días en los que había vientos del noreste típicos de aquí, el cielo se había puesto nublado pero no creía que fuera a llover.

Me estacioné cerca del Parque Battery City, algo raro pero corrí con suerte, le abrí la puerta a Bella para que bajara del carro, se veía un poco desubicada. Tomé su mano entre la mía y comenzamos a caminar hacia el parque.

_-¿Sabes donde estas?-_ le pregunté

_-Obvio, solo que nunca he venido-_

_-¿Nunca has venido aquí?-_

_-No, cuando tenía tiempo libre lo ocupaba para hacer tarea o dormir y cuando quería relajarme iba al Central Park que me queda más cerca-_

Apenas le iba a decir que era imposible que no hubiera venido a este lugar, era punto a visitar de cualquier persona, pero mi celular sonó, con mi mano libre lo saque de mi pantalón solo para ver que era Emmet.

_-Hola Em.-_

_-Hola Eddy-_

_-Te colgaré-_ le advertí por su estúpido apodo.

_-Relájate, yo soy tu hermano mayor, seré tu verdugo toda tu bendita vida, así que deja de molestarte o un día te morirás de bilis-_ La risa fuerte de mi hermano retumbo en mi oído.

_-Dime para que llamaste, estoy ocupado_-

Bella apretó mi mano, y me indico que vería unos cuadros de un señor que estaba pintando en el parque. Supe que fue para darme privacidad, aunque hablara con Emmett a ella no le gustaba interferir.

_-Bueno veras hermanito, estoy en un precioso escritorio con una magnifica vista, y sobre este escritorio hay una fotografía de una señorita muy hermosa debo decirlo, ella tiene el cabello café, una piel blanca muy linda, es pequeña, y se llama Bella, lo único malo de la foto es que sale con un tipo medio amargado que según dicen las malas lenguas es mi hermano-_

_-¿Qué haces en mi oficina?-_

_-Oh aquí el primer punto de mi llamada-_ me recargué sobre un árbol y vi a Bella conversar con el señor de edad que pintaba los cuadros, parecía darle una explicación- _¿se puede saber porque no viniste a trabajar? Y déjame decirte que nadie se ha dado cuenta, yo me acabo de dar cuenta y son las 5 de la tarde-_

_-Tenía cosas que arreglar-_

_-Mira Eddie si te quieres quedar todo el día en la cama con Bella es normal, pero sabes que tienes responsabilidades-_ se burló el muy desgraciado.

_-No debería de decírtelo, pero te lo diré para que quites esas ideas de tu cabeza… Bella está enojada conmigo, y no fui porque quiero arreglar las cosas con ella-_

_-¿Qué le hiciste Edward?-_ ahora si ya se ponía serio

-_Tanya me habló al celular en la mañana y Bella contestó-_

_-Uyy se te juntaron las mujeres_-

-_Que se me juntaron ni que nada, no digas tonterías, para mi Tanya no importa, lo que no quiero es estar enojado con Bella, no me gusta que me vea feo y no me hable… además debo admitir que me da hasta un poco de miedo, puedes creer que me hizo comer chilaquiles muy picantes, casi me muero de la enchilada-_

_-Jajaja, eres un dramático- _genial ahora la burla regresaba- _pero ya deberías de saber que así son las mujeres, Bella se siente amenazada por la presencia de tu ex en tu vida, además de que sabemos para que la contrataste, pero mira, yo no me quería poner como Celestino a darte consejos, pero dado que soy tu hermano mayor es mi responsabilidad-_

_-Ya dilo y déjate de tanta habladuría-_ le urgí ansioso.

_-¿Ves? por eso Bella te trata como te trata-_

_-Emmett- _gruñí

-_Bueno bueno, ya me calmo, el punto es que te decía que aunque la contrataste para algo, ella ya pasó a formar parte de tu vida, lo sabes, te gusta y hasta puedo decir que la quieres, y te entiendo es imposible no quererla, pero debes saber manejar bien la situación, entre tú y ella hay una línea que cualquier palabra puede romper, y ese maldito contrato solo la hace más insegura-_

_-Lo arreglaré Emmett, yo no quiero seguir molesto con ella, además… pues…-_ ¿de qué manera lo decía?- _yo me siento… feliz con ella- _

_-Lo sabemos-_ se rio afirmando

-_Ahora tu Cupido, dime cuál es la segunda razón de tu llamada-_

_-Ahh, muy fácil, le pediste una información a tu secretaria-_

_-Si ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?-_

_-Simple, la vi muy metida en su trabajo, le picaba y le picaba a su computadora, y yo andaba en mis cinco minutos de ocio, así que fui a su escritorio y le pregunté qué hacia-_

_-¿Te dijo?-_

_-Obviamente no Edward, si me lo hubiera dicho no sería tu secretaria para mañana, solo me dijo que una información para ti, cuando le dije que la ayudaba pero se negó, diciendo que era algo personal que te debía de mandar a tu correo-_

_-Esa es mi secretaria-_ me burlé de el por su tono frustrado

-_No cantes victoria… le pedí que me dijera que buscaba, la verdad yo solo andaba perdiendo el tiempo y me quería entretener un rato molestando a tu secretaria- _Nunca cambiara Emmett- _pero se negó antes cualquier soborno, así que pase a tu oficina y fingí andar trabajando en unos archivos de tu computador-_

-_Nunca he puesto clausulas de admisión a mi oficina con mi familia, pero creo que tú te llevaras la primera-_

_-Lo que hagas ahora no importa-_ me lo imaginé en mi silla con los pies arriba de mi escritorio balanceándose feliz de la vida- _yo no me quedaría con la duda, así que Hackeie tu correo-_

_-¿Qué tu qué?-_

_-No te enojes, no haré mal uso de tu contraseña, es mas no me interesa volver a usarla-_

_-Emmett, en cuanto te vea…-_ le dije enojado

_-En cuanto me veas me vas a amar, se lo que le pediste a tu secretaria, y déjame decirte que es una muchacha muy eficiente, ni Sherlock Holmes saca tanta información, te mando: direcciones, teléfonos, cuentas, trabajos, creo que hasta horarios consiguió, y cosas de su agenda-_

_-Perfecto pero ¿Qué tienes que ver tu ahí?-_

_-Simple ¿Qué te parece tu, yo, Jasper una Van negra, unos pasamontañas y un pequeño secuestro?-_

_-Me parece perfecto-_

_-Unos de seguridad de el Club de Rosalie harán el secuestro, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, más bien tu, Jasper y yo solo vamos a acompañarte-_

_-¿Cuándo?-_

_-Como que cuando… Hoy en la noche, ya revise toda la información y encontré el momento ideal-_

_-En este momento te quiero hermano-_

_-Siempre me quieres pero nunca lo admites-_

_-Lo admito-_

_-Bueno no te interrumpo, por favor, arregla las cosas con Bella y dale un beso de mi parte-_

_-Sí, gracias Emmett-_

Colgué el teléfono con una gran sonrisa, perfecto ese asunto quedaría arreglado hoy en la noche. Fui con Bella y vi que le entregaban una carpeta y ella pagaba.

_-¿Qué compraste amor?-_

_-Algo para Esme-_

_-¿Para mi mamá?-_

_-Si, no conozco otra Esme- _se rio y me dio un poco de tranquilidad saber que estaba menos enojada.

Le devolvieron su cambio y nos fuimos hacia la orilla del parque, esa donde unas rejas te separaban del maravilloso Rio Hudson, yo me senté y Bella se quedó parada a unos cuantos pasos delante de mí, recargada en el barandal viendo la enorme Estatua de la Libertad y el maravilloso atardecer que Manhattan nos regalaba.

Saqué mi celular para tomarle una foto, ella con los ojos cerrados recibiendo todo el aire frio que le azotaba la cara, una tenue sonrisa, el cielo pintado en colores entre rojizos y morados y su cabello alborotado. Clic. Revisé la fotografía solo para ver la perfección hecha mujer, pagaba demasiado por este celular lo menos que podía hacer era tomar bien las fotografías.

-_Es hermoso-_ me vio con sus enormes ojos cafés

-_Tú eres hermosa_- estiré mi brazo- _Ven-_ se acercó a mí y la senté en mi regazo

La abracé fuertemente y aspiré su delicioso aroma, sentí su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, parecía una niña en mi protección.

-_Tanya quería confirmar nuestra asistencia a su boda-_

_-Edward realmente no me debes de dar explicaciones-_

_-Si tengo, debemos de tener buena comunicación tú y yo-_

_-Ella es tu ex novia y yo debo de entender que tú necesites tener comunicación con ella-_

_-Mira, solo te diré algo, yo no quiero a Tanya, sabemos porque iré a su boda, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a impedir la boda o que quiera regresar con ella, esto simplemente será para cerrar un capítulo que fue importante en mi vida-_

_-¿la amabas?-_

_-Mucho-_ sentí como se encogió en mis brazos- _pero es lo normal, Tanya fue mi primera novia formal, pasé muchos años con ella, conocí muchísimas partes del mundo en viajes con ella, estábamos tan compenetrados que todo mundo juró que me casaría con ella-_

_-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-_

_-Yo no me quería casar, o tal vez ella no era la mujer que yo quería para toda la vida y eso fue lo que nos llevó a la ruptura-_

_-Ósea que ¿nunca peleaban y esas cosas?-_

_-Obviamente, pero lo normal, llegó un punto donde éramos muy amigos, y cuando terminamos nos seguimos llevando bien, hasta que ella encontró lo que buscaba en la vida, estoy feliz por ella-_

-_Entonces, ¿tú no vas a la boda para recuperarla?-_ levantó su cabeza para verme a los ojos

_-No, yo voy, una porque mi orgullo como hombre me obliga a ir, y dos, porque si no, no tendría pretexto para estar contigo-_ una sonrisita se dibujó en su boca.

_-Siento mucho lo de los chilaquiles-_ bajó su mirada apenada

-_Mi estomago lo sintió mas-_

_-Perdón-_

_-Dejemos eso ya, pero la próxima vez que estés celosa, podemos hablarlo primero, antes de que ataques mi flora intestinal ¿por favor?-_

_-Si-_ con sus manos tomó mi cuello y acercó su cara a la mía.

Nuestros labios se tocaron ansiosamente, extrañando tanto ese contacto que nos había faltado en todo el día, con la punta de mi lengua le pedí permiso a su boca, permiso que me fue concedido enseguida, nuestras lenguas bailaban en una erótica sintonía, sus dedos se hundieron en mi pelo tratando de acercarme más a ella, como si fuera posible, yo apreté su cintura, su respiración era acelerada, dándole ligeros besos fui rompiendo el beso.

-_Así debió de ser nuestro amanecer hoy-_

_-Si-_ sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios hinchados, se veía hermosa

Me encantaba esta Bella, donde se mezclaba la estudiante la tímida, la hija entregada, pero también estaba la bailarina, la mujer, esa que desprendía pasión y sensualidad con su timidez, era una rara mezcla que me fascinaba, porque formaba a una Bella que solo yo había podido ver, una Bella que me complementaba en todos los aspectos.

_-¿Cómo estás?-_ supó lo que le preguntaba

_-Perfectamente-_

_-¿Segura?-_

_-Sí, estoy bien, no fue todo aquello malo que me habían comentado, de hecho yo creo que fue perfecto-_

_-Es que fue perfecto-_

_-Hum, bueno si tu lo ves así, tal vez…-_ jugaba con los botones de mi camisa para no verme a la cara- _tal vez alguna vez_- se puso rojísima- _lo quieras repetir_-

-_Me vas a matar mujer- _me puse de pie y la tomé a ella para cargarla sobre mi hombro como costal de papas

_-¿Eso es un sí?-_ su risa era muy fuerte

_-Eso es un: nos vamos a nuestra casa por tiempo indefinido-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Sabes, creo que le voy perdiendo la pena a estar contigo_- se acomodo mejor en mis brazos, yo acariciaba su desnuda espalda mientras ella trazaba figuras en mi pecho.

_-Esa es una gran noticia-_ le contesté riéndome

_-Sí, ya lo creo-_ cruzó su pierna por encima de la mía para pegarse más a mí, me encantaba sentir su piel directamente con mi piel, bajo la suave seda de las sabanas.

Nuestra alcoba era iluminada por las luces de la ciudad que entraban por la ventana, haciendo el momento tan íntimo como se podía.

-_Duerme un rato pequeña_- le di un beso en la frente

-_No quiero dormir-_ me iba a inclinar hacia ella para besarla cuando mi celular sonó. Había llegado a la conclusión de que los celulares eran un interruptor muy odioso.

-_Diga_- contesté enojado

-_No me hables así, y mueve tu trasero a abrirme la puerta, estamos en el pasillo de tu departamento_-

_-¿Justo ahorita?-_

_-Si, apúrale tenemos prisa-_

_-Voy-_ colgué

_-¿Saldrás?-_ me preguntó Bella triste

_-Si, Emmett tuvo un problema con unos documentos de mi ordenador e iremos por ellos, de hecho está afuera_- me puse de pie para buscar mi ropa.

-¿_Por qué no te das un baño y yo atiendo a tu hermano?-_

_-¿Me harías ese favor?-_

_-Claro- _

_-Te adoro mi amor_- me acerqué a la cama para darle un beso _– no tardo y trata de no hacerle caso a ese tonto-_

Tomé un cambio de ropa oscura y entre al baño, que no duro ni cinco minutos, salí lo más rápido posible, en la habitación ya no estaba Bella, agarre mi celular y cartera y fui a la sala.

En una gran faramalla me encontré a Emmett jugando con Bella en un PSP supuse que era el de Emmett, el se burlaba de ella porque perdía, y Jasper se burlaba de los dos, en cuanto me vio se puso de pie m rubio amigo.

-¿_Terminaste de ponerte las medias?_- dijo burlón

_-Calla Jasper-_

_-Vamos Emmett, déjale tu juego a Bella-_

_-Pero es mi PSP- _chilló Emmett

_-Pero tú eres bueno, y me quieres mucho y me lo prestaras ¿verdad?- _le dijo mi novia muy tierna

_-Ya que_- se paró haciendo berrinche- _pero por favor no hagas que maten tanto a Harry Potter-_

_-Lo intentaré-_

Caminamos todos hacia la salida, Bella venia mis espaldas, en la puerta la tomé en brazos y le di un sonoro beso

-_Vengo en un rato amor-_

_-No tardes-_

_-No-_

_-Cuídate mucho-_

_-Aaaahhh ya, si te lo traeré sano y salvo en un par de horas, par de cursis, vámonos- _Emmett me jaló del brazo separándome de Bella.

_-Te espero_- gritó Bella entre risas – _Adiós Chicos_-

En el estacionamiento de mi edificio nos esperaba una Van, Emmett se puso al volante y nos fuimos a una de las zonas más feas de la ciudad, vi durante el trayecto pasar bodegas, bares y demás.

_-¿Dónde se supone que esta?_- le pregunte a Emmett

-_En un almacén abandonado-_

_-¿Cómo carajos conseguiste un Almacén abandonado?-_

_-Eso fue obra de los chicos del Club, no preguntes Eddie, yo solo disfruto con los beneficios de tener contactos en el bajo mundo-_

Cuando llegamos a el dichoso almacén estaba otra Van afuera con unos tipos, mismos que reconocí como los cadeneros de el Club de Rosalie.

_-¿Listo?-_ les pregunto Jasper

-_Listo Señor, está en el cuarto al final de pasillo-_

_-Perfecto-_

Emmett les dio dinero y ellos se fueron después de que les dijera que los vería en un rato, supuse que Rosalie sabia de todo esto al prestarnos a su personal.

_-Todo tuyo Edward, nosotros esperamos aquí, esto es para que no te reconozca-_

Me entregaron un pasamontañas junto a una llave. Entré al edificio, estaba iluminado solo por pequeños focos colgantes del techo. Caminé hasta la puerta que me indicaron y con la llave la abrí. Parecía la típica imagen de policía entrando al oscuro cuarto de interrogaciones, solo que yo no era policía y por supuesto no lo interrogaría.

En una esquina sentado temblando de miedo estaba el, viéndome con una expresión de terror.

Entre y cerré la puerta a mi espalda y maldita sea, la venganza nunca ha sido buena, pero esta vez la necesitaba y valía la pena, el tenia una cuenta muy grande conmigo, y había cosas que yo no perdonaba como tocar algo que quiero

_-Hola Mike-_

* * *

**Bueno... aqui el cap... ya habia dejado adelanto en el blog.. para las que lo vieron...**

**en fin... Edward anda todo loco pk no sabe que es lo qye siente, o tal vez no lo quiere aceptar, ademas no se da cuenta cuando habla de ellos en plural como nuestra casa, nuestra alcoba o le dice amor, el realmente no se da cuenta, lo hace natural... y umm creo que alguien recibira su merecido en el sig...**

**Ummm las mujeres somos cabronas ... nunca lo olviden... y mas las cocineras :D**

*** **Eso del diamante no lo invente… según los investigadores el diamante adquiere esos pequeños destellos de color café y amarillo en algunas ocasiones… y a Edward le gustan los diamantes, dado que le regalo unos en le cap pasado.

**Las amo... muchas gracias por seguir apoyando... andaba de vacaciones... hahaha vacaciones de ff... pero valio la pena pk el muso nos regalo un cap de mas de siete mil palabras... **

**por favor dejenme saber que les parecio... es muy importante para mi...**

* Cambiare mi nombre de ff... lo andare avisando para que todas se enteren y no crean que me ando robando historias hahahaha... ahorita **Zoal Cullen**... lo cambiare a **Zoalesita** ... para esto todavia faltan unas semanas... pero para que sepan... :D les mando besos...

**Me regalas una sonrisa... y cualquier duda o aclaracion... face... blog y demas en mi perfil tmb msn... ya saben agrego a todas.. umm algo que se me olvide.. ahh si.. pasen al blog :D **

**Me regalas una sonrisa siii?**


	6. Quiero Creer en Ti

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente.

Summary: Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward escondido en su propio mundo.

_**

* * *

**_

Será doctor que pido mucho o me conformo con poco que sigo cuerdo o estoy totalmente loco, o será que la vida no es otra cosa que un racimos de antojos y la que paga los platos rotos siempre es ella la de a de veras, la que me cuida, la que me entibia mis noches de tanto frio, la que me espera, la que me aguanta, la enemiga del fantasma en mi cabeza

_**Me la construyeron puritana e inteligente, buena para la cocina y muy decente, tan irreal que existirá en mi mente y nada más pero existo en compararla con ella... Ayúdame Freud si usa la falda muy corta habrá un problema pues la chica en mi cabeza es de otro esquema**_

_-__**Ayúdame Freud- Ricardo Arjona-**_

**

* * *

**

EPOV

En la esquina del cuarto él se encontraba muy asustado, pareció un poco, solo un poco relajado cuando vio que yo entré solo y visiblemente desarmado.

_-Ya les dije a sus compañeros que les puedo dar todo el dinero que tengo-_

_-No quiero tu dinero-_ Traté de hacer mi voz más ronca, casi a un punto agudo, uno nunca sabe cuando se vuelva a topar con el enemigo.

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Quiero pelear- _se me quedó viendo muy raro como no entendiendo lo que oía

-_Estás loco-_

_-No… tú te metiste con algo que es mío… y yo no paso por alto eso-_

_-¿Algo tuyo? realmente no entiendo de qué hablas- _se puso de pie limpiándose el pantalón lleno de tierra.

_-Hace unas semanas estuviste con una mujer, y se te ocurrió golpearla-_ interrumpió su sacudida para posar sus cautelosos ojos en mi- _Creo que ahora si tengo un poco mas de tu atención-_

_-¿La bailarina?-_

_-Bingo- _me reí siniestramente

_-Vienes a cobrarme por algo que ni siquiera disfrute, solo fueron unos cariñitos-_

_-Mira, mejor cállate-_

_-¿Así que eres del club? ¿Qué, te mando la dueña como a la vieja onda con gangstan para cobrarme el haber lastimado a una de sus mujerzuelas?-_ el muy idiota se reía cuando ni siquiera se imaginaba que aquí el único que se podía reír era yo

_-No me importa lo que pienses, lo único que sé es que tu y yo vamos a arreglar las cosas como hombres, pero dado que de hombres solo estoy yo-_ caminé un poco hacia el haciéndolo retroceder, debía de ser un buen jugador de póker para poder fingir tan bien no tener miedo cuando realmente lo tiene- _así que si eres muy "machito" para golpear a una mujer, no creo que te cueste nada enfrentarte a mí, dado que se necesita tener muy pocos escrúpulos para levantarle la mano a una dama-_

_-¿Dama?, por favor, a esas mujeres no se les puede llamar dama-_ me acerque a él y de un solo jalón fue suficiente para agarrarlo del cuello y levantarlo un poco

_-Te voy a enseñar lo que es una dama_- Lo empujé contra la pared- _Una dama es una mujer con valores, con principios, alguien que es respetada por su forma de pensar no por su forma de andar-_

_-Pero eso no es ella… mira yo no sé quien sea esa mujer y si la veo en persona no creo reconocerla-_

_-Claro que es una dama porque a pesar de donde trabaja, ella sigue teniendo todo lo que dije y mas, se ha ganado el respeto de muchas personas-_

_-Mira si quieres pelear, pues peleemos, pero no me interesa discutir sobre una mujer que no tiene nada bueno que defender… tal vez el cuerpo, eso no lo puedo negar-_

Suficiente para mi… Lo solté haciendo que se desequilibrara y sin que se lo esperara le di un golpe con el puño en la quijada, cayó al instante, no se movía cuando me di la vuelta para irme, solo era un debilucho.

_-ahh_- toqué la manija de la puerta cuando me pegó en la espalda haciendo que me tropezara chocando con la puerta.

Bastardo, atacando por la espalda, sentí como me dio un golpe en el abdomen, y antes de que diera el siguiente golpe me giré un poco y utilizando mi buen estado físico, aunque llevaba unos meses sin ir al Gym todavía conservaba mi condición, me puse de pie impulsándome con las piernas, y lo encaré.

Le di un golpe sobre el estomago y le saqué el aire, la verdad es que Mike no era tan debilucho como yo pensaba, me respondió todos los golpes, y en algunos si alcanzó mi cara, pero no fue nada comparado a lo que yo le hice cuando toda mi rabia y coraje, reprodujeron una imagen de Bella semidesnuda y con miedo, recibiendo la bofetada de este animal, sabía que la sola imagen me haría perder la razón y así fue…

Ella era mía, y algo en mi me pedía a gritos que quedara demostrado, nunca más debía de volver a ese lugar y ningún otro la tocaría… de ninguna manera…

**BPOV**

Umm, el lugar era hermoso, una noche estrellada, el viento golpeando mi cara y Edward abrazándome por la espalda… umm su aroma, umm su aroma que se empezaba a distorsionar y aunque seguía oliendo a él, también olía a humanidad*, y las formas de mi sueño se empezaban a distorsionar, y un ligero balanceo me fue despertando y cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fue la mejilla de Edward la oscuridad envolvía todo y cuando me di cuenta es porque nos dirigíamos a nuestro cuarto.

_-Me quedé dormida, te estaba esperando-_ recargué mi cara en su pecho acomodándome en sus brazos, la verdad es que fuera como fuera y en las circunstancias en las que fuera, me encantaba Edward de los pies a la cabeza, y no me importaba abrazarlo aunque estuviera sucio

-_Debiste de haberte ido a la cama, ¿Qué es eso de dormir en el sillón?-_ me decía riéndose aunque su risa fue tensa.

-_Pues te estaba esperando, además tu cama es muy grande para mi solita, te extrañaba-_

_-¿Mucho?-_

_-Sí, pero…-_ dije mientras me depositaba en la cama, pensé que tal vez me besaría pero no, me dejó en la cama y se dio la vuelta.

_-¿Pero qué?- _me dijo dándome la espalda mientras buscaba ropa en su armario

_-Edward… ¿estás bien? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?-_

_-No- _su voz fue tan seca que se me cortaron las demás preguntas que le quería hacer

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta ¿Qué pasaba?, lo vi irse al baño y aun cuando el agua se empezó a oír caer yo seguía en el mismo lugar. Vi mi celular en la mesita de noche y marcaban casi las tres de la mañana ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Se había cansado de mí y no quería verme en su casa al llegar? ¿O por qué me ignoraba?

Agarré mi celular y salí hacia el pasillo, el frio piso me hizo titiritar un poco, pero no me detuve, mañana me iría, tal vez para Edward todavía era muy pronto para vivir conmigo, entré al cuarto que se suponía seria el mío, y la cama solita ahí me dio tristeza, pero me acosté en ella y me tapé hasta la cabeza, mañana hablaríamos con la mente despejada, hoy lo mejor sería que durmiera solo.

**EPVO**

Recargué mi frente contra la fría pared de mi ducha, me sentía contrariado, durante la pelea, Mike me había dicho algo que me había puesto a pensar muchas cosas, insinuó que "la bailaría" o mejor dicho todas las mujeres de ese ambiente eran unas mentirosas que buscaban dinero fingiendo ser niñas buenas, no sé si lo habrá dicho por experiencia propia o solo por decirlo, pero no pude evitar pensar en ella… ¿y si me engañaba? ¿Si fingía ser alguien lindo y bueno solo para que yo ayudara a su padre?

Malditos pensamientos psicópatas, además, yo que podía decir, prácticamente había comprado una novia, y estaba encantado con ella, era una buena chica, entonces ¿Por qué me sentía mal?, como si algo dentro de mi me dijera que estaba mal lo que hacía, que yo sabía que ella era una gran mujer, aunque quisiera decir que nos habíamos conocidos y que habíamos decidido estar juntos, no que la había comprado "prácticamente" en un bar

Yo sabía que estaba metido en un buen lio, pero como siempre y como buen hombre lo dejaría para mañana, había sido una noche muy larga y lo único que quería era meterme a mi cama. Me puse mi pijama y cuál fue mi sorpresa que al regresar al cuarto la cama estaba vacía.

Me acosté en la cama… tal vez había ido por agua, esperaría a que regresara Bella para dormirnos, pero pasaron los minutos, y ella no volvía, después de 20 minutos de estar ahí, supe que ella no vendría, me paré y fui a buscarla, en la cocina, en la sala, en la biblioteca, no estaba, fui a buscarla al lugar donde debía de haber buscado desde el principio, abrí despacio la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes y la vi echa bolita en el centro de la cama.

Me acerqué a ella y me metí en la cama, sentí como se movió un poco y supe que estaba despierta.

_-¿Se puede saber que haces acá?- l_e susurré en su oído cuando la abracé en posición fetal

-_Vine a dormir-_

_-Y ¿Por qué acá, si tu cama esta en el otro cuarto?-_

_-Mira Edward, no te hagas el que la virgen te habla, si estas enojado, mejor vete a tu cuarto, que sea tu casa no significa que te tenga que soportar tus cambios de humor y que me dejes hablando sola-_

_-Lo siento-_ sabia que me había pasado al irme enojado al baño, pero me sentía muy mal por lo que Mike me había hecho pensar

_-Pues qué bueno que lo sientas, porque yo también lo sentí cuando me hiciste esa grosería, si no quieres que te reciba solo dímelo y mañana mismo me voy a mi casa-_

_-Bella, no quiero que te vayas-_ la hice girar de la cintura

_-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Nada, solo…- _no le podía decir la verdad- _solo que la noche fue muy larga, andaba estresado,_ _discúlpame por favor, fui un grosero_- me vi reflejado en sus preciosos ojos, y en este momento lo que dijera Mike me importaba muy poco- _y tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada, pero no quiero verte enojada, ¿me perdonas?, y prometo mañana hacerte el desayuno y darte un masaje y dedicarnos el día a nosotros, además te quiero llevar a un lugar-_

_-Mira Edward, me agrada la idea de pasar todo el día contigo, pero déjame decirte que eso no siempre te va a salvar, y no me gusta que me traten mal-_

_-Prometo no volver a hacerlo, pero no te duermas enojada conmigo-_ le di un rápido beso en los labios

-Está bien- hizo un mohín

-_Segura…_- empecé a besar su cuello, la verdad es que esta mujer me fascinaba

-_Quieto ahí vaquero, ¿te crees el más rápido del oeste o qué?-_

_- ¿De qué hablas Bella?- _me reí de su tono gracioso

_-Nada de caricias, no estaré enojada contigo, pero tampoco me tienes tan contenta, así que a dormir señor-_

_-Bella-_ juro que hice puchero

_-Bella nada, a dormir, y abrázame que me gusta dormir contigo abrazándome-_

_-¿Algo más?-_ dije con burla mientras la abrazaba

_-No… así esta perfecto-_

_-Si así esta perfecto- _le di un beso en su cabeza y hundí mi cara en su cabello, ahora si podía dormir tranquilo…

**BPVO**

Después de todo no quería que me fuera y eso me hacía sentir bien, bueno bien hasta que supe qué eran las cosas que me quería enseñar, acabábamos de comer en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad, e íbamos tomados de la mano, por la calle donde se encuentran todas las boutiques caras de N.Y.

No dije nada, fuimos pasando, y como él tampoco parecía poner atención a ninguna, pensé que mis nervios de que quisiera comprar más ropa de la que me había comprado la semana pasada eran infundados, pero como siempre, las cosas nunca salen como uno las piensa.

No veía todas porque ya tenía seleccionadas cuales vería, entramos a Channel por vestidos, a D&G por conjuntos y mas vestidos, pasamos desde Versace hasta DKNY de todo, la verdad es que Edward tenía muy buen gusto y la ropa era muy bonita, pero demasiado cara, cosa que me provocó un fuerte disgusto con él, me convenció o más bien acepté porque sabía que era lo correcto, cuando me dijo que iríamos a cenas y cócteles y que, aunque le gustaba mi ropa, debía de llevar atuendos de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Con esas solas palabras mi buen ánimo salió por una ventana, y me deje vestir como si fuera una muñequita, él me arreglaría y compraría mi buena imagen, mi fachada que usaría con toda esa gente que él me quería presentar.

Pasamos a joyerías y tiendas de accesorios, vi que él se compro varias cosas, pero la verdad ya había perdido el interés en hacer estas compras, en estos momentos ansiaba estar en mi cuarto de mi pequeño departamento, con las fotos de mis padres cerca.

_-¿No te gusto nada de lo que compramos?-_ me dijo mientras manejaba hacia casa de sus padres

_-¿Compramos?-_ dije riéndome irónicamente

-_Bella…_ - dijo a modo de advertencia

_-¿Qué? Además es la verdad o ¿tú me viste sacar mi tarjeta de crédito para pagar algo?-_

_-Pero qué te molesta si yo te quiero regalar esas cosas-_

_-No sé ni qué me molesta pero algo me molesta-_

_-Bella, eres la única mujer que conozco que no le gusta que le regalen cosas_- se rió a carcajadas

_-¿y qué? ¿Eso es malo o qué?-_

_-No, no es malo, de hecho me hace interesarme más en ti, porque así veo que no eres interesada, solo que como decirlo sin que Lady Bella se enoje-_ la verdad es que Edward me desesperaba cuando se ponía a reírse sabiendo que yo estaba enojada

_-Dilo, da lo mismo ya estoy enojada-_

_-Te quiero comprar todo esto, tengo un buen trabajo, vivo solo y no tengo responsabilidades fuertes, si quiero que todas mis horas de trabajo se vean reflejadas en ti… ¿Por qué eso te molestaría?-_

_-Porque sería mejor que se vieran reflejadas en ti- _le repliqué

-_Me gusta más mi opción-_

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento cuando vi su sonrisa burlona queriendo asomarse en su boca, siguió conduciendo y yo lo ignoré, preferí ver los grandes edificios y demás cosas que se me atravesaran por el camino.

Además tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, hoy en la mañana que desperté primero que él, casi se me va el alma al piso cuando vi que tenía dos golpes en su cara y uno muy leve en su vientre, cuando le pregunté que había pasado, me contestó que lo habían intentado asaltar y que se había defendido… me sentía mal, pero no le había creído y tarde o temprano averiguaría que había pasado, mi mente empezó a pasar muchas teorías, o cosas que pudo hacer hecho, pero cada una era menos lógica que la otra, tal vez… ahorita que fuéramos con sus padres a ellos si les diría la verdad

Creo que tarde un poco en procesar la información, él había dicho que iríamos a casa de sus padres y yo no me había puesto a pensar en lo que eso significaba, estaba tan enojada que me empeciné en lo de la ropa y no me puse a pensar en lo que debía de decir cuando llegara a casa de los padres de Edward.

Llegamos al bonito y elegante barrio de Gremacy un lugar que por su cultura era muy reconocido aquí, los grandes condominios se alzaban en su esplendor proyecto una vieja imagen de película neoyorkina clásica.

_-Edward… ¿qué les tengo que decir a tus padres?, no sé que inventarle sobre mi vida-_

_-Tranquila- _se metió en el estacionamiento de un gran edifico blanco y un señor con un uniforme como de Bellboy vino a recibirlo- _tu solo se tu misma, no tienes que fingir nada-_

Suspiré sonoramente y él se acercó para rozar sus labios con los míos, el beso fue ligero, tranquilo y breve, pero me dio una confianza única. Esperé a que llegara a mi puerta para bajarme, ya que le disgustaba que yo lo hiciera sola, le calaba su ego, había aprendido varias cosas de él en este pequeño tiempo que llevábamos juntos, sabía qué comida le gustaba, y que lo hacía enojar perderse algún partido de los Jets, que le gustaba acariciar con su pulgar el torso de mi mano mientras caminábamos como ahorita.

Nuestra relación era lo menos convencional que pudiera imaginar, pero estaba contenta con ella, mientras él me quisiera aquí estaría, todo era rápido, pero yo exprimiría cada segundo de su compañía.

Subimos en un elevador elegante, como todo lo que había aquí, elegante pero sencillo, hasta que llegamos a lo que se marcaba como PH, definitivamente ellos tenían mucho dinero.

_-Edward-_ en cuanto la puerta se abrió vi correr a Esme hacia los brazos de su hijo

_-Mamá-_ dijo un poco asfixiado por el abrazo de su madre, yo pensaba que ese tipo de abrazos era por la gran complexión de Emmett tipo oso, ahora veía que era parte del amor fraternal y Esme tan delicada y menuda era capaz de asfixiar a Edward

-_Bienvenida Bella_- Carlisle se acercó a mí y yo solté a Edward para que él abrazara bien a su madre, Carlisle me guió hacia la sala y pisando nuestros pasos llegaron Esme y Edward.

_-Hola Bella, perdón por correr como loca, pero es que mi hijo no acostumbra venir mucho aquí, así que me emocioné-_

_-No se preocupe_- le di un beso en la mejilla, respondiendo el suyo

_-Cómo que no me preocupe, es de mala educación, además, ¿Qué es eso de usted? háblame de tu, Esme, así me llamo, no señora, ni mamá de Edward, ni suegra, que con ese me harás sentir malvada-_

_-Ok, Esme- _sonreí con ella, Esme era de esas personas que te ponían de buen humor solo con verlas

Edward se sentó a mi lado, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros para envolverme en ellos, mientras sus papas se sentaron en frente, la plática fluyo, los primero minutos me sentí incomoda pero después fue como estar en un ambiente natural, hablar con mis suegros era algo sencillo, platicamos sobre mi padre, sobre mis estudios y Edward saltó olímpicamente el tema de mi trabajo.

Algunas veces me distraje de la conversación y me ponía a apreciar el Pent-house que era enorme, y con un gusto tan exquisito que no querías moverte… sentías que estabas en una revista, pero a la vez, te hacía sentir en casa, con unas vistas maravillosas, esta casa era un patrimonio a la cultura, reconocí algunos Monet, Manet, Miguel Ángel, Botticelli, Van Gogh y uno que me llamó demasiado la atención "Ciencia y Caridad" de Picasso.

Obviamente todos eran originales, se veían, enmarcados tan lindamente, que parecían pertenecer a la pared, me encantó la casa, y me juré que el día de mañana tendría mi casa igual, me gustaba la abogacía pero mi pasión y lo que me gustaba hacer en mi tiempo libre eran los libros, la cultura en general.

_-Le ayudaré a tu mama- _le dije a Edward cuando Esme se puso de pie para traernos unas bebidas.

_-Claro-_ besó mi mano y vi que Carlisle nos vio un momento algo raro, pero enseguida modifico su cara para verme cálidamente

_-Con permiso-_

Alcancé a Esme en la cocina, cuando entré la oí cantando "hit the road jack" de Ray Charles, me acerqué a ella y sin querer la asusté.

_-Lo siento Esme, solo vine a ayudarte-_

_-No te preocupes- _se llevó su mano al pecho- _solo no te oí entrar-_

Me reí tímidamente y le ayudé a acomodar las cosas en la bandeja en la que se las llevaría, la vi buscar en sus estantes de cocina unas galletas y yo jugué con una cuchara, la veía y regresaba mi mirada a la cuchara, me daba mucha pena pedírselo, pero ya lo había pensado hace tiempo, ella no se burlaría de mi, y era de las pocas que me podía ayudar. La vi sentarse en el taburete a mi lado

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?-_

_-Nada- _

_-Sabes, no te conozco mucho pero se distinguir cuando alguien me quiere decir algo y se lo está guardando-_ la vi en sus grandes ojos verdes, Esme me daba confianza pero no sabía cómo pedírselo- _Anda hija, dime qué te pasa o ¿necesitas algo?-_

_-Bueno, es que, yo quería saber si tú me podías enseñar unas cosas-_ murmuré

_-¿Qué cosas?-_

_-Es que… iremos a unos eventos y yo no sé comer con todos los cubiertos y tampoco se las diferentes copas… yo no quiero quedar mal frente a la ex novia de Edward-_

_-Claro que yo te puedo enseñar-_ dijo con una sonrisa- _Espera ¿Qué dijiste?, como que quedar mal frente a la ex de Edward ¿Tanya?- _se puso seria

_-Sí, ¿no te ha dicho Edward que iremos a su boda?-_

_-No, no lo sabía, pero eso es algo que luego hablare con él- _su ceño se frunció un poco- _Vamos a llevar esto a la sala_- dijo recogiendo la bandeja- _y te enseño de una vez-_

_-Gracias Esme, me salvaste de una-_

_-De nada-_

Dejamos las cosas sobre la mesita de centro, y Esme nos disculpó y me guio hacia el comedor, me indicó donde me sentara y sacó de su vitrina un estuche, cuando lo vi bien, supe que era su juego de cubiertos, acomodó todo frente a mí, y también sacó un montón de copas.

_-Bueno te enseñaré lo básico, así será más fácil aprenderlo-_

Se sentó a mi lado y me enseñó como agarrar cada uno y para que se servían, desde la cuchara de sopa hasta la de maricos, también el acomodo de todas las copas y para qué eran cada una dependiendo de su tamaño, Esme hablaba con calma y respondió todas mis preguntas

_-Esme-_

_-Dime-_ ella guardaba todos los cubiertos en lo que hablaba conmigo

_-¿Te molesta que yo vaya a la boda de Tanya?-_

La oí suspirar, cerró la vitrina y se sentó en el lugar frente a mí

_-No es eso, lo que me molesta es que te lleve-_

_-Entiendo, no quieres que lo vean conmigo-_

_-¡Por supuesto que no Bella! no me refiero a eso_-junto sus manos frente a ella mientras pensaba las palabras- _lo que me molesta es que si tu eres su novia, te falte al respeto de esta manera, Tanya es pasado, y tu eres su presente y futuro, no te debería llevar y él tampoco debería ir-_

_-Lo sé, pero esa es decisión de Edward-_

_-Sí, y aunque mi hijo sea alguien independiente, no quita que yo de vez en cuando le tenga que llamar la atención, así como lo hago con Emmett algunas veces, cuando ellos se equivocan es mi deber como madre hacérselo saber, pero sobre todo porque mis hijos son mis amigos y me dan la confianza de llegar a hablar con ellos-_

_-Tienen mucha suerte en tenerte como mamá-_

_-Yo los amo, y por eso quiero lo mejor para ellos, y sé que tu eres lo mejor para Edward, tenia tanto tiempo que no lo veía tan libre… aunque ¿Qué le paso en la cara?-_

_-No lo sé, me dijo que lo habían asaltado-_

_-Y por tu tono no le crees-_

_-Es que, no lo sé… aunque andaba con Emmett y Jasper, así que cualquier cosa pudo pasar-_

_-Ahh si andaba con esos dos, te puedes esperar cualquier cosa-_

_-Lo sé- _

_-Bella-_estiro su mano para tocar la mía- _no te debes de sentir mal por no saber las cosas del mundo donde Edward se desenvuelve, esas con el tiempo se aprenden, mírame a mi-_

_-¿A ti?-_

_-Claro, yo no siempre fui así… yo era pobre cuando Carlisle me conoció, trabajaba para ayudar a mis padres y había dejado la escuela, lo conocí en una cafetería, y de ahí nos enamoramos, sus padres al principio se oponían a nuestra relación porque decían que yo solo era una aprovechada, pero Carlisle era más que dinero…-_

_-Había llegado a mi vida a darle estabilidad, hubo días en los que los problemas me rebasaban y recuerdo como con un solo abrazo de él, sentía que mi mundo se componía, era amor, y sigue siendo amor… gracias a él soy lo que soy ahora, cuando nos casamos el me apoyo en estudiar, y pago mi carrera-_

_-¿Qué estudiaste?-_

_-Soy Lic. En Filosofía y Letras con Doctorado en Filología… así que si mi hijo te quiere ayudar con tus pagos de la Universidad no le niegues eso… el me comentó un día que te ve como a mí, no lo veas como lastima, velo como un acto de amor-_

_-Gracias Esme por todo lo que me dices-_

_-Yo no tengo con que pagarte lo que haces-_

_-¿Qué?-_

Pero ya no pudimos seguir hablando porque entró Carlisle al comedor y se acercó a Esme

_-Creo que deberías de ir a hablar con Edward, está en la biblioteca- _

_-¿Pasa algo?-_ lo vio preocupada

_-Te quiere contar unas cosas-_

_-Con permiso Bella, te quedas en buenas manos-_

_-Si Esme-_

_-Bella, acompáñame a la terraza, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento-_ me dijo cuando nos quedamos solos, y aunque me lo dijo de una manera amigable, algo en mi me decía que iba a pasar algo y no era muy bueno

Lo seguí hacia una gran terraza con una maravillosa vista obviamente, el se recargo en el barandal y yo lo imité

-_Bella-_ dijo después de unos minutos de silencio

_-Mande-_

_-Yo sé donde trabajas-_

Me quede helada, y mis manos empezaron a sudar, lo vi, y el tenia su mirada fija en un punto del parque que había enfrente.

_-Yo…-_

_-Me gusta tener las cosas controladas, e igual que pasó con Rosalie cuando supe que era la novia de Emmett, te mande investigar-_

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué no era cierto? Ya estaba atrapada aquí

_-¿Y se lo piensas decir a Esme?-_

_-No, pero acabo de hablar con Edward y le dije que si no termina su relación contigo lo voy a desheredar-_

_-¿Qué? Tu no le puedes hacer eso a Edward, el no tiene la culpa del lugar donde yo trabajo-_

_-Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Porque él me dijo que no te dejaría-_

_-Yo…_ - sabía que si Edward quedaba desheredado seria prácticamente salirse de La Constructora Cullen, y eso no lo podía permitir, ese trabajo era su vida- _yo lo dejaré-_

_-¿Quién me asegura que lo harás?-_

_-Te juro que lo dejare, pero no lo desheredes-_

_-Mira Isabella, hablemos claro, yo necesito hechos, y un compromiso, tal vez si te doy algo a cambio sea más fácil que tú no lo vuelvas a buscar-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ tartamudee porque las lágrimas querían salir en este momento

_-¿Cuándo dinero quieres por dejar a Edward?-_

* * *

**Hi Vampires!. **

**Bueno pues soy PknaPcosa, en esta ocasion Zoalesita (antes Zoal Cullen, por si no habian notado el cambio de nombre) no pudo subir el capitulo debido a problemas tecnicos (internet fallando) y pues como no queria hacerlas esperar mas, y aprovechando que yo tenia el capitulo porque lo habia beteado... pues me pidio el favor de que yo subiera la actualizacion **

**Y bueno ahora diganle... que les parecio?**

**la verdad es que a mi me sorprendio mucho la forma de actuar de Carlisle...pero estoy barajeando mis teorias (y q conste q ella no me ha contado ningun adelanto jajaja) **

**Bueno chicas... q dicen... ¿le regalamos una sonrisa a Zoalesita?**


	7. Desnuda

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente.

Summary: Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward escondido en su propio mundo.

Gracias a mi beta **PKNAPCOSA** que yo no le di este cap para que me ayudara, porque es de noche... y yo ando actualizando y ella esta dormida porque anda cansada... :D asi que me autobete y tambien muchas gracias a mi dementora **MAGGICE** que las adoro a las dos como no tienen una idea.. te hare enojar :)

_Se que no tengo perdon por tardar tanto.. pero digo.. 20 paginas de word y 6,711 palabras para remidirme es un buen comienzo no? :)_

* * *

_**Y ahora que por fin te tengo así desnuda y precisamente enfrente; desnuda también un poquito la mente pon tus complejos junto a tu ropa; y si te sientes un poquito loca ponte loca completa, que verte será solo el inicio antes de perder el juicio.  
**_

_**Desnuda que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura**_

_**deja llenarme de tu desnudez para vestirme por dentro, aunque sea un momento.**_

_**Desnuda – Ricardo Arjona

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

-_Respira Bella_- me dijo con una voz queda y calmada… aunque mi mente no podía pensar como podía estarlo cuando está diciendo que desheredara a su hijo.

_-Yo… no se preocupe, le aseguro que no tiene que darme dinero, yo solita me iré y no volveré a buscar a su hijo y si me busca yo lo rechazare, pero no le quite su trabajo, el ama esa empresa- _Quería llorar, y en mi voz entrecortada se notaba, no podía creer que dejaría a Edward tan pronto, y justo a unos días de haber descubierto que estaba enamorada.

Lo mejor sería salir de aquí de una buena vez, no tenia caso quedarme, ahora necesitaba pensar como le diría a Edward que ya no me buscara, pero cuando apenas iba a abrí la puerta de vidrio del balcón para entrar a la casa otra vez, Carlisle tomó mi mano.

_-Espera, no te vayas-_

_-Es mejor-_

_-Bella… no le voy a quitar el trabajo a Edward, y tampoco te voy a pedir que lo dejes…-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Solo quería saber si eras capaz de dejarlo o si estabas con el por su dinero, se que es cruel la prueba, pero tenía mis dudas, te ves una niña buena, pero tu trabajo no te da las mejores recomendaciones-_

_-Que yo trabaje ahí no significa que sea una vividora-_

_-Pero aceptaras que no es la mejor opción-_

_-Lo reconozco, pero… y ¿Edward?-_

_-Edward esta con su madre hablando de unas cosas de ellos, por supuesto no sabía que yo te diría esto, si hubiera sabido que yo me comportaría así, hubiera salido furico y te hubiera llevado con él antes de que te dejara hablar conmigo-_

_-¿Entonces no me va a obligar a dejarlo?-_

_-Mira Bella- _con su mano me indico que me sentara en una de las sillas que había afuera, y el se sentó en la silla de enfrente- _no me gusta tu trabajo, ya hable con Edward, el está enterado que yo sé, pero también sabe lo que te voy a pedir-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Deja tu trabajo, te puedo ofrecer un puesto en la constructora, asistente, algo…-_

_-Lo siento Carlisle pero no-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Porque no me ofreces un trabajo por mí, sino porque no quieres que la novia de tu hijo trabaje donde lo hace, además de que es algo que ya había hablado con Edward y sabe que no lo dejare, estoy bien ahí, y con eso me alcanza para vivir, además de que estoy con mis amigas, que son como mi única familia aquí-_

-_Nosotros también somos tu familia-_

_-Gracias pero no puedo… tu sabes cómo fueron las cosas entre Edward y yo…-_

_-¿Qué cosas?, que fue a un club con Jasper y Emmett, y se enamoro de ti, no tiene nada de malo, se conocieron, se enamoraron, es normal, le suele pasar a la gente_

_-ahh eso, si eso fue lo que paso, nos enamoramos en ese club-_ ojala pudiera contar mi historia con una tranquilidad como él lo hacía, pero que podía decir: si nos enamoramos o me enamoré, después de que me pagara por ser su novia… Definitivamente no.

_-Piénsalo, le darías mucha tranquilidad a Edward si cambiaras tu trabajo-_

_-Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo-_

_-¿Qué tienen las mujeres de ese club que no se quieren salir de ahí, ni Rose ni Alice, nadie…-_

_-Todavía tenemos dignidad y no aceptamos algo a menos que nos lo hayamos ganado-_

_-Solo piénsalo-_

_-¿estás seguro que no le quitaras el trabajo a Edward?-_

_-Bella- _se rio quedito- _amo a mis hijos nunca les haría a ellos algo como eso, sea cual sean sus elecciones-_

-_Pequeña-_ Edward nos alcanzó en la terraza, y parecía tranquilo cuando nos vio ahí platicando – _Espero que mi padre haya sido bueno-_

-_Uno que otro susto-_

_-Bueno es tiempo de irnos-_ se paró a mi lado para darme la mano en uno de sus múltiples actos caballerosos

_-Espero que vuelvas pronto, Esme te aprecia demasiado-_

_-Volveré-_

_-Edward… dame un minuto y yo la acompaño a la puerta_- nos envió una mirada confundida me dio un beso en la cabeza antes de adelantarse a la salida

_-Bella…dicen que uno solo debe de pedir algo cuando se está dispuesto a dar lo mismo a cambio… no te diré que mi hijo era un amargado y que estaba perdido en el mundo, pero se había refugiado en su trabajo y en el dinero, se había olvidado de buscar el amor, tu no lo sabes, pero verlo así feliz, tranquilo, y queriéndote como te quiere es algo que yo no tengo con que pagarte, lo que si te puedo decir es que, mi familia será la tuya y aquí será tu hogar si así lo quieres-_

_-Gracias… pero Edward ha hecho más por mí que yo por el -_

_-Lo dudo, no compares cualquier cosa material con eso… _

_-Creo que entiendo-_

_-Solo no lo hagas sufrir, aunque él no se haya dado cuenta, una decepción tuya le causaría mucho daño-_

_-¿Cómo que aunque no se haya dado cuenta?-_

_-Olvídalo… será mejor que te acompañe o Eddie se enojara-_

_-Ya lo creo- _nos reímos y decidí mejor dejarlo para luego, Carlisle hablaba cuando el quería, y creo que si creía que este no era el momento indicado, por algo seria.

Esa noche llegamos al departamento pasadas de la una de la mañana, habíamos ido a una cena con unos amigos de carrera de Edward y Jasper y para mi mala fortuna, la boda de Tanya fue uno de los temas a tocar al ser todos amigos en común.

Alice en un momento sorpresa de la noche, toco mi mano bajo la mesa y me dio mi lugar frente a las amigas de Tanya, obviamente yo era el bicho raro a conocer, la nueva mujer de Edward, y era la comidilla entre ellas.

Pero se llevaron el fiasco de sus vidas, después de oír múltiples y discretos ataques a mí, cuando Edward y Alice planearon una cena en el departamento de este e hicieron público que vivíamos juntos, cosa que no les paso desapercibido al saber que él nunca había querido mudarse con Tanya.

_-Tranquila, ya estamos en casa-_ me abrazó por la cintura cuando cerró la puerta.

-_No pasa nada, solo estoy cansada_-mentí

_-Bueno, pues yo conozco un buen método para que el cansancio se vaya_- besó mi cuello

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?-_

-_Acompáñame- _entrelazo nuestros dedos y me guio hacia su cuarto, me dejo en la cama y él se fue al baño.

Oí el agua caer ¿se había metido a bañar y yo aquí? Pensé en acostarme, pero al final decidí esperarlo, me quite las zapatillas y balance mis pies ya que la cama era muy alta y no alcanzaba el piso sentada; me quite los broches del cabello, y todas las joyas que Edward me había dado esta noche, la verdad es que suponía que el valor de todo lo que "según el" ya era mío en joyas y accesorios debía de costar más de lo que yo ganaría en 5 años.

Deje todo sobre la cama; en ese momento Edward salió y me confundí al verlo ya sin la corbata, ni saco y descalzo, pero aun con su camisa y pantalón, se veía tan sencillo.

_-Ven- _extendió su mano y de un brinquito, que a él le causaba risa por alguna extraña razón, baje de la cama; en cuanto abrió la puerta del baño percibí un olor diferente, pero ahora que me había acercado, lo había reconocido.

Era como fresas o manzanas, y no provenían de otro lado que no fueran las múltiples velas que había en el cuarto de baño, Edward semi-abrió la ventana, no mucho porque algunas noches eran frías, pero si lo suficiente para que circulara un poco de aire.

_-Wow! ¿Y esto?-_

_-Te querías des estresar, te voy a des estresar- _

_-Eres… Gracias Edward-_ enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé

Algunas veces había pensado que besar a alguien era algo común, yo cuando veía las novelas me preguntaba si no se cansarían de besarse, solo ahora lo entendía.

Me gustaba besarlo, me gustaba acariciar sus mejillas mientras nuestros labios danzaban, a veces rápido, otras veces lentas, pero cada vez eran mejores. Sentía que Edward debía de tener un manual: "_un millón de formas de besar"._

Sus manos me sacaron de mi estúpida charla en mi cabeza, y me concentre en lo más importante en este momento: Hacer el amor con Edward. Y para mi hacerlo era desde los juegos previos, o las caricias que me daba en las mañanas. Era todo, era hacer el amor en todo momento con el simple hecho de respirar al mismo tiempo.

Con una facilidad, entre beso y beso, nos despojo a los dos de la ropa, la verdad yo estando en manos de él, me convertía en mantequilla y el con su calor me derretía. Había ido perdiendo el pudor con él, ya no me daba tanta pena mi desnudez, pero al verlo a él feliz con ella, me daba confianza.

Me ayudo a entrar a la tina, y el entro conmigo, la tina era lo bastante grande para que los dos cupiéramos y hasta poder movernos un poco, el se sentó y me puso a horcajadas sobre él, recibiéndolo en mi.

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro cuando sentí como lo envolvía. Unos segundos después me ayudó a llevar un ritmo, sujetando mis caderas, subí y bajaba sobre él, de una manera lenta, los dos queríamos que durara mucho.

Besó mis pechos y cuando sintió que ya había agarrado yo el ritmo, acariciaba mi espalda con sus manos, sus caricias eran fuertes algunas, pero la verdad el que él me dejara marcada no me molestaba.

_-Edward… voy a…-_

_-Bella…-_ que dijera mi nombre cuando yo estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, solo me ponía mas eufórica, arañe sus hombros_- Te quiero_- eso fue todo lo que aguante.

Me abracé a el con mucha fuerza y sintiendo su pecho pegado al mío, grité y gemí, y faltó poco para que llorara de placer, lo sentí unas veces más, y aun cuando yo todavía no me reponía del placer, volví a tener otro al sentirlo explotar en mi, y aunque me dolió que me abrazara muy fuerte de la cintura, jure que no había tenido placer más exquisito que oírlo susurrar mi nombre.

Aun conectada a él, me acomodé en sus brazos para descansar y sentía como su respiración era agitada bajo mi mejilla.

-_Eres maravillosa-_ besó mi frente

Me separé un poco de él, y me clavé en su mirada, por un segundo me vi con él, me vi vestida de blanco, y con un bebé gateando por el departamento, me vi viejita y realizada en todos los aspectos… pero solo me vi.

-¿_Qué pasa Bella?-_ acunó mi cara entre sus manos

-_Nada, solo pensaba-_

_-¿en qué?-_

_-En ti-_

_-Harás que suba mi ego, si piensas en mí aun cuando estoy presente-_

_-Tonto- _giré mi cara para besar su mano

Me levanté, y aunque hizo puchero por la desconexión dejo que me acomodara para quedar frente a él con mi espalda recargada en su pecho.

-¿_crees que nos podamos quedar aquí siempre?-_ y yo hablaba literalmente

-_Si así quieres-_

_-Si-_

_-Bella ¿te gustaría acompañarme a un viaje que hare pronto?-_

_-¿quieres que vaya contigo?_- sentí como su mano jugaba en mi estomago acariciándolo y con su otra mano jugaba con la mía.

-_Claro, yo quiero que vayas conmigo a todos lados-_

_-¿a donde?-_

_-China-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo hasta el otro lado del mundo?-_

_-De hecho no es hasta el otro lado, si te das cuenta China está a nuestra izquierda… pero si quiero que vayas, iré a arreglar unos convenios que tenemos allá, y si tu quieres podemos quedarnos un día o dos más… no creo que a mi padre le moleste-_

-_Me encantaría ir-_

_-Bueno, además hay algo que me gustaría que probaras-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Es una sorpresa, te llevaré a hacer algo-_

_-No me gustan las sorpresas-_ dije con voz chillona

-_no comas ansias, me conoces, sabes que no será nada malo, se que te gustara-_

Y ¡Oh Dios Mío! Dos semanas después me veo aquí, en el aeropuerto J.F.K a punto de tomar un vuelo a China.

Edward andaba registrando el equipaje, mientras yo terminaba de hablar con mi padre, que se puso algo histérico al saber que iría de viaje hasta China y con mi novio, pero prometí hablarlo mejor cuando regresara, ya que el tenia que descansar y se estaba quedando dormido mientras conversábamos.

Ahora era un poco más libre, estaba casi dedicada a Edward, porque ya había presentado mis exámenes finales, y no es por presumir, pero no tenía que regresar a la escuela hasta el próximo curso. Y con el trabajo, bueno, Rosalie me había dado unas vacaciones, había alegado que no podía seguir trabajando ya que en los tres años que llevaba ahí nunca me había ido de vacaciones, alguno que otro permiso, pero vacaciones como se debe no.

-_Ya está todo listo-_

_-Ok, vamos_- tomé su mano y con mis cosas necesarias en mi bolsa mensajera nos fuimos al avión.

El vuelo fue largo y muy cansado, podría ir en primera clase, y con todos los lujos y hasta en los brazos de Edward y sintiéndome feliz, pero 14 horas era demasiado. No me la había pasado tan mal, al fin y al cabo con mucha discreción nos habíamos estrenado en el club de las alturas, pensé que nos oirían, pero nadie se dio cuenta, y fue increíble la adrenalina y el saber que estaba haciendo esto ilegal a muchísimos pies de altura

**Al llegar fue emocionante saber que estaba en otro lugar del mundo, uno completamente diferente a lo que yo conocía. Nos hospedamos en ****Le Royal Meridien Shanghai, un hotel hermosísimo, elegante y cautivador, desde que ponías un pie en el, las múltiples peceras de muchas formas y enormes te envolvían.** **Haciendo una experiencia única tu recorrido hacia la recepción** **Edward pidió una habitación con una buena vista, y me sorprendió que quedara registrada como Edward e Isabella Cullen**

Y fue todo otro acontecimiento llegar a la habitación, me sentía ignorante y sin mundo, y era la verdad, la cultura que tenia Edward yo no la podía alcanzar, no en este momento, el se desenvolvía como pez en el agua y yo como una niña a la que traen por primera vez de viaje. No es que hiciera algún ridículo, solo que mi cara de sorpresa no desaparecía.

El cuarto era grande, con una cama enorme con una salita de estar tan elegante, todo era tan fino, que hasta me daba un poquito de miedo pasar, sentía que estaba en un aparador de una tienda pero no, estaba en: "La Suite Presidencial"

El Bellboy dejo las cosas cerca de la cama, no llevábamos mucho solo su maleta y la mía y mi bolso de objetos personales y él su portafolio y un tubo raro que nunca había aprendido como se llamaba, pero guardaba sus planos.

-¿_te gusta?-_ se reunió conmigo cuando despacho al joven

-_Es tan hermoso todo Edward-_

_-No te mereces menos-_

Caminé por el cuarto reconociendo todo, las grandes ventanas que me mostraban la imponente ciudad, no podía creer que estaba aquí.

_-Bella, me daré un baño y saldré a una conferencia, es en este hotel, en una sala abajo-_

_-Ok, está bien-_ me acerqué a la cama y me senté a lado de su maleta donde él buscaba un traje

-_Si quieres puedes descansar, y en la noche podemos ir a cenar, o a dar un paseo por los alrededores, también, tienes libre acceso a todo lo que desees de comer, ya lo deje arreglado, y a cualquier servicio, si quieres ir al spa, o a donde quieras, todo lo que se te ocurra hacer… lo puedes hacer-_

-_No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que me quede viendo T.V. un rato esperándote-_

_-Mejor sal, da una vuelta-_

_-Prefiero conocer más cuando tú vayas conmigo-_

_-Como gustes-_ me dio un rápido beso y entro al baño

Yo acomodé sus trajes en el armario, y mi ropa también le busque lugar, cuando el salió del baño solo con la toalla amarrada a su cadera, me deje llevar por la vista, aunque fuera imposible, siempre me daba la impresión de que el se veía mas blanco cuando estaba recién bañado.

_-Bella, no me veas así, que tengo que ir a trabajar y si te hago mía en este momento no saldré de este cuarto en muchas horas-_

_-Perdón-_ dije con pena

_-No te preocupes_- dijo entre risas- _si estas pensando lo mismo que yo, déjame decirte que tenemos que esperar hasta la noche-_

Como mi pena ya no cabía en mi cuerpo, preferí irme a darme un baño, yo salí en un albornoz de ahí, con el cabello húmedo cayéndome por los hombros del albornoz de toalla.

_-Está chueco_- dije acomodando su corbata.

Mientras arreglaba su corbata lo vi verme raro, parecía como si quisiera saber algo y todavía no supiera que, sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad, pero aun así lo que sea que rondaba por su cabeza, prefirió guardárselo para él.

-_Gracias-_ se inclinó y me dio un beso- _Cuídate mucho, estaré por aquí, si llega a pasar alguna emergencia, puedes pedir que se me hable estaré en "El Salón de Negocios"-_

_-Que nombre tan original-_ me reí

_-Ni que lo digas-_ se acercó a mí y me besó mientras me abrazaba, fue un beso de esos que te dejan sin respiración

-_No tardes-_ murmuré contra su boca

-_No lo hare-_ tomó sus papeles y salió

Dos horas después yo seguía en el cuarto acostada, el viaje me había dejado agotada, así que pedí algo de comer. Ya con el estomago lleno y sin nada que hacer en la gran habitación, me fui al único lugar donde no había ido y que se me antojaba de sobremanera en este momento: Spa

Fue relajante olvidarme de todo por un momento, solo sentir las manos de la señorita que me hablaba en su idioma y yo no entendía pero decidí no prestarle atención cuando sus manos hicieron presión en mi columna vertebral y me empezó a quitar el estrés, me hizo con piedras calientes otro masaje, según ella tocó los puntos más tensos o eso entendí de lo que dijo.

Cuando regresé al cuarto eran casi las ocho de la noche y ya había oscurecido, y para mi mala fortuna, Edward no estaba, así que me fui directito a la cama,

Me puse a hacer zapping en la T.V. y tampoco es que pudiera ver mucho, había demasiado canales en Chino para entenderle, pero me entretenía viendo los paisajes tan bonitos que ponían de fondo.

Me desperté sobresaltada y mire a mí alrededor, cuando vi el reloj de noche, marcaban las 2 a.m. pero mi cama estaba sola; una luz provenía del salón de estar, supuse que sería Edward así que me fui a la sala.

_-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Por qué estas despierto?-_

_-Hola princesa, perdón si te desperté, pero no puedo trabajar si no tengo música de fondo-_ hasta que lo mencionó me di cuenta de que se oía un poco de música clásica en la Televisión de la sala.

-No te preocupes, no me había dado cuenta-

-_Ven-_ estiró su mano para tomar la mía, me fui con él y me senté en su regazo.

Estiró sus piernas y creo que hasta oí tronarlas, o tal vez eran imaginaciones mías, pero se veía cansado, no portaba su saco, pero todavía traía la camisa y tenia flojo el nudo de la corbata.

-_Vamos a dormir- _

_-Solo-_ acomodó su cara en mi cuello, me abrazaba como si abrazara a su oso de peluche e inhalaba mi aroma- _quédate un minuto así-_

Acaricié su cabello para ayudarlo a relajarse y conforme pasaron los minutos el se fue calmando, parecía un niño muy estresado por algún examen.

-_Te quiero Bella, gracias por estar conmigo-_

"y yo te amo Edward" pero no te lo puedo decir

-_Vamos a dormir-_ contesté

_-No, tengo que terminar esto-_

_-No, nada, es muy tarde, y tú debes de descansar, cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer la haces mañana-_

_-Bella, es un contrato muy importante, lo tengo que revisar-_

-_Pues ni el contrato más importante del mundo justifica que te pases las horas de sueño, no señor, usted no se va a enfermar, no mientras este conmigo-_ me puse de pie y tomé su mano para jalarlo

Aun rezongando como niño me siguió hasta la cama.

-_Ves, como puedes ser un buen hombre bien portadito "señor todo lo hago a mi manera"- _

Solo se rio de mi c0mentario mientras yo le quitaba su corbata y su camisa, y fui por su pijama que yo había guardado, se la entregue y el ya se había quitado el pantalón y los zapatos, deje todo sobre la silla porque si quería hacer lo que tenía pensado me tenía que ir a la cama.

Lo alcancé en la cama cuando me puse mi ropa de dormir, quejándome porque me pegué con la cama, ya que el cuarto estaba a oscuras.

-¿_Estás bien?-_

_-Si solo fue un golpecito-_ me acomode a su lado para abrazarlo y el envolvió su brazo por mi cintura

-_Bella…-_

_-Umm-_

_-Yo te había dicho que hoy haríamos el amor…-_

_-Edward, no lo digas, tener esa parte de la relación es algo maravilloso, pero no significa que sea algo obligatorio, si quería estar contigo, pero entiendo que estas cansado y necesites dormir, además no voy a ser una molestia para ti, tu vienes a trabajar y yo lo entiendo-_

_-Te prometo que te lo recompensare-_

_-No me lo tienes que recompensar, somos humanos, además, yo también regresare al trabajo y bueno… habrá veces que ande cansada-_

_-Te dije que no volverías ahí-_

_-Y yo te dije que no estaba a discusión, así que por favor no empieces, vamos a dormir en paz, y tranquilos, ¿sí?-_

_-Lo hablaremos luego- _casi lo murmuró porque se estaba quedando dormido

-_Luego-_ Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y me quede quieta esperando a que estuviera perdido en los brazos de Morfeo.

**EPVO**

Cuando desperté tenia a Bella sobre mi pecho, estiré la mano para apagar el despertador que sonaba como loco sobre el buró. Y aunque me quisiera quedar toda la mañana con ella aquí en la cama, tenía que terminar de revisar el contrato, no es que me tocara hacerlo siempre, pero me gustaba checar todos los detalles hasta el más mínimo y eso requería de muchas horas de concentración.

La acomodé en la cama y la tapé bien, me gustaba verla así, relajada, no como cuando la conocí toda estresada por la escuela, trabajo y su padre. Quería que nunca nadie le quitara esa inocencia, esa paz y esa alegría con la que cada día me hacía más feliz.

Le di un beso sobre la frente y ella se giro en la cama dándome la espalda. Fui hacia donde se suponía que debía de estar mi ropa me sorprendió verla toda acomodada, y sobre un perchero un traje completo desde zapatos y calcetines hasta la corbata

_-Tramposa-_ Murmuré

Y si era un tramposa, sobre la silla donde en la noche había dejado mi ropa ya no había nada, la había recogido toda, quité del traje una nota que tenia pegada sobre él:

**早上好****愛****(espero este bien escrito, lo saque de google ****)****… **

**Espero que hayas dormido bien, te dejo tus cosas listas, **

**revisé los documentos, y espero te ayude mi poca experiencia de estudiante que tengo, te hice unas anotaciones y te las dejé sobre notas pegadas en el mismo contrato… **

**Comete todo, no está a discusión, tu desayuno debe de llegar ahora…**

**Te quiero... Bella  
**

Me quede viendo la nota, ¿mi desayuno?, treinta segundos después tocaron la puerta de la habitación, cuando la abrí me sorprendí ver el carrito de comida.

_-Desayuno para Suite Presidencial, Edward Cullen-_

_-Si soy yo, gracias-_

Acomodó el carrito en la sala de estar cerca del comedor, le di la propina cuando le pregunte.

_-Disculpa si no es mucha molestia me podrías decir a qué hora se hizo el pedido-_

_-Claro permítame-_ buscó en una libreta que traía en un bolsillo- _Aquí esta: Fue hecha a las 4:26 a.m. por Isabella Cullen-_

_-Gracias-_

Isabella Cullen… me gustaba como sonaba, la pequeña tramposa se había quedado despierta para que yo descansara y además había hecho todo más fácil para mí, con mis cosas lista y hasta el desayuno.

Me senté a comer y por primera vez, el silencio se me hizo cómodo, porque sabía que no estaba solo, ella estaba en la cama… mi cama.

Como siempre que había venido, los desayunos eran una delicia, la gastronomía de este lugar era de las que más me gustaban. Terminé muy lleno; me bañé y me arreglé en tiempo record ya que me tenía que sentar a terminar el contrato.

Pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver que el contrato tenia las anotaciones bien hechas, aunque obviamente lo volví a revisar, me di cuenta de que las páginas que me faltaban estaba todo en orden, definitivamente ella llegaría muy lejos como abogada, si ya era capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas como estudiante.

Pedí que me llevaran un ramo de rosas rojas lo más pronto posible a mi habitación, y veinte minutos después mientras guardaba las cosas en mi maletín llegaron, las deje sobre mi almohada y le deje una nota:

"**Eres maravillosa… Gracias. Te quiero princesa. Edward Cullen"**

Las juntas fueron demasiado largas, sobre todo por una de las anotaciones de Bella, que me había marcado que ellos estaban sumando mas acciones a su favor de las que les convenían, y aunque fuera solo el 2% ese porcentaje multiplicado por los millones que se estaban invirtiendo era demasiado.

Cuando salí y quedamos en buenos términos yo estaba mas que estresado, estaba fastidiado, cansado y lo único que quería era meterme en la cama con Bella.

Cuando llegué al cuarto, ella no estaba, y eso de alguna manera me desilusionó, estaba acostumbrado a verla casi que correr cuando yo llegaba y que me recibiera con un abrazo y un beso, pero no estaba.

Sobre el espejo había dejado una nota donde decía que iría a dar un paseo por las tiendas del hotel, me estaba empezando a dar risa esas notas, me sentía como adolescente.

-_Edward-_ no la había oído entrar.

_-Hola preciosa ¿Dónde andabas?-_ me acerqué a ella para besarla.

_-Bueno fui a dar un paseo, me aburrí estando aquí solita-_

_-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar, ya estoy aquí podemos…-_

_-Si-_ se agarró de mis hombros y me besó.

Cuando desperté más noche, me sentía mejor, completo, sentir su pequeño cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío era un tranquilizador, estar con ella era asombroso, para ella todo era nuevo, de una manera u otra, era entregada, apasionada y se desenvolvía muy bien en las artes amatorias.

Me encantaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sus caderas, su cintura, sus piernas, sus pechos que no eran grandes o pequeños simplemente perfectos, toda su piel me volvía loco, y ese perfume que usaba que olía a fresas que se me metía por la nariz y se quedaba ahí todo el día.

Nos moví para quedar sobre ella, y aunque todavía estaba dormida, comencé a besar su cuello mientras mi mano recorría su cuerpo. Se despertó entre risitas y con los ojos grandes de la sorpresa cuando mi mano llego al lugar donde solo yo había estado.

-_Edward-_ Gimió…

**BPVO**

Ok las sorpresas no me gustaban y menos donde yo tenía que llevar los ojos vendados, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde iría, mi mente ya se había cansado de pensar en ideas, los dos vestíamos ropas cómodas, Jeans y camisas con chamarras y botas de excursión, obviamente adquiridas en una de las boutiques del hotel.

Cuando puse un pie fuera del hotel me tapó los ojos y me pidió que esperara, me había subido a un carro, lo sentí, y aunque iba muy nerviosa, el me tranquilizaba y dejaba que apretara su mano tanto que hasta yo sabía que dolía.

_-¿Ya?-_ dije ansiosa

_-Ya casi-_

_-Me va a dar un ataque al corazón, y tú vas a ser el único culpable-_

_-con un beso o dos te resucito-_

_-Que sean tres-_

_-No te preocupes, con un solo beso ya vimos lo que pasó ayer- _se burló

-_Ósea, ¿Qué te pasa?, yo no fui la que despertó a alguien para hacer el amor- _contra ataqué

_-Acepto mi culpa-_

_-Así está mejor- _me burle

_-Aunque a mi favor, tengo que decir que cuando gritaste mi nombre no te estabas quejando, y debo decir que fueron muchas veces en las que oí el glorioso nombre de Edward-_

_-Edward!, dime que vamos solos en el carro-_ sentí que mi cara ardió de solo pensar que alguien oyera.

-_Claro-_ se rio a carcajadas por mi voz.

_-Tonto y egocéntrico-_

_-Así me quieres-_

_-Te aprovechas-_

_-A veces… ¿Qué crees?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Llegamos-_

_-Quiero ver- _me iba a quitar la venda, pero me detuvo.

-_Es una sorpresa, por favor, te voy a poner como unos audífonos de diadema son para que no oigas lo que pasa a tu alrededor-_

_-No, Edward, por favor, no me gustan esta clase de sorpresa- _sin vista y oído me iba a morir de curiosidad o de ansiedad.

-_Bella_- no lo vi pero sentí como toco mis manos- _Te doy mi palabra de hombre que nunca dejare que te pase nada malo, es una simple sorpresa, por favor se buena-_ su voz era tan solemne pero también tan sincera que no me pude resistir

_-Está bien-_ suspiré

_-Gracias_- lo sentí darme un beso- _Te voy a cargar en mis brazos, luego te dejaré sobre un lugar, te cruzaré una pequeña cerca, no te muevas, yo cruzare enseguida contigo y cuando este allá abrázate a mi ¿ok?-_

_-Está bien- _dije resignada

Me colocó la diadema y de ahí perdí comunicación, sentí como me tomó en brazos y bajamos, porque sentí un aire frio golpearme, caminamos un buen tramo, supe que hablaba con alguien porque sentía su pecho resonar; tomó mi mano y me hizo tocar algo que parecía como una barda o algo así, me depositó del otro lado, me quede quieta, no sabía exactamente donde estaba parada, hasta que sentí como me abrazó, eso quería decir que ya estaba conmigo, sentí como el piso se movió pero él me abrazo fuerte y supe que no me dejaría caer, ahora solo me quedaba esperar.

De repente ya no sentí tanto frio, había como mas temperatura, sentía como si hubiera algo muy caliente cerca, pero aun así no podía ver nada así que me abracé a él.

Pasaron unos buenos minutos hasta que me quitó la diadema.

-_No te quites la venda-_ susurró en mi oído

Ahora oía un ruido muy fuerte, pero no lo distinguía, me hizo moverme para quedar dándole la espalda, tomó mi mano y la puso sobre algo, parecía un barandal, hasta que puse las dos manos, me tomó por la cintura.

Y soltó la venda…

Nunca, y digo nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso, las montañas se abrían a mí, era simplemente fascinante, emocionante, increíble, con una leve neblina, se mostraban una zona montañosa hermosa, gire mi cabeza para ver a Edward y no me había dado cuenta de que lloraba hasta que el limpio mis lagrimas con sus labios.

_-¿te gusta?-_

_-Me encanta, gracias-_

_-Te mereces todo-_

Solo sonreí y volví a ver todo esto, no podía creerlo, viajaba en globo aerostático, con Edward, por el aire… era completamente feliz, por el simple hecho de que el quería que lo fuera.

Me fasciné al ver las pequeñas casitas miles de metros abajo, o como nos elevamos un poco más para no pegar con una montaña, me sentía tan cerca del cielo, y en parte tenía que ver que casi lo estaba tocando, pero la mayor parte era porque tenía al hombre que amaba amarrado a mi cintura disfrutando esta vista conmigo.

Siempre me daba más, siempre más de lo que yo esperaba, y yo solamente le podía dar mi amor, mi compañía ahh y un regalo que le tenía…

-_Tengo algo para ti-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_ dijo algo extrañado, me giré sobre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente

_-Es un pequeño regalo_- dije buscando en mi bolso mensajero que traía a mi costado- _aunque comparado con un viaje en globo aerostático no es nada-_

_-Va a ser mucho mejor, porque me lo darás tu-_ me sonrió y el entregué la cajita

Cuando la abrió, no esperé su reacción, pensé que lo vería raro, o que no le gustaría ya que me había dado cuenta de que solo usaba su reloj, pero le gusto porque sonrió como muy pocas veces lo he visto.

-_Gracias-_

_-Pero hay una condición-_

_-¿me regalas algo con una condición?-_ enarcó una ceja

_-Sí, no es muy complicada-_

_-Dime-_

_-Quiero que me des_- agarré la esclava de oro blanco y se la puse en su muñeca derecha- _tu palabra de hombre_- tomé su mano y la pegué a mi corazón- _que nunca te quitaras esta esclava, y que el día que lo hagas sea hasta el día que yo ya no esté en tu vida-_

_-Bells…- _dijo conmocionado por mi petición

-_Grabé algo en ella, pero solo el día que yo ya no esté contigo la puedes ver, porque así… será un recordatorio de todo esto-_

_-Te lo juro_- me abrazó- _pero tratare de que nunca llegue ese día._

Pero dentro de mi sabia que ese día… algún día llegaría.

**EPVO**

Aunque no lo deseaba, después de unos días maravillosos regresamos a N.Y. yo tenía que seguir con el trámite del convenio y poner a mi padre al tanto de todo eso.

Llegando del aeropuerto fuimos al departamento a dejar todas las cosas, entre los múltiples recuerditos que Bella había querido comprar para Alice y Rose y también para mi madre, aunque ella ya conocía China.

_-Estoy feliz de estar en casa_- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo al entrar

-_Me debes una Coca-Cola_- gritó

_-¿Qué?- _

_-Mi padre siempre me decía eso cuando decíamos algo al mismo tiempo_- la miré extrañada- _Olvídalo cosas de padre e hija-_

_-Revisaré los mensajes-_

_-Yo iré a dejar mis cosas a la habitación-_

Me senté en el sofá y aunque andaba vestido con ropa cómoda, me sentía cansado, las 14 horas de vuelo no eran nada fácil.

_-Diablos Edward, cuando llegues comunícate conmigo, es urgente-_ decía el primer mensaje de Jasper.

Revisé todos los demás, y decían prácticamente lo mismo, pero algunos eran de Emmett y algunos más educados pero igual de preocupado, de mi padre.

Inmediatamente marqué el número de Jasper

_-Jesús!, pensé que nunca me llamarías_- dijo

_-¿Qué pasa Jasper?, ¿Por qué están tan alocados?-_

_-Edward pasó algo… te he tratado de localizar, pero no tenía a donde, no supe donde te hospedarías, te mandé emails, y bueno tu celular no funciona hasta China-_

_-Es que cuando terminé lo del trabajo, me dediqué exclusivamente a Bella ¿Qué pasa? Dime de una vez-_

_-Al papá de Bella le dio un infarto-_

_-¿QUE?-_

_-Cálmate te necesito sereno, porque tu le tendrás que dar la noticia a Bella-_

Me contó como estuvieron las cosas, y le agradecí mil veces por hacerse cargo de la situación.

Cuando colgué no sabía ni como decirle a Bella…

_-Alice me ha marcado como mil veces al celular_- dijo saliendo del cuarto- _me quedé sin crédito, me prestas el tuyo para hablarle –_

_-Princesa, tengo algo que decirte-_

_-¿no puede esperar? Para hablarle a Alice, realmente me preocupan tantas llamadas-_

_-Yo sé porque Alice te ha estado marcando, por favor ven, siéntate aquí conmigo- _se acerco a mí con duda y la senté sobre mi regazo.

_-¿está todo bien?-_

_-Amor… necesito que me escuches todo- _la apreté un poco de la cintura

_-¿Qué pasa Edward? me estas asustando-_

_-Bella… a tu padre le dio un infarto- _sus ojos se abrieron y en cuestión de un parpadeo se pusieron llorosos, pero no dejó escapar ninguna lagrima- _tranquila amor, el está bien, alguien llamo para acá y bueno la enfermera que le contrate al no encontrarnos llamo a Jasper a quien había dejado como referencia, el se hizo cargo de todo-_

_-¿esta…?-_

_-No amor, tu padre está bien, su estado es delicado, pero bien, porque estando ahí, llegó un donante, y al ser el siguiente de la lista, se le hizo la operación, ahora solo falta ver cómo pasa todo-_

_-Dios Mío, soy una mala hija, yo divirtiéndome por allá y mi padre enfermo-_

_-Tranquila cielo, tu no sabías que esto iba a pasar-_

_-Tengo que irme a Forks, aunque me imagino que estará en Seattle-_ se paró casi corriendo de mi regazo

-_Tu padre está aquí, Jasper hizo lo necesario para que entrara al ala de cardiología del __Hospital NewYork-Presbyterian-_

_-¿está aquí?-_

_-Si-_

_-Tengo que ir-_ corrió al cuarto y regresó rápido con su pequeña bolsa cruzada sobre su pecho.

_-Amor, no me puedo ir contigo, necesito llevarme los papeles a la oficina-_

_-No te preocupes Edward, iré en taxi-_

_-Cuídate mucho por favor, yo solo iré a eso a la oficina y te alcanzo en el hospital-_

_-Si-_ la abracé porque sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería

-_No te sientas mal, ahorita lo único que importa es que el ya está bien, y solo nos falta esperar-_

_-Pero no estuve con él Edward, no estuve con él, para esto he trabajado, y en el momento más dramático yo no estuve ahí con el-_

_-Eso no lo podemos cambiar, pero ahora que te vea bien, y que sepa que su hija está ahí con el-_

_-Si- _separé un poco mi cara y sujeté con mis manos la suya para besarla, era un beso tan lleno de emociones, que hasta a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-_Te quiero pequeña-_

_-Yo más-_

_-Te alcanzo en un rato-_

_-Por favor ve, te necesito-_ dijo llorando

-_Ahí estaré, no tardo-_

Y con su carita triste salió rápido del departamento.

Corrí hasta mi maletín y busqué lo que necesitaba, mientras más rápido terminara y fuera a dejar los papeles, mas rápido estaría con Bella, mi pobre pequeña que ha de estar destrozada y yo teniendo que ir a la oficina, era de las primeras veces que odiaba el trabajo.

Estaba ya metiendo los papeles importantes al maletín y los diseños a mi porta planos, cuando sonó el timbre ¿se le había olvidado algo a Bella? ¿ no llevaba sus llaves?

_-Voy amor, espera-_

Recogí las cosas para así irme de una vez con ella y dejarla lo más cerca que pudiera del hospital

El timbre sonaba más insistente

_-Voy amor, voy voy voy solo recojo algo_- grité

Tomé mis llaves en el camino hacia la puerta

_-¿Qué paso princesa?-_ pero mis palabras se quedaron en el aire…

_-¿Princesa?, pues me gusta más ser reina que princesa, pero si tu quieres…- _una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su hermoso rostro

_-Tanya…-_ dije en un susurro

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ha sido de los capitulos mas largos... uff ando cansada.. son las 3:18 a.m. y muero de sueño...**

**muchas gracias a todas aquellas que todavia anden por aqui... y que no olvidan mis historias que por ustedes hago esto...**

*** 早上好愛 - signfica Buenos Dias Amor (en chino) se supone que ella lo busco en google...**

**ahora... las fotos, porque hay muchas fotos ( no me refiero a las de Amanecer que estoy babeando por ellas) me refiero a las del capitulo estaran en mi blog, ahorita subire la entrada... espero las vean para que se den una idea de todo lo que les trate de contar :)**

**Las quiero mucho... Y para las que estaban preocupadas por mi... Gracias a Dios estoy bien, la situacion aqui es muy critica, de hecho debi de haber subido este cap hace como 2 horas pero se oyo una balacera por mi casa y por seguridad cuando eso pasa tienes que apagar todas las luces de tu casa, asi que cerre mi lap por un rato... pero estoy bien,tomo mis precauciones y por aqui me veran mucho tiempo mas.. que tengo mis historias abiertas.. :) muchas gracias por sus muestras de afecto.. en serio las quiero..**

**Ahora sii.. miles de vibras positivas para ustedes... Me regalas una sonrisa? que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz **


	8. No soy una posesion

Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward escondido en su propio mundo.

Edward para toda mi desgracia pertenece a la Sra. Meyer… solo me lo presta (inconscientemente) para mis perversas intenciones… ahh también todos los personajes de Twilight.

Gracias a mi beta hermosa piciosa que me ayuda y me aguanta: **PKNAPCOSA**

a mi adorada **LUDWIKACULLEN** que me hizo mucha presion. tomalo como un regalo adelantado! ya que esta es la que mas te gusta... :) n0 creo poder actualizar esta otra vez, para antes de tu cumpleaños.. te quierooo! mas de sietemil palabras es un buen regalo!

**Retroalimentacion**: En el capitulo pasado, ellos fueron a China, Bella le regalo una esclava a Edward con una inscripcion, volaron el globo aerostatico y cuando regresaron a America, a Charlie ya lo habian operado, y Tanya llega al departamento antes de que Edward salga...

* * *

**Si el dolor nos separó, si fue el temor, tal vez los dos, y ahora estoy buscándolo, tal vez podamos saber que nos pasó**

**Porque hay dos palabras doradas que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas, porque tu voz sonó a la distancia y en silencio recordé que, no quiero olvidarte no puedo olvidarte así, no quiero dejarte ir**

**Dos palabras – Motel**

* * *

**EPOV**

Me quedé un momento en la puerta, no me movía y no hacía nada, venía con la clara idea de que era Bella la que estaba afuera, pero no, era ella.

Que hermosa estaba, tanto como la recordaba.

_—¿no me invitas a pasar?_

_—Tengo prisa Tanya_

_—No creo quitarte mucho tiempo, en un par de horas vuelo a Paris_— como si nada entró al departamento.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y supe que sería una larga conversación.

La vi detenerse en la sala, no se sentó solo se quedó viendo todo, analizando, dejó su bolsa en el sofá más cercano y caminó por toda la casa, revisando, vio la cocina, y levantó una ceja, también vio que ya no estaban las fotos que había puesto de nosotros en el librero, sabía que le tenía que decir que se detuviera que no era asunto suyo como estaba mi casa ahora, pero no lo hice, no le pude decir nada, y deje que siguiera con su inspección.

Con toda la calma del mundo se sentó en un sillón de la sala y cruzó sus hermosas y largas piernas que ahora eran cubiertas por el pantalón de su traje sastre negro.

_—¿Así que has cambiado?—_me sorprendió la manera en la que lo dijo, como si empezáramos a hablar del clima

_—Claro, las personas avanzan_— me senté frente a ella, mostrando una actitud despreocupada.

_—No me gusta_

_—No te tiene que gustar_

_—¿Me contaras la historia? _—levantó una ceja

_—No es de tu incumbencia, lo que no fue en tu año no es de tu daño, ¿no lo sabías?_

_—Pero ¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer?_ —sonrió irónicamente

_—No entiendo tus palabras_

_—Debo de admitirlo—_ se puso de pie para caminar cerca de la ventana- _te ves bien, cuando te anuncie la boda, pensé que te lo tomarías peor, y no, te encuentro estable, viviendo con quién sabe quien, en una relación seria, y debo de admitir que eso lastima mi ego._

_—Soy feliz con Bella_

_—¿Cómo lo eras conmigo?_

_—Es diferente, ustedes son mujeres muy diferentes_

La vi caminar con todo su porte y elegancia hacia la mesita de centro, y se sentó frente a mí

_—¿Y quién es mejor?_

_—No Tanya_—reí sin ganas_— no hay una mejor o peor, las dos son diferentes, y las dos tienen su lugar en mi_

_—Ósea que yo todavía tengo lugar en ti_

_—No de la manera que crees_

_—Sabes que si, Edward tu y yo éramos muy buenos en todo, simplemente que no te quisiste comprometer, pero ahora es otro cuento, si nos llevábamos tan bien, ¿Por qué no te comprometes conmigo?_

_—Tanya, déjame recordarte que te vas a casar_

_—No se me olvida Edward, vengo de una de las familias más ricas e influyentes de New York, tanto como lo es la de tu padre, pero a ti se te olvida, que hay obligaciones, y tus padres no te presionan tanto, pero tú sabes que ya deberías de estar casado, igual que tu hermano_

_—¿Qué me tratas de decir?_ —vi como se acerco a mí y quedaron nuestras caras cerca, tan cerca que pude oler su delicioso perfume que tenia tanto que no aspiraba, y vi su belleza tan abrumadora

_—Quiero que me elijas a mí, quiero que te cases conmigo, ya has probado otras cosas, ahora ya estás listo para el matrimonio, hagámoslo_

_—Estás loca, tienes prometido_

_—Yo quiero a Félix, pero no es lo mismo, él no me conoce como tú, él no me hace reír como tú, él no me hace el amor como tu_

_—Creo que te estás equivocando, tal vez, los nervios de la boda te están alterando_

_—No es eso, tú me conoces, y sabes que no soy impulsiva, simplemente se lo que quiero_

_—Pero te das cuenta que los dos ya estamos fuera de nuestros alcances_

_—Porque así lo quieres, aquí estoy Edward, vengo a ofrecerte todo_

_—No lo entiendo, pensé que eras feliz con Félix-_ me hice para adelante quedando más cerca de ella

_—Soy feliz, porque tendré un marido, porque cumpliré con los status que me impone nuestra "clase social", porque si no me caso y doy nietos en mi casa pronto mi padre me desheredara, pero es muy feo esto Edward, estar con alguien que es bueno y que te trata como si fueras lo más preciado en su vida, y solo responderle a medias, porque aun pienso en ti, porque me imagino lo que sería que tú fueras al que le llevara el desayuno a la cama, el que me presentara como la mujer de su vida y su futura esposa, no está bien que estando con el piense en ti-_

Me sorprendió mucho que bajara su mirada y resbalara una lagrima, Tanya era una mujer sumamente fuerte y odiaba mostrar sus debilidades, acaricié su mejilla tratando de reconfortarla, como vi que no levantaba su cabeza y la oí sollozar, me acerqué y la rodeé con mis brazos a lo que ella hundió su cara en mi cuello.

_—¿Por qué con ella, que tienes menos tiempo de conocerla que a mí, si estas comprometido a un nivel emocional y conmigo no? —_sollozó sobre mi camisa

_—Es diferente Tanya, en este momento ya estamos en otro momento de nuestras vidas_

_—Eso es una tontería, ¿es mejor que yo? ¿es mejor en la cama que yo?_

_—Soy un caballero no hablare sobre ella_

Lloró más fuerte, y supe que su llanto era real, en algo tenía razón ella, y era que nadie la conocía como yo, entre ella y yo nos conocíamos a la perfección mutuamente.

_—Tanya, cálmate, tu ya decidiste, lo elegiste a él, recuerda, te vas a casar, el te va a dar algo que yo no te voy a dar_

_—No_—gritó—_sé que me casare con él, pero en este momento no lo quiero pensar, porque yo te amo a ti, ¿no ves lo complejo de la situación? Me casaré con otro hombre porque te amo a ti y tu no me quieres a mí, no de esa manera_

_—Tanya…—_vi la determinación en sus ojos cuando dije su nombre, yo lo que quería era que se calmara, pero ella buscaba otra cosa.

Me empujó bruscamente contra el sillón, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, y tomó mi boca desprevenido, sabía que le debía haber dicho que no, y que la debí de haber quitado, pero no pude, me comporté como el idiota más grande sobre la tierra y puse mis manos en su espalda abrazándola, atrayéndola más a mi e intensificando el beso. Enrollé mis manos en su cabello soltándolo de la peineta que lo sujetaba y aventándola por ahí.

Me tomó desprevenido todas las sensaciones que sentí cuando la besé, fue como volver a esa parte de mi vida, en la que estaba bien, no es que ahora no lo estuviera, claro que lo estaba, estaba con Bella, pero como dije Tanya había sido mi primer amor…

Sentí como me quitó el saco y me empezó a quitar la corbata y la camisa, verla otra vez semidesnuda después de que ella se quitara su blusa me hizo darme cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo

_—detente Tanya_

_—¿por qué?_ — dijo mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente

_—no_—rompí el beso poniéndome de pie, dejándola sobre el sillón

_—¿es por ella?_

_—Si_

_—pero..._

_—después de estar contigo y antes de estar con Bella estuve con varias mujeres, pero ahora me siento tranquilo, me siento en paz, como... Como cuando estaba contigo, solo que diferente manera, siempre de diferente manera-_

_—sabes, yo no pierdo la esperanza_—su voz se escuchaba triste mientras se comenzaba a vestir— _lo que yo venía a decirte es que la boda se pospone por mes y medio, tuvimos problemas con unos parientes de Félix que no iban a poder estar, así que cambiamos la fecha_

_—Está bien, nosotros estaremos ahí_

Se puso de pie y vino hacia mí con mi corbata, me la colocó y le hizo el nudo, lo acomodó y acercó sus labios a los míos dándonos un triste beso, digo triste por las lagrimas que escurrían por su cara

_—Sé que nunca te puse demasiada atención, porque siempre te me hiciste un hombre autosuficiente, pero ahora veo algunos detalles, como que aprendiera a hacer de comer o que te arreglara la ropa, ¿ella lo hace?_

_—Tanya, no creo que este bien que te hagas daño con esas cosas_

_—Solo dímelas, yo sabré manejarlo, ¿ella está al pendiente al 100 por ciento de ti?-_

_—si—_ suspiré—_ella me cuida que no me enferme, comemos en casa y se ocupa de mis cosas, pero es algo único porque ella puede hacer todo, además estudia y trabaja_

Vi como Tanya bajó su carita, y supe que las lágrimas habían caído otra vez por su cara, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

_—Si no quieres que vaya a tu boda, lo entenderé_— tomé sus hombros entre mis manos, pero solo hasta ahí, sabía que ya no podía tener más contacto.

_—No, yo quiero que vayas_— suspiró un par de veces y se limpió su cara antes de verme— _Puedes decirme que me aceptas aunque esté a punto de dar el Sí, si tu lo haces yo dejo todo, pero si no… pues serás el mejor de mis recuerdos. La decisión es tuya ahora, nuestro futuro está en tus manos Edward_—

_—Sabes que no iré solo_

_—La esperanza es la ultima que muere_

Hizo un intento de sonrisa y de puntitas sobre sus pies para impulsarse me dio un suave beso en los labios, soltándose de mi agarre salió de la casa a paso apresurado.

¿Yo tenía nuestro futuro en mis manos? No lo creo, si tenía un futuro que decidir pero en el no iba incluida Tanya, o por lo menos yo así lo veía. Aunque tener a alguien que me amara como ella lo hacía era emocionante, sabía que no estaba bien, pero era emocionante el saber que alguien podía profesar un amor tan grande hacia ti, aun corriendo muchos riesgos.

Cuando miré mi reloj me asusté, tenía que irme rápido, iba casi 45 minutos atrasado.

Conduje acelerado por la ciudad, y por alguna extraña razón del destino no había trafico, eso me gustó, ya que solo tenía que dejar los documentos con mi padre e irme como loco al hospital.

Llegué al edificio y entré dando leves saludos a los trabajadores que me saludaban. Me fui a nuestro piso y sin avisar entré a la oficina de mi padre, en cuanto me vio se levantó de su gran silla tras su hermoso escritorio y fue conmigo

Le expliqué que tenía prisa y que solo le dejaba los papeles para que él empezara a proceder, me senté con él un momento y le expliqué a grandes rasgos lo de la reunión, me dijo que ya él se encargaría de todo, me puse de pie para irme y le avisé que iría al hospital porque Bella estaba muy alterada cuando salió de la casa, me dijo que mi madre estaba ahí. Le di un fuerte abrazo a mi padre antes de irme

Al llegar al hospital corrí hacia el ala de cardiología, vi a mi madre en la sala de espera, junto a Alice y Rosalie. Las saludé a las tres y cuando me dijeron donde estaba Bella fui con ella.

Entré en el cuarto donde tenían a mi suegro, no lo conocía pero parecía un hombre fuerte y eso que lo estaba viendo en la cama inconsciente.

_—Hola Cielo_— susurré, ella estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama de su padre.

_—Qué bueno que viniste, te necesitaba_—

_—Sabes que aquí estoy contigo_— me incliné un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella ladeo su cabeza y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Que mal me sentía de besarla cuando acababa de besar a Tanya.

_—Lo acaban de sacar hace unas horas de Cuidados Intensivos_— acarició la mano de su padre—_tendrá que quedarse aquí unos 15 días_— se escuchaba tan acongojada

_—Pero lo bueno es que está bien, y que su cuerpo pasó las primeras 24 horas aceptando el nuevo corazón._

_—Me siento tan mal_— se puso de pie para quedar frente a mi— _no sabes la frustración que se siente al ver a una persona que amas tanto en estas condiciones_

_—No lo sé, pero si me siento mal, porque si tú te sientes mal, yo también me siento así—_ acaricié su cara con mi mano antes de atraerla a mi

_—Aunque también es contradictorio porque ahora sé que estará bien, y que vivirá muchos años mas_— hundió su cara en mi pecho, la rodeé con mis brazos para reconfortarla.

_—Todo va a estar bien pequeña_—

_—Edward—_ se separó un poco de mi para clavar su mirada en la mía. Dios que hermosa era_— quiero hablar contigo_

_—Estamos hablando_— le quise tomar el pelo

_—Pero de algo mas intimo, ¿podemos buscar un lugar aparte?_ — por alguna razón lo que me iba a decir le causaba mucha incomodidad

Tomé su mano para salir de la habitación, justo cuando poníamos un pie fuera nos topamos con la doctora de Charlie, se llamaba Victoria, iba con una enfermera. Se presentó con nosotros y dijo que iba a pasar a revisar a Charlie, le pedí de la manera más atenta que si me podía prestar su oficina, yo sabía que ella era la encargada de esta área, así que suponía debía de tener una oficina. No dudó ni un segundo, mi padre era benefactor de este hospital. Le pidió a su enfermera que nos guiara.

Seguimos a la chica, y nos indicó que la última puerta era la de la doctora Victoria, entramos a una espaciosa oficina blanca, llena de libros y algunas fotos, guié a Bella para que se sentara en una pequeña sala que había ahí.

_—¿Qué sucede? _— yo no me senté, me recargué en uno de los brazos del sillón frente a ella

_—Mira Edward—_ tomó sus manos y las apretó haciendo que se pusieran un poco rojas— _yo no hago tríos, eso se me hace como feo_— incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, hacia donde iba esto…— _pero aparte de eso, puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa que quieras_

_—¿De qué demonios hablas? —_ le dije con un tono duro, creo que me imaginaba por donde iba esto

_—Esto está saliendo muy caro, y mi padre se va a quedar más tiempo aquí, yo no tengo dinero en este momento, así que te voy a pagar con lo único que tengo_— se puso de pie y empezó a desabrocharse su blusa

_—Hey_— la detuve antes de que comenzara a sacar el segundo botón_— ¿Qué te sucede?_

_—¿No tienes fantasías? Algo debes de querer hacer, yo te juro que aceptaré cualquier cosa que tú quieras hacer_— la tomé de los hombros y la jaloneé un poco

_—Isabella_— le hablé fuerte— _estás loca si crees que voy a aceptar esto, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Te estás comportando como una prostituta_— cuando mis palabras salieron de mi boca, ella me vio con dolor

_—No me falta mucho para serlo_— su mirada, aunque podía ver un poco de miedo, lo trataba de ocultar con seguridad

_—No_— subí mis manos hasta que tomé su cara_— no acepto esto, porque el que esta costeando todo es mi padre, ¿te quieres acostar con él o qué?_

_—No_— me sostuvo la mirada y eso me gustó, que tuviera agallas para hacer de todo por su padre— _pero cóbrate tu, te estoy diciendo que cualquier cosa que quieras hacer yo no te diré que no, no eres de los que ceden el control Edward, pero conmigo lo has hecho me has dejado llevar el control sobre el sexo y eso, y…_— puse un dedo sobre su boca para callarla

_—No te quiero como mi cortesana, y si tengo fantasías como cualquier hombre, pero nunca he pagado por hacerlas realidad, y no empezaré contigo, si algún día llegan a pasar, será porque tú misma las quieras, no porque estés sujeta a lo que yo quiera._

_—¿Por qué lo haces más difícil?_ — por su mirada paso algo que no pude descifrar, tal vez dolor, ¿amor? No, creo que fue dolor.

_—Te dije que te ayudaría, por la simple y sencilla razón de que quiero hacerlo. Yo estoy pagando el tratamiento de tu padre, pero mi padre fue el que lo trajo y movió todas sus influencias para que fuera atendido rápidamente, este hospital es muy solicitado—_

_—Pensé que tenias tanto poder como Carlisle_

_—No—_ quité las manos de su cara y las bajé hasta tocar las suyas y entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella, se sentía tan bien— _Yo soy bueno, y tengo mi reconocimiento, porque siempre nos educaron para lograr todo lo que quisiéramos, pero Emmett y yo todavía no tenemos el suficiente poder como el que tiene nuestro padre, nosotros nos estamos haciendo nuestro camino todavía, ante mucha gente tenemos nuestra importancia, pero Emmett y yo nos queremos comer el mundo, y eso es algo, para lo que todavía nos faltan algunos años—_

_—Lo lograras, yo lo sé—_

_—Bella, no quiero oírte hablar así nunca más, no eres una cualquiera, así que por favor, no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, o me enojare mucho contigo—_ le dije seriamente

_—Está bien_— suspiró — _tenía mucho miedo de lo que quisieras hacer, que tal si querías… no sé, que te pegara con un látigo_—

Mi risa sonó por toda la oficina, no me la imaginaba con un látigo

_—No son de ese tipo de fantasías te lo aseguro, para mí el tener intimidad con alguien es algo delicado, suave, tierno, dulce, pero si las cosas suben de tono y los dos estamos de acuerdo podemos intentar más cosas, menos el látigo no me gusta golpear ni que me golpeen_

_—Yo nunca te pegaré, tal vez te muerda, pero pegarte no_— me incliné y la besé, prefería terminar con esta plática tan extraña. No quería pensar que hubiera sido de ella si yo no la hubiera necesitado para la boda de Tanya, tal vez, ella estaría con un viejo rabo verde que se hubiera aprovechado de la situación.

Regresamos al cuarto y la doctora nos explicó que por el momento ya no podía haber nadie en el cuarto, porque Charlie tenía que estar en completa calma, le dije que su enfermera de cabecera se quedaría con él, cosa que no le gustó mucho, pero al final aceptó, era eso o que se quedara Bella toda la noche ahí.

Para cuando pudimos salir mi madre ya tenía media hora que me había avisado que se iría a casa y que antes pasaría a dejar a Rosalie y Alice al departamento de esta última.

Manejé con cuidado hacia nuestro departamento, ya había anochecido y llovía, tampoco es que tuviera prisa de llegar, sentía un pequeño hueco en el estomago de pisar el departamento de la mano de Bella. Cuando llegamos me estacioné y subimos, durante todos los pisos de recorrido ella estuvo en silencio, no es que estuviera enojada, simplemente se sentía agotada, de por si, el vuelo desde China no es sencillo.

Cuando puse la contraseña para desactivar la alarma y que la casa se abriera, sentí el peso de la culpa sobre mí, ella entró como si nada, pero yo me quedé un momento en la puerta ¿Cómo le decía que me había besado con mi ex novia, que se supone que no quiero, pero iré a su boda?

_—¿Te pasa algo Edward?—_ se detuvo unos pasos delante de mí para verme, con su mirada preocupada— _¿Qué pasa? ¿alguien entró a la casa?_ — se acercó sigilosamente hacia mi escondiéndose a mi espalda— _¿un ladrón?_ — preguntó asomándose por un lado de mi, de seguro esa era la mirada que tenia, una realmente aterrada.

_—No Bella, solo que se me olvidó algo en la oficina y me acordé, pero ya mañana arreglo eso_— tomé su mano de mi espalda, y entrelacé nuestros dedos para entrar.

_—No pongas otra vez esa cara Edward, me asustas_— caminamos hacia el cuarto.

_—No lo hare otra vez_— ni la cara, ni lo que me había provocado hacer esa cara— _Te lo juro_— me incliné un poco para darle un rápido beso sobre su boca

Solo entrando al cuarto ella corrió hacia la cama y se aventó como si fuera una niña pequeña

_—Estoy muerta_— suspiró estirándose por la cama, me fui acostar junto a ella.

_—Yo también, pero debemos de comer algo ¿quieres una pizza? _— quité un mechón que ella tenía sobre su cara

_—Pepperoni y Piña ¿se puede?_ — su sonrisa era hermosa, me encantaba cuando entraba en estos momentos en los cuales parecía tan despreocupada, no me gustaba verla como la había visto en la tarde.

_—Si tu quieres, que lleve Pepperoni y Piña…—_

_—Pepperoni, Piña y queso extra_— me interrumpió con otra gran sonrisa

_—Si tu quieres que lleve Pepperoni, Piña y queso extra, entonces eso llevara, lo que tú quieras yo te lo daré, no lo dudes—_

—Gracias— besó dulcemente mis labios, antes de volverse a dejar caer sobre la cama para descansar

Fui a pedir la pizza, y en lo que llegó nos dimos un baño, me hubiera encantado quedarme con ella en la tina pero tuvo que ser rápido ya que los dos estábamos molidos.

Cenamos en el sillón que tanto le gustaba a Bella, desde donde veía Central Park, fue en silencio, ella comía y observaba la ventana y yo la observaba a ella, y trataba de encontrar una manera de decirle lo de Tanya, era tan difícil.

Cuando terminó de comer se recostó un momento sobre el sillón, mientras me contaba cosas de su papá, de cómo la trataba cuando era pequeña, la escuché, hasta que su voz se volvió un susurro y quedó dormida. La llevé a la cama en brazos y me acurruqué junto a ella, en cuestión de minutos me perdí en la inconsciencia yo también.

**BPOV**

Desperté algo desorientada, me acordaba haber estado platicando en el sillón, pero ahora estaba en un lugar más cómodo y cálido. Perfecto. Eran los brazos de Edward y estaba en su cama, de seguro me había traído hasta acá cuando me quedé dormida. El dormía profundamente, le di un beso en la frente y salí de la cama.

Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y los dientes y me medio arreglé el cabello en una coleta de lado, me puse el albornoz que hacia conjunto con mi pijama de short y blusa satinada negra. Cuando salí del cuarto Edward todavía dormía.

Decidí llevarle el desayuno a la cama, después me iría a ver a mi padre. Hice un omelet, preparé fruta e hice jugo natural; escuché el teléfono sonar a lo lejos, era el celular de Edward que estaba en el piso. ¡Qué raro! Bueno se le ha de haber caído del pantalón.

_—Hola_— Saludé amablemente

—¿_Hola? Disculpe ¿me equivoqué? ¿estoy hablando al número del Arquitecto Edward Cullen?_ — la voz del otro lado se oía muy confundida y apenada

_—Si, Heidi, soy yo Isabella Swan—_

_—Oh señorita Swan disculpe no le reconocí la voz_— me encantaba que me reconocieran con solo decir mi nombre, algo así como Isabella Cullen, se oía bien

_—No te preocupes, ¿necesitas algo? —_

_—Todas las mañanas le hablo al Arquitecto para indicarle si hay o no reuniones—_

_—Me podrías decir si tiene algo pendiente, en este momento está dormido, pero cuando despierte yo se lo hare saber— _

_—Claro tiene una junta a la 1, junto a su padre, con esa es suficiente, las demás son solo llamadas para cuando esté en la oficina—_

_Muchas gracias Heidi_— en lo que hablaba, comencé a recoger los vasos y la caja de la pizza de la noche anterior, pero el gran ventanal me mostro un reflejo de algo a un costado del sillón, algo que brillaba mucho, me acerqué para levantarlo, era una peineta, una peineta de brillantes. Qué bonita era

_—Muchas gracias a usted señorita, que tenga buen día_— y colgó

Puse el teléfono de Edward sobre la mesita de centro, y examiné la peineta ¿de quién sería? ¿Habría prestado su departamento Edward mientras estuvimos fuera? Bueno, eso se lo preguntaría después.

Recogí toda la sala y terminé el desayuno poniéndolo sobre una bandeja para llevárselo, aun cuando entré seguía dormido, pobrecito de mi amorcito; Dios que cursi me estaba volviendo, pero se sentía bien decirle amorcito aunque fuera en mi mente, aunque él algunas veces me decía amor, yo no me atrevía a decírselo, porque mi palabra amor si era verdadera.

_—Edward, pequeño dormilón, despierta_— le hablé subiéndome audazmente a la cama para que no se me cayera el desayuno

_—Otro ratito mas_— hizo un puchero aún dormido

No cielo, te tienes que despertar, abre tus ojitos, te tengo un regalito

_—No, me rehusó, déjame dormir_— se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda. Ah no a mi no me iba a dejar con el desayuno servido. Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y me fui a parar a la cama arriba de él, pero de pie, se veía diminuto a mis pies, coloque cada pie a un lado de su cuerpo.

_—¡Edward Cullen, despiértate en este momento, te traje el desayuno a la cama y una mujer nunca hace el desayuno de gratis para que se lo dejen tirado, así que abre esos ojos en este instante o te patearé!_— se removió por mis gritos y cuando me vio encima de él, brincó asustado, a lo que solo me carcajeé

_—Bella, me vas a matar de un susto, juro que fue como volver a mi periodo de estudiante y mi madre gritándome_- fui por la bandeja para ponérsela sobre las piernas— _pensé que se había metido alguien a la casa_

_—No seas dramático, solo soy yo con mi melodiosa voz_— le pestañeé pero yo sabía que mi voz había salido como los mil demonios.

_—Me das miedo_— se acercó un poco a mí para darme un beso— _pero me gustas_

_—Gracias tu solo me das miedo, no me gustas_— agarré un poco de manzana picada

_—Graciosita la niña_— bebió un poco de jugo_— Y gracias por el desayuno, me encanta todo lo que haces por mi_

_—De nada, mientras esté aquí siendo una molestia para ti, espero que te sientas a gusto conmigo—_

_—¿Cómo no me voy a sentir a gusto contigo si eres increíble? _— me dio de comer un poco de manzana. ¡era tan lindo!

_—Te habló Heidi_— tragué mi pedazo de fruta y me acomodé para quedar frente a él al estilo indio mientras desayunábamos, pero el movimiento de reacomodo me recordó que traía la peineta en mi bolsillo, sentí un pequeño dolor cuando se ensartó en mi muslo

—¿_Qué pasa?_ — me vio preocupado por mi grito de dolor

_—Nada, solo olvide que traía esto aquí_— saqué la peineta del bolsillo y lo puse sobre la bandeja— ¿_prestaste la casa_? —

_—No_— vio fijamente la peineta y dejó de comer

_—Esa peineta no es mía_— dije cautelosamente— _y se ve cara, esos son brillantes_

_—Esto…—_ ¿Por qué Edward se había puesto nervioso de repente? — _Bueno veras—_ se aclaró la garganta— _Yo te lo quería decir, pero no sabía como_

_—¿Qué sucedió?_ — ¿era yo o el ambiente se había puesto tenso?

_—Esa peineta es de… Tanya_— sus ojos buscaron los míos, y tomó mi mano para envolverla dulcemente con la suya, tardé una fracción de minuto en comprender, fue como si mi mente volara a miles de años luz por segundo, hasta que me cayó la conciencia.

_—Ella estuvo aquí_— declaré

_—Ayer_—apretó mi mano

_—Oh, eso está bien, creo_— solté mi mano de la suya para juntarla mejor con la mía y entrelazar mis dedos.

_—Bella_— quitó de la bandeja de entre los dos y se acercó a mi— _yo te lo juro que te lo iba a decir solo que no encontraba todavía la manera adecuada, digo tampoco es que tuviéramos mucho tiempo, ayer saliste corriendo, todo paso muy rápido_

_—¿Cómo es que su peineta llego hasta el piso?_ — ensarté mi mirada en la de él, no sé que vio en la mía pero su rostro puso un gesto muy culpable_— ¡Oh, ya! No tienes que decírmelo, creo que una mirada dice más que mil palabras_—me moví para tratar de irme, pero en cuanto sospechó mis planes me detuvo

—¿_A dónde vas? No te vayas a encerrar al baño o a salirte a caminar de la casa por el enojo, simplemente hablémoslo_

_—¿Quién te dijo que hare eso?, simplemente voy a recoger mis cosas, mi trabajo aquí ya terminó, recuperaste a tu novia, eso es lo que querías ¿no? _— Dios porque nunca me habías dejado usar ese tono venenoso en mi voz, se sentía tan bien, porque en este momento quería matar a Edward. Si mi plan asesino era bueno, con mis palabras matar a Edward y luego también con estas ahorcar mi corazón, más bien, ahorcar un corazón que estaba a punto de morir.

—No, no recuperé a Tanya ni nada por el estilo, tranquilízate ¿sí? — sujetó mis manos con fuerza y aunque trataba de ser cariñoso su agarre fue fuerte para no dejarme mover— _no es nada de lo que piensas, bueno tal vez un poquito si—_bajó su mirada— _me besé con ella, por eso su peineta estaba en el piso_— cuando me vio levanté una ceja en forma inquisidora— _está bien, el beso fue algo subido de tono, pero te juro que no paso nada mas, la detuve antes de que llegara a mayores daños._

_—¿Entonces qué? ¿te aplaudo?_ — de un tirón liberé mi mano para pararme de la cama— _Sabes no me molesta que te beses con tu ex novia_— Si Bella trágate esa tu sola, estas que te lleva el diablo, por lo menos no se lo demostraría— _Si no, que hayas esperado a que yo encontrara algo que te delatara en vez de venir a hablarlo conmigo_

_—Ayer estabas muy mal_

_—¿Y? __p__udiste habérmelo dicho, ah no, pero dejaste que me fuera a dormir contigo, me besaste cuando la acababas de besar a ella, antes agradezcamos que no quisiste hacer el amor conmigo, o mejor dicho tener sexo ¿Qué? ¿tampoco me lo hubieras dicho?_

_—¡BASTA!_ — se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a mi— _Esta bien, reconozco que estuvo mal el no haberlo hablado antes, pero temía que te fueras a poner así, no paso nada más, si la besé pero fue un error, ¿está bien?_

_—No, no está bien—_ me fui a buscar ropa para vestirme, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, una mini Bella que estaba en mi mente estaba haciendo un berrinche tamaño Emmett

_—¿A dónde vas?_ — me preguntó cuando salí del baño después de haberme cambiado, el estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con una cara…

_—Al hospital a ver a mi padre_— comencé a buscar mis zapatos debajo de la cama— _por cierto, habló Heidi que tienes una junta con tu padre más tarde_

_—¿Qué ahora haremos como que nada paso?_ — ignoró mi recado ¿quería seguir peleando? ¿o me quería lastimar más?

_—Según tú, no pasó nada, ¿quieres que te saque la verdad a golpes? ¿no verdad?_ — Lo encaré— _entonces no veo para que seguir discutiendo algo que para ti es asunto olvidado… olvidemos que dices apreciarme y que dices que no sientes nada por ella, olvidemos todo eso, y limitémonos a vivir nuestra vida tranquilamente ¿eso es lo que quieres no?_

_—Quiero que me digas lo que sientes, quiero que me perdones porque te estoy haciendo sentir mal, solo desearía que_— tomó mi cara entre sus manos— _que no hubieras encontrado la peineta_—Oh oh palabras equivocadas me burlé en mi interior.

_—Lo que yo desearía es que no te hubieses besado con ella_— me hice hacia un lado para dejar ya esto por la paz ¿de que servía hablarlo?

_—Pasare por ti en la tarde para ir a comer, necesitamos hablar_— dijo en un tono serio

_—No podré, así que mejor ni te des la vuelta—_ dije yéndome hacia la sala para agarrar mi bolsa

_—Entonces paso por ti al hospital_— lo escuché seguirme

_—Que no Edward, iré a mi casa por mi ropa, hoy regresaré a trabajar, y necesito ver qué nuevo hay en el club, ponerme al día con Alice_

_—¡Eso sí que no Isabella, habíamos quedado en que tu ya no trabajarías ahí!_— dijo gritándome enojado. ¿Cómo se atreve a levantarme la voz?

_—No quedamos en nada, y yo soy libre de decidir_— traté de hablar despreocupadamente pero me emocioné un poquito que no me quisiera dejar ir. ¡qué idiota se supone que estoy enojada! No se supone ¡estoy enojada!

_—No, te lo prohíbo, no regresaras ahí_— vi como agarró su cabello entre sus manos— _Si regresas ahí… _

_—¿Si regreso ahí qué?_ — dije desafiante

_—Te vas de la casa_— me le quedé viendo, sumamente intrigada y sorprendida ¿en serio me va a correr?

_—Es tu última palabra_— declaré aguantándome las ganas de gritar

_—Si—_ susurró

_—Que tengas buena tarde Edward_— metí mi celular a mi bolsa y salí de la casa.

**EPOV**

¿La corrí? ¿Realmente la corrí? ¿Se habrá ido? Dios eran casi las seis de la tarde y no había hablado con ella en todo el día, la extrañaba, después de los maravillosos días en China, ahora ya no la tenía. ¡Qué feo se sentía esto!

Pero no podía permitir que siguiera ahí, realmente no entendía su obsesión por ese lugar, yo la podía mantener, yo le podía dar todo si ella lo aceptara. Pero de que te sirve querer proteger a esa persona cuando ella misma no se quiere proteger. No quería que yo la ayudara, no era tanto cuestión de orgullo había dicho un día, era cuestión de dignidad, y me gustaba eso, ella decía que no quería depender de nadie, y eso estaba bien.

Sabía que lo que realmente me molestaba no era precisamente el trabajo_ "Si Edward engáñate a ti mismo, su trabajo te hace sentir bilis en la boca" _está bien, si me hace enojar pero algo mínimo, porque sé que nadie la tocara, el punto es que no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, no me gusta que Bella este ahí expuesta a todos los hombres y con ese antifaz y no poder decir abiertamente que esa mujer que está ahí es mi mujer.

_Dios soy tan primitivo, nunca había sentido tanto la necesidad de marcar territorio._

Me hundí en el sillón detrás de mi escritorio y me hice girar para quedar viendo a la vista de la ciudad, muchos edificios empezaban a prender sus luces y brillaban a través de mi ventana. Solté un suspiro

Realmente esperaba que al llegar estuviera ahí, tenía que estar ahí, no me quería ni imaginar que se hubiera ido, eso sería… ¿Qué se sentiría el no amanecer con ella? ¿El no verla sonreír y bailar por el departamento? No, ella tiene que estar ahí.

Dejé de vagar en mi mente para poder concentrarme en lo que era necesario, me fui a mi restirador y seguí haciendo el trazo en el que me había quedado, era un plano sumamente complicado la funcionalidad de lo que había planeado no salía como yo quería.

Hice una línea aquí, un trazo allá, quité un bloque que ya no me funcionaba y quedó, pero de lo que no me di cuenta es que eran las 10 pm ¡tanto tiempo en hacer esto! Ni cuenta me había dado, lo único bueno de mi dolor de cuello es que Bella estaría en casa y le pediría que me diera un masaje, y después la abrazaría para que nos fuéramos a dormir. Sí, mi trabajo valía la pena.

Apagué todo en la oficina, y agarré mi saco del sillón, cuando salí, me di cuenta de que era el ultimo que quedaba, solo estaban los vigilantes, a los que les deseé buenas noches antes de subir a mi carro.

En el camino me detuve en una florería que estaba a punto de cerrar, compré un gran arreglo de diferentes flores haciendo toda una exhibición de colores en el enorme ramo que le llevaba a Bella. Le pediría una disculpa por mi modo tan grosero de hablarle.

Cuando entré en el departamento sentí que mi corazón se detuvo de jalón, algo no estaba bien, estaba completamente oscuro y se sentía vacio.

_—¿Bella?_ — la llamé cerrando la puerta atrás de mi

Absolutamente todo estaba en silencio, la tenue luz de la noche se colaba por el ventanal de la sala, dándole un toque más desolado al departamento, me fui directo al cuarto y me quedé helado al ver al pie de la cama dos maletas de Bella y arriba de esta una nota.

_**Disculpa que te las haya dejado, antes de irme al trabajo le daré otra visita a mi padre y no podía andar cargando con las maletas.**_

_** Mañana a primera hora pasaré a recogerlas. No me las vayas a echar a la calle, no tengo mucha ropa.**_

_**Lo siento si esto no es lo que esperabas, pero me pagas por prestarte un servicio, así que no intentes controlar mi vida, que es mía y solo yo decido como vivirla**_

_** si me quisieras acompañar en este viaje sabes donde estaré, pero debes de aprender que una relación es de dos, **_

_**no me puedes dar órdenes y esperar que se haga tu voluntad. **_

_**Te quiero mucho, pero también soy una persona no solo una posesión.**_

Me senté sobre la cama y releí la nota varias veces _soy una persona no una posesión. _Que palabras tan fuertes y verdaderas, la había tratado algunas veces como si fuera el dueño, pero ella era un espíritu libre. No tuve que pensarlo dos veces, deje la nota sobre las maletas y las hice a un lado. Era su decisión. Me fui a la ducha y después de un baño nada relajante me metí en la cama con unos pantalones de franela negros y una camisa gris.

Me recosté sobre su lado de la cama, tenía su aroma ¡delicioso!

Cerré los ojos y me abracé a su almohada y me obligué a dormir…

Tienes que ser fuerte Edward…

**BPOV**

_—Alice deja de moverme el antifaz_— manoteé un poco con ella, y es que estaba presionando sobre que me arreglara mi antifaz que según ella estaba mal puesto

_—Espérate Bella, te pueden reconocer si esta cosa se te llega a caer_— envolvió bien el hilo que lo sujetaba a mi cara— _Dios estas de un humor mujer ¿Qué te pasa? _— se separó de mi para verme a los ojos

_—Nada_— agaché la cabeza

_—Te pasa algo_— fue a cerrar la puerta del camerino que teníamos y se acercó otra vez a mí, ella era tan linda, tan elegante en su andar, quería ser como ella, parecer una señora de sociedad envuelta en su albornoz rojo. — _¿Qué sucede?_

_—Hoy en la tarde hice mis maletas, me saldré de la casa de Edward—_Tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar

—¿_Por qué? —_ le expliqué todo lo que había pasado a grandes rasgos y que aun no me había hablado y ya eran casi las 12 de la noche

_—Tal vez se le haya hecho tarde, ¿pero estas segura de que te iras de su casa?_

_—Sí, sabes que yo no me voy a salir de aquí, tu si me entiendes, con esto me estoy superando yo sola, así quiero que sea_

_—Sí, te comprendo_

_—El problema es que no me explico por qué Edward no lo entiende, como Jazz lo entiende contigo_— bufé frustrada y parándome del sillón para caminar un poco por el cuarto

_—Son hombres completamente diferentes, y situaciones diferentes ¿tanto te duele dejarlo?_

_—Mucho_

_—¿Lo quieres? _— una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su boca

_—Lo amo_— admití derrotada

_—Oh Dios Bella eso es…_

_—Un desastre—_ me iba a interrumpir pero no la deje— _es un completo desastre, me enamoré de alguien que compró mi compañía_

_—Pero las cosas se han ido dando conforme pasa el tiempo, ustedes parecen una pareja de verdad_— sus palabras me hicieron mariposas en el estomago

_—Es que te juro que no sé cómo pasó todo, fue como ¡Boom! Me inundó de una seguridad que no tenia, me hizo sentir mujer, me siento feliz Alice, tal vez todo paso rápido, pero siento que así es como debieron de ser las cosas, yo quiero todos sus minutos para mi, y todos los aprovecho al máximo_

_—Bella, te dejaste llevar porque lo quieres y eso está bien, uno debe de hacer lo que siente, porque si no luego nos quedamos con culpas_

_—¿entonces tú no crees que todo pasó demasiado rápido?_

_—Cada una se toma su tiempo, no todo tiene un estándar, algunos tardamos en enamorarnos, otros no, pero no existe un límite de tiempo, simplemente se dan las cosas, no importa el punto, el tiempo, el espacio si no que al final de ese momento tu estés contenta_

_—Eso me hace sentir mejor, porque, nunca había sido tan feliz como con él_

_—Sabes yo creo que el…_

_—Chicas las necesito afuera ya—_ era la voz de Rosalie

_—Vamos—_ le grité en respuesta

_—Luego seguimos hablando, el trabajo es el trabajo_

_—Gracias Alice_— la abracé fuertemente

_—Siempre que quieras_— dijo dulcemente

Nos quitamos nuestras batas y salimos, tenía ya semanas que no bailaba pero lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida, me puse mi mascara de indiferencia y salí a dar mi show.

A las 6 de la mañana Jasper me dejó en la entrada de mi edificio, me sentía tan cansada, lo único que quería era dormir, me despedí de ellos y entré a mi edificio, caminé cansadamente por las escaleras tomándome mi tiempo. Qué diferencia de el departamento de Edward a este, pero ni modo, una nunca debe de perder el piso.

Estúpido estúpido estúpido el que se le ocurrió inventar las zapatillas tan altas, mis dedos me mataban, y mi tobillo me dolía, necesitaría ir mañana a comprar agua y analgésico o algo para el dolor de cuerpo que tenía. Pero mis pensamientos se quedaron en eso, solo pensamientos en futuro, cuando vi su silueta en mi puerta

Estaba agachado con sus piernas recogidas y su cabeza enterrada en ellas, parecía dormido, como una bonita escultura de adorno, pero claro obviamente no tenía dinero para una escultura tan linda. Me puse en cunclillas delante de él.

_—¿Edward? —_ lo sujeté del brazo, en cuanto me sintió me lanzó un empujón que me hizo caer de sentón frente a él

_—Lo siento Bella, yo solo me asusté_— sus ojos estaban hinchados por el sueño y su cara estaba muy cansada_— ¿te lastimé_?

_—No… ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las seis de la mañana_

_—Dormí mucho_

_—¿Qué tanto es mucho? _— dije con intriga

_—Llegué como a las 11:30_

_—¿Qué te sucede? llevas más de seis horas aquí —_ grité sorprendida

_—Sí, yo me acosté a dormir, pero no pude, y tus palabras en la nota no dejaban de darme vuelta en la cabeza, así que fui al único lugar donde podría ir_

_—Pudiste haber ido al club_— tanteé

_—No, porque quería que vieras que si me puedo comportar y no ser un cavernícola, así que respeté tu horario de trabajo y por eso te estoy esperando aquí_— dijo tan cabizbajo que me dio tristeza

_—Siento hacerte pasar por esto, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal_— cuando bajé mi mirada reparé en que él iba vestido con su ropa de dormir, unos pantalones negros de franela y camisa

_—Yo solo necesito que sepas que esa no es mi última palabra_— me hizo recordar lo que me había dicho en la tarde, su voz se escuchaba tan cansada, tan ida

_—Tampoco la mía…—_ me acerqué lentamente a él

* * *

**Arrrg! segunda vez que subo capitulo.. pk ff me borra los guiones!**

**Se que no tengo perdoon! pero no pude subir el capitulo antes por la sencilla razon de que no lo tenia, se supone que cuando saliera de vacaciones tendria mas tiempo, pues fue mentira, tuve menos... ademas de que este capitulo fue escrito dos veces antes de esta.. (nota del blog)**

**ahora tambiiien, les quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron review, y no tienen cuanta aqui, juren que yo los lei los leooo todos, se los agradezco muchooo..**

**Pasen a mi blog (direccion en mi perfil) porque pondre una nota sobre este fic.. es unas cositas pero les pueden servir para unas dudas.. :) que me han comentado... Si apenas vas empezando a leer mi hisotira y tiene mucho que publique esta entrada como quiera puedes pasar al blog, a la derecha hay un apartado en el cual estan las etiquetas, solo dale en la de Dejate Amar y te apareceran las notas que he puesto sobre este fic :)**

**Me despido.. nos leemos.. un besooo a todas y sueñen reketebonito.. ¬¬magg deja de apurarme... ya voy tu ventanita me esta pitando y pitando :D te quiero loca...**

**Regalame una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen reketefeliz!**


	9. Cuenta Regresiva

Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward escondido en su propio mundo.

Edward para toda mi desgracia pertenece a la Sra. Meyer… solo me lo presta (inconscientemente) para mis perversas intenciones… ahh también todos los personajes de Twilight

Graciiias a mi hermosa amiga y beta **Ludwika Culle**n que me da sabios consejos y sus notitas en la hoja de Word las amé...

* * *

**_Me enseñaste que los celos son traviesos, que es mitad falta de sesos y mitad inseguridad, me enseñaste a ser pareja en libertad._**

**_Me enseñaste muchas cosas de la cama, que es mejor cuando se ama y que es también para dormir, me enseñaste entre otras cosas a vivir, pero fallaste mi gurú, se te olvido enseñarme que hago si no estás tú… Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte._**

_**Me enseñaste – Ricardo Arjona**

* * *

_

**Capitulo 9: Cuenta Regresiva**

BPOV

Deposité un beso sobre su nariz, antes de abrazarlo, sabía que esto nos había afectado a los dos, pero yo necesitaba que también me respetara como persona.

—_Entremos_— me puse de pie para ayudarlo a levantarse

— _¿segura?_ — me dijo algo inseguro mientras se ponía a mi altura

—_Claro, no te dejaré aquí más tiempo, además, me tienes que explicar cómo es que mi departamento esta impecable si yo no me he pasado por aquí en mucho tiempo_— me reí un poco para aligerar el ambiente, y el pareció agradecerlo, porque me regaló una hermosa sonrisa antes de besar mi frente

—_Le pagué a la señora encargada del edificio para que te lo mantuviera limpio y funcional_— dijo algo apenado, mientras yo abría la puerta

—_no debiste, pero te lo agradezco mucho, ayudó bastante tener agua y luz hoy que vine_—

—_de nada, solo quiero lo mejor para ti— _

_**«**__**Lo mejor para mi eres tú, ¿Por qué no me amas?**__»_Negué con mi cabeza para tratar de callar esa Bella que siempre gritaba y hablaba en mi mente, no me agradaba mucho, pero dicen que la verdad nunca es bien recibida.

Cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, nos guié hacía mi cuarto, el se sentó en la cama, y yo fui a buscar una pijama, porque mi hermosa pijama de bazar, estaba en las maletas a un costado de la cama de Edward.

—_Me daré un baño rápido, espérame aquí_— solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Fue lo más rápido que pude, solo para quitarme el olor raro del cabello y lavar bien mi cuerpo que lo sentía sucio, pero cuando salí encontré el cuarto oscuro, y Edward no estaba, lo busqué en la sala y tampoco ¿se había ido? ¿Tan rápido?

Me senté en la sala, debía de llegar, no se podría haber ido así como así, además, mis llaves no estaban donde yo las había dejado.

Media hora después, la puerta se abrió y juro que estuve a punto de brincar, pero me obligué a quedarme sentada, hacerme la indignada, y decirle que no podía salir así como así.

Pero todo eso quedó en segundo plano cuando entro y acercándose a mí me entregó una bolsa. Perfecto mi enojo se puede ir al carajo.

—_Me pudiste haber avisado_— dije oliendo el delicioso aroma, mientras él iba a la cocina por unos platos.

—_No quería molestarte, quería que te relajaras_— se sentó a mi lado, mientras sacaba el ridículo sándwich de **Carnegie Deli****, ****y lo dividía para él y para mi.**

—Solo _porque muero de hambre te perdonaré—_

—_Debes de estar muerta de cansancio, así que no discutas y come, además no hice nada malo, solo fui a comprar algo de comer_— se encogió de hombros mientras me entregaba mi plato y mi gaseosa.

—_gracias, pero sabes que como quiera tendremos que hablar—_

—_lo sé, pero ahora come, que es lo que más me importa en este momento, no quiero volver a tener que ir a sacarte al hospital por desnutrición_— aunque lo dijo bromeando, no me gustó, y bajé mi mirada al recordar mi patética condición, no es que me compadeciera de mí, porque no lo hacía, simplemente no me gustaba que nadie me lo dijera.

—Perdón— se acercó a mí y levantó mi cara— _solo bromeaba_— depositó un beso en mi nariz— _y sabes que te iría a sacar de cualquier lado._

—_Umhum_—asentí y me puse a comer, era más importante esto, dado que mi estomago nada mas percibió el olor al sándwich y había empezado a gruñir.

Por un momento fue comer en completa calma, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aun así, sabía que hace apenas unas horas el me había corrido de su departamento.

Aproveché entre un bocado y otro para observarlo, pensé que no volvería a comer con el así, pensé realmente que ya todo había acabado. El estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para estar aquí, no necesitaba mucho para llegar a esa conclusión, conocía bien a Edward y sabia que él era muy orgulloso y esta muestra de concesión de poder hacia mí le debía de haber costado mucho en su "_hombría_" entonces yo también tenía que poner de mi parte para demostrarle que me importaba, y que apreciaba eso que estaba haciendo por mí.

Cuando terminamos de comer, los dos prácticamente estábamos a punto de quedarnos dormidos sentados, pero me sentía bien, me sentía en paz, esa extraña sensación que tuve todo el día había desaparecido.

—_Ven, si no te importa_—me puse de píe brindándole mi mano_— Te puedes quedar conmigo, no es la cama Queen Size de tu apartamento ni las sabanas más finas, pero es cómoda—_

No me contestó nada, pero si tomó mi mano para seguirme a mi cuarto, su cara se veía derrotada como si estuviera cansado, pero cansado emocionalmente, tal vez había sido cierto eso de que mis palabras no lo había dejado dormir.

No pareció importarle para nada la pinta de mi cama, y cómodamente se metió bajo las sabanas, estirando sus brazos para que lo acompañara, algo que hice medio segundo después.

Me acurruqué a su lado, inhalé su aroma y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, lo sentí darme un beso en mi cabello, nos quedamos así bastante rato, el cielo ya estaba un poco claro afuera, pero por alguna razón el sueño me había abandonado, tal vez era miedo, de que si me dormía, cuando despertara esos brazos que tanto amaba ya no estuvieran conmigo. Me traté de mover lo más delicado posible, quería ver su cara, besar sus labios, a todo él, pero en cuanto sintió mi intento de movimiento, sujetó con más fuerza mi cuerpo con el brazo donde me acunaba.

—_No te muevas, quédate aquí conmigo_— me pidió en un leve susurro.

—Pensé que estabas dormido— dije volviendo a colocar mi oído contra el tranquilo golpeteo de su corazón.

—_No… tal vez primero necesitamos hablar, necesito estar seguro de que las cosas entre nosotros están bien._

—_Pues habla Edward._

Aunque había dicho que no me moviera, él me hizo girar sobre mi propio cuerpo con sus manos, me puso encima de su cuerpo, pero mi pecho ahora descansaba sobre el de él, para verlo directamente, con mis manos apoyé mi cara para verlo mejor.

—_Quiero… no, no quiero, primero necesito pedirte una disculpa por tratar de imponer mis reglas_—aunque su voz no era más alta que un susurro, no necesitaba más, estaba tan cerca de él que podría jurar que empezaba a ver el camino de su alma—_no quiero perderte, eres alguien especial para mí, y yo te… necesito, te necesito en mi vida, y quiero que me comprendas, esto no es fácil para mí, pero prometo hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para aceptarlo, no te juro que no me enojara tu trabajo, porque lo odio, pero no te obligare a decidirte, porque hoy vi cual sería tu elección… también odio el hecho de que los demás te miren con lujuria, porque soy hombre e imagino que es lo que piensan y no me gusta que piensen eso de ti… tu eres mía—_

—_Edward… para ellos soy una fantasía, ni siquiera me ven la cara, realmente no me desean a mí, solo es un instinto normal del hombre al ver el cuerpo de una mujer, quiero que comprendas eso, quiero que confíes en mí, aun estando en ese lugar, pienso en ti, porque como tú lo has dicho, yo soy tuya, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, imagina que es como ir a la playa, andaría en traje de baño_—

—_recuérdame nunca llevarte a una playa_— su voz fue quejosa.

—_Está bien, no iremos a la playa_—Me reí un poco del gesto de dolor que hizo— _pero entiendes mi punto… no dudes de mí, yo también quiero que creas en mi como yo creo en ti, a pesar de todo_— suspiré.

—_A pesar de todo… Discúlpame por lo de Tanya—_

—_Te disculpo si me prometes que no se repetirá o que si tienes dudas me las dirás y… que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre mi trabajo, voy a seguir ahí con Rose y Alice no está a discusión_—

—_Está bien_— dijo a regañadientes.

—_sabes que me hace feliz que aunque no te guste, aceptes lo que quiero, porque así se que también para ti es importante mi opinión_—

—_No tengo muchas opciones, y no está en mis planes el que tú no estés conmigo—_ sus palabras se iban arrastrando.

—_Duerme Edward, ya está a punto de amanecer_— sentí como envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y yo hundí mi cara en su cuello cuando sentí su respiración acompasada.

—_Te amo_— susurré cuando estuvo completamente dormido.

Los siguientes días se puede decir que yo tuve el control, era como una ofrenda de paz entre nosotros, porque no volvimos a su casa, entonces él se traslado a la mía, con una maleta, el hombre de casa, millonario e importante Edward Cullen estaba viviendo en un modesto departamento mucho más pequeño que el suyo; le hice espacio entre mis ropas y el acomodó las suyas.

Llegamos al acuerdo en que él iría por mí como lo hacía Jazz, y que se quedaría algunos días si así lo quería, cosa que aceptó, a regañadientes, pero aceptó, los días que él iba, obviamente yo andaba muy incómoda pero nunca se lo haría saber, me dedicaba a lo mío, podía ver su cara no de molestia, más bien algunas miradas de agonía cuando me veía bailar, pero había llegado a una gran conclusión cuando había pensado hacia donde nos estábamos dirigiendo, teniendo claro mi estado de enamoramiento casi enfermizo que tenia por él y su dependencia de mí, no me atrevía a preguntar cuales eran realmente sus sentimientos, les tenia pavor, pero mi conclusión, era de que estábamos bailando sobre una delgada cuerda en la cual habíamos hecho piruetas y no pensaba resistir mucho, esa cuerda se acercaba cada vez a depender más de su ultimo hilo y era el día de la boda de Tanya.

La mayoría de las veces trataba de no pensar mucho en esto, dado que tenía muchas cosas más, por ejemplo estar al 100% al pendiente de mi padre, la atención que la familia Cullen le estaba dando era de primer nivel, yo no tenía como pagar el que mi padre me volviera a mirar y me sonriera después de un infarto, esas eran cosas que no se podían cuantificar.

Durante 15 días permaneció en el hospital, ayudándolo con su nuevo corazón, poniéndole nuevas dietas y medicamento a los que se tenía que ir acostumbrando, cuando le presenté a Edward, obviamente estaba un poco celoso, como cualquier padre, y hubiera jurado que si la ocasión de hubiera presentado en Forks le hubiera sacado la pistola para jurarle que nunca me faltaría al respeto; pero las cosas se apaciguaron cuando también entraron Esme y Carlisle al cuarto, mi padre al ver que Edward era de buena familia y buena familia me refiero a valores y educación donde mandaban sus padres pareció aprobar mi "noviazgo".

Durante esos días, Edward se fue ganando a mi padre, platicaban de muchas cosas, pero el tema favorito es saber como había sido mi niñez, en cuanto empezaban yo me iba a sentar a un sillón del cuarto y solo los escuchaba a lo lejos para evitarme la vergüenza de la memoria fotográfica de mi padre.

Al salir mi papá del hospital le ofrecí que se fuera conmigo, pero no aceptó, el siempre había vivido en Forks y ahí se sentía cómodo, además de que los doctores dijeron que era bueno para él estar en la tranquilidad de un pueblo, que en medio del ritmo ajetreado de la ciudad. Su enfermera de cabecera se fue con él, en el avión privado de Carlisle, yo obviamente no pude irme, aunque Rosalie me dijo que lo podía hacer, ahora más que nunca tenía que trabajar, yo quería lo mejor para Charlie y para mí y para eso necesitaba juntar para mi último semestre de la Universidad y también para la titulación que cada vez estaba más cerca.

El fin de semana, Rosalie se fue a Disney con Emmett y su hijo, y aunque yo ansiaba conocerlo, preferimos quedarnos, Alice también había pensado que lo mejor era que ellos salieran como familia, dado que nosotros pensábamos que muy pronto Emmett le daría un anillo de compromiso.

Mi relación con Edward volvió a su regular calma, desde que habíamos estado en China no habíamos intimado, pero eso nos había hecho acoplarnos más, además de que él había tenido una carga muy fuerte de trabajo, y para agregarle un plus a todo eso nuestros horarios estaban quebrados, cuando el venia yo iba y viceversa, lo único que no perdíamos era el comer juntos todos los días y en mi casa.

A veces el llegaba y yo estaba todavía preparando la comida, y se iba a sentar al restirador que había colocado junto a la pequeña ventana de mi sala para poder trabajar más a gusto decía él. Me gustaba la sensación que me daba esto, era como si fuéramos una pareja sumamente enamorada, y yo si me lo imaginaba, porque no había a nadie a quien mis pensamientos le hicieran daño, yo me podía imaginar esto toda la vida, junto a él, porque sabía que él era lo que yo estaba buscando.

El amor era algo tan… maravilloso, antes vivía por mi padre ahora vivía por mi padre y por Edward, quería siempre estar presentable para él, quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo, que mi casa era su casa o mejor su hogar, que su lugar era conmigo, pero para eso también necesitaba más cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que había quedado en ridículo en una de las cenas de trabajo de él, no necesité quedar en ridículo frente a miles de personas, quedé en ridículo frente a él, aunque me ayudó susurrándome cuales eran las copas para cada cosa y aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta.

Pero eso no quitó que en la noche me encerrara en mi pequeño baño a llorar, según yo para que el no me escuchara.

—_Ven aquí_— extendió sus brazos cuando salí del baño con la cara lavada.

Tomé su mano y nos dirigí a la cama, lo único que quería era meterme en la cama y olvidarme de la vergüenza, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente en posición fetal.

— _¿Sabes?... yo tarde varios meses en aprenderme las copas y todos los cubiertos—_ jugó con mis dedos entre los suyos sobre mi vientre.

—_No lo hagas Edward… Tu madre me las había explicado y a mí se me olvidaron_—

—_Pero no tienes porque sentirte mal, el que se te hayan olvidado ese tipo de cosas a mi no me acongoja, ni me hace avergonzarme de ti, como de seguro piensas—_ pero para mí el haber olvidado ese simple detalle sugería como un "mal augurio".

—_Nunca estaremos al mismo nivel._

—_Claro que no, nunca estaremos al mismo nivel_—susurró, me giré rápidamente entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él, de mi cara resbalaron más lágrimas.

— ¿_Qué?_

—_No Bella, nunca estaremos al mismo nivel… a mi me falta mucho para estar al tuyo, me falta mucho para aprender lo que es tener el coraje para sacar a tu padre adelante, me falta mucho para entender una mínima parte de lo que es irte a trabajar sin haber comido, me falta mucho para tratar de sentir un mínimo de cansancio de lo que es el haber trabajado una noche antes, haber bailado 6 horas y aun así al día siguiente caminar durante una hora más para irme a la escuela… Ese nivel Bella, ese nivel de calidad humana y de fortaleza yo no lo tengo, a veces pienso que no puedo más, me quejo de lo que pasa en la oficina, o de otras cosas sin importancia, a veces pienso que nunca seré tan poderoso como mi padre, pero ¿sabes qué?—_ acarició mi cara.

— _¿Qué?_

—_Tú me das la fortaleza para seguir trabajando, ahora tengo un motivo muy importante para hacerlo: te tengo a ti, te quiero dar todo, pero te lo quiero dar yo, todo lo que te he regalado ha sido de mis salarios desde que te conocí, porque yo te quiero dar todo Bella, te quiero dar el mundo, quiero que nunca tengas que pasar hambre o cansancio otra vez, te quiero dar alegría y tranquilidad… para mí el que no te sepas las cosas de etiqueta no me importa, mientras nunca dejes de ser tu, porque esta es la Bella que yo quiero, es la Bella que me gusta abrazar mientras duermo._

—_Edward…_

—_uhmm _

—_yo… _— «_¡__**TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!**__»_— _te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí._

—_No Bells, gracias a ti_— besó la punta de mi nariz— _gracias a ti yo me he vuelto una mejor persona._

Aunque el dijera que no le importaba las cosas de etiqueta, yo no quería que pensaran mal de él. él se envolvía en un mundo en el que yo no partencia, pero en el que pertenecería si eso era necesario para estar con él. Por lo que, aprovechando que todavía estaba de vacaciones de la Universidad, durante las tardes iba a casa de la mamá de Edward y ella me enseñaba las reglas de etiqueta y usos y costumbres.

Alice y Rosalie se enteraron en una plática lo que yo hacía y me pidieron ir, cuando se lo comenté a Esme quedó encantada de tener tres pupilas, la que menos necesitaba era Rosalie, porque sabía la mayoría, pero ella decía que era bueno siempre aprender de gente de sociedad como Esme, aunque nunca se había atrevido a pedírselo.

Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo entre el comedor y la sala, repasamos miles de veces la cristalería, el sentarse, el caminar, el hablar, el comer: _la comida a la boca, no la boca a la comida_. Siempre decía eso. Me enseñó a combinar y a responder cuando me agredieran, no es que lo hubieran hecho pero si se habían presentado comentarios incómodos sobre mí, Tanya y Edward.

Aprendí a contestar suave, y delicado, a que mis modales fueran más refinados y me enseño a maridar, pasamos toda una tarde las cuatro sentadas en la sala, aprendiendo a llevar correctamente todos los bolsos, como acomodarlos y como sentarnos.

—_Tengan paciencia, todo esto yo lo he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo, y aunque a mí no me importe mucho esto_— dijo señalando el cómodo conjunto de pantalón y blusa de algodón que portaba— _pero la gente de la clase alta suele ser algo discriminativa, le importa mucho la apariencia y el que dirán, porque ellos han crecido en su burbuja de cristal… suele ser un mundo feo y banal y muy pocas personas valen la pena como seres humanos, pero no teman, cada una tiene a un hombre maravilloso a su lado, al igual que yo a mi Carlisle, para apoyarlas._

Esto me tranquilizaba un poco, ya que sabía que Edward era alguien sumamente celoso y posesivo, por lo menos algo bueno tenían esas cosas, y es que al él ser así, nadie se atrevería a meterse conmigo… por lo menos no directamente.

Fui con ellas días después para elegir mi vestido, Esme pago el vestido de las tres, porque tanto como Emmett y Jazz estaban invitados a la fiesta, algo que me daba calma al saber que no estaría tan sola en esa situación tan difícil, el vestido de ellas eran hermosos, gloriosos diría yo, pero bueno, todo en ellas se veía bien, el de Rosalie era verde y el de Alice era rojo, yo tuve que recorrer muchas tiendas mas para encontrar el mío… Mi precioso y sencillo vestido strapple color azul marino, largo y de corte sirena, era bellísimo y tenía que ser mío, lo bueno es que las chicas aprobaron mi decisión y gritaron que mi gusto había sido exquisito.

No me pude llevar mi vestido porque le tenían que hacer un pequeño ajuste en la bastilla, pero me lo mandarían a la casa.

Mis días con Edward fueron cada vez mas maravillosos. No es que hiciéramos gran cosa, simplemente el hecho de que el respirara a mi lado o en la misma habitación ya me hacían la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Fue difícil, dificilísimo el que se acostumbrara a mi trabajo, pero lo aceptó y ninguna vez me reclamó, aunque algunas veces el fue al club y pagó por un privado, con un casi final feliz, Rosalie me daba carta abierta con Edward en los privados dado que éramos pareja, y no es que hiciera muchos, ya que en cuanto solicitaban alguno Edward pagaba el doble para que yo me fuera con él, eso los días que él iba.

Y algo sumamente importante es que no habíamos tenido relaciones, tal vez queríamos que nuestra relación se basara mas en nosotros mismos que en lo maravillosamente bien que nos llevábamos en mi habitación, fue como acoplarnos, y al final querernos como éramos.

El aceptaba mis miles de dudas que siempre tenía cuando íbamos a comer con sus padres y me dejaba preguntar abiertamente para que Esme me enseñara. Aceptaba mis manías por tener todo arreglado, aprendimos que a él le gustaba leer en silencio y a mí con música clásica de fondo, por lo que me compro un Ipod para cuando leíamos juntos en mi sala. Aprendió que me gustaba andar descalza por la casa y aunque a él al principio no le gustaba, también con el tiempo lo fue haciendo, sobre todo porque sabía que yo estaba media obsesionada con la limpieza; me aprendí su talla, su peso, sus medidas y hasta como le gustaba colgar su ropa. Aunque me regalaba rosas rojas, con los días descubrió que mis flores favoritas eran los alcatraces; se reía de mis locas ideas, y trataba de contestar todas mis preguntas, desde historia hasta cosas cotidianas, era como una Wikipedia andante y yo amaba a mi cobrizo sabelotodo.

Nos volvimos mas unidos de lo que éramos a Jasper y Emmett, tratábamos de salir juntos seguidos, a veces con el pequeño de Rose, como la vez que fuimos todos a ver un partido de los Jets, nunca había entrado a un estadio de Americano, solo lo veía por TV pero verlo en vivo, fue impactante, me sentí eufórica por la vibra de la gente, tanto que aunque no me gustaba o más bien no le entendía, grité que amaba a Mark Sánchez, cosa que hizo que me pusieran en la mega pantalla y terminara con un beso posesivo de Edward, que para mí en vez de posesivo lo sentí maravilloso.

Los días pasaron volando y cuando menos me lo pensé, estábamos a un día de irnos a la boda de Tanya, Rosalie nos había dado dos días antes del viaje para arreglar papeles y demás cosas, al igual que ella que tenía que dejar a su gerente encargado. Mi vestido había llegado hace una semana, envuelto en una elegante caja roja como de película de "Pretty Woman"

Me fui a dar un baño y cuando pasé a lado de Edward que estaba en el restirador muy concentrado, le di un beso en su cabeza a lo que solo me dio un ligero golpe en el trasero. Me puse colorada pero me reí.

Ya cuando el cielo se pintaba de rojo, salí de de la ducha con una pijama de short y playerita, descalza anduve ya que acababa de hacer la limpieza de mi apartamento. La luz se filtraba y mi piso se pintaba de varias tonalidades resplandecientes del piso, y Edward se veía glorioso trabajando, tenía una rara manía por verlo dibujar, aunque a él lo ponía nervioso, cosa de la que me aprovechaba.

Caminé hacia él y me puse a su espalda, masajeando sus hombros tensos.

—_Deberías de tomarte un descanso llevas un rato ahí—_

—_Solo un minuto más y estará listo—_

—_Pero solo un minuto_— Presioné más fuerte en su nuca con mis manos ganándome un gemido de su parte— ¿_Qué se te antoja que cenemos?_

—_umm tengo ganas de filete mignon, ¿se puede? _— dijo relajándose y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás un poco.

—_Claro que se puede lo pondré a descongelar_— hice presión en los puntos de su columna vertebral y escuché como sus huesos tronaron un poco al liberarse de la extraña tensión.

—_Gracias—_

—_Pero ahora—_ separé mis manos de su espalda para abrazarlo por atrás— _usted señor mío—_ recargué mi cara en su hombro derecho—_ se va a dar un baño en lo que yo preparo la cena_— deposité un beso en su mejilla.

—_Bells…_ — protestó por dejar de quitarle la tensión.

—_Nada de Bells, si por ti fuera nos quedamos ahí toda la tarde, pero no señor, yo voy a preparar la cena y usted se va a bañar, y por favor, agarra de tu ropa de los cajones que las maletas ya están cerradas—_

—_Si mamá— _suspiró derrotado yéndose al cuarto.

Me daba risa que a veces lo tenía que mandar como si yo fuera su madre, aunque sospechaba que lo hacía para molestarme, porque eran cosas que tarde o temprano haría pero le encantaba que yo se las dijera.

Cuando yo preparaba la salsa del filete el salió con un pantalón de pijama y una camisa blanca, Edward tenía muchas pijamas caras y hermosas, pero el amaba esos pantalones de franela negros.

—_Huele delicioso—_ dijo sentándose en la silla del comedor.

Mi departamento no era tan grande como para que no lo escuchara del comedor a la cocina, es más, esas dos secciones estaban casi juntas, solo una barra que formaba parte de un arco las separaba, sirviéndome a mí como apoyo y algunas veces como desayunador.

—_Ya verás que queda delicioso, y sobre todo porque no tiene nuez— _

— _¿umm? —_ levantó su cabeza desconcentrado

—_Se que eres alérgico a la nuez_— dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

_**«**__**Porque te amo**__**»**_

—_Porque lo sé, tú sabes a que soy alérgica ¿verdad? —_

—_Eres alérgica… a nada—_ respondió enseguida.

—_Exacto, era una pregunta capciosa, no soy alérgica a nada—_

—_Le conozco como a la palma de mi mano Srita Swan—_

—_Lo mismo digo Sr Cullen, lo mismo…—_ dije carcajeando.

La cena estuvo lista minutos después, con su espaguetti verde y su gran pedazo de filete, más bien dos, porque Edward comía mucho, maldito, tenía un metabolismo envidiable, lo bueno es que él se encargaba de surtir la despensa porque yo con mi salario no lo podría mantener, aunque él decía que era culpa de mi comida que eran tan deliciosa.

Esta vez dejé los platos sobre la mesa sin lavar, porque nos sentamos en la sala platicando de un libro que yo quería comprar y él me recomendaba que no lo hiciera porque no servía, aunque como quiera lo compraría, era mi criterio no el suyo.

—_quiero_ _que regresando volvamos a vivir en mi departamento_— me tomó por sorpresa porque no tenía muy claro qué me esperaba al volver.

— ¿_Estás hablando en serio? —_

—_Claro si tú quieres…_ — siempre me dejaba la decisión final.

—_Yo quiero estar donde tú estés_— me acerqué a él para besar su mejilla pero él fue más rápido y atrapó mis labios con los suyos.

Su boca se movía con la mía, primero fueron caricias, suaves contoneos de nuestros labios para tentarse, pero al estar aquí, en mi casa, a solas, y casi a oscuras con él, no se podía negar lo que tenia tanto ansiando, quería volverlo a sentir, quería amarlo como sabia que a él le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Sus brazos recorrieron mi cuerpo hasta que se detuvieron en mi cintura para sujetarme fuertemente y ponernos de pie, nos llevó hasta mi cama, no había prisas, ni nada, era algo que deseábamos y como prueba nos habíamos negado a hacer, para demostrarnos uno al otro que no solo era sexo.

Me depositó sobre nuestra cama, y enseguida estuvo sobre mí, se dio su tiempo para besarme y sus dedos solo rozaban mi piel, era como si se fuera grabando cada poro de mi piel en la suya, se dio su tiempo para besar mi cuello desde la base hasta la quijada, mientras con sus manos sujetaba delicadamente mi cara empujándola hacia atrás.

El se levantó un poco y con su mirada me pidió permiso, no es como si lo necesitara, pero yo era una dama, siempre me decía eso, y le gustaba hacer las cosas de acuerdo a las formalidades. Sonreí dándole a entender que siguiera, era una loca si quisiera parar en este momento.

El me quitó mi blusa y yo son suaves caricias fui descubriendo su hermosa y pálida piel, Edward era casi tan blanco como yo, que si un día teníamos un hijo iba a salir tan claro como la leche.

Bajó su cara para alcanzar mi piel, y otra vez desde la base de mi cuello empezó un recorrido pero ahora hacía abajo, fue depositando besos, ligeros y muy tenues en mi pecho, bajando hasta mis costillas donde dio una liviana mordida haciendo que me carcajeara.

— ¿_Te gusta aquí_? — Mordió ahora mi piel en el lado izquierdo de mi costilla haciendo que mi risa fuera más fuerte — ¿_o aquí_? — mordió más abajo.

Conforme fue bajando más hasta el hueso de mi cadera, mi risa fue disminuyendo hasta que empezaron a ser suspiros, sentí como empujó mi ropa hacia abajo quedando desnuda, el besaba cada parte de mi piel que quedaba expuesta, hasta los tobillos donde saco el short y lo aventó por algún lugar del cuarto.

Me acarició de una manera que me hizo sentir una muñeca de cristal, aunque sus manos eran decididas nunca dejaban de ser delicadas, y besó aquella parte que solo él conocía haciendo que mis ojos se fueran hacía atrás de placer.

Aunque le quise devolver el favor, después de reaccionar al potente torbellino de sensaciones que me hundió en la cama cuando su boca me hizo llegar al nirvana, no me dejó, lo único que pude hacer fue desvestirlo y maravillarme con el perfecto hombre que me había elegido a mí como mujer.

Me volvió a tumbar en la cama, y él se puso sobre mí, en su boca capturó uno de mis pechos y le dio la atención debida, yo sujetaba su cabello para acercarlo más a mí como si fuera posible, y mientras lo sentí entrar en mí, estuve a punto de gritar, si no hubiera sido porque el placer fue tan grande cuando de una sola embestida me llenó y el grito se atoró en mi garganta.

— _¿te lastimé? —_ dijo quedito juntando su frente a la mía

—_no, esta maravillosamente bien— _

— _¿segura? —_

Asentí y acerqué mi cara para darle un beso, envolví mis manos en su cuello para sujetarme de él, mientras sentí como el empujaba en mi interior, primero lento, y después mas rápido cuando encontró bien la posición.

Sentir cada milésima de su piel rozar con la mía, el ver su cuerpo sobre mí, sentir sus fuertes manos sujetar mi cintura, era algo que no tenia precio. Yo me convertía en gelatina en sus brazos, y así parecía porque sujetando fuertemente mi cintura nos hizo girar quedando yo sobre él, me enderecé y aunque esta posición me daba pena porque veía mi cuerpo entero también me gustaba porque yo tenía el mando.

Además me gustaba la manera en la que Edward me veía, porque lo hacía como si yo fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto, según él decía, no había parte de mi cuerpo que no le gustara.

Apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho y comencé a guiar mi ritmo, él me ayudaba con sus manos a subir y a bajar, y no había nada más extraordinario que ver la cara de Edward enterrarse en mi almohada cuando sentía que yo bajaba.

Toqué su torso y al igual que él traté de grabarlo en mi mente, tenía un miedo espeluznante a lo que pasaría a partir de mañana, toqué los pequeños lunares que tenía en su lado derecho de la cintura y regué besos sobre su pecho.

Posó sus manos en mi trasero y de poco a poco las cosas se aceleraron, era desesperante como yo quería llegar y el quería que yo lo hiciera primero, la lucha incansable de siempre tratar de darnos más placer el uno al otro.

Me encantaba cuando empezaba a gritar mi nombre, como si de ahí dependiera su vida, mi cuerpo estaba perlado por unas leves cristalinas gotas de sudor, encaje mis uñas en su pecho y comencé a temblar, mis células empezaron a gritar creando vida en todo mi cuerpo, lo sabía, había tocado el paraíso y otra vez en los brazos de Edward.

Me deje caer sobre él y enseguida me rodeó con sus brazos, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, pero no había sonido más hermoso que escucharlo, porque sabía que mi amor había provocado eso.

—_Realmente no tienes una idea de cuánto te había extrañado_— dijo acariciando mi cabello enmarañado.

—_Pero si he estado aquí contigo._

—_Pero te extrañe como mujer, aunque te di tu tiempo, estaba a punto de volverme loco, mi cuerpo te necesitaba, soy adicto a ti, pero por favor no me pongas en rehabilitación otra vez_—

— _¿prueba no superada_? — sonreí.

—_Prueba cancelada, no tengo ninguna intención en superarla_— empezó a hacer figuras en mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

—_Yo también te había necesitado Edward, pero me gustó que basáramos nuestra relación en otras cosas además del sexo—_

—_Nuestra relación nunca estará basada solo en sexo Bells, tú vales muchísimo, como mujer, pero vales el doble por lo que hay aquí_—frotó mi frente.

—_Me haces muy feliz, soy una mujer sumamente afortunada_— levanté mi cara para darle un beso en los labios antes de volver a acurrucarme en su pecho.

—_Yo soy el afortunado._

—_Dejémoslo así, porque podemos pasar toda la noche, aventándonos flores el uno al otro_

—_Sera mejor dormir, mañana saldremos temprano al aeropuerto_— en cuanto mencionó el aeropuerto me puse un poco tensa, pero traté de disimularlo, rompiendo nuestra conexión y dejándome caer a un lado de él, me atrajo hacía su cuerpo.

—_Quien se levante primero le habla al otro._

—_Está bien, pondré la alarma de mi celular_— agarró su móvil y escuché como le picaba, mientras yo acomodaba las cobijas para taparnos, a Edward le gustaba dormir así cuando acabábamos de hacer el amor.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho, enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

—_Duerme Bella Mía—_ depositó un beso en mi frente.

—_Hasta mañana Edward_— yo le di uno en el pecho.

Me quedé quieta durante un buen rato, solo viendo las formas que la luz de la noche hacía en el cuarto, antes tenía miedo, siempre me había dado cierto temor el dormir sola, aunque estaba acostumbrada, pero al estar con él, como siempre me volvía una persona diferente, una mejor persona, y más valiente.

Escuché como poco a poco la respiración de Edward se fue haciendo más y más pausada, hasta que estuve convencida de que estaba dormido, por mi parte el sueño había huido de mi, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, mi cuerpo estaba satisfecho pero mi cabeza era un hervidero de ideas y pensamientos.

Tenía un pavor de mañana, por fin me vería cara a cara con Tanya, mañana yo sería la rival a vencer, todo indicaba que la suerte estaba a mi favor, y todo estaba preparado, excepto yo. También tenía una preocupación porque Rosalie nos había dicho que nos daría una noticia en el viaje, pero nos había adelantado que iba a cerrar el club, algo que se me había olvidado decirle a Edward, pero ya mañana se lo contaría, se pondría contento al saber que ya no trabajaría ahí.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había vivido en estos últimos meses, en como el amor me había venido a cambiar y en cómo me había hecho tan feliz; recordé las noches que pasábamos platicando en su apartamento o cuando fuimos al súper y compró más de 20 cajas de mis galletas preferidas, del día del paseo por el Rio Hudson o de los atardeceres que nos encantaba ir a ver en Central Park, pero sobre todo, recordé las noches como estas en las que dormía en sus brazos, tan segura, tan en paz conmigo misma.

No quería perder nada de esto, no quería quedarme solo con recuerdos, me había ganado una familia, me había ganado amor, con Esme descubrí lo que era tener una madre, y yo amaba a mi madre, pero siempre me hizo mucha falta, y Esme era lo más cercano que yo había conocido.

Un sollozo se atoró en mi garganta para no hacer ruido y sentí como si me ahogara, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sentí como resbalaron las lagrimas por mi nariz hasta caer al pecho de Edward.

Un dolor tan fuerte se instaló en mi pecho porque el fin se sentía tan cerca. Me abracé mas fuerte a él, como queriendo fundirlo en mí, para que se quedara toda la vida conmigo.

—_Te amo Edward—_ por primera vez lo dije en voz alta.

Solo para recibir el silencio, porque el dormía y era el único momento en el que yo me volvía valiente.

* * *

**Siii soy yoo.. su escritora irresponsable.. pero solo en FF por que soy muy responsable en la escuela... la vdd tengo muchooo trabajo.. ustedes lo sabran porque leo algunas historias y saben que no habia pasado.. pero buenoo.. estaa ya esta por acabar.. pues ya el siguiente capitulo inicie donde estan en el aeropuerto despues del viaje.. **

**amén a edward en este capitulo que en el siguiente.. se vienen cosas... ! y las canciones tristes de los capitulos.. tambien se los explico en el siguiente..**

**les mando un besooo asii enorme.. muchas graciias a todas las que me dan animos en el twitter y en face y msn! saben que lo mas importante es mi carrera que termino en diciembre! y estos semestres estan bn pesados pero aqui me tendran y mas porque la historia de Abrazame esta detenida... **

**en fiin... cuidense muchoo: y ya saben esta loca siempre dice cosas: por favor cuando salgan de su casa apaguen velas inciesos y demas, desconecten todooo! evitemos accidentes Prevencioooon chicas prevencioooon! **

**Besooos y abrazoos y ondas positivas a todaaaas! andaleee regalame una preciosa sonrisa colgate (upps dije marca) :D**


	10. Y todo se rompio

Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward que ni el mismo conocía.

Edward para toda mi desgracia pertenece a la Sra. Meyer… solo me lo presta (inconscientemente) para mis perversas intenciones… ahh también todos los personajes de Twilight

Muchas graciias a mi amiga PKNAPCOSA que me reviso el capitulo :) te adoroo nena.. y tambien a Maggice :) que me apoya y me da muchos animos siempre que escribo... Las quiero horrores a las dos CCG

* * *

_**Se acabó aceptar los límites, sólo porque alguien dice que los hay, algunas cosas no puedo cambiarlas, pero hasta que no lo intente no lo sabré.**_

_**Demasiado tiempo he temido perder el amor que supuse perdido bueno, pues si es amor,hay que pagar un precio muy alto.**_

_**Pronto voy a desafiar la gravedad. Dame un beso de adiós,estoy desafiando la gravedad. Creo que intentaré desafiar a la gravedady tú no me vas a hacer caer**_

_** Defying gratity - Idina Menzel **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: Y TODO SE ROMPIO**

**BPOV**

Me detuve frente al espejo que había en la habitación, el agua se escuchaba en el baño y Edward ya tenia mucho tiempo ahí, cuando hacia eso, sabía que estaba tenso, preocupado, o algo no iba bien, pero esta vez no quise pensar mucho en eso, debía de concentrarme en una sola cosa y era: _gustarme en el espejo_.

Dicen que el que yo me sienta linda frente al espejo ayuda a que así me vea, y en este momento lo único que sentía eran nervios, estaba vestida con un coserte oscuro y su liguero con sus medias, mi cabello recogido en un moño ni tan apretado ni tan suelto simplemente perfecto, el maquillaje había sido algo que llamara la atención a mis ojos para darles luz, traté de todo hacerlo en perfecto equilibrio, y aun así, ahí frente al espejo, luciendo más que hermosa que en toda mi vida, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, quería gritar, quería llorar, y quería suplicarle a Edward que nos fuéramos, que no quería estar ni medirme con su ex novia.

Pero no podía hacerlo, yo me había retado, quería demostrarme que podía, yo era lo suficiente mujer para no dejarme intimidar por nadie, aunque por dentro estuviera gritando de pánico.

Caminé por la Suite del Hotel Triaton Palace, y me senté frente al tocador, mientras acariciaba mi cabello para acomodar uno que otro rizo, no es que me faltara simplemente que no sabía qué hacer. Había tomado una decisión, me quedaría con Edward, si el había dicho que cuando volviéramos quería que siguiera en su casa, eso quería decir que no me dejaría.

Lo vi salir del baño con sus bóxers y su cabello húmedo, parecía pensativo pero en cuanto me vio a través del espejo me sonrió de una manera tan tierna que me hizo desearlo, pero no de una manera sexual, me hizo desear pasar toda la vida con él, quería ver esa sonrisa cuando fuéramos por los niños a la escuela, quería verlo dormir a mi lado por los próximos 50 años, pero sobre todo ansiaba llegar a escuchar esas grandiosas palabras que mi alma gritaba: TE AMO

Le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude, y en cuanto el se fue a la cama para agarrar su ropa yo traté de recomponerme, tenía que respirar y tranquilizarme, entonces mi vista se clavó en los ojos café que me habían acompañado toda la vida, en la piel blanca que me había hecho peculiar en el instituto y en la sonrisa forzada que había tenido en mi vida desde hace tanto tiempo esa que decía: _Esta bien, todo estará bien;_ aunque muchas veces yo sabía que no estaría bien.

De repente sentí su mano en mi espalda y el se sentó en el banquito junto a mí para vernos los dos en el reflejo.

— _¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?—_ dijo depositando un beso en mi hombro

—_Me lo dices todos los días_— me sonrojé

—_Eso es bueno, nunca debes de olvidar lo hermosa y preciosa que eres para mí_

—_Gracias_— Bajé mi mirada y me di cuenta que tenía un paquete en sus manos— _¿Qué es eso?_

—_Es un regalo… para ti_— lo depositó sobre mis manos, estaba envuelto en papel de china, y por lo que ponía sentir era un libro

—_No debiste, aunque… ¿a qué se debe el regalo?_

—_Te dije que yo te cuidaría siempre, no importa de la manera que sea, pero tienes algo que me ha hecho quererte mucho y es tu peculiaridad para ver y hacer las cosas, así que siempre me tienes en constante reto para sorprenderte_—su sonrisa tímida fue hermosa… otra vez.

—_Gracias Edward_— le di un beso sobre sus labios antes de ponerme a abrir el regalo, quite las envolturas y develó un libro muy antiguo—_Es precioso_

—_Sí, eso les dijeron a mis padres cuando nací_— se carcajeó ante mi cara de asombro, era divertido cuando hacia bromas aunque no era muy común, una risita salió de mi boca.

—_Nunca he leído al Quijote y parece ser la edición completa_

—_Es una edición única, buscada especialmente para ti…_

—_Gracias otra vez, siempre me das cosas que son realmente increíbles_— toqué con las yemas de mis dedos la pasta del libro y parecía tan irreal

—_Pero te dije que todo era para protegerte_…— lo escuché tomar aire antes de que nuestras mirada se encontraran en el espejo— _Dice mi padre que la moneda siempre está en el aire y yo te dije algo que quiero cumplir: No quiero que nunca vuelvas a pasar hambre o cansancio, el tratamiento de tu padre ya esta pagado hasta su termino_

—_No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver el libro con todo esto?_

—_Quiero que lo veas como un seguro, no tengo intención de dejarte ir, pero nunca sabemos que puede pasar, yo te hice una promesa con tu pulsera que me diste, yo quiero que tú me hagas una promesa a mí… Si alguna vez tú y yo ya no estuviéramos juntos y necesitaras dinero, prométeme que venderás el libro_— miré el libro, si era my hermoso pero solo para alguien a quien le gustaran los libros, y antiguo y eso subía su valor, pero no tanto como salvarme de deudas.

—_El libro sin duda es una edición especial, pero creo que no te estoy entendiendo_

—_Este libro del Quijote es de una colección de piezas únicas, es 1842, y esto de aquí—_ señaló el libro, bajé mi mirada para ver la portada del libro, con un fondo café, y con color dorado el nombre y varios diseños formando un marco elegante a la portada— _todo esto dorado, es oro, el libro vale por lo menos 5,000 Dólares así que creo que te serviría, aunque solo hablando en un caso hipotético porque como ya te dije no te voy a dejar._

—_Realmente no debiste haber gastado en esto— _me recliné un poco para acariciar sus labios con los míos.

—_Qué_ _bueno que te gustara, tenía miedo de que me lo regresaras— _sonrió nervioso y dándome un beso en la nariz se puso de pie para terminar de vestirse.

Me paré rápido y me puse frente a él, le di una sonrisa dándole a entender lo que quería hacer; Tomé la camisa entre mis manos y empecé a abotonarla uno por uno, y dejarla bien estirada, mientras él se la fajaba yo le ponía el moño del smoking, esto le gustaba, lo sabía por la mirada de ternura que él me daba cuando lo ayudaba a vestirse, no es que lo necesitara, pero lo hacía sentirse querido.

Tenía a Esme, que lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, y amigos y su padre que estaba orgulloso de él, pero sabía que conmigo había logrado llenar algunos huecos importantes que él había ido olvidando, la comida en casa, el cuidado del arreglo por parte de otra persona, el abrazar a alguien al dormir; Edward era tan cariñoso, tan amoroso y romántico… pero solo conmigo. Y eso era bueno, los dos nos estábamos llenando huecos en nuestros corazones.

—_Gracias— _me sujetó por la cintura dándome un beso _— más tarde nos ocuparemos de ese hermoso corset Señorita Swan_

—_Más tarde Edward, mas tarde— _sonreí mientras me iba por mi vestido, lo saqué de su bolsa y lo contemplé, porque tal vez ese vestido no me diera las respuestas del universo, pero era mi arma esta noche.

Me metí en el y caminé hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo, Edward se acercó a mí, ya completamente vestido, y subió el cierre antes de depositar un beso en mi hombro desnudo, caminó hacia la cama, y agarró de su caja mis zapatillas, regresó conmigo y se puso de rodillas para colocarlas acariciando delicadamente mis pies envueltos en medias.

Lo vi pararse atrás de mí, y el reflejo del espejo, me mostró una de las imágenes más hermosas de mi vida, una que guardaría en mi corazón para siempre. Parecía foto de revista, los dos vestidos impecablemente y luciendo como la pareja perfecta. No supe de donde salió solo vi el movimiento de sus manos y el frio acaricio un poco mi pecho, cuando coloco una bonita gargantilla de oro blanco y colgaba un hermoso topacio en forma de corazón.

—_Queda perfecto ¿no crees?—_ me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura

—_Es hermoso_— dije clavando mis ojos en los del él.

—_Tú eres hermosa… vamos de una vez, para acabar con todo esto_— tomó mi mano y salimos de la habitación.

Caminamos por los hermosos pasillos del hotel como dos enamorados, en el lobby ya nos esperaban los demás chicos, que en cuanto nos vieron empezaron a lanzar piropos, Rosalie y Alice se veían grandiosas, ellas nacieron para este mundo, se les notaba.

Nos fuimos en una limosina que según me explicó Edward, habían sido mandadas a todos los hoteles donde se hospedaran los invitados, para personalmente llevarlos a la iglesia y a la recepción.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la catedral de Notre-Dame en el centro de la ciudad, cuando Edward me ayudó a bajar quedé encantada, me contó una historia que para nada venia al caso, pero por alguna razón lo hizo, me decía que Tanya siempre se había querido casar en esa iglesia.

Le puse la atención debida pero solo asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras entrabamos a la iglesia, nos sentamos en la parte de en medio, tomó mi mano y platicamos en voz baja con nuestros amigos que estaban a un lado, Alice estaba encantada con el diseño de la Iglesia y sobre la decoración del lugar con muchas rosas rojas, mientras Jasper, Emmett y Edward platicaban de anécdotas de cuando vinieron más jóvenes, aunque no lo mencionaran, sabía que de ahí había salido el que Tanya se quisiera casar aquí y Edward lo supiera, pero me hice la desentendida.

Exactamente a las 7:00 pm sonaron los acordes de una melodía suave, vimos caminar por el pasillo central a un joven apuesto, corpulento y feliz, del brazo de una señora elegante, me supuse que sería Félix y su madre, disimuladamente Edward acariciaba mi mano con su vista clavada en el tipo, y solo entonces comprendí el terrible error que estaba cometiendo ¿en qué me había metido? No debí de haber venido, en cuanto me di cuenta de que lo amaba debí de haberme ido y decirle que el acuerdo se acababa, pero el corazón puede más que la razón y ahora me moría de miedo hasta escuche un estruendo, ¿o es que los oídos me molestaban? Pero no había sido tan fuerte el ruido, solo de las puertas principales cerrándose.

Mire todo, el feliz novio en la parte delantera del altar, con una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa como nunca le había visto a Edward, la familia de él, sentada en las primeras filas estaban igual de emocionados y las cámaras se preparaban para tomar todo, mientras el grupo de violines guardaba silencio durante unos instantes antes de comenzar a tocar: La marcha nupcial de Wagner, entonces nada más se escuchó, solo el suave repiqueteo de la puerta al abrir y todo mundo giro su cabeza, para ver entrar a una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto en mi vida, con su vestido blanco y cabello recogido cubierto por un hermoso velo, empezó a caminar a paso tranquilo del brazo de su padre supuse, que parecía más orgulloso que nunca. Ella simuladamente buscó con la mirada por varios sitios, hasta que dio con Edward, su mirada se iluminó, yo conocía tan bien esa mirada, porque era la que todo los días el espejo me regalaba.

Vio nuestras manos juntas, y prefirió ignorarlo, o ignorarme, porque no perdían la conexión de sus miradas, lo miraba a él, y después a Félix, entonces… solo entonces… y no es que este en una iglesia, pero me llegó la iluminación a mi cerebro; Ella le pedía con la mirada que detuviera la boda, porque su mirada era de suplica ¿Por qué Edward hacia esto? ¿Por qué la hacía sufrir a ella y a mí?

Me pregunté si la demás gente no se daba cuenta, pero parecía que todos la veían, si, pero veían a la novia, no veían a la chica que no veía a su futuro marido con ojos de amor, como veía a su ex novio; suspiró y llegó al altar mientras su padre entregaba su mano a Félix y este se la besaba, Tanya parecía estar en estado automático. Era hermosa, más hermosa de lo que mis peores pesadillas me hubieran ayudado a imaginar, y yo nunca había querido ver una foto de ella, pero ni aun con su belleza quisiera estar en su lugar, con esa mirada triste.

La misa paso tan rápido que pronto llegamos a la parte donde preguntan si hay algún impedimento, obviamente se dio el minuto de silencio, pero nadie esperaba nada, Tanya giro su cabeza disimuladamente hacia Edward, se miraron una milésima de segundo antes de que él abriera un poco sus labios, la verdad no supe si era para gesticular o si pensaba decir algo, pero apreté fuertemente su mano sacándolo de su trance, haciendo que girara su cara hacia mí confundido, pero cuando volteé a ver a Tanya de nuevo ya estaba de espaldas, ¿realmente iba a impedir la boda?

Las ansiadas palabras llegaron: Los declaro marido y mujer y fue un alivio para mí, aunque si él hubiera querido impedir la boda, quiere decir que todavía siente algo por ella, de eso me ocuparía más adelante.

Tanya caminó por el pasillo con una sonrisa suave, más bien forzada, mientras Félix daba asentimientos de cabeza a todos los que le aplaudían, Edward tomó mi mano y salimos por otra puerta lateral, no decía nada solo caminábamos hacia la limosina, tras de nosotros venían los chicos.

— ¿_Estás bien?—_le pregunté cuando ya estuvimos dentro del automóvil

—_Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo si te tengo conmigo?_ — tomó mi mano y la besó

—_Pensé que ibas a impedir la boda_

—_No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, si así lo hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho desde el día en el que ella fue a buscarme, no ahora, estas conmigo y no hay nada que me haga dejarte_— se acercó a mi oído para susurrar.

Le di un beso en la mejilla antes de que nos fuéramos, los chicos subieron después de saludar a unas personas, iban felices, para ellos eran como unas vacaciones con amigos, ellos no se jugaban nada aquí. Decidí relajarme un poco y escuchar las bromas de Emmett, que se quedó callado cuando el coche empezó a ir más despacio

—_Debes estar de broma… ¿su boda es aquí? _— se asomó por la ventanilla

—_Em., ¿no leíste la invitación? _

—_No le puse atención, tu eres la que siempre se encarga de todo eso_— le contestó a Rosalie

—_Pues si amor, su recepción es el Palacio de Versalles_— dijo Rosalie con un suspiro

—_Félix tiene muchísimo dinero para hacer su boda en la Luna si así se lo propone—_ dijo Jasper mientras acariciaba la mano de Alice.

Yo solo los escuche hablar, mientras por las ventanillas se iban mostrando los primeros indicios de estar llegando a un lugar espectacular, los grandes portones abiertos de par en par, mientras los choferes se identificaban para poder entrar.

—_Tranquila, parece que te dará un ataque de pánico_

—_Estoy bien_

—_Si estuvieras bien, mi mano no estaría a punto de caerse por falta de circulación—_ dijo sonriendo

—_Lo siento—_ Con mis dos manos acaricié la suya para que volviera al color normal.

—_Está bien, sabes que siempre te puedes esconder conmigo cuando lo necesites—_ asentí— _esa es mi chica, vamos Bells, acabaremos con esto y regresaremos a New York felices._

Me ayudó a salir de la limosina, yo seguía pensando que era exagerado tener tantas limosinas estacionadas frente al palacio. Pero ese pequeño detalle dejó de tener importancia cuando mi mirada se alzó ante los maravillosos ventanales que adornaban todo el Palacio. Edward tomó mi mano y entramos antes de pasar por una pequeña revisión de rutina, los pasillos eran hermosos, parecían salidos de una película, una señorita nos condujo hacía un salón enorme que estaba preparado para la celebración, nos acomodaron en nuestra mesa mientras la chica nos indicaba que podíamos recurrir a ella para cualquier cosa.

En media hora llegaron los novios haciendo su entrada triunfal, mientras recorrían por la pista tomados de las manos, Tanya se veía un poco más serena cuando hizo su primer baile con Félix, una canción romántica que nunca había escuchado, pero las palabras decían que él le amaría hasta la muerte y que en el camino se ganaría su cariño, cosa que me dejó con un sabor de boca raro, porque entonces quería decir que Félix sabía que Tanya no lo amaba completamente, preferí no ver el baile completo.

Lo demás fueron las cosas tradicionales y para otra media hora después empezaba a sonar una música suave para anunciar que se serviría la comida y para mi buena suerte, estaban todos los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Perfecto pondría en práctica lo que me había enseñado Esme.

Deliciosa, solo así se puede describir ese manjar que sirvieron, de una forma exquisita degusté todos esos platillos que en mi vida había pensado probar, Alice estaba que no cavia de gusto igual que yo, ya que ella también era de buen comer. Podría haber sido cualquier otra boda, estaba con mis amigos, con el amor de mi vida, y en unos de los lugares con mayor historia en el mundo, pero no era cualquier otra boda y sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría Tanya hasta nosotros.

Edward tomó mi mano después de la cena y nos pusimos de pie durante una balada, unas cuantas parejas más nos acompañaban, su cara pegada a la mía, bailando una romántica canción, me sentía como una princesa. Nunca había creído en esas cosas de princesas y príncipes, creía en el amor, pero no que llegaría a salvarme de la maldad, sabía que sería complicado y nunca me había engañado pensando que cuando nos conociéramos haríamos un flechazo de inmediato y me enamoraría en la primera mirada… pero siempre lo que uno cree que no va a pasar es lo que pasa.

Me dio vueltas por la pista y en su mirada solo estaba yo, no lo hacía para que nadie más lo viera, solo lo hacía para que yo lo viera, para disfrutar el momento, dejarnos llevar, dejarnos amar. Me reí en sus brazos, susurró palabras cariñosas y algunas subidas de tono en mi oído, y de repente me daba besos en las mejillas… ninguna mujer podía ser más feliz que yo.

—_Me encantaría seguir bailando pero tengo que ir al tocador—_ dije apenada cuando terminamos la sexta canción

—_Ve, te esperare para seguir luciendo ese hermoso vestido—_ dio un beso en mi mano antes de soltarme.

Caminé por el salón hasta el pasillo que una señorita me había indicado me llevaría a los baños, pero en mitad de ese pasillo iluminado por grandes candelabros, vi a mi peor pesadilla, parecía un ángel, pero un ángel caído.

Caminando firmemente hacia mí, con su vaporoso vestido blanco, y esa hermosa peineta que llevaba resaltando sus facciones más finas, y su mirada clavada en mí, sentí que mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina, pero las obligué a quedarse erguidas viendo a la imponente mujer pararse frente a mí.

—_Me imagino que tú debes de ser Isabella_— dijo con un tono _burlón — a menos que mi Edward haya traído a otra mujer_

—_Te imaginas bien, yo soy Isabella, en lo único que te equivocaste es que no es tu Edward—_ me defendí

—_Niña es cuestión de tiempo para que él se dé cuenta de lo que perdió, y venga a buscarme_— dijo con aire autosuficiente

—_Si no irrumpió tu boda, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hará cuando ya seas la mujer de otro?_

—_El amor que nos tenemos_

—_El amor que le tienes que es muy diferente_

—_Son años de historia_

—_Son años que yo reemplazare con otros años venideros_

—_No es tan fácil como tú piensas, si conoces bien a Edward sabrás que él no olvida tan fácilmente—_ sentí que se hizo un poco más alta ante mí, o tal vez solo fue la sonrisa burlona que me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

—_Esa es la diferencia Tanya, yo no espero que te olvide porque es imposible que él olvidara una relación de tanto años, yo estoy construyendo una historia nueva con él y sabes que… mi historia es mejor que la tuya—_ solté una sonrisa hipócrita

—_Me gusta que no te dejes intimidar, Edward no merece a una blandengue junto a él, pero aun así, yo te llevo mucha ventaja, sé que no eres de sociedad, se nota, aunque lo tratas de ocultar muy bien, yo si lo soy Isabella, yo sí, y ¿sabes que es lo que no soporto?, que contigo el haya dado tantos pasos importantes como irse a vivir juntos… pero no te engañes, tú no eres la mujer de la vida de Edward, y tarde o temprano terminara con una mujer que él merezca_

— _¿Quién? ¿Tu?_

—_Si no soy yo, será otra, de eso no lo dudes, pero no serás tú, algo me lo dice._

—_Edward y yo nos vamos a casar—_ solté de repente

— _¿Qué? —_ se detuvo en seco ante mis palabras, justo antes de que se diera la vuelta para marcharse

—_Me propuso matrimonio hace un par de días, en una cena con sus padres_

—_y ¿Por qué no llevas un anillo de compromiso? —_ dijo viendo mi mano desnuda

—_Por consideración a ti, Edward me pidió que lo guardara en el hotel, porque sabe de los sentimientos que aun sientes hacia él_

—_Estas mintiendo—_ Gritó

—_Yo no acostumbro mentir_— Carajo le había mentido a mucha gente en mi vida, pero esta mentira sentía que me iba a salir muy cara.

—_Iré a hablar con Edward, él me explicara todo en este momento_

—_Haz lo que quieras, la única que quedara en vergüenza eres tú_

Suspiré cuando la vi regresar al salón, ¡Demonios! me metería en un buen problema pero ya lo arreglaría después, no iba a permitir que esta mujer me hablara de la manera que quisiera.

Cuando regresaba del baño, vi hablando a Edward con Tanya muy cerca de nuestra mesa, en cuanto entré al salón el giro su cara hacia mí como si me hubiera sentido, sonrió y regresó su mirada hacía Tanya, suspiré y supe que no tenía muchas opciones, era ir o ir.

—_Bells—_ me acortó el paso un hombre, que en cuanto escuché su voz lo reconocí

—_Jake—_ sonreí al ver a mi amigo desde la infancia.

—_No lo puedo creer, en serio eres tú, mucho más guapa_— se rió y se formaron unos hoyuelos como recordaba en sus mejillas.

—_Gracias por decir que antes era fea_— me hice la indignada

—_Bueno, no eras fea, de hecho siempre has sido bonita, pero hoy te ves despampanante—_ dijo tomando mis manos y haciendo un movimiento como para admirarme

—_Un buen vestido ayuda_

—_Deja tu el vestido, te ves feliz, te he visto bailar con Cullen según me dijeron que se llama, y no podías ocultar la felicidad en tu rostro _— acarició mi mejilla

—_Soy feliz_

—_Me da gusto, tu de todas las personas te mereces ser feliz… ¿Cómo esta Charlie?_

—_Bien, hace un tiempo se le hizo un trasplante de corazón y va mejorando_

—_Tiene tiempo que no voy a La Push, ahora trabajo en Boston en una firma de abogados y ha sido un verdadero milagro encontrarte aquí_

— _¿Qué tiene que ver que trabajes en Boston con que yo esté aquí?_

—_Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de Sam?_ — dijo sonriendo

— _¿Uley? Sí, me acuerdo de él_

—_Recordaras que hacíamos burla de que todos seriamos abogados en el pueblo_

—_Sí recuerdo que él fue de los primeros en irse de ahí para estudiar Leyes ¿Qué tiene que ver?_ — pregunté confundida

—_Sam es uno de los abogados más reconocidos en Boston, tiene su firma Uley y Asociados, yo trabajo para ellos_

—_Esa es una gran noticia Jake_

—_Esa no es la mejor noticia—_ alzó las cejas de manera divertida

— _¿entonces?_

—_Sam quiere que empieces a trabajar para él, ya tiene tiempo hablando con tu Universidad y consiguió que te dieran el traslado para el último semestre, como una residencia, estudiaras en la Universidad de Boston y durante las tardes trabajaras en el despacho_

—_Eso es… increíble_— dije sin saber muy bien que decir

—_Cuando Sam se fue, nosotros todavía éramos muy jóvenes, pero Sam aprecia mucho a tu padre, y sabe de todo lo que has hecho para ayudarlo, bueno excepto de trabajar en un club_—bajó su mirada tímidamente— _además de que llevas unas calificaciones excelentes_

Jake era mi amigo de la infancia, y hace tiempo nos encontramos en New York, el había ido a un congreso pero había conseguido mi dirección y fue a visitarme, no le pude ocultar a que me dedicaba, aunque trató de convencerme que me saliera no lo logró, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando le dije como era Rosalie y que me cuidaban mucho, pero el hecho de que a pesar de eso, ahora me ofreciera una oportunidad tan maravillosa era increíble.

—_Yo no sé qué decir Jake—_

—_Yo no le dije a Sam donde trabajabas, pero sabe que trabajas y estudias, y él prefiere que tengas experiencia y te pagará por tu trabajo en la Firma, se supone que te lo dirían cuando regresaras a la escuela, pero le acabo de hablar a Sam y me dio luz verde para contártelo, en cuanto le dije que estabas en la fiesta me ordenó que te hablara y te contara todo, si tu estas dispuesta puedes empezar cuanto antes—_

—_Pero eso sería irme…—_ susurré

—_Claro Bells, sería irte a Boston, yo te ayudaría a acomodarte allá, es una oportunidad única_

—_Necesito pensarlo, necesito aclarar bien las ideas, es que todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa_

—_Mira acompáñame, aquí en el pasillo hay una pequeña salita, solo te robaré un minuto y te explicaré las cosas, yo ya me iré de la fiesta, solo vengo en representación de Sam que es mi jefe y que no pudo venir porque su esposa acaba de dar a luz._

—_Solo un minuto… _

Me giré y salimos otra vez del salón

**EPOV**

—_Te deseo lo mejor Tanya_— dije tomando su mano _—Te mereces ser feliz, y Félix se ve que te quiere mucho_

—_Solo… pensé que si ibas a impedir la boda—_

—_No Tanya, tu ya sabias que yo no iba a hacer eso, no me correspondía a mí, nuestro tiempo ya pasó, yo solo vengo aquí para desearte lo mejor del mundo—_

— _¿Es por Isabella?_

—_Sí, yo ya encontré mi lugar_

— _¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo tu novia de que se van a casar? —_ me tomó por sorpresa, pero si Bella había dicho eso era por dos cosas de seguro, una se había topado ya con Tanya a solas y dos no quiero pensar que le habrá dicho esta a mi novia para que le dijera que nos vamos a casar.

—_Si Tanya, me voy a casar con Bella—_Bajó su cara muy triste —_No quiero que te pongas mal, es tu boda, debe de ser el día más feliz de tu vida_

—_No te preocupes Edward, yo voy a estar bien, solo que me duele darme cuenta que realmente perdí_

—_Esto no era una competencia_

—_Lo sé, solo que… sabes, es mejor que regrese con Félix_— levantó su cara forzando una sonrisa— _Muchas gracias por venir y… felicidades—_ con sus manos sujeto el largo de su vestido para girarse e irse. Era lo mejor dejarla irse sin un adiós, lo único que conseguiría era más dolor.

Mi madre había tenido mucha razón al decirme que no viniera, que solo provocaría daño a Tanya, pero yo había puesto mi orgullo primero, algo que nunca más volvería a hacer, Bella me había enseñado a guiarme más por el corazón que por la cabeza… Mi amada Bella

Me giré hacia nuestra mesa, Emmett y Rose hablaban muy entretenidos con Jasper y Alice, sea lo que sea que les estuvieran diciendo era una buena noticia, porque Alice parecía que iba a gritar.

—_Hey hermano ven, te queremos contar algo_— me dijo Emmett cuando me alejé

—_Voy por Bella y regreso, no sé donde se metió_

Me dirigí a la señorita que me había atendido cuando llegamos y me indicó que la había visto salir por el pasillo acompañada por un hombre.

_Edward mantén a raya tu hombre celoso, tal vez es solo un amigo_

Fui revisando las puertas de la lateral del pasillo pero no la encontraba, hasta que di con una que estaba media abierta.

—_Tu trabajo en el Club… ven… mi jefe te quiere… es un trabajo único_

—_Yo… pensar… mi trabajo termina regresando a New York, después de la boda soy libre_

—_Cullen… _

—_Si… que hacer…_

—_Es única… se te pagará muy bien y... casa cerca de alguno de nosotros_

—_Estamos hablando de algo oficial_

—_Sí, tienes que dejar New York, tienes que irte conmigo a… _— en esto la música desde el salón sonó un poco mas fuerte porque habían abierto la puerta que unía al salón con el pasillo y solo alcanzaba a escuchar partes de la conversación.

—_entenderá, yo lo sé_— dijo el tipo

—_Dile a tu jefe que trabajare para él_— dijo como riéndose—_Dame su numero_

Mi pecho empezó a doler y decidí salir por una puerta que estaba del otro lado del pasillo, que daba a unos jardines, me adentré un poco en ellos, solo lo suficiente para sentarme en una banca.

Ella… ella me pensaba dejar cuando regresáramos a New York, alguien que sabía de su trabajo la había encontrado aquí y le había ofrecido un trabajo con otro hombre y ella había aceptado.

¿Me iría a dar un paro cardiaco? O ¿Por qué me dolía tanto el pecho? O… esas palabras que atravesaron mi cabeza las despejé en un solo segundo y me puse de pie; si yo quería ser poderoso y tener tan buen control en los negocios como mi padre, debía de aprender algo, y es que los sentimientos no te pueden derrotar, si para ella yo significaba nada, entonces para mí tampoco.

Si había pensado tal vez poner en serio eso de que nos casáramos como dijo Tanya, ahora todo se había ido, ella se quería librar de mí, regresando a New York, entonces no teníamos para que esperar tanto, tomé mi celular y me fui con una señorita de las que estaban para ayudarnos, le pedí que me comunicara con una línea aérea, o mejor que me consiguiera un boleto de regreso a New York en esta misma noche.

Consiguió un vuelo a la 1 de la mañana, así que me fui al salón, tratando de controlar la rabia que tenia dentro, entre al salón buscándola y la vi sentada en la mesa, entretenida en una plática con Rosalie, la tomé por el brazo y le susurré al oído

—_Tenemos que irnos—_ sus ojos que me derretían me miraban extrañados

—_¿Pasa algo?_

—_Ven—_ le pedí que me acompañara, y cuando Emmett me interceptó le dije que todo estaba bien, pero que me tenía que ir, le dije cosas de pareja y pareció satisfecho con esas palabras, lo más probable es que pensara que íbamos a hacer cosas intimas, pero no podía estar más lejano de la realidad.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y salimos del palacio.

—_Edward ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué vamos casi que corriendo? —_ me preguntó, tratando de aguantarme el paso

—_No, solo que regresamos a New York—_

— _¿Seguro que estas bien?_

—_Sí, vamos al hotel por nuestras cosas_

No volví a decir nada mas, mientras la limosina nos llevaba al hotel, y ella no decía nada, solo me observaba de una manera rara, llegué a pensar que la estaba asustando, yo debería de parecer un lunático.

En el hotel rápidamente metimos todo a las maletas, y nos cambiamos de ropa antes de irnos al aeropuerto.

Nada más pisar el aeropuerto, hice la confirmación de vuelo, y compré los boletos, dejé las maletas en revisión mientras la tomaba de la mano para que nos fuéramos a la sala de espera.

—_Todo va a estar bien Edward, aunque no me quieras decir que es lo que te molesta—_ dijo recargándose en mi hombro.

Ese simple y sencillo gesto, me hizo un hueco en el estomago, la odiaba por hacerme quererla y la odiaba por hacerme daño, cuando lo único que yo había hecho es protegerla.

El vuelo de 9 horas a New York no fue muy largo, o tal vez así lo sentí porque mi cabeza tenia muchísimas pero muchísimas ideas y pensamientos que no pude descansar, mientras Bella dormía plácidamente a mi lado, cuando estábamos a punto de aterrizar moví a Bella con mi brazo despertándola

—_Despierta, ya llegamos_

Sus ojitos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, mostrando a esa niña que tanto me encantaba, esa que se había vuelto mujer conmigo, durante este tiempo de viaje, había llegado a la conclusión de que se había convertido en una mujer fatal, por ser tan buena mintiendo y haciéndome creer que me quería y realmente solo estaba conmigo por el dinero.

Llegamos a las 4am del mismo día, por el cambio de horario, ella todavía estaba muy desconcentrada cuando vimos el cielo oscuro en la salida del aeropuerto, mientras tomábamos un taxi. Yo me dediqué a ver por la ventanilla, mientras ella iba adormilada; en el transcurso del camino hicimos una parada en el cajero antes de llegar a su apartamento.

Y hacia tanto tiempo que algo no me dolía en el alma, como entrar a ese pequeño lugar que yo ya consideraba mi casa, sentía que la sangre me palpitaba en las venas y quería romper cosas. Ella pasó arrastrando su maleta hasta el cuarto y yo la seguí dando un azotón a la puerta.

— _¿Qué es lo que sucede Edward? —_ Me encaró en cuanto escuchó el fuerte golpe_— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?_

—_Mi problema—_ grité— _eres tu maldita mentirosa_

Su cara se puso pálida mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos

— _¿Qué esperas? Ya estamos en New York, dime que me vas a dejar_— la sujeté fuertemente por los brazos hasta acorralarla contra la pared

— _¿De que hablas? —_ Dijo muy bajito—_ Edward suéltame que me estas lastimando— _se quejó

— _¿Crees que me importa?_

—_Suéltame—_ gritó, intentando soltarse de mí, y entre el forcejeo no medí mi fuerza y por mi desesperación de tenerla acorralada la azoté contra la pared

Cuando escuché el golpe de su espalda contra la pared la solté inmediatamente, y la vi caer sentada, como resbalando por la pared, su cuerpo se movía un poco, temblaba, ella lloraba y ahora yo era un desgraciado maltratador de mujeres. Diablos, yo había sido educado mejor que esto, y ahora estaba fuera de mis casillas

—_Lárgate—_ susurró, me acerqué a ella, y se abrazó a sí misma— _Lárgate—_ gritó

—_De todas formas me voy a ir, eso es lo que querías, que me fuera, porque tu contrato termina conmigo, ¿no fue eso lo que le dijiste a tu amiguito en Versalles? _

En cuanto mencioné esas palabras levantó su cara llena de lágrimas.

— _¿Me lastimas por eso? _— se puso de pie

—_Eres la peor mujer del mundo_

—_Tú no entiendes nada, Rosalie…._

—_Rosalie ¿Qué?_ — La corté— ¿_Rosalie también te va a dejar irte con él, como lo hacías conmigo?_

—_No te permito que me hables así, y tu no entiendes, eso que paso con Ja…_

—_Cállate, no quiero saber su nombre, no quiero saber de quien serás la cortesana ahora_— nada mas dije las palabras y su mano cruzo mi cara de una bofetada.

—_Pensé que eras diferente Edward_— lloró— _pero aunque te quiera no te permito que me hables así_

—_Yo también pensé que eras diferente_— tomé el rollo de dinero de mi pantalón— _pero me equivoqué_— lo agarré con mis manos y se los aventé.

Algunos chocaron en su cara, los demás billetes cayeron al suelo

—_Tenías razón, nunca estaremos al mismo nivel, porque tú no vales nada_—fue lo último que dije

Las lágrimas cayeron más rápido y los sollozos se escucharon por el cuarto, su cara se había quedado sin vida, ella me había engañado, yo la había humillado, estábamos a mano.

Me di la vuelta y salí del cuarto, empuje la mesita de centro de la sala, y de paso aventé por el suelo un portarretrato con nosotros felices.

—_Edward—_ la escuché gritar desde el cuarto

Era mejor dejarlo así, esta noche había salido la peor parte de mí ser y sé que nunca me perdonaría por tratarla así, pero se lo merecía.

Cerré la puerta de la que creía mi casa y sentí que mi alma se partía bajo esa cerradura…

* * *

**Hola chica:) espero que esten muy biien primero que nada, y despues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no me quieran matar.. las cosas pasan por algo, en los fics en la vida real y en todos lados pero bueno, todo depende de los buenos que seamos para enfrentarlas... asii que dalay y en el siguiente ya veremos...**

**Dejo la conversacion con Jacob en mi blog.. y unas imagenes... obviamente la de novia es de Tanya... **

** Como quiera, ya conocen mis historias, diria mi amiga Vero:) me encanta el drama.. es el condimento de toda buena historia, y para que vean que no soy tan mala lo digo: el siguiente capitulo empieza meses despues... Verooo no me odies :) hahaha por hacerte sufrir... tu tampoco Maggice! **

**Graciias a todas las chicas que pasan y me dejan su review :) y tambien aquellas que solo pasan.. lectoras anonimas, pero principalmente a las primeras!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, en cuanto la vida mundi no me aplaste y no me deje hacer mas cosas.. pero mi dementora esta sobre mi para hacerme presion...**

**Montones de ondas positivas!**


	11. Asignatura Pendiente

Se Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailaría? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward que ni el mismo conocía.

Edward para toda mi desgracia pertenece a la Sra. Meyer… solo me lo presta (inconscientemente) para mis perversas intenciones… ahh también todos los personajes de Twilight

Muchas gracias a mi Beta y queridisima amiga **PKNAPCOSA** que en estos momentos esta de viaje, asi que si hay cosas raras :) son errores mios... pero graciias amiga por echarme porras! te queroo asii horrorosamente!

Graciias tambien a **Maggice :) o Ludwika Culle**n como la queramos llamar.. porque se que te enojaras conmigo.. hahaha te dije que era una nota de autor.. lo siento por tus seguidoras.. levanta la maldita huelga ya! :) te quieroo amiga!

Cap dedicado a : **Nessa610** (tu sabes que onda bbi!) y a **AnitaKarina1983** (Por sus buenos consejos y platicas que aunque no sabia me ayudaron para el capitulo!

* * *

_**Con los besos que llevo conmigo, que son solo tuyos que nunca te di**_

_**Por andar ocupado en el cielo, me olvide que en el suelo se vive mejor…**_

_**Mi boricua, mi india, mi amor… mi asignatura pendiente**_

_**Mi Asignatura Pendiente – Ricky Martin**_

_***La moral mi querida amiga… siempre es cuestión de tiempo* **__**- Gabriel Garcia Marquez**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Mi asignatura Pendiente**

**EPOV**

Me recliné sobre el enorme sillón de mi escritorio mientras el crepúsculo caía sobre la gran ciudad que nunca duerme, podía ver las sombras que los últimos rayos del Sol marcaban por las superficies de mi oficina y sentí como si esa oscuridad me fuera a comer de un momento a otro.

Mi vida era un infiero, un maldito infierno, hacía casi 8 meses desde la última vez que había visto a Isabella, no me gustaba recordar aquella noche pero era masoquista y aunque nunca se lo reconociera a nadie, la extrañaba tanto, ella se había convertido en todo para mí, y de repente ya no tenía su calor, su compañía y su sonrisa. Ahora trabajaba mas, ya no tenía las ganas de antes de salir del trabajo, ya no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa, o más bien a mi departamento, porque eso no se podía llamar casa.

Se había vuelto frio, un lugar en el que me costaba estar. La noche anterior prácticamente había dormido aquí terminando unos proyectos, por lo que era necesario irme a mi departamento a descansar, cosa que me disgustaba.

—_Señor_— vi la cara de Heidi asomada por la puerta, se me hizo extraño, ella nunca entraba sin avisar.

—_Pasa Heidi—_ entró con una cara de preocupación que me espantó, tal vez… ella había vuelto a llamar, mi corazón latió desbocado ante esta expectativa

—_Se que no es de mi incumbencia, y me estoy atreviendo a mucho, y espero que usted no se enoje…—_ la vi jugar con sus manos, como me recordaba a cierta castaña, no ella, pero si ese gesto.

—_Heidi, habla, solo estás diciendo cosas que me hacen ver como un ogro—_ ¿tal vez me había convertido en un ogro?

—_Sus padres…—_ suspiro_— esto es tan extraño, ya que ellos siempre andan felices, pero ellos… llevan mucho rato discutiendo, y en los últimos minutos su madre ha subido más el volumen de sus gritos, supuse que a usted le importaría saber_

— _¿Qué? ¿Mis padres peleando? Debes de estar equivocada, nunca en mi vida los he escuchado alzarse la voz_— dije con convicción

—_Lo siento arquitecto, pero no estoy mintiendo, Irina, la secretaria del señor Emmett ya le fue a avisar a él también_

No necesito terminar de decirlo cuando vi a Emmett en mi puerta con una mirada tan preocupada.

—_Creo que deberíamos de intervenir_— dijo abriendo un poco más la puerta.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente y cuando llegamos al pequeño lobby que unía todas las oficinas, escuché los reclamos de mi madre, se escuchaba sumamente alterada.

—_No, no te perdono, eres mi marido, se supone que te tengo confianza, ¿Qué pasa contigo Carlisle?_

Rápidamente me apresuré a la oficina, escuché los pasos de mi hermano a mi espalda, pero antes de abrir la puerta me giré para ver a las secretarias viéndonos expectantes.

—_Todas, al piso de abajo_— me vieron otro minuto_— ¡Ahora! —_ agarraron sus cosas y se encaminaron al ascensor, aun escuchaba los gritos de mamá, pero no abrí las puertas hasta que me aseguré que las del ascensor se hubieran cerrado con toda la carga dentro.

Entré a la oficina, y me encontré a mi madre encarando a mi padre, los dividía el enorme escritorio que mi padre tenía en su oficina.

—_Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?_ — se iba a acercar Emmett, pero mi mamá levantó su mano indicándole que se detuviera.

—Es _mejor que se vayan, su madre y yo estamos hablando_

—_No nos iremos, están gritando, ¿Qué diablos pasa?_ — me acerqué a mi madre, pero ella se giró en mitad de mi camino y la mirada que me dio me dejó helado, era fría, mi madre me veía… no con odio, pero si se veía muy molesta conmigo ¿no estaba enojada con papá?

—_No pasa nada_— intervino mi padre con una voz cansada, haciendo que la mirada de mi mamá se volviera más fría.

— ¿_Qué no pasa nada? Entonces las fotos ¿Qué son? Explícales a tus hijos todo lo que acabo de encontrar_— levantó sus manos haciendo ademanes

—_No tienen porque saberlo_

—_Por supuesto, yo tampoco lo sabría si no te hubiera encontrado hablando por teléfono_

—_Basta Esme, estas siendo irracional_— mi padre se paró dando un golpe en su escritorio— _Ya te explique todo, deberías de calmarte_

—_No me quiero calmar, no se me da la gana, estoy molesta, me ocultaste cosas importantes, soy tu mujer con un demonio, me debes lealtad y confianza, y estas son cosas que no se deben de ocultar, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?—_ Emmett y yo solo éramos espectadores, nunca en mi vida había visto a mis padres discutir, y que lo hicieran de esta manera me ponía nervioso.

Mi madre amaba a mi padre, y viceversa de eso no había duda, pero de que estaba decepcionada eso nadie lo podía negar, estaba entre el coraje y el llanto, y me sentí tan mal por eso. Tal vez papá tenía una amante y mi mamá lo había descubierto, pero esa idea se me hacia retorcida.

—_Si me doy cuenta, se que hice mal, pero entiéndeme_

—_Quiero los datos, ahora_— extendió su mano, exigiéndole algo a mi papá

—_Por favor Esme, tranquilízate, eres una mujer madura, vamos a hablar esto y decidiremos qué hacer_

—_Entonces hablémoslo, comienza, explícales a tus hijos sobre tus vuelos misteriosos que de repente empezaste a hacer, sobre esas llamaditas que haces en el despacho y cuelgas cuando alguien te interrumpe, o ¿quieres que les diga yo?_

Miré a mi padre esperando una respuesta, era cierto, él hacia viajes muy seguido sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie, pero pensé que sería un nuevo proyecto, la verdad los últimos meses me había vuelto alguien sin mucho interés por las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor, así que si lo había visto salir, no me había importado… hasta ahora.

—_Detente—_ se acercó a ella y se inclinó ya también irritado_— si sabes lo que te conviene, o mejor dicho lo que nos conviene y es mejor para todos no dirás nada, no querrás tu cargar con las consecuencias_—mamá pareció reflexionarlo un poco antes de estirar la mano una vez mas

—_La dirección… ¡Ahora! _

—_Con un carajo Esme_— se giró y agarró de su escritorio su agenda donde arranco una hoja y se la entregó a mi madre.

—_Déjame en paz_— agarró el papel y lo metió en su bolso

—_Hablaremos más tarde_— suspiró mi padre

—_Cuando llegues a casa yo ya no estaré_

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Me voy, agarraré el vuelo más próximo_

—_Mama ¿te vas? _— susurró Emmett

—_Mi osito_— mi madre se acercó a él, le gustaba llamarlo osito, a veces pensaba que se refería a un oso panda—_Ustedes_—tomó mi mano_— son personas grandes, y sabrán que cuando uno hace cosas, todo tiene consecuencias_

—_No entiendo, ¿te vas a divorciar de papá?_

—_Que este enojada con su padre_— le lanzó una mirada asesina, a lo que él solo suspiró_— no significa que él tenga toda la culpa… Emmett tu ahora tienes a Lilith, y tu Edward aunque no tengas hijos, algún día los tendrás, entonces me comprenderás, a mi y al señor que esta atrás de mi, que dice ser tu padre_

Sonreí ante esto último, mamá cuando se enojaba, se ponía irónica, cínica y sarcástica.

— ¿_A dónde iras_? — ella se giró hacía mi papá para verlo, cuando vio que negó con su cabeza, suspiro derrotada. "Pronto lo veras Esme" había alcanzado a decir Carlisle

—_A un lugar donde es vital que yo este, los amo mucho, pero en este momento tengo que estar ahí, llevaré mi celular y me podrán marcar a cualquier hora_

Nos abrazó fuertemente antes de soltarnos.

—Háblame en la noche, al fin que sabrás donde encontrarme— le dijo a mi papá antes de salir de su oficina.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos con mi padre en la oficina, sin saber muy bien que decir, el se sentó en su silla, con una apariencia de cansancio extremo, pelear con mamá lo había dejado muy mal.

—_Papá ¿Qué sucedió_? —dije sentándome en la silla frente a él.

—_Un problema, solo eso_

— _¿tienes una amante? _

—_Por supuesto que no Edward no digas tonterías, que tu madre y yo discutamos no significa que yo no la ame, o que ella no me ame a mí. Estas cosas pasan en las parejas_

— ¿_Entonces?_

—_Por favor chicos, déjenme solo, necesito hacer unas llamadas, y necesito pensar que voy a hacer._

—_Papá_…—susurró Emmett

—_Por favor, regresa a tu oficina Emmett y tu Edward vete a tu casa a descansar te ves fatal, los planos que me presentaste hoy estuvieron excelentes, pero necesitas descansar_

—_No necesito_—me interrumpió antes de terminar

—_No es una pregunta o sugerencia, es una orden y te la estoy dando como tu jefe no como tu padre_

Suspiré y me resigné, no tenia caso discutir con mi papá, estaba mal emocionalmente así que para evitar más drama le haría caso.

—_Nos vemos mañana_—me despedí de él, y jalé a Emmett de su brazo para que me acompañara.

—_Edward_…—susurró, Emmett palmeó mi espalda y se adelantó a salir del despacho, me giré para verlo—_Sabes que te amo más que a nada en mi vida ¿verdad? Tanto a ti como a tu hermano_—se veía tan triste

—_Si papá, yo también los quiero mucho, a ti y a mamá_

—_Todo lo que hago lo hago por ustedes, por su bien, cuando ustedes van yo y Esme ya venimos, tal vez no lo entiendas, pero siempre haremos lo que creemos que es lo mejor, se que ustedes ya son grandes, tienes una vida hecha, y Emmett ni se diga el ya es un hombre de familia, pero para mí siempre serán mis niños_

—_Papá…—_levantó su mano en cuanto vio mi intención de acercarme

—_Eso es todo Edward, realmente necesito que salgas de mi oficina ahorita, tratare de hablar con tu madre_

— _¿Por qué no vas tras ella?_

—_Por que tiene razón, ella necesita irse, además si voy atrás de ella en este momento se lo que hará, me gritará, se enojará conmigo y las cosas terminaran peor, tantos años a lado de una mujer, y más si es la mujer que amas te enseñan a entenderlas y conocerlas, un arte que se adquiere con muchos años de práctica… en mi caso lo mejor es teléfono_

—_Nos vamos mañana papá_

Salí de su despacho y me fui al mío solo a recoger mis cosas, estaba tan cansado, cuando entré al elevador, las secretarias iban bajando de él, me imaginé que Emmett les había hablado, marqué el piso del estacionamiento y me fui.

Llegué a mi casa, tan sola, como desde hace tanto, me fui directo a mi cuarto, bueno al que había adaptado como mi cuarto, ya que el que antes era el nuestro ahora permanecía cerrado bajo llave, enseguida que llegué de su departamento aquella noche había sacado mi ropa del closet, había puesto o mejor dicho casi me había arrancado la esclava que me había dado y la puse sobre la cama… no había vuelto abrir ese cuarto que tenia tantos recuerdos de ella.

Todo había sido tan confuso, tan extraño, cuando estaba aquí no podía dormir, mal comía, y muchas veces lloraba, me había convertido en alguien tan patético, pero nunca nadie sabría sobre mis largas noches en vela con una botella y un par de lágrimas. ¡Dios! La extrañaba tanto

Me di un baño y me puse unos pantalones de franela, agarré una botella de mi bar, no es que bebiera todos los días, pero cuando la pena era más difícil de llevar solo había dos cosas que me podrían hacer sentir mejor, ella y el alcohol, la primera me salvaría pero era imposible, la segunda era la mejor opción.

Me senté en el sillón que tanto le gustaba a ella, ese en el que después de cenar o hacer su tarea, se acomodaba en él y veía el Central Park.

A veces perdía la noción del tiempo, me hundía en mis pensamientos, la mayoría de las veces me quedaba dormido, pero ahora paso algo diferente… Me pareció verla caminar, con solo mi camisa, sus piernas desnudas y su cabello alborotado, como siempre que acabábamos de estar juntos, como siempre que la acababa de hacer mía, pasó frente a mí y se sentó a mi lado, se colocó el cabello detrás de su oreja y se puso de rodillas para ver hacia el Park… era ella, estaba aquí.

Me quedé quieto, y muy sutilmente di un trago más a la botella, lentamente para no espantarla, no quería que se fuera, me di cuenta que la botella ya había bajado un poco. Colocó una mano bajo su barbilla para descansar su cabeza y se rió sutilmente, me incorporé un poco y me acerqué lentamente a ella, me miró dulcemente y se acercó a mí, cerré mis ojos, el corazón latiéndome a mil, esperando el beso…

_**Me hiciste una promesa**_… susurró

Abrí mis ojos y ella ya no estaba, la desilusión me golpeó el corazón, dejé la botella a la mitad sobre la mesa de centro y me acosté en el sillón. Estaba borracho, mi maldita mente me había jugado una pasada, maldita mi retorcida mente, y mi desviación de moral, yo la extrañaba y ahora era un enfermo que veía fantasmas en su casa.

Con el control que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro puse el reproductor, siempre estaba puesto el Ipod de ella, lo había dejado en mi casa y yo lo encontré un mes después, nunca me armé de valor para tirarlo, sin embargo, siempre lo tenía puesto, y siempre escuchaba las mismas canciones románticas que a ella le gustaban.

Era un patético, pero no me importaba, porque nadie podía saber o entender lo que yo sentía, era tan fuerte, tan poderoso que me ahogaba y yo no podía salir, frente a todos trataba de demostrar que estaba bien, pero a mí mismo no me podía engañar, la extrañaba, pensé que sería sencillo sacarla de mi vida pero no fue así.

_Aun recuerdo cuando tres meses después de haber terminado hubo una noche en la que no pude mas y fui a buscarla, no me importaba que siguiera bailando, que se hubiera acostado con otro, no me importaba nada, yo la quería conmigo la necesitaba de regreso, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al tener rato de tocar en su departamento, llegó la casera y como me recordaba de cuando le había pagado por mantener limpio el departamento de Bella me dio una llave del departamento por orden explicita de Bella: "El día que venga Edward Cullen entréguele la llave"_

_Eso no me dio buena espina, entré solo, estaba oscuro y olía un poco extraño, olía a… vacio, aunque estaban sus muebles, algo no estaba bien, aquí no había estado nadie en mucho tiempo, se notaba. Caminé por la casa topándome de golpe con todos aquellos recuerdos que tanto me ayudaban, el golpe de volver había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que yo hubiera pensado, entré a su cuarto y prendí la luz, aun había un leve rastro de olor a ella, pero nada más, no había ropa, no había enseres, no había vida aquí, más que un triste sobre depositado en el tocador._

_**Edward Cullen: Sabía que un día ibas a volver…**_

_Así se firmaba por su letra inconfundible en el centro del sobre, me dio pavor tomarlo, ella siempre supo que volvería, y mi corazón se detuvo un momento cuando vi dentro de este, todo el dinero que yo le había echado en cara. Ella me daba cachetada con guante blanco._

Me volví a sentar y perdí mi vista en el vacio de la imagen de la ciudad, aunque mi cabeza me mareaba un poco, aun estaba demasiado consciente de lo que pasaba. Empezó a sonar la primera canción: Te Tomaré una Foto de Tiziano Ferro y ahora me hubiera gustado tomarle una foto al primer día que la vi, esa noche con su antifaz con su diminuto vestuario, ¿Quién iba a decir que esa chica bailarina iba a terminar siendo mi novia? ¿Quién iba a decir que esa bailarina iba a terminar siendo la chica que ahora no me deja dormir y por la cual lloro como un niño?

Pasaron más canciones, y cada una se acoplaba a las situaciones que habíamos vivido y a como me sentía respecto a ellas en este momento.

Todas y cada una de las malditas canciones debieron de haber sido escritas especialmente para mí, porque no encontraba ninguna otra explicación a que fueran contando nuestra historia**(1)**

¿Qué será de ella?

Nadie parece saber qué pasó con ella, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Alice y Rosalie nunca la mencionan y yo nunca les he preguntado directamente.

Pensé que Rosalie la seguiría manejando y cuidando pero Rosalie había cerrado el club un mes después de regresar de la boda de Tanya, ¿ahora quien la cuidaba? Algo en mi me decía que ella estaba bien, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

Esperaba que la persona que ahora fuera su pareja, la amara y la hiciera feliz, no la forzara y respetara, esperaba que le sobara su espalda cuando estuviera cansada, o que le acariciara el cabello para que se durmiera, eso a ella le gustaba mucho, o que se hubiera dado cuenta de todas las señales que el cuerpo de Bella mandaba, cuando estaba enojada siempre giraba sus ojos hacia la derecha y cuando estaba nerviosa se tocaba ligeramente la ceja izquierda.

Suspiré, No tenía ni una sola forma de saberlo. Rosalie cerró el club porque estaba embarazada y ahora si se dedicaría a cuidarse y disfrutar de su bebe, por lo que sabía de la historia de Rosalie el primer hijo de ella no había sido del todo fácil, aunque ella lo amaba, recién que nació se deprimió mucho, ahora ya era otro cuento, se dedicó a su hijo mayor y a su bebe y dejó el trabajo definitivamente.

Había nacido la pequeña Lilith hace tres meses y era mi princesa consentida, ella era lo único por lo que realmente sonreía, era un ser creado por una de las personas que más amo en este mundo: mi hermano. Ellos se casaron cuando Rosalie tenía 8 meses, y me preparé psicológicamente para en su boda encontrarme con Bella, pero ella nunca llegó y eso además de decepcionarme me confundió ¿no eran mejores amigas? Entonces supe que algo o alguien en algún lugar la estaba reteniendo, y eso era una piedra más a mi calvario.

_Edward Cullen tienes que ser fuerte, se valiente_- me repetí varias veces antes de ponerme de pie e ir a nuestra habitación, tomé la llave de un bolsillo de mi pantalón, siempre la cargaba. Giré el pomo de la puerta y entré, estaba muy oscura, pero tampoco prendería la luz, no la necesitaba, conocía este cuarto como si fuera mi cuerpo.

Te hice una promesa, pues la cumpliré. Me fui directo a la cama y debajo de su almohada agarré la pulsera que ella me había dado, nunca había querido leer lo que me puso, prefería dejarlo en el olvido y hacer como que nada había pasado, pero llegado a este punto me daba cuenta que me había engañado tanto.

La sostuve un buen momento antes de acercarme a la ventana y alumbrarme con la luz de la Luna. Suspiré y la giré

_**El hombre de mi vida…Te amo- I Have Nothing**_

Las letras eran pequeñísimas, pero con una letra cursiva muy elegante. Mi corazón se empequeñeció ante sus palabras… ella me amaba, ella me amaba desde antes, desde siempre ¿y yo?

Pero ¿I Have Nothing? Que significaba eso de que no tenía nada… pasé mucho rato pensando en eso, pero me di cuenta de que no llegaría a ningún lado, además la bebida y el cansancio ya me estaban pasando una factura demasiado cara.

Me acosté en nuestra cama y me acomodé sobre mi lugar, cerré los ojos esperando sentirla acurrucándose sobre mi pecho, pero nunca llego…

El siguiente mes, pasó como un pestañeo, más bien porque no me había dedicado a otra cosa que no fuera la oficina, y durante las noches trataba de recordar todas las conversaciones que tuve con ella, pero en ninguna me daba alguna pista sobre esa frase… I Have Nothing, la primera era clara, yo era el amor de su vida, ella me amaba y eso me daba ánimos algunos días para sentirme mejor aunque fueran 5 minutos, porque aunque ella me quisiera en ese momento, no creo que me siguiera querido ahorita.

Tenía que hablar con alguien, sentía que me moriría si seguía así, por lo que recurrí a la única persona que me entendería por completo: Emmett

Fui a su oficina al día siguiente y lo encontré metido en una plática con su esposa por teléfono, su mirada fue preocupada cuando vio mi semblante, le susurró algo y colgó

— _¿Qué pasa Edward_? — se levantó alarmado

—_Calma Emmett, solo necesito hablar con alguien_

—_Oh, bueno sabes que aquí siempre eres bien recibid_o— me tomó por los hombros y me dirigió a la sala de su oficina_—Pensé que nunca vendrías…_

Lo miré raro

—_Edward, eres mi hermano, estas jodidamente mal, pero si no te abres a mí no te puedo ayudar, siéntate y cuéntame que pasa_

Me senté en el sillón individual y el se sentó en el de enfrente, escuchó atentamente todo lo que había pasado, el cómo me sentía y todo lo que ella me había provocado, el hogar que sentía que tenia con ella, y el que hasta pensé en tal vez formalizar.

— _¿Qué paso Edward, porque terminaron?_ —suspiré antes de decirle la verdad

—_Ella consiguió un mejor postor y yo… la maltrate por eso, yo le hice daño_

—_Terminaste con ella por qué crees que consiguió un mejor postor… le has de haber roto el corazón, ella no es una mujer que se vaya con cualquiera Edward_

—_El problema no fue si le rompí el corazón o no, yo le hice daño… físicamente_

— _¿QUE TU QUE?_ — grito poniéndose de pie y agarrándome por las solapas de mi saco.

Estaba preparado para recibir el golpe, lo merecía, es mas lo anhelaba, porque quería sentir que alguien tomara venganza por haberle puesto una mano encima esa noche, pero el golpe nunca llego y Emmett me soltó bruscamente para dejarme caer sobre el sillón.

—_Estoy tan arrepentido de esa noche, no me lo perdonare nunca, yo la jaloneé y entre la discusión yo la aventé contra una pared, Dios_— jalé mi cabello_— hubieras visto su cara, nunca me lo perdonaré ni aunque viva mil años, yo lastimé a la persona que más amo_— para este momento una lagrima ya iba bajando por mi mejilla y me valía, me dolía y se sentía tan bien decírselo a alguien.

—_Pensé que eso tampoco nunca lo harías_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Admitir que la amas… nunca lo has dicho_

Me quedé un momento en silencio absorbiendo sus palabras, yo la amaba y era una verdad tan absoluta que daba miedo, pero era tan cobarde para reconocerlo que siempre le di vueltas al asunto, entendía ahora unas cosas, por ejemplo la devoción de ella hacia mí, no era dinero, no era prestigio, si ella me quería de esa manera era porque me amaba, y se sentía de la misma manera que yo me sentía.

Nunca se lo dije y tal vez eso tenía que ver con que nunca me había sentido de esta manera, con Tanya sentí amor o eso pensé, la pasión y el deseo y la compañía de Tanya en mi vida habían sido indispensables durante mucho tiempo, pero solo ahora entendía porque nunca quise llegar a mas con ella a pesar de que teníamos muchos años juntos: no la amaba, no de la forma en la que amaba a Bella, de la forma en la que me sentía morir sin ella, a Bella si la quería como esposa y madre de mis hijos, la quería para siempre conmigo, y si mi mundo era frio, yo se lo haría cálido y nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño

—_Yo la amo—_ dije mirando a Emmett

—_Ya lo sabíamos idiota, el único que no lo aceptaba eras tú_—se dejó caer sobre el sillón otra vez aunque si se notaba un poco tenso

—_Tengo ganas de golpearte por ponerle una mano encima, pero eso no solucionara nada, lo bueno es que estas pagando tu cuenta muy cara_

—_Lo sé… hace meses ella me habló, pero yo todavía estaba muy molesto y no la deje decir ni una sola palabra, en cambio yo grité y le dije que para mi ella estaba muerta y le colgué el teléfono_—gemí y me volví a pasar la mano por el cabello, solo yo entendía todas mis culpas y mis fantasmas.

—_Eres tan idiota Edward, alejaste a la mujer que amas por mera estupidez_

—_No fue estupidez, ella se iba a ir con otro, yo lo escuché, en la boda de Tanya_

—_No lo creo, debe de haber un error, ella no es así_

—_No me importa si me crees o no, no me importa nada, no me importa si ya fue de otro, solo quiero que vuelva, quiero que me perdone y vuelva—_ agaché la cabeza porque mis palabras me deberían de dar vergüenza, al perder la dignidad, pero yo las sentía como una plegaria, necesitaba el perdón.

—_Cálmate Edward_

—_Tú la conociste antes que yo_— me enfoqué en otra cosa que también me interesaba, así no me echaría a llorar como una niña— _ella me dio un regalo y me dijo que lo viera cuando ella ya no estuviera conmigo, pero hay algo que no se qué significa o si pueda tener un valor especial para ella_

De mi bolsillo saqué la pulsera y se la entregué, la vio durante un momento, hasta que la iluminación llego a su rostro, el sabia el significado lo vi en su mirada, pero no era buena señal, más bien era triste.

— ¿_ella te dio esto? ¿Con esta inscripción?_

—_Sí, durante el viaje a China ¿sabes que significa? Porque no puedo entender que quiere decir con que no tiene nada._

—_Esto representa mucho para ella, esa no es una frase cualquiera Edward, ese es el nombre de una canción_

— _¿de una canción? ¿Me dedico una canción?_

—_No puedo creer que no sepas esto, hasta yo lo sé, I Have Nothing es una canción de Whitney Houston**(2)**, es una canción muy vieja_… —lo mire sin entender bien— _serás cabezota, ¿nunca hablaste con ella de su madre?_—negué

—_no mucho_

—_Esa canción se la cantó su madre a su padre el día de su boda_

Sentí como todo el aire de mis pulmones salía y me vi transportado a la primera vez que hable con ella en mi oficina, del interrogatorio que le hice_: mi madre murió cuando yo nací_… recordé sus palabras. Oh Mierda!

— _¿Te das cuenta de cuánto te ama, que te dedicó la canción que su difunta madre le cantaba a su papá?, ¿te das una maldita idea?_

—_No sé qué decir_

—_tal vez deberías de empezar con buscarla, llegar a ella y rogar de rodillas durante toda tu patética vida a que te perdone_

—_Dime donde esta_

—_Y yo como lo voy a saber_

—_Rosalie es su amiga_

—_Realmente te has desconectado del mundo…_ —suspiró— _Después de que terminó contigo, Bella estuvo muy ocupada, no sabíamos que hacía, pero nunca podía salir, siempre andaba corriendo de la Universidad a su casa, digo no fue mucho tiempo, fueron dos semanas… después de eso ella se fue_

— _¿A dónde?_

—_yo que sé, nunca nos los quiso decir, solo dijo que era lo mejor así y que estaría en un buen lugar, a veces nos hablaba y preguntaba por la bebe, últimamente dejó de hablar, y aunque Rosalie le suplicó que viniera a la boda, dijo que por cuestiones de salud no podía salir—_

— _¿De salud? ¿Ella está enferma?— _dije alterado, tal vez grité un poco

—_No lo sé Edward, ella nunca nos dijo donde estaba, solo nos decía que estaba bien, entonces yo por petición de Rosalie, fui con papá para pedirle ayuda y que buscara a Isabella, pero…_

— _¿Pero qué?_— me exasperé

—El ya lo había hecho, habló conmigo, y me dijo que efectivamente Bella estaba muy delicada de salud y que no era bueno que recibiera visitas de nosotros, porque la podíamos alterar, respeté su decisión porque si Bella lo había pedido y papá decía que era lo mejor yo le creía.

—Mi Bella está enferma…— sentí mi corazón encogerse

Ella me habló… hace meses, tal vez necesitaba ayuda, y yo la mandé al diablo. Me tiraría de la estatua de la Libertad, lo estaba pensando seriamente, era el peor bastardo que existiera sobre la tierra.

—_Tengo que hablar con papá—_ agarré la pulsera y salí corriendo a su oficina.

Se sobresaltó un poco por mi entrada tan dramática, pero cuando me vio dejó la pluma sobre su escritorio y esperó a que yo llegara hasta él.

—_Siéntate_—ordenó pero yo me quedé en pie

—_Quiero que me digas que tiene Bella, y porque no me lo habías dicho_

— _¿Para qué lo querías saber? Si tú no la quieres_— su voz era calmada

—_YO LA AMO_— le grité

—_Eso cambia las cosas…—_dijo muy bajito.

— ¿que tiene ella? ¿Está muy grave? Y a todo esto ¿porque la buscaste?

—_La busqué—_ extendió su mano indicándome que me sentara, y obviamente así lo hice— _porque necesitaba saber que te pasaba, tu madre estaba a punto de caer en un crisis nerviosa, te veías muy mal, como si hubieras muerto, pero tú no querías hablar, es más nos alejaste, así que si tú no me dabas explicaciones, me las daría ella._

—Es mi vida, no tienes por qué meterte

—Pero la mujer que lloraba por las noches es tu madre y resulta ser que también es el amor de mi vida, así que estaba en mi derecho el querer resolver esto, y tu eres mi hijo, a mí también me dolía verte así.

—quiero verla

—pero ella a ti no— esas palabras me dolieron

—_Yo voy a hacer lo que sea con tal de que me perdone_

—_Hasta aceptar que haya estado con otro, aceptarías de regreso a Bella aunque ella ya no fuera tu mujer_— ese simple pensamiento me nubló la vista, ella no podía ser de otro, era mía.

—_Estoy rendido papá, estoy en el fondo y estoy dispuesto a suplicar para que regrese conmigo._

— _¿Realmente la amas?_

—_Más de lo que imaginé qué algún día amaría._

—_Si te doy la dirección de ella me prometes que solo buscaras su felicidad y si ella ya no quiere regresar contigo, aceptaras su decisión_

—_No, no puedo aceptar lo último, nunca aceptaré que ella no me quiera tal vez le lleve años aceptarme pero no me daré por vencido_

—_Te voy a dar la dirección, pero debes de ser prudente, ella está muy débil_

— _¿Qué es lo que tiene?_

—_Por alguna razón—_ miró hacia otro lado esquivando mi mirada_— Bella empezó a padecer de la presión, y no se la han podido controlar muy bien, me imaginó que sabrás lo que pasa cuando a una persona se le sube mucho la presión… pueden llegar a morir_

—_No lo digas_—mis dientes dolieron cuando apreté la mandíbula

—_Por eso la he estado protegiendo de que nadie la encuentre, un enfrentamiento contigo o sorpresas muy fuertes la podrían alterar_

— _¿Porque me ocultaste algo así? ¿porque no decírselo a Emmett?_

—_Porque ella así lo quiso, tú la mataste ¿no Edward? Le dijiste que para ti estaba muerta_— se me fue el aire otra vez al darme cuenta de que mi padre sabía de su llamada hace algunos meses—_pues deja te doy un aviso: Para ella todos los Cullen estamos muertos, no nos quería con ella y con justa razón… ¿eso es lo que querías saber no? Pues ahí está la verdad, ella no quiere saber de nosotros._

— _¿entonces porque rompes el voto de confianza que ella te dio dándome su dirección?_

—_Porque te has equivocado de manera garrafal, porque destruiste tu felicidad porque a ella le ofrecieron un trabajo muy bien pagado_— ¡Dios! mi padre sabía demasiado— _tal vez ella no te perdone, y seré sincero, no creo que lo haga, ella está intentando olvidarte, pero te mereces una segunda oportunidad, una última vez para intentarlo y tratar de ganarte el perdón, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti._

—_Haré el intento, y daré batalla, y te juro que la cuidare, porqué yo no me imaginó un mundo sin ella, no puedo seguir así_

Me contempló durante unos minutos antes de sacar de su agenda una pequeña nota y me la entregó.

—_Tómalo con calma Edward, no sé cómo vayas a tomar el verla en el estado en el que se encuentra_

—_Si ella está siendo fuerte contra lo que sea que la hace enfermarse entonces yo también seré fuerte por los dos_

Leí la dirección y efectivamente Emmett tenia razón, ella se había ido, ahora vivía en Boston.

—_Gracias papá—_ me puse de pie para irme

—_Solo no me decepciones Edward, confió en que harás lo correcto, aunque eso implique que tengas que doblar las manos._

Lo mire durante un minuto, antes de ir a darle un abrazo y salir hacia el aeropuerto, tomé el primer vuelo que conseguí, el recorrido duraba menos de una hora y mi anticipación me estaba matando, hace un par de horas me estaba muriendo por saber que había sido de ella, ahora estaba a punto de verla, tenía miedo, pavor, y desesperación. Realmente espero que este sola, no sé qué hare si se que ahora está con alguien…

Desearía poder hablar con mi madre, y pedirle un consejo, pero desde esa discusión con papá no la he visto, solo habla de vez en cuando y sigue viajando por Europa.

Los minutos se esfumaron, cuando aterrizamos en Boston, lo único que llevaba era mi cartera y mi celular, tomé un taxi afuera del aeropuerto y le entregué la dirección. La ciudad se fue abriendo paso ante mí, había venido un par de veces, pero solo a algún juego de los Celtic o de visita rápida.

Tardé más en el tráfico de la ciudad que en lo que había durado mi vuelo. Llegué a un barrio muy tranquilo y modesto, y el señor del taxi me dejó afuera de un edificio de unos 7 pisos de color negro con blanco, era bonito, pero modesto y no me extraño, así era ella.

Le pagué al señor y entré al edificio corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso 5, departamento B.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía en mis oídos, mi respiración era acelerada y me quedé un par de minutos afuera hasta que me armé de valor para tocar la puerta.

Tres simples golpes, antes de escuchar una suave contestación del otro lado, esa voz…

Tardó un par de minutos en abrirme y estuve a punto de tirar la puerta pero lo pensé mejor y me detuve antes de que me corriera por agresivo. Pero esa voz…

Cuando la puerta se abrió y me vio ahí parado, sus ojos se abrieron y yo confirmé mis sospechas esa voz yo la conocía

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ —susurró

—_Que haces TU aquí_—levanté un poco la voz

Y solo en ese momento me di cuenta de porque mi madre se veía alterada y había susurrado en vez de gritarme como quería hacer.

En sus brazos tenía un pequeño bultito que hacía gestos raros, un suave sollozo se escapó de su pequeña boca y mi madre lo meció lentamente, calmándolo, esperando mi reacción.

Su cabello era igual al mío, el mismo tono cobrizo y una piel tan blanca como la de su madre.

Sabía que significaba eso, pero mi cabeza no procesaba todo, yo solo lo veía, y necesitaba respuestas.

Estiré un poco mi mano, temeroso, para comprobar si era real. En cuanto sintió mi toque se giro hacia mi mano, rozando ligeramente su mejilla sonrojada contra mí.

Mi corazón se detuvo

Contuve la respiración

Y estaba a punto de gritar desesperado

¡Dios Santo!

Tengo un hijo.

* * *

**Hola chicas lindas.. si me quieren matar.. yo lo see.. y de hecho lo espero.. pero bueno.. yo ando super ocupada las que me tienen en msn lo saben! en fiin! de hecho son vacaciones y yo ando haciendo mi Servicio Social :) **

**Con respecto a la historia.. muchas me dijeron: ojala que Bella no quede embarazada! bueno pues para su desgracia si estaba embarazada.. me diran ¿porque? *carita dramatica* siempre dije que este tema estaba ya muy pero muy escrito, y eso ya lo sabia, este tipo de historias a mi me fascinan, pero yo le di mi toque, mi idea, y lo que me hubiera gustado.. de hecho mis historias siempren son giros a las historias ya establecidas.. ya lo veran con la proxima historia.. en fiin.. espero que aun asii les guste el cap.. las cosas no son faciles.. pero yo se que les gustara confien en mi!**

**(1) Aqui hay un juego de canciones, solo una chica se dio cuenta de que las canciones que ponia en los caps eran tristes y me pregunto ¿porque?, la respuesta es esta, durante este capitulo Edward recuerda cada una de las cosas que vivio con ella y la cancion que escucha, es la que aparece al principio de cada capitulo, si un dia de estos tienen tiempo de releer las frases, se daran cuenta de lo que signfica por lo que sucede en cada capitulo**

**(2) Es una cancion de la Diva Houston, hermosa, a mi me encanta, lo que dice es ... *suspiro***

**Muchas graciiias a las chicas que me preguntan por los caps por twitter, bueno no habia podido poner adelanto ni nada de lo que hacia porque... mi amiga Maggice me puso como condicion que para que ella actualizara yo debia de actualizar primero.. ¬¬ asi que le dije que no tenia nada, ella cuando abra este capitulo pensara que es una nota de autor, porque eso le dije que seria...:) se enojara... ya lo se!**

**Graciiiias a Team Belled y Ariela chicas no tienen cuenta.. pero si leo sus reviews y me encantan! :)**

**Graciiias a: NinnaCullen - BABYBOO27 - nomigo - Alexandra015 - LudwikaCullen - AredhelIsile - Addy Ortiz - yasminCullen - Silves - Mon de Cullen - Alice Ashley McCullen's - DanniCullen8 - yolaberta - Solchizz - AnitaKarina1983 - Elisita - lax gabitaxx - Marylouu - Nessa610 - Angie Masen - AMirandaCullen**

**Ahora sii.. despues de esta plagaria.. diganme que les parecio.. :) y que creen que pase.. solo les digo algo: las cosas no se arreglan de la noche a la mañana! ya me conocen!**

**Besooos! Regalame una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen muy pero muy feliz!**


	12. Final: No escupas tan alto

Chicas sin cuenta en FF:

**Beaski:** Exactamente.. el ser humano se equivoca tanto.. porque se deja dominar por sus emociones cuando no es debido

**Maithe Cullen**: Muchas gracias por pasarte :) te leo pronto!

**Bea**: graciias linda por pasar! espero te guste el rumbo que tomara... :) besooos a ti!

**yessenya**: Hola chica gracias por pasarte por aqui, lamentablemente me tarde mucho, pero fue por cuestiones personales, y si le atinaste a lo del bebe.. muchisimos besos desde México

**Team Belled**: De nada nena! me doy cuenta cuando alguien se pasa por todas mis historias... y que bueno que le tomes atencion a la canciones para mi son importantisimas para escribir, el fic se llamaba durante el primer capitulo Asignatura Pendiente, luego le cambie el nombre y siempre fue la idea con ese cap ponerle esa cancion, de ahi surgiuo gran parte de la inspiracion para crear el fic.. la otra cancion que me inspiro... aparecera en el siguiente capitulo.. :)besos!

* * *

Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailarina? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward que ni el mismo conocía.

Edward para toda mi desgracia pertenece a la Sra. Meyer… solo me lo presta (inconscientemente) para mis perversas intenciones… ahh también todos los personajes de Twilight

Muchas graciiias a mi Beta hermosa preciosa.. que me hace unas anotaciones geniales.**. Maggice..**. perteneciente a **Betas Fanfiction**

**Cap dedicado a: Ruby y Maggs CCDG las quiero completamente**

* * *

_**Ella guarda los secretos en su mirada**__**  
**__**esconde la verdad entre sus mentiras**__**  
**__**y cuando creo que no puedo aguantar lo que me ha hecho**__**  
**__**viene a mí**__**  
**__**y me lleva de vuelta al paraíso**_

___**ella es tan difícil de retener **__**pero no puedo dejarla ir**_

_**Me vuelve loco, me enloquece**__**  
**__**pero me quedo indefenso cuando ella sonríe**_

**_Backstreet Boys__- Helpless When She Smiles_**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 Final: No escupas tan alto… que se te puede regresar.**

**EPOV**

—_Pasa Edward, pero por favor no hagas ruido, Bella está dormida_— abrazó fuerte el bultito en sus brazos y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Entré algo temeroso, pero conforme pasaron algunos segundos, me tranquilicé, este sitio tenia a Bella impregnada en cada lugar, en su decoración, en la calidez, supe que estaba en mi hogar, una vez más, aunque aquí el problema era saber que tanto me iba a dejar quedarme

Mi madre pasó a mi lado y se dirigió a una puerta no muy lejos, ya que el departamento era pequeño, no digo que estuviera en un agujero, solo que era pequeño a mi gusto, y mucho menos no era un lugar donde quisiera que mi hijo creciera, el necesitaba espacio. Mi madre cerró la puerta muy suavemente pero alcancé a ver un cuarto oscuro, una cama y lo que supuse que serian unas piernas envueltas en una sabana… Bella.

Mi corazón latió rápido, al saber que tras esa puerta ella estaba, ahí estaba mi vida, mi amor, mi razón de existir y yo quería ir con ella y decirle que la amaba, y sentía que por ahí también tenía que ir una disculpa, si el bebe era mío… me golpeé mentalmente, el bebe era mío, yo le debía mucho a mi ángel.

Me senté en la pequeña sala y mi madre se sentó frente a mí, le susurró algo al bebe, mis manos picaban como una necesidad, con desesperación ¿así es como se siente el llamado de la sangre? Que maravilloso…

— _¿Por qué me ocultaron algo así? —_ dije en un tono bajo, para que Bella no me escuchara, y para no asustar al bebe, no quería que volviera llorar otra vez.

—_Bella tuvo un embarazo complicado, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabrás, porque tu padre te lo ha de haber dicho, lo que no entiendo es porque no me aviso que vendrías—_ Otro problema para Carlisle.

—_Tenía una junta—_miré mi reloj— _desde más de dos horas, supongo que no pensó que yo me fuera a subir al primer avión_

— _¿Estas muy molesto conmigo? —_la voz y pregunta de mi madre eran cautelosas, por supuesto que estaba enojado, molesto e irritado pero no con ella, conmigo.

—_No, solo dame un momento—_

Me quedé un instante más en mi lugar, y sin saber bien que fue lo que me impulsó me puse de pie y con pasos lentos me senté a un lado de mi madre; ella acomodó al bebe entre sus brazos para que yo lo pudiera ver mejor, le destapó mas el cuerpo que era cubierto por una sábana blanca…

¡Dios! ¡Qué hermoso era! Blanco muy blanco, una naricita redondeada y mejillas sonrojaditas como su madre, tenía mucho cabello y era un poco rizado pero del mismo tono que el mío cuando era pequeño_— ¿es un niño?_

—_No hijo, es una niña_—dijo mi madre con una suave sonrisa—_se llama Marie Swan_

—_Marie… _

—_Es el segundo nombre de la difunta madre de Bella y Swan, bueno para eso no tengo que darte explicaciones._

—_Espera un momento… ¿me estás diciendo que mi hija se llama Marie Swan ante la ley? _—dije sorprendido.

—_Sí, la bebe está registrada solo como hija de Bella, ella puso claramente "Madre Soltera"_

—_Pero ¿Por qué?_

—_Porque eso es, Bella es una madre soltera, una mujer fuerte y decidida que ha sacado su embarazo sola adelante, Lo siento hijo pero yo no pude hacer nada por eso, cuando le dije que hablara contigo para que te contara todo lo que había pasado me dijo que ella te había intentado hablar cuando supo que estaba embarazada pero tú no la dejaste explicarse…—_fue bajando su voz conforme lo dijo ¿Qué todo mundo sabía lo que le había dicho a Bella?

—_Pero mamá ¿Qué pasó aquí? _— Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos_— ¿Qué hace en Boston? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ella fue contratada por un hombre_

—_No lo digas Edward, que soy tu madre y tengo la suficiente autorización moral para darte una bofetada si se te ocurre tan solo pensar mal de Bella, si no tienes pruebas o no sabes de lo que realmente hablas, no digas falsos testimonios._

—_Está bien, solo dime ¿Cómo apareces tú aquí?_

—_Fue cuando pasó la discusión con tu padre, entré a su oficina, él me daba la espalda y hablaba por teléfono, yo no hice mucho ruido, pero su plática no parecía de negocios, él hablaba con cariño y le decía a "esa mujer" que la visitaría pronto para saber del embarazo, que quería saber cómo iba la bebe que esperaba con ilusión, obviamente pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza, desde matar a tu papá, hasta volverme en la mujer abnegada por amor, todo en un segundo, cuando me acerqué un poco más a su escritorio el aún me daba la espalda y vi un ultrasonido en su escritorio, me acuerdo que grité y él rápido colgó cuando se vio sorprendido, discutimos mucho tiempo hasta que me confesó la verdad. Que Bella era la embarazada y que la bebe que esperaba con ilusión era tu hija_— le hizo un cariñito a… mi hija.

Qué extraño pero hermoso sonaba eso

— _¿el tuvo contacto con ella desde hace mucho tiempo?_

—_Casi desde que terminaron, desde que tú te volviste un muerto, tu padre la buscó y él descubrió el embarazo cuando tiempo después se le empezó a notar, de ahí el se ha hecho cargo y ha estado al cuidado de ella._

—_Pero ¿Por qué todo tan oculto?_

—_Porque Bella sufrió preeclampsia_— la miré raro— _Es cuando las mujeres sufren de presión alta durante el embarazo, realmente la pasó mal y durante el parto estuvieron a punto de morir las dos_—mi corazón se hizo pequeño ante estas palabras—_ afortunadamente las cosas salieron bien, pero la preeclampsia aún dura semanas después del parto, Bella cada día esta mejor, pero no podíamos alterarla y provocar que se le subiera la presión o que ya no pudiera amamantar a Marie. _

— ¿pero se va a poner bien, verdad?

—_Claro Edward, ella ahora esta mas controlada, pero como quiera se tienen los cuidados necesarios, hoy se sintió realmente mal, sentía algo en el pecho, un presentimiento, no sabía que era pero creo que presentía que vendrías, así que la mandé a dormir y yo cuido a esta princesa._

—_Mama ¿crees que este bien el que yo hable con ella hoy?_

—_No, hoy no, dale por lo menos hasta mañana, hoy realmente ha tenido un día malo_— miró su reloj— _en diez minutos la iré a despertar porque tiene que amamantar a Marie, cuando termine le daré algo para que se duerma_.

— _¿Por qué la vas a drogar? —_ pregunté alarmado

—_No la voy a drogar Edward_— dijo en reproche— _le daré un té de azahar, para ella es muy tranquilizador, como le dije que ahora yo me haría cargo de Marie toda la noche, se que caerá como piedra, el té la relaja de tal manera que pareciera sedada pero más que nada es el cansancio, tener un recién nacido y en las condiciones de Bella es muy pesado._

—_Yo no sé qué decir… todo esto es demasiado para mí_—suspiré desganado.

—_Comprendo que es una noticia muy fuerte, pero no tienes mucho tiempo para asimilarlo, a lo mucho esta noche, mañana claramente te enfrentaras a ella._

—_Lo sé, tengo tanto miedo, siento que nunca me perdonara por no haber estado con ella, es más, ni yo me perdono el no haber visto a Bella con su pancita redonda y no sentir las patadas de mi bebe en su vientre, esas son cosas que nunca podre recuperar._

—_Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias—_Se acomodó a mi lado—_Pero tienes toda la vida para consentirla a ella y a tu hija ¿verdad que es hermosa?_ —Dijo acariciando su cara.

—_Hermosa se queda corto, debería de existir una palabra para expresar tanta hermosura en una persona_

— _¿quieres cargarla? —_ la pregunta me tomó desprevenido ¿la quiero cargar? ¿Pero si se rompe en mis brazos? Es tan pequeña que me da miedo.

—_Si quiero, pero no puedo, me da miedo hacerle daño, es tan chiquita._

—_No le harás nada, es por instinto y mas siendo tu hija, que nunca dejaras que le pase nada._

—_No mamá, mejor mas tarde, en este momento estoy demasiado nervioso, siento que me tiemblan las manos._

—_Está bien, pero antes de dormir la cargaras—_Se puso de pie, y fue hacía la cocina, por instinto la seguí, mas bien, porque no podía dejar de ver a Marie.

Esme buscó unas cosas en la alacena hasta que sacó unos sobrecitos que identifique como los de azahar.

Tomé una lata que estaba sobre la pequeña barra desayunador, era blanca y tenía ositos y cuadros con letras de juguete, era leche. Otro golpe a la realidad, no es como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que era padre de la noche a la mañana, pero como que todo lo iba asimilando por partes, ahora lo que me había dado cuenta era de que me tenía que familiarizar con todo lo de bebes, desde pañales, biberones, ropita, juguetes, le compraría todo.

—_También toma leche, aunque tardamos mucho en atinarle a la que le gustara, pobre Bella_— dijo mi madre que en un brazo sostenía a mi hija y con el otro iba acomodando las cosas que necesitaría para el té, no había puesto el agua a calentar porque tenía a la niña, pero ya tenía casi todo listo— _se gastó muchísimo dinero en encontrar la leche que le gustara, lo bueno es que Sam le recomendó y compró esta, y por fin la pequeñita estuvo en paz_.

— _¿Quién es Sam y porque él le compró la leche a mi hija? —_ No me gustaba saber que alguien más se hacía cargo de ella, ella y su madre eran mías, y solo yo tenía que hacerme responsable de ellas.

—_Porque te dije que son bastante caras las leches en polvo de bebes, Bella gastó muchísimo y se estaba quedando sin dinero así que él se las trajo, y bueno… ¿Quién es Sam_? — Mi madre lo pensó durante un minuto_— Eso es algo que a mí no me corresponde decírtelo, pero te lo dirá ella._

—_Se que no era tu responsabilidad, pero, se la pudiste haber comprado tú._

—_Y no es que no lo quisiera hacer, pero Bella fue muy clara, no iba a aceptar ni un solo centavo de nosotros, me permitió quedarme pero no puedo darle dinero para nada a ella, ni para la bebe, me pidió que no le comprara nada que ella se iba a hacer cargo, no sabes las de cosas que le queremos regalar tu papá y yo pero es la condición para estar con nuestra pequeña, ya más adelante le regalaremos muchas cosas y Bella no podrá negarse, por el momento no discutimos con ella._

—_Bella y su orgullo._

—_No es orgullo Edward, eso que ella está haciendo se llama dignidad y respeto como mujer y yo la admiro mucho._

—_Pero porque no aceptar dinero cuando es para la bebe._

—_Ella tiene razón, a Marie no le falta nada, de hambre no se muere y los lujos todavía no los aprecia, y si ella quiere que la niña se acostumbre a vivir con lo que ella le pueda dar, son decisiones que toma Bella y yo como abuela tengo que respetar… ¡Oh Edward! Si supieras donde nació—_esto último lo dijo demasiado bajito mientras se giraba para salir de la cocina pero la detuve.

— _¿Dónde nació?_ — abrió su boca para decirme algo, cuando la bebé empezó a llorar.

—_Primero iré con Bella, por favor, no hagas ruido, apagaré todas las luces de la casa y por favor no te vayas a mover, Bella no creo que salga, pero si llegara a salir no creo que te vea, estará adormilada, quédate en la sala._

Me fui detrás de ella, me recargué en la pared más alejada del cuarto de Bella pero desde ahí podía ver su puerta y vi como mi madre apagó todo, solo la tenue luz de la noche alumbraba el lugar, entró rápidamente al cuarto, pero dejó abierta la puerta.

Escuché unos murmullos pero no entendía nada, minutos después mi madre salió otra vez dirigiéndose a la cocina ahora si poniendo a hervir el agua, desde mi lugar también la podía ver, parecía como si realmente yo no estuviera ahí. Traté de enfocar más mi vista hacia el cuarto y me sorprendió cuando vi una silueta caminar muy despacio, escuché un ligero arrullo y fue la imagen distorsionada mas tierna que hubiera visto en mi vida.

Mi madre la alcanzó en su cuarto y llevaba ya la taza de té, no sé que hablaron porque hubo un momento donde ya no las vi, pero de repente mi respiración se quedó atorada y todos mis músculos se contrajeron. Bella salió del cuarto en la penumbra, iba muy despacio, pero se detuvo un momento antes de entrar al otro cuarto que supuse sería el baño, pareció oler algo porque la escuché inhalar muy fuerte, giró su cara como tratando de encontrar algo en la oscuridad, pero por gracia de Dios no me vio y se metió al baño.

Casi me desmayo de la impresión pero me resistí, pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió a salir, nunca levantó su cabeza iba viendo sus pasos hasta que se metió a su cuarto, aunque no la pudiera ver bien, aunque solo fuera la silueta, mi corazón estaba desbocado, la mujer que amo estaba ahí, a unos metros de mí y yo no podía ir todavía a besarla y abrazarla y decirle que es mi vida.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de que yo era demasiado paciente, porque me quedé quieto muchos minutos hasta que mi madre salió cerrando la puerta detrás, se dirigió hacia la derecha y abrió otra puerta y prendió la luz.

—_Ven—_Susurró y supe que me llamaba a mí.

La alcancé en lo que supuse era su habitación, era sencilla, demasiada pequeña para mi madre, porque yo conocía sus gustos, pero normal para cualquier otra persona, en cuanto entre ella cerro su puerta, vi que todavía llevaba a mi nena en brazos y la puso sobre la cama, la niña estaba despierta todavía

—_Esta princesa esta mojada—_ le decía mi madre haciéndole cariñitos—_La abuelita Esme te va a cambiar_—se alejó mi madre— _Acércate Edward, solo quédate a lado de ella para que no se sienta solita en lo que voy por sus cosas._

Me acerqué a la cama y puse todo mi peso sobre mis manos para quedar sobre ella aún yo de pie, se quedó quietecita hasta que me enfocó, no lloró y eso lo agradecí, solo me veía, ¿reconocería que yo soy su papá?

—_Hola—_ dije suavemente y acaricié su manita hecha puño con mi dedo índice, en cuanto lo hice ella lo tomó y apretó en su manita, quise sentir eso como un saludo—_Hola pequeña señorita_—Moví un poco mi mano para ver si la soltaba pero solo logré ajustarla más.

Me acerqué a ella y su atención estaba puesta sobre mí, su olor era algo tan embriagador, olía obviamente a bebe, tomé la manita que tenía sostenido mi dedo y me acerqué para darle un beso en sus pequeños nudillos

—_Es para mí un placer conocerla pequeña Marie_ — le dije divertido al ver su expresión, una risa triunfal se expandió por mi cara al ver su mirada brillosa, pero nada me preparó para oírla reír, fue el sonido más hermoso, es mas ni fue sonido, solo fue un puchero en el que me mostró por un segundo su dentadura desnuda y se formó un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—_veo que te estás familiarizando—_Esme colocó unas cosas a un costado de ella, y su atención se desvió, ahora quería saber que era esa caja que estaba a su lado.

—_Esas son toallitas, y abuelita Esme te va a limpiar_—Le expliqué, en cuanto lo hice su mirada regreso a mí, le di otro beso sobre su manita y con mucho cuidado liberé mi dedo, se sentía tan suave y delicada al tacto.

Me senté a su lado y deje que mi madre trabajara con ella, pero su mirada no se despegó de mí, me seguía a donde me movía y también seguía lo que hacía, como cuando moví mi mano.

Que sensaciones tan deslumbrantes y fuertes era el contacto con ella, era mía, una muestra del gran amor entre Bella y yo y como que todavía no me lo creía. Mi madre la dejó en la cama para que yo estuviera con ella, me dijo que si la quería cargar, pero le dije que en un momento, todavía me daba miedo tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerle daño, era una pequeña cosita tan linda y delicada.

—_Hace un momento dijiste que no sabía donde había nacido—_ dije recordando la frase de mi madre— _¿a qué te referías?_

—_Bueno…_—dijo sentándose a mi lado—_Bella nunca dejo que le ayudáramos con nada, yo llegué con ella un par de días antes de que Marie naciera, a lo que quiero llegar es que Bella sabe como educa a su hija y que le da y que no le da, y ella no podía pagar un hospital tan caro como el que tu le hubieras pagado_—estiró su mano para acariciar la carita de mi bebé—_La niña nació en un hospital público por así decirlo, Bella pagó lo que pudo, y cuando ella estuvo en recuperación compartió la habitación con otras 2 mujeres, aunque sus amigos insistieron en ayudarle ella se negó, dijo que ella podía salir sola y así lo haría… y así lo hizo_.

Me quede en mis pensamientos un minuto, si ella hubiera estado conmigo, yo hubiera programado todo con antelación, mi hija hubiera nacido en el Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York, Bella hubiera tenido la mejor habitación y yo le hubiera estado sosteniendo su mano. Aún quedaba mucho que hablar con ella pero la verdad todo lo que hubiera pasado no me importaba, ella era mi amor y yo había regresado para protegerla y para llevármela conmigo.

Mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando se puso de pie y tomó a la niña en sus brazos, primero me entristecí por que me la quitara, pero luego me asusté cuando se acercó a mí con intención de dármela

—_Abre los brazos y acomódalos como si fueran una cuna, como si fueran una pequeña cama en tu pecho_

—_Mamá, no me la des—_ dije con un hilo de voz

—_Haz lo que te digo—_ iba a protestar cuando me acercó mas a la niña y la puso en mis brazos, automáticamente la acuné conmigo, torpemente porque mi madre me acomodó los brazos_— solo cuida su cabecita y todo estará bien._

Se sentía tan irreal, tenerla en mis brazos, sentirla, saber que era algo mío.

—_No sé cómo le hare mamá, pero me llevare a Bella conmigo, puedo tardar pero en algún momento ella se irá conmigo, porque la amo y ella me ama._

—_Yo lo sé Edward, pero tómalo tranquilo, Bella ha cambiado, no digo que no sea la misma, pero recuerda que ella tiene 21 es una chica que debería estar viviendo la vida loca, y sin embargo, ha trabajado por salvar a su padre, estudio para ser lo que es, y tiene una hija, maduró Edward y eso es algo que tú no has visto de ella._

Me quedé un rato con la niña en mis brazos, pensando en eso que mi madre me había dicho, ya la había lastimado lo suficiente, ahora necesitaba respuestas y estaba tan malditamente desesperado que haría las cosas bien, si en cuanto llegué estaba decidido a que se fuera conmigo porque la amaba, ahora con la constatación de este hecho en mis brazos era más que obvia mi postura.

Mi madre me ofreció algo para cenar antes de dormir, pero mi estomago no daba para ingerir algo, así que me quedé solo con la niña en lo que ella iba por un café a la cocina.

—_Perdóname Marie por no haber estado contigo cuando naciste, pero tiene razón mi mamá, toda la vida te estaré recompensando—_Acaricié sus mejillitas rojas.

Ella se acomodó mejor en mis brazos y yo la mecí, torpemente pero la mecí, me podía ver todas las noches haciendo eso, pasaron unos minutos en los que sus ojitos se fueron cerrando y yo comencé a cantarle una nana que mi madre me cantaba de niño, una nana que había sido compuesta por ella para mí en su piano… le compondré una yo también a mi bebita.

Su boca hizo una perfecta y dulce "O" antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, me quedé observándola, perdido en la delicadeza de su piel, en su perfecta nariz, su hermosa boca, su linda melena.

Mi madre entro tiempo después, arrastrando lo que supuse era la pequeña cuna de Marie, era muy bonita, con rueditas y un montón de gaza por todos lados, la colocó a lado de su cama y me pidió a la niña, le di un beso en su frente antes de entregársela, la acomodó en su camita y la cobijó.

—_Yo dormiré de este lado de la cama, porque es el más cercano a la bebe, por si necesita algo en la noche._

Me encogí de hombro, la verdad no pensaba dormir mucho o no creía que fuera a poder dormir mucho, mi cabeza ya me empezaba a doler de tantas emociones y situaciones que habían pasado en unas cuantas horas.

Dejé mi saco y mi corbata en la mecedora que había en el cuarto de mi madre, y le dije que iría un momento al baño.

—_Gracias mamá, por hacer esto por nosotros y por mi hija_— le dije antes de salir.

—_Eres mi hijo y te amo, de la misma manera que tú amaras a Marie._

Le sonreí dándole a entender que comprendía su punto, solo ahora empezaba a sentir que inmenso era el amor por lo hijos.

Me fui al baño y me lavé la cara, estaba cansado, así que me apresuré a hacer mis cosas y me iba a regresar al cuarto de mi madre, pero al pasar afuera de la habitación de Bella no lo pude resistir y entré silenciosamente.

Ella dormía plácidamente, traté de que mis pasos fueran lo más silenciosos posible, mi corazón se aceleró cuando la vi de cerca, su rostro, esa hermosa cara que había extrañado tanto ahora estaba aquí, a centímetros de mí, me incliné y con mucha delicadeza dejé un beso en sus labios, un segundo dura más de lo que duraron mis labios en ella.

—_Perdóname por no estar contigo, tengo tanto miedo de mañana, yo solo se… que te amo_— susurré.

Decidí no tentar mi suerte, aunque la quisiera abrazar y besar, dudo mucho que ella quisiera eso.

Salí de su cuarto y me fui a dormir, mi madre me daba la espalda en la cama y ya estaba dormida, me acosté viendo hacia la pared y aunque lo dudara, ese beso robado me ayudo a dormirme como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo la luz ya entraba por la ventana, estaba nublado afuera y llovía un poco, me quedé un momento viendo hacia la ventana, primero confundido, hasta que recapacité y me senté de golpe.

Lo primero que hice fue girarme para ver si mi madre seguía ahí y ver la cuna de mi hija, pero ahogué un grito en mi interior cuando al girarme sobre la cama, vi a Bella sentada en la mecedora.

—_Tranquilo Edward, sabes muy bien que luego te duele la cabeza si te paras así_— dijo de lo más tranquila, pero no me veía.

Sobre su pecho tenía una manta blanca y solo salían unos piecitos de un costado, supuse que estaba amamantando a Marie.

Se veía tan tranquila, y lo que más me sorprendía es que estuviera tan serena ahí sentada mientras yo dormía, pensé que me gritaría y correría de su casa, pero ella nunca hacia lo que yo esperaba.

— _¿Cómo has estado?_ — Era una simple pregunta, pero me desconcertaba tanto su calma.

—_Bien_—dije inseguro —_ ¿y tú?_

—_También bien, o mejor dicho excelente, tengo a esta bendición conmigo_

—_Yo… —_ me moví por la cama para quedar sentado frente a ella—_Bella, tenemos que hablar_.

—_Si lo sé… ¿te puedes tapar los ojos un minuto? — _Su petición se me hizo extraña, pero solo lo hice—_ya_— dijo un minuto después y ya no cubría a la niña con la manta y la tenía paradita sobre su pecho dándole suaves golpecitos.

— _¿Te enojaras con mamá por dejarme quedarme?_

—_No, yo te vi desde ayer en la noche_— la miré interrogante—_tu aroma estaba impregnado en la casa cuando Esme me despertó, y no eres bueno escondiéndote, te vi en la sala, solo lo deje pasar…_

—_Yo venía por ti, Bells yo venía porque estoy enamorado de ti, y no quiero que lo vayas a malinterpretar ni nada, no es porque tengamos una hija, yo vine a buscarte aun desconociendo que tenía una bebé_.

— _¿Por qué regresar a buscar a una mujer que no vale nada?_ — aunque la acusación dolió, lo que más me hería era que lo hablaba como si no fuera nada, como si ya no le importara lo nuestro.

—_Porque me equivoqué, y me gustaría saber que haces en Boston, ¿estás con alguien? _

—_No estoy con nadie_ — dijo levemente molesta— _sabes tu madre salió a comprarte algo de ropa porque me dijo que no tenias ni una maleta, yo le pedí que se demorara mucho porque sé que esta conversación solo nos incumbe a ti y a mí, pero ¿sabes por qué más?_

Negué con la cabeza.

—_Porque quiero ver tu cara cuando te diga que he hecho en todo este tiempo, tal vez sea por el puro placer de ver que tu Edward Cullen, el chico que no se equivoca, hirió a la mujer que lo amaba—_ ¿Por qué usar el pasado? ¿Ya no me ama?

—_Cuéntame Bella, porque yo no he podido vivir con la idea de que otro hombre este contigo._

—_Me contrató mi amigo Jacob, mi amigo de la infancia, del lugar donde yo nací, el trabaja en una firma aquí en Boston y su jefe es también amigo mío, amigos de toda la vida, se llama Sam_—Así que aquí sale Sam— _él arregló todo con mi universidad para que yo fuera transferida aquí para terminar mi último semestre mientras empezaba a trabajar en su despacho_.

¿Tan estúpido se puede ser? La herí, me maté todos estos meses pensando que sería de ella, me perdí el nacimiento de mi hija, perdí a la mujer que amo y ella… estaba trabajando en una firma de abogados.

— _¿Te era tan difícil escucharme esa noche en mi departamento? Te iba a contar todo, también me había quedado sin trabajo porque Rosalie cerraría y hubo un momento en esa noche en la que pensé no venir a Boston, porque no te quería dejar y ¿tú que hiciste?_ — No respondí— _Es en serio Edward, contéstame_.

—_Te insulté._

— _¿Ves el grado de todo lo que provocaste?_

—_Si Bella… yo lo siento._

—_Me hubiera encantado compartir contigo todo Edward, que estuvieras conmigo, que me consolaras, porque me moría de miedo al no saber qué pasaría conmigo o con mi hija, tenía miedo de morir y tu no estabas conmigo—_Su mirada era suave, no me reclamaba nada, solo hacía constar todo lo que ella pasó.

Y eso me ponía peor, ella no me gritaba, no me insultaba, es más, yo esperaba que lo hiciera, quería ver furia, pero esa calma, esa serenidad solo me indicaba una cosa: Ella ya no me quería.

—_No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para remediar eso, es algo con lo que cargaré toda mi vida… Pero necesito que me perdones, perdóname por lo de esa noche, y por lo que te dije cuando me hablaste…—_Me puse de pie y me puse de cunclillas a su lado.

Ella seguía en la mecedora con la niña que estaba muy calmada, con una mano iba a tomar mi cabello pero se retractó y mejor sujetó bien a Marie.

—Cuando te hablé, fue porque me enteré que estaba embarazada, primero me puse triste, porque estaba sola, después me puse feliz porque era algo tuyo y mío, pero cuando me dijiste que yo estaba muerta para ti… eso fue el final para mi.

—_Perdóname—_Tomé una de sus manos y deposité besos —_Perdóname, yo no quería decir eso, yo solo estaba mal, yo pensé que estabas con alguien más, y me volvía loco, tu eres mía._

—_Yo no soy tuya…_

—_Bella lo podemos arreglar, yo quiero que la niña lleve mi apellido, le corresponde llevar el Cullen_

— _¿Seguro?_

—_Si, por supuesto que si._

—_Por mí no hay problema si tu quieres reconocer a la niña… es tu hija_

—_Gracias Bella—_Me puse de pie apoyándome en los brazos del sillón y me acerqué a ella para robarle un beso, fue un acto impulsivo pero mis labios fueron a dar a su mejilla cuando ella se giró.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, el ambiente se volvió tenso y mi corazón latía tan rápido que dolía.

—_Permíteme Edward—_Susurró, yo me quité y la ayudé a levantarse con la niña.

—_No es bueno que andes robando besos que no son tuyos._

—_Bella—_ me acerqué mas a ella hasta que la arrinconé contra la pared—_Tus besos siempre serán míos, puedes estar enojada, decepcionada, desilusionada y todo lo que termine en ada pero nosotros nos amamos, tenemos aquí a la más grande y bella muestra de eso_.

—_Dime lo que me dijiste en mi cuarto anoche._

— _¿Te hacías la dormida?_ —la acusé

—_Es mi casa, si me quiero hacer pasar por zombie lo puedo hacer_—Sonreí ante esto… esta era la Bella que yo quería, que yo amaba, la ingeniosa y nada dejada.

—_Te amo—_ tomé su cara entre mis manos y me acerqué a ella sin besarla—_Te amo demasiado que hasta duele, pero es un dolor con el que quiero vivir._

Me veía emocionada, y de sus ojos resbalaron unas solitarias lágrimas.

—_Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé porque me lo dijeras_—Hizo un puchero antes de tomar aire—_Yo también te amo y mucho Edward, te amo de una manera que no pensé que se podía._

—_Oh Bella_— me acerqué a ella y otra vez fue su mejilla en vez de sus labios los que me recibieron_— ¿Qué sucede?_ — dije contra su piel.

Puso su mano contra mi pecho para alejarme

—_Soy la madre de tu hija_— asentí, no entendiendo— _Pero no soy ni tu novia, ni tu prometida, ni tu amiga ni mucho menos tu mujer_.

Sus palabras me rompieron el corazón y yo hubiera jurado que de manera literal porque me dolió tanto.

—_Pero me amas…_

—_Y te he amado desde que vivíamos juntos Edward, pero tú no me respetas, tú no me admiras, tú me deseas y yo necesito más._

— _¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Dímelo y te lo daré._

—_Tiempo y… ya hicimos las cosas como quisimos, la primera vez que yo me entregué a ti yo ya te amaba pero tú no a mí, quiero amor, quiero entrega y quiero que te tomes las cosas con calma, si me quieres tener entonces pelea._

— _¿peleo? ¿Quieres que golpee a alguien?_

—_No tonto, pelea como hombre, gáname, yo te amo, pero eso no es suficiente ya para mi, de amor no puedo vivir, haz que vuelva a confiar en ti, que este amor que tengo no me haga tener miedo._

—_Yo no quiero que tengas miedo, el amor asusta pero no es malo._

—_No es malo, pero nos puede destruir, puede hacer que yo me pierda el respeto como mujer al siempre caer a tus peticiones y eso es algo que yo no quiero._

—_Tiempo…—_Susurré

—_Es lo menos que te mereces que te pida, pero sé que es lo que más te va a costar darme._

—_Lo sé, Bella_—la detuve cuando iba a salir del cuarto_— ¿me dejaras ver a la niña seguido?_

—_Claro que si Edward, lo que sea que pase entre nosotros es problema nuestro, Marie no tiene culpa de nada y tu siempre serás su papá_

—_Gracias, buscaré un lugar cerca de aquí para quedarme_

—_No tienes que irte, no creo que te quedes mucho tiempo por tu trabajo, pero puedes dormir en la sala, por mi no hay problema_

— _¿en serio? ¿No te incomoda?_

—_No Edward, si tú te llegaras a pasar de listo conmigo— _lo dijo irónicamente señalando a Marie—_te daría una patada en un lugar donde se que te dolería todo el día._

—_Chica ruda y lista._

—_mujer prevenida vale por dos._

—_tú vales por mil._

—_No pierdes el tiempo Cullen, ¿desde ahorita intentas ganarme?_

—_Mi tiempo junto a ti es lo más preciado, no voy a perder ni un solo segundo_

Me dio una sonrisa tímida antes de salir del cuarto.

Me sentía más libre, tenía su perdón pero no la tenía a ella, aunque eso no me agradaba era un avance.

Horas más tarde mi madre llegó con ropa para mi, solo me quedaría el fin de semana y estaría yendo y viniendo, los fines de semana en Boston, y los demás días en New York.

Comimos los tres en el pequeño comedor de Bella, me agradó que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ella y yo, por lo menos no me aventaba cosas por la cabeza o me gritaba, estaba comportándose bastante bien.

Bella me enseño fotos de ella embarazada durante la tarde, y estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar como niña, era la imagen más hermosa del mundo, maldito estúpido que me la perdí.

El domingo en la noche mientras me trataba de acomodar en el sofá, escuché a Marie llorar, se que dije que no la incomodaría, pero no me podía dormir escuchando llorar a mi pequeña.

Entré al cuarto de Bella y la encontré cerca de la ventana arrullándola.

—_Deja que te ayude_— ofrecí mis brazos y ella me la entregó.

—_No deja de llorar, tiene sueño pero no se puede dormir_—me explicó.

Me giré para irme a la mecedora, y vi a mi madre en la puerta, de seguro venia a ayudar a Bella y como me vio ahí decidió ya no intervenir y se fue a su cuarto.

Me senté en la mecedora y me ponía muy nervioso tener a la niña llorando, Bella se sentó en la cama a un lado de nosotros viéndonos.

—_Marie, amor, es muy tarde para que las princesas como tú estén despiertas_— su llanto fue perdiendo intensidad.

—_Tal vez extrañaba estar en los brazos de su papá—_ me dijo Bella y eso me hinchó el corazón.

— _¿Qué te parece si te canto una canción de cuna?_ — deposité un beso sobre su nariz mientras con mis pies me empujaba para mecernos.

Se fue calmando un poco así que comencé a cantarle.

_**Duerme lucero lindo**__**  
**__**duerme luz de mis sueños**__**  
**__**que yo todo el tiempo te mimo**__**  
**__**acunándote en mi pecho.**___

___**Duerme lucero lindo,**__**  
**__**que nada enturbie tus sueños**__**  
**__**que tu padre mientras canta**__**  
**__**te protege de los vientos**_

___**Duerme lucero lindo,**__**  
**__**duerme mientras yo velo**__**  
**__**que cantando todo el tiempo**__**  
**__**te diré lo que te quiero...**_

Se la canté varias veces, hasta que estuvo completamente calmada y somnolienta y poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Me gustó demasiado este lazo padre e hija.

Me quedé un rato mas con ella, hasta que estuvo completamente dormida y después la puse en la pequeña cunita que tenía en el cuarto de Bella.

— _Gracias_ — me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que saliera del cuarto.

— _Las amo mucho, nunca lo olvides_ — no quise presionar más los limites de Bella, así que solo le di un beso en su frente y me fui a mi incomodo sillón.

El lunes llamé a mi padre diciéndole que no podía presentarme en la oficina, iría con Bella a registrar a la niña como nuestra. El trámite fue un poco tardado ya que ella estaba registrada como hija solamente de Bella, pero todo el tiempo lo valió.

El martes a primera hora me fui a New York, despedirme de las dos en el departamento fue la tortura, no quería dejar a mi pequeña Marie ahí, quería verla todos los días, pero mi madre tenía razón: Todos los actos tienen consecuencias.

Bella me dio la delicada tarea de decirles a mi hermano y sus amigas que habíamos tenido una hija. Fue lo que hice el martes en la noche, me llevé unas fotos de las que me Bella me había regalado de la niña. Estuvieron a punto de ahorcarme y también se molestaron con Bella, pero les explique qué pasaba y el estado de Bella durante el embarazo.

El siguiente fin de semana volamos todos a Boston a conocer y visitar a mis amores y mi madre.

El pequeño departamento de Bella estuvo lleno por unas horas y aunque no lo dijo, durante la noche se sintió mal. Le dolió mucho la cabeza, la ayudé con Marie durante la noche mientras ella descansaba.

Me fui haciendo de mi propio lugar en el corazón de mi pequeña, le hablaba todos los días para que Bella la pusiera al teléfono, se que ella no hablaba, pero escucharla decir AAA o UUU era lo más extraordinario, mientras yo le contaba que había estado haciendo, a Bella siempre le decía antes de colgar que la amaba, pero ella nunca me lo volvió a decir.

Fue maravilloso ir compartiendo todo con ella, desde las primeras veces que Marie levantaba su cabecita y sus hombros, sus balbuceos, el identificar sus juguetes pero sobre todo, el que me reconociera, Bella decía que por las tardes de los viernes la niña se ponía un poco inquieta tal vez ya presentía cuando yo llegaría a casa.

Todo era maravilloso, todo exceptuando mi casi muerte, que nos tocó vivir cuando Marie tenía 3 meses… Fuimos a Forks a casa de Charlie.

Esperaba una bala entre mis cejas, pero Bella sacó la cordura de su padre, eso era lo que pensaba yo. Cuando le explicamos que Bella había tenido un embarazo peligroso y que ella no había querido decirle nada por la salud de los tres, se pasó un poco de su enojo del principio, pero ya teniendo a la niña en sus brazos todo fue felicidad para ellas. Obviamente no corrí la misma suerte cuando le expliqué que no estábamos casados y que no nos íbamos a casar pronto, no alcancé a decirle que era porque su hija no quería; –cuando tenía a Charlie apuntándome con su arma,̶ debo reconocer que estuve a punto de hacerme en los pantalones, pero eso me pasa por no hacer las cosas como Dios manda.

Bella entró riéndose a la sala cuando vio mi cara de asustado, me enfadé con ella, pero suspire aliviado cuando me dijo que su padre ya no tenía balas en casa.

—_Pero no dudes que conseguiré si no veo un anillo de compromiso en la mano de mi hija_— me sentencio— _¿La niña lleva tu apellido?_

—_Si Señor—_ chillé aun asustado

—_Eso está mejor, y hasta que mi hija no esté bien casada, no estás a salvo._

—_Ya papá, basta_— dijo Bella aunque seguía riéndose por mi expresión.

Todo el fin de semana anduve al pendiente de Charlie, no fuera a ser que me quiera matar, Charlie era un hombre más grande que yo, y aunque había tenido un problema en su corazón ahora se veía fuerte como un roble.

Los siguientes meses fueron cansados pero felices, tanto viaje me cansaba pero valía cada segundo por ver a mi nena, verla sentarse, gatear y sobre todo estar con ella cuando lo necesitaba.

Obviamente mi madre regresó a New York cuando Bella estuvo fuera de todo peligro y su doctor le dijo que la preeclampsia ya había pasado, y en un fin de semana donde estuvimos solos, Marie se enfermó, ver a mi pequeña sufrir fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, corrimos al hospital en la madrugada, y la atendieron de emergencia, solo fue un susto porque tenía temperatura debido a su primer diente, y como padres primerizos la pediatra de emergencias nos dio una breve explicación de lo que debíamos de hacer.

Bella me dio llave de su departamento para entrar por si un viernes yo llegaba antes que ella, porque ella iba a recoger a Marie a la guardería en lo que ella trabajaba, nunca la utilizaba, si es que yo llegaba temprano a Boston las alcanzaba en la guardería y nos íbamos juntos a casa.

En la guardería conocí al dichoso Sam, bastaba explicar que era algunos años mayor que Bella y con hijos para que mi yo cavernícola lo dejara en paz y no lo quisiera golpear por comprarle la leche a mi hija. Aunque resulto ser una persona muy agradable y sobre todo cuidaba a mi Bella. Y por él conocí a Jacob, el chico de la boda de Tanya, primero al darme cuenta que era más joven que Sam tuve mis dudas, pero al ver que para el Bella era su hermana todo quedo ahí, y aunque digamos que él no me quería mucho por dejar a su hermanita sola durante el embarazo, pero con el tiempo fue más amable conmigo.

El tiempo pasaba volando, ya mi pequeña Marie hoy cumplía ocho meses y como era miércoles no podía estar con ella, yo tenía mucho trabajo en la constructora.

Me dio tristeza el perderme detalles de ella, como la primera vez que se sostuvo de algo para levantarse yo no estaba ahí, aunque Bella me grabó un video no fue lo mismo.

Bella… lástima que con ella las cosas no hubieran avanzado mucho, nunca más me dijo que me amaba, ni me volvió a besar, alguna que otra vez me quede dormido con ella en mis brazos cuando veíamos una película o cuando Marie no nos dejaba dormir en toda la noche, pero nunca pasó de eso.

Sabía que me quería y que tenía que perdonar, pero no entendía porque me hacía a un lado de esa manera, estaba ahí pero no la podía tener.

Era tan complicado, sobre todo porque me había dado cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que nunca había querido formalizar con Tanya, siempre le dije que mi mundo era frio y que no quería que ella estuviera en el, mi madre lo manejaba bien porque la mayoría del tiempo ignoraba a las personas que le caían mal y era muy madura para juzgar a la gente, pero esa no es la verdadera razón, la única que siempre estuvo ahí, fue que nunca la amé tanto como amaba a Bella, para mí no existirá otra mujer más que mi Isabella, porque conozco el amor y es algo a lo que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar, si ella se tuviera que meter en mi mundo, yo la guiaría y la protegería.

Acaricié la pantalla de mi computadora, había una enorme foto de ella y Marie en un parque que hay cerca de la casa, a mi hija se le veían sus rizos largos hasta sus hombros y de un color idéntico al mío y Bella… bueno Bella era Bella, la mujer más hermosa, la mujer más encantadora, la mujer más especial, la mujer más testaruda que conocía.

La única pelea hemos tenido se debió a que me enteré de que no estaba titulada, porque el dinero juntado para todo ese gran trámite lo había gastado en el parto y demás cosas, le insistí en pagarle todo, pero solo conseguí terminar enojados. Así que ella había decidido hacerse otra vez de ahorros de lo que le pegaban en la firma, obviamente no podía llevar ningún caso sola, pero digamos que estaba muy pegada a todo el trabajo de Jacob y Emily los brazos derechos de Sam y el titulo sería el último paso para poder entrar a las grandes ligas.

Estaba tan orgulloso de ella

Estaba pensando en que le compraría a mi hija por su octavo mes, cuando el teléfono me interrumpió

— _¿Qué pasa Heidi?_

—_Arquitecto, la Sra. Swan y su hija están en la entrada, quieren saber los de seguridad si les damos entrada._

— _¿Qué?_ —Grité— _¿Cómo que si les dan entrada?_

—_Señor usted hace mucho tiempo le negó la entrada a la constructora—_ dijo tímidamente.

Otra de las estupideces que hice cuando pensaba que Bella se acostaba con otro. Aunque Heidi sabía que tenía una hija con ella nunca cambie esa orden.

—_Dale entrada inmediatamente._

—_Si arquitecto_— colgó.

Me arreglé la corbata, me puse el saco y salí a esperarla en el recibidor de nuestro piso. Esperé pacientemente mientras el elevador marcaba los números de pisos que iban subiendo. Me estaba preocupando ¿Qué hacia Bella con Marie aquí? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿La niña estaría bien?

Y respiré un poco más tranquilo cuando la puerta se abrió dejándome verlas a las dos bien, no lo pude evitar y las atrapé en un abrazo.

—_Hola amores_— le dije.

—_Hola Edward_— me dijo Bella y sostuvo la mano de Marie haciendo un gesto de saludo— _dile hola a papi Marie_— mi bebita solo sonrió pero no me dijo nada— _me dijo ma-má así que estoy intentando que diga papá._

—_Mi princesa está aprendiendo a hablar_— dije tomándola en brazos—_feliz cumple meses mi amor, eres un nena grande de 8 meses._

La pequeñita solo se rio y acostó su cabeza en mi hombro, éramos tan dependientes.

—Ven conmigo Bella.

La guié hacia mi oficina y recordé la primera vez que estuvimos aquí y como me sentía un poco tonto por pedirle que fingiera ser mi novia, quien diría que ahora sería el amor de mi vida y tendríamos una hija.

—_Mira Marie, dile hola a Heidi—_ me paré frente al escritorio de mi asistente mientras ella le sonreía.

—_Eres hermosa Marie_— le dijo acariciándole sus mejillas— _es muy linda su hija arquitecto._

—_Gracias— _miré a Bella dándole a entender que se adentrara en la oficina, solo le daría una indicación a Heidi, se me hizo raro pero me hizo caso—_Heidi, Bella y Marie tienen pase abierto en la constructora, por favor has llegar esa orden al departamento de seguridad, mi mujer y mi hija no pueden quedarse esperando nunca más y ya sabes lo demás, no errores, y mucho menos ahora que mi hija está aquí ella al igual que Lilith son como dueñas de todo esto._

—_Claro que si, inmediatamente._

Entré a la oficina jugando con Marie, y vi a Bella acomodando las cosas de la niña sobre un sillón, mientras extendía una manta sobre la superficie de la alfombra. Era tan irreal verla ahí, estaba tan endiosado viéndola que no me había percatado que venía vestida muy elegante con un traje sastre negro, era normal que anduviera así en Boston por su trabajo pero ¿aquí?

—_Me encanta tenerlas aquí, pero ¿puedo saber el motivo de esta hermosa visita inesperada?_

—_Necesitaba venir a la ciudad, y también necesito que cuides a Marie un par de horas_— la sala de mi oficina en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en un lugar para jugar con muchos juguetes de Marie regados por el piso

—_Claro que si, ¿A dónde iras?_

—_Voy a… _—checó su reloj— _¡Madre Santa! Es tardísimo_—se aproximó corriendo a nosotros con un maletín en su mano— _Marie deséame buena suerte—_le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla_— tu también Edward deséame buena suerte_— me dio un beso en los labios que me desconcertó por lo rápido que fue y salió casi que corriendo de la oficina.

— _¿A dónde vas? —_le grité cuando entró al ascensor.

—_Voy a titularme_— dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Me quedé sorprendido, este día era genial, mi Bella se iba a titular ¿y yo que hago aquí? ¿La seguía? Pero si no me dijo nada, tal vez no quiere que la acompañe, no le dijo a nadie, entonces quiere estar sola por los nervios.

Estaba con mi hija parado a mitad de vestíbulo perdido en mi dilema cuando escuché lo más hermoso del mundo-

—_Pa…pá—_ dijo Marie aplaudiendo.

La mire perplejo.

—_Oh Marie, te amo_ tanto— la llené de besos mientras entraba a la oficina.

Entonces decidí no seguirla, le prometí hacer las cosas a su manera… a su manera serán.

—_Tiempo al tiempo_— le susurré a mi hija en sus cabellos mientras me sentaba con ella en la salita a jugar.

* * *

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui! realmente ustedes son las mejores yo lo se las amoo tan locamente...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap... que es el final.. el que sigue sera el epilogo. tal vez no entiendan la actitud de Bella, respecto a ser tan "seca" con Edward.. pero eso lo veremos en el siguiente cap, ademas yo que lo escribi no la siento tan seria, pero no puedo saber como lo interpretara cada una, asi que les dire como yo lo veo. Menciono durante todo el capitulo que ellos se hablan, y que el pasa todos los fines de semana con ella, no puse ninguna conversacion, porque de por si el capitulo quedo larguisimo, pero obviamente se llevan bien, hubo abrazos y cosas asi, pero no hubo besos, y tienen una relacion bastante normal, osea se quieren, lo saben, lo sienten, pero ella necesita tiempo. Realmente espero que les guste.. y lo demas lo veran en el final...**

**Anuncios.. anuncios... Ahh no pondre adelanto del capitulo en el blog, porque pues me he dado cuenta que no pasan a leerlos entonces, se lo mandare a las dos personas que si lo visitan, simplemente, es que no le veo el caso de colgar adelanto e imagenes si no lo ven, asi que a menos que el cap lo requiera, lo pondre... Nomigo te lo pasare cuando te vea online... y si quieren que lo ponga pues avisenme... pero solo si realmente se van a pasar por el blog...**

**Hubo algo que no aclare,,, algunas me dijeron que wooow el palacio la boda de Tanya! no me invento nada, el palacio si fue ocupado hace 4 años o algo asi para una boda, si se presta pero solo para gente jodidamente rica... asi que :) las ideas salen de mi cabeza, pero los lugares y demas cosas todo viene de investigacion de campo.**

**Y por ultimo... Recibi un msg... Carajo.. un mensaje realmente malo.. Chicas por favor no lo hagan.. yo se que me tardo mucho, pero tengo una vida afuera de FF, tengo que ir a la Universidad, y bueno aunque tardo los capitulos son bastante largos.. como este que tiene mas de 8mil palabras de puro capitulo... entonces.. creo que no me merezco que me digan que soy una pesima autora e irresponsable, prefiero que dejen la historia o simplemente ya no me lean, porque esos mensajes lastiman mucho, creo que no tienes el derecho de hacerme ese tipo de cosas, cuando yo me he dirigido siempre a todas y cada una de ustedes con mucho respeto y hasta cariño y lo saben, agradezco su comprension... y muchas gracias para aquellas que son pacientes y me entienden... se los agradezco de corazon... No se asusten, no se tomara medidas en el fic ni nada de eso... lo Unico es que la historia nueva que se llama Mas Hermosa que el Cielo, la retendre unas semanas mas antes de publicarla :)**

**Esoo es todo! despues de mis anuncios! Les mando un besoo y las leo en el siguiente!**

**Con cariño**

**Zoalesita***


	13. Epilogo: El amor de mi vida

**Chicas sin cuenta en FF:**

**TeamBelled**: Gracias por el review nena, pero tu eres la mejor! y me encanto tu comentario, me hizo reir te imagine toda hiperactiva! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por tu sinceridad. Nos estamos leyendo y me encantaría tener contacto contigo un dia de estos. Besos!

**Yessenya**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras..fome! no se que es eso.. pero me imagino que algo bueno.. dado que me apoyas en lo demas y si era un momento para que Edward recapacitara y valorara todo lo que tenia, ahora veremos ya el felices por siempre, espero te gusten mis locuras. Lo de la historia nueva lo explico al final! Besos!

* * *

Una boda, una invitación, un ex novio confundió… Solo necesito a alguien me que acompañe a la boda. – Tal vez puedas ir con Isabella, es de nuestras mejores bailarías- ¿Qué? ¿Con una bailarina? Y no solo la bailarina, si no las decisiones que esta toma para poder salir adelante no serán del agrado de su "compañero"… logrando sacar un Edward que ni el mismo conocía.

Edward para toda mi desgracia pertenece a la Sra. Meyer… solo me lo presta (inconscientemente) para mis perversas intenciones… ahh también todos los personajes de Twilight

Muchas gracias a mis dos betas: **Maggice y PknaPcosa** que son mi apoyo en mis locuras. Las quiero muchísimo nenas son lo mejor! Y este capítulo no pasó por revisión porque una se le murió su computadora y la otra está enferma, así que lo revise yo, si ven faltas de ortografía son mías!

* * *

_**Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan****  
****y él se va divorciando del tío Sam****  
****él se refugia en su piel... la quiere para él****  
****y ella se va olvidando de Fidel****  
****qué sabían Lennin y Lincoln del amor****  
****qué saben Fidel y Clinton del amor...**_

_****** ELLA Y EL- RICARDO ARJONA**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Enterré mi cara en ese lugar que olía delicioso, me moví un poco hacia la derecha y dejé un beso sobre su hombro, el contacto de su piel con la mía era tan alucinante, ¡como la había extrañado! Abrí mis ojos lentamente y la luz del día me caló, pero no le tomé tanta importancia, porque el Sol no podía opacar a mi propio Sol.

Dormida plácidamente, dejándose abrazar por mí, teniéndola en mi cama, estaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo, mi hermosa Isabella, su nariz perfecta, sus mejillas perfectas, sus labios perfectos, sus ojos perfectos. Me apoyé sobre mi brazo para levantarme un poco y verla mejor, para mí toda ella era perfecta, hasta su manía por tener limpia la casa, o por acomodar sus libros por color, toda ella era una obra de arte hecha para mí, porque solo yo que la conocía a la perfección lo podía apreciar, solo yo sabía el incalculable valor que ella tenía, me la sabia a la perfección: tenia cosquillas en la parte trasera de las rodillas, tenía un lunar en el interior de su muslo izquierdo, su ombligo era ovaladito, tenía un lunar de color rojo en la espalda, me sabía hasta su ubicación: 17 besos desde la cadera hasta el lunar y sobre todo adoraba esas pequeñas pecas que tenía entre sus senos.

Sí, yo conocía a mi mujer, y me moría por volver a ver todas esas marcas en su piel, hice un recorrido con mi mirada por aquellos lugares que anhelaba, pero ahorita estaban cubiertos por su pijama. Si, Bella estaba en mi cama, dormía conmigo pero no habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor desde el día que concebimos a Marie.

Mentiría si dijera que no la deseo, que no me muero por estar con ella otra vez, pero yo me portaba bien, que ella hubiera aceptado venir a vivir conmigo, y más que eso, dormir conmigo ya era el cielo.

El día de su examen llegó corriendo a mi oficina y se me abalanzó a mis brazos llorando, había pasado su examen, solo le faltaba hacer todo el papeleo pero ya era una Abogada, corrió de mis brazos y cargó a la niña que enseguida se rió con su madre, y la volvió a dejar en la alfombra jugando.

Me quedé en mi lugar, parado a lado de mi escritorio, mientras la veía acercarse a mí, era un mirada distinta a la que me había dado estos últimos meses, sus ojitos llorosos estaban llenos de una emoción que yo no podía explicar pero que adoraba, y sin más se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó, con desesperación, con amor, con necesidad, queriendo decirme algo con sus besos, algo que todavía no me podía decir en voz alta. No pude hacer otra cosa que corresponder a su beso con la misma necesidad primitiva y sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura.

Cuando nos separamos la vi a los ojos y supe que había amor, no sé que habrá pasado por su mente pero supe que me había perdonado y que me daría otra oportunidad; se puso de puntitas y me dio un beso ligero en los labios antes de enterrar su cara en mi cuello. Me contó que se sentía muy eufórica y que había llorado al hablarle a Charlie para contarle sobre el examen, su padre no podía viajar mucho así que Bella le había pedido que no viniera, que mejor guardara su permiso de vuelo para otra ocasión.

Acaricié suavemente su espalda, disfrutando ese momento de paz, cada tanto mirando a mi hija que seguía muy entretenida con un juego de aros de colores en la alfombra.

Eso era la gloria en sus brazos, pero se volvió el paraíso cuando me dijo que regresaba a Nueva York, me anunció que renunciaba a la firma de Sam para recuperar su vida aquí, que por el momento se quedaría en casa de mi madre, que aunque su departamento estaba habitable lo quería tener completamente limpio para llevar a la niña ahí y además tenía que comprar cosas para Marie, porque sus muebles se quedaron en Boston… Y esa fue mi señal de que el cielo me estaba diciendo: "No seas idiota y quédatela"

Le pedí que se quedara en mi casa en lo que arreglaba el departamento, no iba a ser mucho problema con Marie, porque yo había instalado una habitación para ella en mi departamento, sabía que en algún momento ella vendría a Nueva York aunque fuera de visita y su cuarto estaba solo a la espera de ser ocupado, pareció dudarlo un poco pero la convencí pidiéndole que me dejara disfrutar de la niña ya que yo solo la veía los fines de semana.

Así fue como terminó viviendo conmigo, ya habían pasado dos semanas y yo esperaba que no se quisiera ir pronto, ya que yo no quería apartarme de ellas, estaba acostumbrado a ver a Marie en las mañanas y a todas horas y sobre todo estaba muy enamorado de Bella, que ya me dejaba besarla y abrazarla, me amaba y con eso me bastaba por ahora, con el tiempo me casaría con ella y tendríamos una vida feliz.

Con mi mano acaricié su mejilla provocándole un mohín muy lindo, la pensaba despertar con besos, pero en eso un suave balbuceo me espantó, tomé el aparato que teníamos para escuchar a mi hija y le bajé el volumen para que no despertara a su mamá.

Fui a la cocina para tomar una de las mamilas que teníamos preparadas en el refrigerador y la metí un minuto al microondas. Me gustaba esta parte de ser padre, la froté entre mis manos mientras iba al cuarto de Marie, y la encontré acostada pero con sus piernitas levantadas tratando de agarrárselas.

—_Hola princesa, ¿Cómo dormiste?_ — le dije tomándola en mis brazos

Me vio con sus impresionantes ojos chocolate mientras me agarraba la barbilla con sus pequeñas manitas

—_Pa…pá—_

—_Si cielo, soy papá, pero ahora vamos a tomar tu biberón, no queremos que a mami le dé un ataque por no alimentar a su bebé, además así la dejamos dormir un poco mas_

Me senté con ella en la mecedora, viendo hacia la gran ventana que había en el cuarto, no pasaban de las 6am y el cielo apenas empezaba a clarear.

La acomodé entre mis brazos y le di su biberón mientras le contaba un cuento.

—_Y entonces, el dragón se llevó a la princesa a la torre para que el príncipe no se la llevara. Fin. —_ Marie no me entendía, pero aun así siempre estaba atenta cuando escuchaba mi voz

—_Edward, esa historia es horrible—_ me asustó la voz de Bella y giré mi cabeza para verla parada en la puerta

—_Claro que no, es una historia perfecta—_me defendí

— _¿Una historia perfecta? Para un padre celoso_— caminó hasta donde yo estaba y se inclinó para besar la cabecita de nuestra hija y darme un beso en los labios—_ Buenos días_

—_Ahora si son buenos—_ dije riendo como idiota

—_Amorcito, ¿papi te está contando historias feas verdad?— le hizo dengues a la niña_

—_Que no, la historia es divina_

— _¿No le pudiste haber contado Cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente? o que se yo_

—_No, mi princesa merece que yo le invente sus propios cuentos_

—_Si Edward, pero no unos donde la princesa no se queda con el príncipe y vive siempre con sus papas_

— _¿Qué tiene de malo que ella se quede para siempre con sus papas?_

—_Olvídalo cavernícola_

— _¿Por qué? Yo seré un padre racional que dejara que su hija tenga novio_

— _¿Si? —_ dijo Bella emocionada

—_Claro, cuando tenga 35 y un doctorado puede empezar a salir con hombres_

—_Eres imposible, pero desde hoy te aviso, que yo seré la tapadera de Marie_

Tomó a la niña que estaba quedándose otra vez dormida y se la llevó para cambiarle el pañal, mientras le contaba que tendría novios muy guapos haciendo que yo gruñera.

—_Isabella_— dije en un susurro contenido

— _¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de que tu hija tiene 9 meses? _

— _¿y? no quiero ni a niños de maternal cerca de ella_

—_Oh que lastima, pero si yo la iba a llevar a conocer un montón de bebes en Central Park_

—_BELLA— _grité mientras ella salía riéndose a carcajadas del cuarto

—_Bebés varones… no mientras yo esté cerca—_ murmuré para alcanzarlas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana después me encontraba en mi oficina frotándome los ojos con fuerza, tenía mucho sueño, pero lo valía, ayer en la noche Bella y yo habíamos tenido un acercamiento, reencontrándonos con nuestros cuerpos, con nuestras pieles, sin llegar a estar completamente con ella pero disfrutando de nuestras caricias. Me agradó darme cuenta que Bella seguía siendo igual de receptiva a mí.

Me puse de pie, porque estaba a punto de quedarme dormido sobre el escritorio y no podía darme ese lujo, vestido con un pulcro traje negro con su chaleco a juego y su corbata, traté de no arrugar tanto el atuendo, era un sábado y el crepúsculo se estaba presentado en la ciudad.

Mi padre nos había citado a todos en las oficinas porque iríamos a una reunión muy importante y con gente que según el mismo había dicho siempre requeriría nuestra mayor atención por sobre todas las cosas, mi hermano estaba en su oficina y Jasper en la suya, los tres estábamos esperando a que llegaran nuestras mujeres para irnos. Ellas se habían ido a arreglar al mismo salón de belleza. Cuando le pregunté a mi padre que porque nos teníamos que ir todos juntos me dijo que había comprado una limosina para transportarnos, cosa que se me hizo sumamente rara y extravagante para mi padre, pero decidí no cuestionar.

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron suspirar, realmente esperaba que ya nos fuéramos.

—_Adelante—_ yo estaba viendo por la ventana, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y unos ligeros pasos, y luego por el reflejo de esta vi a Bella parada del otro lado de mi escritorio.

Me giré para verla mejor, estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido entallado, abrazando su hermosa figura y con un corte recto en el pecho, y unos tirantes un poco gruesos que se perdían tras su cuello. El vestido era sencillo no tenía más detalle que la hermosa tela satinada, pero aun así ella parecía una reina, y su cabello estaba recogido en un bonito peinado pero dejaba notar todos sus rizos.

—_Estas hermosa amor_— me acerqué a ella para besarla suavemente y me tuve que separar para contemplarla otra vez, no podía dejar de verla.

—_Gracias_— dijo sonrojándose

— _¿Ya nos vamos?_

—_Bueno… no, antes me gustaría hablar contigo_— me dijo nerviosa, y eso me alertó ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Se iría otra vez a Boston? Yo me moriría si eso pasaba.

— _¿Estás bien? —_ dije frotando sus brazos que estaban helados

—_Sí, solo un poco nerviosa_— Tomó mi mano y me llevó y obligó a sentarme en mi sillón atrás del escritorio, y ella se quedó parada a un lado recargándose ligeramente en el escritorio para poder vernos.

—_Bella, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, tranquila no va a pasar nada—_ tomé su mano para tranquilizarla

—_Lo sé_— apretó un poco mi mano— Te amo — sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, ella me había dicho que me quería, mas nunca volvió a repetir las tan anheladas palabras de amor.

—_Yo también te amo—_ sonrió ante mi respuesta

—_Sabes, hace mucho tiempo cuando tu y yo todavía vivíamos juntos, me di cuenta de que te amaba—_ sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la ventana como recordando_— eras tan perfecto para mí que me daba miedo que un día vieras que yo no te convenía, pero después fui tuya, entonces ya no solo te pertenecía mi alma, también te pertenecía mi cuerpo, porque yo así lo había querido, pero siempre supe que un día terminaría._

—_Bella…—_

—_No Edward, no me interrumpas, no será nada malo, solo quiero que entiendas porque hice las cosas, tal vez para ti no tengan significado pero para mí sí_— suspiró— _Sabia que en algún momento nos separaríamos, yo no estaba a tu altura Edward, yo no era mujer para ti, tal vez eso a ti no te importaba, pero a mí sí, porque para yo sentirme bien, tenía que sentirme realizada y no sentirme menos_.

—_Por eso después de todo lo que nos pasó, no te acepté de vuelta, hasta que no presenté mi examen, hasta que no tuve mi certeza de que era alguien realizada, que había cumplido mi meta me sentí preparada para volver a ti… soy abogada, tuve mención honorifica, y acabo de conseguir un trabajo en un buen lugar, lo cumplí Edward, lo cumplí, ahora si me siento a tu altura._

—_Tontita—_ dije poniéndome de pie y agarrando su cara entre mis manos— _tú siempre estuviste a mi altura, porque yo te aprecio y te amo como ser humano, pero entiendo lo que me tratas de decir, Te Amo Bella y estoy tan locamente enamorado de ti que tengo que reconocer que me dolió que no me pidieras acompañarte a gradua_r_te_

—_Tenía miedo de no pasar el examen y quedar en ridículo… por eso fui sola_

—_No discutiré eso, porque tú sabes que yo te prometí aceptar tus decisiones si esas a ti te hacían feliz._

—_Sí, y te amo también por eso_

— _¿y esto quiere decir que me aceptas de nuevo?_

—_Sí, te quiero en mi vida para siempre, quiero compartir todo contigo, quiero en algún momento tener más hijos, que me veas embarazada, quiero una casa, niños corriendo, quiero tenerte a mi lado cuando pierda un caso o cuando quiera llorar como loca, pero sobre todo, quiero tenerte a mi lado para demostrarte toda la vida que te amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti, quiero envejecer contigo, quiero estar contigo cuando tengamos canas y seamos abuelos, lo quiero todo y no acepto un no como respuesta._

—_Mi respuesta siempre será si amor—_ la tomé mas fuerte entre mis brazos y la besé apasionadamente mientras sentía cada parte de ella pegada a mí.

—_Te amo… Te amo… Te amo… —_ decíamos entre beso y beso.

— _¿Me has perdonado todo lo que te hice pasar?_ — dije tratando de agarrar aire mientras pegaba su frente a la mía

—_No tengo nada que perdonar, porque el amor todo lo perdona y tu mi amor, tienes mucho amor de mi parte_

—_Eres la mujer de mi vida_

—_Si lo sé_— dijo levantando la cejar sugestivamente— _pero creo que es momento de irnos, nos están esperando y…_— lanzó una mirada hacia abajo— _creo que alguien quiere despertar y no es el momento… mejor en la noche cuando ya no haya nada que nos detenga_

—_Vamos a estar juntos…_— dije con un hilo de voz

— ¿Tú qué crees chico listo? También soy mujer y las hormonas después del embarazo están desatadas

—_Vámonos Bella, mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mas pronto acabara todo y nos iremos a casa—_ tomé su mano sacándola de la oficina.

—_Edward—_ dijo tímidamente mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador

—_Dime_

— _¿te quieres casar conmigo?_ — me detuve en seco cuando dijo eso

— _¿Me estas…?_

—_Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio_

—_Claro que si Bella, claro que si me quiero casar contigo, si no es por la estúpida fiesta a la que vamos a ir, me casaría contigo en este momento_— la tomé entre mis brazos cargándola— _Espera… ¿no era yo quien tenía que pedirte a ti que te casaras conmigo?_

—_Bueno, no tenemos una relación muy convencional_

—_Qué más da, seré un mandilón toda la vida—_

—_Yo también quiero ser una mandilón—_ dijo abrazándome

—_Eso no existe_—la acusé riéndome

—_Qué más da, tú quieres ser un mandilón, yo quiero inventar palabras._

—_Lo que tú quieras mi vida, si quieres inventar otro idioma, lo inventamos_

—_Pero ya en serio Edward, ¿si te quieres casar conmigo? —_ Se detuvo ante el elevador y se giró para verme—_ yo te amo, tú me amas, pero si no te quieres casar todavía yo lo entiendo, no te quiero presionar, ni que tú te sientas presionado porque tenemos una hija_

—_Mi tonta Bella— _acaricié con el torso de mi mano su mejilla—_ Yo no creía en el matrimonio, bueno, si creía en el, en la institución pero no pensé que yo me casaría algún día, no estoy viejo ni nada por el estilo, pero no me veía compartiendo mi vida con alguien… hasta que tu llegaste, te metiste aquí_— puse su mano en mi corazón— _y ahora sé que si no te puedo tener toda la vida, no es suficiente para mi, quiero que seas mi señora, mi dueña, mi amiga, mi amante, mi confidente, mi apoyo, mi dolor de muelas, quiero que seas todo._

—_Es una linda forma de decir que me amas diciéndome dolor de muelas_— limpié unas lagrimas de sus mejillas y deposité un beso en su frente

—_Pero se entendió el punto ¿verdad?_ — Asintió— _Tengo que comprarte un anillo de compromiso, el más bonito, el mejor, el más caro ¿me darás el gusto de aceptar esa alianza como símbolo de nuestro compromiso sin enojarte por lo que cueste?_

—_Sí, prometo no decir nada, solo será mientras nos casamos y tengamos nuestros anillos de matrimonio_

—_Eso ya lo veremos—_ la tomé de la mano para irnos al elevador

—_Espera—_ dijo alarmada— _dejé mi bolso en la sala de juntas_

— _¿Qué hacías en la sala de juntas?_

—_Es que acompañe a Rosalie porque ahí estaba Emmett hace un momento_

—_Vamos por tu bolsa_— empezamos a caminar por el pasillo y de repente la mano de Bella se puso fría _— ¿Qué tienes? Parece que fueras al matadero_

—_Nada… solo hace frio—_ dijo no muy convencida

— _¿Segura?_

— _¿Me amas? —_ nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas, la miré extrañado por su forma de contestar, normalmente Bella no me daba vuelta en los asuntos

—_Sabes que si_

—_Yo también_

Soltó mi mano y entró a la sala de juntas, y yo entré tras ella, pero de repente el aire se me atoró en el pecho, ahí en la sala donde normalmente había una gran mesa ovalada, ahora no estaba, y había una pequeña mesa rectangular con un mantel blanco.

Pasé mi vista por todo el cuarto viendo a mi familia ahí reunida, ¿Íbamos a brindar por algo? Mi hermosa Marie estaba en brazos de su abuelito Charlie a lado de Carlisle y Esme y… regresé mí vista ¿Charlie?

Vi una mesa con copas servidas y dos meseros, flores blancas adornando el salón de juntas, gaza en las ventanas y el único que no encajaba aquí era el señor que estaba detrás de la mesa con un enorme libro abierto. Tardé solo un segundo en entenderlo, bueno tal vez tardé un poco más, realmente lo entendí cuando mi padre se acercó a mí y me colocó algo blanco en la solapa de mi saco.

Y solo entonces me giré para ver a Bella con su hermoso vestido, era lindo, lindísimo, pero no le había dado importancia al color, un bonito color perla.

Me voy a casar… ¿Por qué siempre me entero al final de todo?

—_Bells—_ susurré

—_Solo si me aceptas Edward, en este momento me puedes decir que no y no pasa nada, yo te seguiré amando y cuando estés listo nos casaremos_

Tontita Bella como si hubiera algo a lo que yo le pudiera decir que no. Tomé su mano y nos dirigí a la mesa, los pocos presentes aplaudieron, me sonrojé. Nunca sabes qué hacer cuando te aplauden, así que solo les di una sonrisa tímida, mientras llevaba a Bella hacía la mesa. Charlie se detuvo a mi lado

—_Sigue en pie lo que te dije, todavía puedo conseguir balas_

— _¡Papá! —_ Le dijo Bella enojada— _Lo estoy haciendo casarse de sorpresa, no vayas a provocar que salga corriendo_

Charlie se encogió de hombros mientras todos los demás se reían

—_No se preocupe Señor Swan, le aseguro que nunca va a necesitar esas balas_

—_Te estaré vigilando—_ hizo una señal con su dedo índice y medio, señalando sus ojos y luego a mí.

—_Papá—_lo urgió Bella— ¿_me vas a dejar casarme? ¿O vas a seguir acosando a Edward?_

—_Te dejare casarte, tengo toda la vida para acosar a Edward_— dijo riéndose mientras iba a cargar a Marie que estaba con Jasper

Sujeté fuerte la mano de Bella mientras me ponía frente al Juez, ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y escuchamos el breve discurso que nos decía sobre lo que significaba el matrimonio. De vez en cuando le daba besos en su cabello. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice fueron nuestros testigos, nos entregamos nuestros anillos que eran regalo de mis padres y antes de lo que pensé, firmamos el documento y nos declararon marido y mujer.

Me giré hacia mi esposa y ligeramente acaricié su cara, se veía tan hermosa, tan tranquila, tan en paz, creo que así me veía yo, porque no existía momento más feliz que este. Me incliné un poco y la besé, despacio y rápido.

—_Te amo—_ dijimos al mismo tiempo.

De repente nos vimos envueltos en abrazos y felicitaciones, pero ninguna como la de mi pequeña, tal vez ella no entendía, pero veía a sus papas felices y ella sonreía sin parar.

—_Hola hermosa señorita— _le di un beso en su mejilla sonrojada, llevaba puesto un precioso vestido beige y su cabello rizado cobrizo estaba decorado con pequeños diamantitos incrustados en su cabello, busqué con la mirada a Rosalie que tenia a Lilith en sus brazos y vi que su hija estaba peinada igual que la mía

— ¿Y a mí no me vas a felicitar Marie? — Bella se puso a nuestro lado, la niña se fue a los brazos de su madre

—_Que hermosas son—_ dije admirándolas, Bella sonrojándose, Marie… bueno Marie estaba sonrojada siempre, algo natural en ella por su piel extremadamente blanca

—_Ella es muy hermosa—_ dijo acariciando sus rizos—_la hicimos con amor_

—_Eso ni lo dudes—_Me incliné y la besé.

Emmett y Jasper hicieron un breve discurso donde nos deseaban una vida muy larga juntos, y también hicieron bromas muy privadas sobre mis instintos cavernícolas que yo tenía en el Club, obviamente esas solo las entendíamos nosotros.

Idiotas, parecían el Gordo y el Flaco.

Bella simplemente se escondió en mi pecho mientras escuchábamos el brindis que nos hizo ponernos de mil colores, yo solo veía la cara de: "No entiendo nada" de Charlie y di gracias por ello, quería ver a mi hija crecer y no morir a manos de mi suegro

Fue intima y breve nuestra pequeña recepción, de hecho no es que necesitara más, tenía lo que necesitaba aquí, mi familia.

Al salir del edificio, papá nos dijo que cenaríamos en Le Bernardin, donde había reservado un pequeño salón para una cena familiar.

Suspire de alivio al saber que lo de la limosina solo había sido un pretexto para que yo estuviera en el edificio.

Llegamos cada quien en su carro, nos dirigieron hacia el pequeño salón muy elegante, con una gran mesa rectangular, y con las sillas justas para la familia. La cena fue amena y cálida, todos teníamos algo que contar, yo por mi parte no soltaba la mano de Bella a mi lado, y Marie se la pasaba jugando con su abuelito Charlie. Llegó un punto donde Bella y yo parecíamos estar en nuestra burbuja, nos dábamos de comer los diferentes tipos de mariscos mientras nos susurrábamos palabras de amor y deseo.

Mi madre se acercó en un momento de la noche hasta nuestro lado y nos dijo que ella se quedaría con Marie hasta el lunes, que no nos preocupáramos de nada y que Charlie también se quedaría en la casa de mis padres.

Cuando todos estaban ya de pie platicando y degustando unos bocadillos, nos acercamos a Marie que ya estaba dormida en su carreola y le dimos unos besos, antes de salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Me sentía un novio robándose a su novia de secundaria, pero un brillo en la mano de Bella me recordó alegremente que era mi esposa, mía, para siempre.

Conduje hasta nuestro departamento, en un silencio cómodo, Bella iba muy relajada en su asiento mientras cambiaba de canción, nunca escuchando una a conciencia.

Llegué a nuestro edificio y aparqué mi coche, cuando bajé, tomé a Bella entre mis brazos al estilo novia, ahora si era literalmente estilo novia. Bella sonreía juguetonamente mientras llegábamos a nuestro departamento. Nos comenzamos a besar mientras trataba de poner la contraseña de la alarma para entrar, ya que en este momento no sabía dónde estaría mi llave.

Bella caminó delante de mí, soltándose los broches del cabello mientras caían en una achocolatada cascada. Yo la seguí como si ella fuera mi oasis, entró a nuestro cuarto contoneando sus caderas, sabía que me estaba tentando, pero no podía estar más dispuesto.

—_Espérame aquí_— Me empujó para que quedara sentado en el borde de la cama. Me besó antes de desaparecer en el baño.

De repente mi corazón se puso eufórico, y mire mi mano con detenimiento, ¿Quién iba a pensar esto? Yo me imaginaba a esta hora, bailando en la dichosa cena de negocios, pero no, estoy sentado en mi cama, mi esposa en el baño y esperando por mi noche de bodas ¿se puede ser más feliz? Lo dudo.

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y levanté mi vista, tragando en seco pasé mi vista por toda ella. Su piel de porcelana. Sus caderas redondas, su vientre plano, su cara con el antifaz.

Su antifaz…

— _¿Por qué tienes puesto el antifaz? ¿Por qué tienes el antifaz?_ —Por un momento tuve un deja-vu de cuando ella se iba a trabajar con sus cosas en una maleta.

—_Porque voy a bailar_

— _¿Por qué? —_ mi voz salió chillona

—_Porque es algo que quiero hacer, es algo que me hace sentir bien, porque quiero tener esos ojos verdes puestos en mi_

—_Bella… nos acabamos de casar, no quiero imponerme contigo, ni nada de eso, solo que no entiendo ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?_

Ella camino hacia mí y se arrodilló entre mis piernas, vi sus preciosos ojos brillar de emoción.

—_Yo siempre seré una bailarina—_ recargó su cara en mi muslo, llevé mi mano a su cabello acariciándolo— _pero eres un tontito_— levantó su mirada hacia mi— _yo solo seré la bailarina de mi marido, te juró que este antifaz nunca saldrá de nuestro cuarto. Te amo Edward, nunca te faltaría el respeto de esa manera._

—_Me habías asustado—_le levanté y la senté en mi regazo—_Soy muy celoso Bella y lo sabes, pero sobre todo, nunca quiero que pases por cosas malas, estoy aquí para ti, para velar por ti, de ahora en adelante ya no estarás sola, porque me tienes a mí._

— _¿Te gusto nuestra boda? _

—_Sí, fue perfecta, solo la gente especial, las personas que yo amo y me aman, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué en la sala de juntas?_

—_En ese edificio fue donde hablamos por primera vez de nosotros, donde me propusiste tu trato, donde pase muchas tardes junto a ti, me hubiera gustado hacerlo en tu oficina, pero te habrías dado cuenta._

—_Eres la mujer de mi vida— _la vi como un idiota enamorado

—_Y tú el hombre de la mía—_ se acercó a mí para juntar nuestros labios.

La sujeté de la cintura mientras nos íbamos acostando, me deleite con ella, con su boca, con recorrer con la yema de mis dedos su piel. Ella me desvistió y yo la desvestí a ella. Por fin pude ver otra vez esas pecas entre sus pechos donde dejé un beso antes de embriagarme de ella y girar mi cabeza para tomarlos en mi boca. Me sentía necesitado, ella era mi alimento, mi droga, éxtasis y mi rehabilitación, ella era todo en un solo ser humano.

Me gustó ver su cara de pasión mientras yo la recorría, pero se alarmó un poco cuando comencé a bajar por su estomago.

—_Yo—_ dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada— _ya no soy la misma que conociste Edward— _fijé mi vista en ella, con mi respiración cayendo en su estomago—_tengo unas marcas del embarazo, así que porque no nos saltamos la parte de los besos en el vientre…—_nerviosa se mordió el labio

—_No, esa parte me gusta mucho_

—_Edward_—empezó a quejarse pero la sujeté de la cintura para que no se moviera y sin despegar mí vista de ella fui bajando besando toda su piel

Cerré mis ojos y recorrí el ancho de su pequeño vientre con besos y un mordisco en el hueso de su cadera que la hizo gritar

Liberando una mano de su cintura la bajé hasta su vientre y con la punta de mis dedos acaricié su piel, era cierto, tenía unas líneas pero no eran muy notorias, además yo me lo esperaba, porque Bella es muy pequeña de complexión y supuse que su piel se debió estirar mucho, pero no tenía nada de horrible, para mí era fascinante, la amaba tanto que sus casi transparentes estrías me eran eróticas.

—_Me gustan—_clavé mi vista en ella

—_No mientas, a los hombres no les gustan las estrías, les gustan las mujeres perfectas_

—_Y tu eres perfecta amor, para mi eres perfecta, eres mi dolor de muelas constante_— bufó y yo me reí de eso haciéndola enojar_— ¿pero sabes porque me gustan?_

—_No, no se—_ dijo berrinchuda

—_Porque me muestran el lugar donde hiciste posible el milagro de la vida, aquí_— extendí mi palma por su vientre— _llevaste a mi hija, aquí estuve yo también, aquí nos hicimos uno Bella, y tu lo protegiste con tu delicada piel, tal vez no te pueda explicar lo fascinante que eso resulta para mí, pero lo es, me gustas Bella, tu no necesitas de nada, así como eres, tal como eres, me excitas, te deseo, nunca lo dudes._

— _¿Me lo juras?_

—_Te lo juro amor, créeme _

Bajé mi cara hacia sus muslos y seguí besándola, la hice reír cuando me detuve atrás de su rodilla, recorrí sus piernas y luego hice el mismo recorrido de regreso hasta su boca.

Besándola con pasión, como debía ser, con amor, con desesperación, con lujuria, con todo eso que solo la mujer de tu vida te podía provocar.

Ella acariciaba mi cuello y con mi mano derecha recorrí su cuerpo hasta ponerla sobre su intimidad, gritó cuando la acaricié con mis dedos, y en respuesta me mordió fuertemente el labio inferior.

Introduje un dedo en ella, solo probando, era tentador hacerla llegar al orgasmo con mis manos, pero yo necesitaba algo más.

Me puse sobre ella, pegando cada parte de su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo el rozar de sus pechos en mi pecho, tomando sus manos entre las mías y entrelazando nuestros dedos las puse sobre su cabeza sin lastimarla.

—_No sabes cuánto esperé por esto, pero cada momento valió la pena, todo valió la pena con tal de que un día regresaras a mi_

—_Yo siempre voy a regresar a ti, tu eres mi hogar_

—_No te preocupes, nunca vas a tener que regresar a mí, porque no te dejare ir otra vez—_incliné mi cara sobre la de ella y le di un beso de esos que nos dejan sin aliento, mientras entraba en ella, pude sentir el cambio una vez dentro de ella, su beso se volvió pausado pero más pasional, más urgente

Yo no me quería mover, se que esta es la posición más común, pero en este momento se me hacia la ideal, así la podía sentir toda, podía estar conectado con ella en cada parte de su piel.

Tendría toda una vida por delante para volverme loco con ella entre mis brazos, en este momento solo quería reencontrarme con su cuerpo, y que ella se reencontrara con el mío.

Fue pausado, lento y delicioso, cada vez que la penetraba ella soltaba un pequeño gemido, y me excitaba más, pero no por eso cambié, lo mantuve lento porque ella así también lo quiso, cuando solté sus manos, recorrió con sus manitas mis brazos, y luego agarró mi cabeza para que escondiera mi cara en su cuello.

—_Dime que me amas_— me pidió

—_Te amo Bella, te amo_— mordí el lóbulo de su oreja mientras respiraba en ella, repitiéndole entre jadeos todo lo que la amaba y lo maravillosa que era.

Sus piernas se volvieron más firmes en mis caderas, y empujé un poco más duro en ella, sus uñas iban dejando pequeños rasguños en mi espalda, y dolían cada vez más, porque yo la embestía más fuerte.

—_Edward… te amo cielo, te amo—_ mordió mi hombro. Bella se había vuelto más salvaje y eso me gustó

—Yo más amor, yo más— escondí mi cara en su cuello, mientras le besaba el cuello para provocarle un morado.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y me dio miedo lastimarla por mi fuerza, pero ella no se quejaba por las penetraciones tan profundas, solo cada vez se fue haciendo imposible seguir, porque quede atrapado en ella mientras su pequeño cuerpo vibraba bajo el mío, escuchándola gritar mi nombre, sujetarse a mi hombros, hacerme uno con ella, me dejé llevar mientras ella me recibía… volviendo a mi hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con Bella desnuda y con sus grandes ojos café viéndome desde la almohada de a lado

—_Con razón me desperté—_ fingí enojado

— _¿Por qué amor? —_me preguntó preocupada

—_Porque no estás entre mis brazos. Señora esposa, venga aquí junto a mí, ahora—_

Soltando una risita, se acurrucó junto a mí

—_Me gusta verte dormir, ahorita pensaba que se me hacía imposible que estuvieras aquí, pensé que era un sueño, pero no_— se apoyó en mi hombro para verme— _eres real y estas aquí conmigo_

—_Así va a ser siempre_

—_Siempre…—_ susurró girando su cara para buscar mis labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me estacioné cerca del parque, y tuve suerte que encontrara este lugar. Eran las 5 de la tarde y el sol ya no calaba tanto, era un domingo estupendo, lleno de vida, lleno de ella, en las últimas 24 horas me había casado, había tenido una mini recepción de boda y había hecho con Bella el amor 4 veces. Sonreía como un idiota, pero no podía ser de otra manera, si llevaba a la mujer de mi vida agarrada de mi mano.

Habíamos venido al Parque Battery City, este parque me traía buenos recuerdos, fue el lugar que visitamos después de nuestra primera noche juntos, y donde descubrir que Bella estaba celosa de Tanya. Caminamos entre los senderos del parque, para acercarnos a la vista del Rio Hudson y me sorprendió ver al señor que había hecho el dibujo que Bella le había regalado a mi madre hace muchísimos meses.

Bella quiso detenerse ahí y mirar los cuadros que exponía, era realmente bueno el hombre, tenia muchísimo talento. Vimos un paisaje, otro de la estatua de la Libertad, una familia, una pareja de ancianos caminando por el parque, y el último dibujo me sorprendió. Éramos Bella y yo… ella parada a la orilla de la barandilla con los ojos cerrados y el aire agitando su cara y yo tomándole una foto, el dibujo era como ver un recuerdo por la precisión de los detalles, de las facciones.

—_Somos nosotros_— chilló Bella emocionada

—_Si pequeña somos nosotros_

—_Señor—_ dijo llamando la atención del hombre que estaba en el restirador muy concentrado—_Quiero comprarle este dibujo_

—_Lo siento señorita, pero ese dibujo no lo tengo a la venta, son los de muestra_

—_Señor—_ dijo Bella con voz chillona— _por favor, somos nosotros los del dibujo, por favor, véndamelo_

—_Lo siento señorita, esos dibujos que tengo de muestra son los mejores que tengo por el momento, no los estoy vendiendo, pero si quiere le puedo hacer uno._

—_No señor, yo quiero este, usted no comprende lo que significa para mí_— dijo triste mi esposa

—_Bells porque no vas a la banca y nos apartas un lugar_

—_Pero Edward…_

—_Por favor esposa— _le di un beso en los labios_— te alcanzo en un momento, mientras le hablas a Marie para saludarla_

—_Está bien—_ dejó el dibujo en su lugar— _Gracias señor, realmente le quedo muy bien—_ dijo sinceramente y sin rencor

La vi caminar hasta la banca y sentarse a marcar de su celular

— _¿Cuánto cuesta un dibujo?_

—_Vendo los dibujos personalizados a 20 dólares_

—_Le doy 500 dólares por el dibujo que quiere mi esposa_

—_Señor ¿500 dólares? Es mucho dinero, créame señor, no es que no se lo quiera vender es por el dibujo en sí, tiene muchos detalles que le fui perfeccionando en varios días y son de los que tengo de muestra_

—_Tal vez usted no lo entienda, llevo más de un año con ella, y nunca pero nunca me ha pedido que le compre algo y tampoco le gusta que yo le regale cosas, esto es importante para ella, nos acabamos de casar ayer. _

—_Felicidades señor_— me contestó

—_1000 dólares—_ lo atajé

Saqué el dinero de mi mano y se lo entregué

—_El dibujo es bueno, pero no vale los 1000 dólares—_ me contestó nervioso

—_Señor para mí esto vale una fortuna—_ sostuve el dibujo en los alto admirándolo, lo enmarcaría y lo pondría en la sala o en nuestro cuarto— _gracias_

—_En serio no me deje todo el dinero_

—_Realmente lo vale señor_— le dije antes de irme

Me fui feliz hacia Bella que estaba despidiéndose de mi madre supongo, y le mandaba besos a la niña.

Me puse atrás de la banca y le extendí el dibujo delante de ella.

—_Edward—_ gritó emocionada— _lo conseguiste_— lo tomó entre sus manos

—_No hay nada que yo no haga por mi chica—_ me incliné para darle un beso en su mejilla

—_Gracias—_ me dijo emocionada

Me senté en la banca y la agarré para ponerla sobre mi regazo.

—_No hay nada que yo no te dé Bella_

—_Lo sé Edward, por eso te quiero con todo mi hígado_

— _¿Con todo tu qué? _— dije confundido

—_Mi hígado, es el órgano más grande, así que te quiero con lo más grande que tengo, mi hígado_— dijo convencida

—_Estas loquitas, pero entonces tu eres la dueña de mi cerebro_

— _¿de tu cerebro?_

—_Sí, dicen que usamos solo del 6 al 10% del cerebro, yo creo que uso el 10% y el otro 90% lo ocupas tu: 30% tu amor 30% Marie 10%tus sonrisas 10% tus enojos y el ultimo 10% también eres tú, pero mientras te hago mía._

—_Eso es lo más lindo que me has dicho—_ sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas— _mi hígado se queda corto ante eso_

—_No, yo aprecio mucho que me quieras con todo tu hígado_— la besé suavemente

— _¿Te das cuenta de que estamos locos?_

—_Sí, y me agrada. Quiero tener esto siempre, quiero esta paz que me das con el simple hecho de existir._

—_Oh Edward! Hoy andas muy romántico. Te amo esposo._

—_Esposo… que deliciosas palabras._

—_Tu mamá un día me contó una historia de porque se le decía esposo._

— _¿Cuál historia?_

—_Bueno no es una historia, solo me dijo que cuando decíamos Marido, estaba equivocado, porque significaba que el mar se lo llevaría Mar-Ido, en cambio con el Esposo, significaba que siempre estaría ahí como un pozo, cuando necesitara agua iría al mismo lugar y el pozo seguiría ahí conmigo siempre. Es-Pozo.* _

—_Muy sabía mi madre_

—_Si, Esme es un amor. Me imagino que así hubiera sido mi madre._

—_Yo creo que sí, solo una persona hermosa de alma puede crear otra igual de hermosa._

—_Me siento tan feliz. Porque ahora tengo toda una vida para amarte, para hacernos uno, para compartir todo._

—_Toda una vida—_La sujeté por la cintura para abrazarla más fuerte.

—_Vamos a la Estatua de la Libertad, me quiero subir_

— _¿Otra primera vez? —_ levanté la ceja dándole un doble sentido

—_Tengo muy claro que mis primeras veces siempre serán contigo_

—_Esa actitud me agrada_

—_A mi también, pero ahora, vamos a la Estatua—_ se puso de pie y me jaló llevándome con ella.

—_Lo que mi bella dama quiera—_ entrelacé nuestros dedos mientras nos dirigíamos a donde nos transportaban a la Estatua.

— _¿te digo un secreto? _— se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme

—_Sorpréndeme_

—_El trabajo que conseguí es en la constructora, en el área legal_

— _¿en serio? —_ me detuve al momento viéndola sorprendido

—_Si_

—_Amor eso es… genial, estarás conmigo siempre_

—_Bueno será por el momento en lo que agarró mas practica, pero mientras trabajare para tu papá_

—_Sí, tendremos el mismo jefe_

—_Sí, y trataré que no me despida_— se carcajeó_— aunque debo decirte que él no me ayudó a entrar, yo solicité y fui a una entrevista._

—_Yo sé mi amor que tu todo lo puedes_

Me abrazó fuerte en señal de agradecimiento, y después se puso detrás de mi para subirse a mi espalda, sujeté bien sus piernas para cargarla de caballito

—_Edward…_

—_Dime—_íbamos a paso lento, disfrutando de nuestro momento

—_Gracias por dejarme amarte—_sus palabras me impresionaron, fueron llenas de amor que me dieron ganas de ponerme a llorar como una niñita. La bajé de mi espalda y la encaré.

—_Gracias a ti por existir en mi vida_

Acaricié su cara, ganándome una linda sonrisa de paz.

—_Te amo—_se puso de puntitas y me besó.

Antes de que pudiera afianzarla a mí, se escapó de mis brazos mientras se echaba a correr hacia los ferrys, me sonrió sobre su hombro y era la viva imagen de una película de amor.

Sonreí mientras la veía y empezaba a caminar.

—_Gracias—_ dije mirando al cielo—_Gracias por traerla de nuevo a mí, ahora creo en muchas cosas más—_ y corrí rápido para alcanzarla.

Mi hermosa bailarina tímida ahora era mi mujer.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Lloro! Por fin se acabo! … Bueno empecemos. **

**Primero que nada: muchas gracias por acompañarme por esta historita. Ustedes son las mejores, yo se que muchas autoras nos dicen cuando leemos que somos las mejores lectoras, pero créanme ustedes si son las mejores, yo tarde mucho con esta historia. Se me complico bastante en un punto, y aun asi ustedes siguieron conmigo. Gracias gracias! Por esperarme y ser pacientes y aun apoyar esta locura, que originalmente solo tenia 6 capitulos y hemos llegado a los 13. Se quienes son cada una de ustedes y solo tengo palabras de amor hacia ustedes. Aunque era una historia trillada, aun asi se quedaron conmigo y me dieron animos! Chicas de mi parte solo les puedo mandar bendiciones y buenos deseos! Y mi eterna gratitud.**

***El párrafo del marido y esposo, es una breve historia que me contó mi abuelita. Y el restaurant en N.Y. si existe y es uno de los mejores.**

**La canción de Ricardo Arjona: Ella y El, fue la que inspiro para escribir este fic, junto a la de Asignatura Pendiente.**

**Gracias también a las lectoras silenciosas que se que andan por ahí. Espero que un dia de estos se animen a saludar! Yo les mando por lo pronto un Beso!**

**Con respecto a la nueva historia, ya tengo el prologo y dos capítulos, la subiré en unas dos o tres semanas, primero tengo que arreglar unas cosas, pero varias ya me tienen en alerta de autor, asi que si gustan acompañarme, pónganme alerta y les llegara mi aviso y a mi me harán feliz al acompañarme**

**Sin mas, me despido en esta historia, y espero leerlas pronto en unas dos semanas…**

**Con mucho amor!**

**Zo***


End file.
